Running Up That Hill (sequelle de Me and the Dragon)
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Draco commet l'irréparable et Harry demande le divorce. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'obstination de Draco qui fera tout pour le récupérer. Personne ne quitte un Malefoy comme ça, même pas Saint Potter… Entre malentendus, non-dits et incompréhensions, leur couple survivra-t-il ?
1. Avertissement

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Avertissement**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Un an après ma toute première fiction, je vous offre ma dixième histoire, un sequelle de « Me and the Dragon ».**

 **Qui dit nouvelle publication, dit nouveau stress. Ayez une pensée pour mon entourage qui va encore pâtir de mes humeurs, de ma terreur à l'idée que ça ne plaise pas. Ils vont de nouveau me voir me jeter sur mon smartphone à chaque fois que je recevrai une notification de review et trembler en ouvrant le message.**

 **Oui, oui, j'en suis là… Je me demande bien pourquoi je publie alors que ça me met dans des états pareils… Simplement parce qu'au bout de compte, quand on écrit une histoire, qu'on met tout son cœur dedans, on a envie de partager.**

 **Alors me revoilà.**

 **Après « Les Gardiens », je reviens à de la romance pur jus.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne publie que des histoires terminées. Celle-ci fait 15 chapitres, en ce compris le prologue et l'épilogue. Je compte publier deux fois par semaine.**

 **Pour le reste, la recette est la même :**

 **\- un HPDM.**

 **\- rating : M+ 18**

 **\- Slash/yaoi : description assez explicite de relations entre deux jeunes hommes qui ne feront pas que se regarder dans les yeux. Homophobes de tous horizons, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Esprits purs et chastes qui rougissez quand on parle de sexe, abstenez-vous.**

 **Pour ceux qui liront ou reliront « Me and the Dragon » à cette occasion, je demande votre indulgence. C'était ma toute première fiction et par conséquent, elle est remplie des faiblesses, des défauts et des carences des premières fois. J'ai songé à la réécrire puis je me suis dit tant pis... Elle a été écrite comme ça, elle restera comme ça.**

 **Je le répète : c'est le retour du grand guimauve… Vous voilà prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Rose**


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Tout comme "Me and the Dragon", cette fic m'a été inspirée par un titre de Placebo.**

 **RUNNIG UP THAT HILL**

 **It doesn't hurt me.**

 _Ca ne me blesse pas._

 **Do you want to feel how it feels ?**

 _Veux-tu sentir ce que ça fait ?_

 **Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me ?**

 _Veux-tu savoir que ça ne me blesse pas ?_

 **Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making ?**

 _Veux-tu que je te parle du pacte que je suis en train de passer ?_

 **You, you and me.**

 _Toi, toi et moi._

 **And if I only could,**

 _Et si seulement je pouvais,_

 **I'd make a deal with God,**

 _Je ferais un pacte avec Dieu,_

 **And I'd get him to swap our places,**

 _Et le persuader d'échanger nos places,_

 **Be running up that road,**

 _Je franchirais cette route,_

 **Be running up that hill,**

 _Je franchirais cette colline,_

 **Be running up that building.**

 _Je franchirais cet immeuble._

 **If I only could, oh...**

 _Si seulement je pouvais, oh..._

 **You don't want to hurt me,**

 _Tu ne veux pas me blesser,_

 **But see how deep the bullet lies.**

 _Mais regarde comme la balle est enfoncée profondément._

 **Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.**

 _J'ignore que je te mets en morceaux._

 **There is thunder in our hearts, baby.**

 _Il y a du tonnerre dans nos coeurs, bébé._

 **Is there so much hate for the ones we love ?**

 _Y a t-il tellement de haine pour ceux que nous aimons ?_

 **Tell me, we both matter, don't we ?**

 _Dis-moi, nous comptons tout les deux, n'est-pas ?_

 **You, you and me.**

 _Toi, toi et moi._

 **You and me won't be unhappy.**

 _Toi et moi nous ne seront pas malheueux._

 **Come on, baby, come on come on darling,**

 _Viens, bébé, viens viens chéri(e),_

 **Let me steal this moment from you now.**

 _Laisse moi te voler ce moment maintenant._

 **Come on angel, come on, come on darling,**

 _Viens mon ange, viens, viens chéri(e),_

 **Let's exchange the experience.**

 _Laisse s'échanger l'expérience._

 **And if I only could,**

 _Et si seulement je pouvais,_

 **I'd make a deal with God,**

 _Je ferais un pacte avec Dieu,_

 **And I'd get him to swap our places,**

 _Et le persuader d'échanger nos places,_

 **Be running up that road,**

 _Je franchirai cette route,_

 **Be running up that hill,**

 _Je franchirai cette colline,_

 **With no problems.**

 _Sans aucun problème._

 **[ If I only could, I'd be running up that hill ]...**

 _[ Si seulement je pouvais, je franchirais cette colline ]..._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **23 janvier 2020**

\- Mon client accepte de prendre en charge la moitié des frais de scolarité et activités diverses des enfants, quels qu'ils soient. Concernant les immeubles, ils sont la propriété de mon client par la succession de…

\- Aucun contrat de mariage n'ayant été conclu, nous sommes en droit de revendiquer la moitié du patrimoine immobilier de…

\- C'est hors de question ! Il s'agit d'un patrimoine familial qui…

\- Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! Nous…

\- STOP !

Les deux femmes se turent et se tournèrent vers celui qui avait crié.

\- Stop ! Je ne veux rien, absolument rien ! Juste ce qui revient aux enfants, c'est tout…

\- Mais Harry, dit Hermione… justement…

\- Harry… pouvons-nous parler, s'il te plaît ? En privé…

Harry regarda Draco et fit un simple signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas… commença Hermione.

\- Laisse Hermy, ça ira…

Hermione soupira et se leva. L'autre avocate fit de même, laissant leurs clients respectifs, seuls dans ce grand bureau tout en verre et en acier.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les mains dans les poches, il contemplait la Tamise qui coulait en contre-bas.

Harry était toujours assis à la table de réunion.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'avais-tu à me dire que nos avocats ne pouvaient pas entendre ?

Le blond se retourna et revint s'asseoir face à Harry. Il posa sur lui un regard chargé de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que des avocats parviennent à résumer 17 ans de mariage en nombre d'immeubles, de verres à vin, de petites cuillères…

\- Si. Mais c'est le propre des procédures de divorce, Draco. Que voudrais-tu comptabiliser à la place ? Le nombre de fois où on a fait l'amour ? Le nombre de fois où s'est engueulé ?

Draco eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien plus révélateur…

Harry s'était tu. Il préférait ne pas repenser à combien il aimait être dans les bras de son mari … jusqu'à ce que…

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien de moi ? demanda Draco, le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Parce que j'ai suffisamment d'argent et de biens comme ça… Tout ce qui m'importe ce sont les enfants.

\- Alors garde l'immeuble de Belgravia ! C'est leur maison, la seule qu'ils ont connue. De plus, elle n'est pas loin de mon appartement de Knightsbridge. Ce sera plus facile pour… pour le droit de visite. Sauf… si c'est trop dur pour toi de rester y vivre… ajouta Draco plus bas.

\- Non… enfin, si, ce sera difficile… mais ce sera difficile partout, dit Harry dans un souffle.

Puis après un instant de silence :

\- D'accord. Je resterai vivre à Belgrave Square. Tu peux garder tout le reste.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait mettre le Palazzo du Lac de Côme au nom des enfants. Ils adorent cet endroit… Nous pourrons y séjourner chacun à notre tour.

\- Hm… oui. C'est une bonne idée.

\- Il reste le duplex de New York…

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se lever. Il alla se poster au même endroit que Draco avant lui.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup… alors, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à…

\- Il y a bien longtemps de ça, coupa Harry, je t'ai dit que cet endroit n'avait aucun intérêt si tu n'y étais pas… c'est toujours vrai.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha de Harry et s'appuya dos à la fenêtre.

\- Harry… commença-t-il.

\- Je n'en veux pas, trancha le brun sans le regarder.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, dit Draco.

Harry renifla et ferma les yeux. Des images s'imposèrent immédiatement dans sa tête. L'Empire State Building, un immense piano à queue noir, le sapin de Noël, le Starbucks Coffee, Central Park, une grande chambre aux tons clairs et doux.

Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de refouler les autres images qui lui arrivaient mais il n'y parvint pas.

Draco et lui, bras dessus bras dessous, en haut de l'Empire State Building. Les doigts de Draco qui courraient sur les touches du piano, la mélodie qui s'en échappait, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Tous les deux assis au pied du sapin, échangeant leurs premiers cadeaux. Draco lui ramenant, tout sourire, un grand moka macchiato et un muffin aux myrtilles. Draco et lui se promenant dans le Central Park sorcier, jouant au Quidditch le jour de l'an. Leur premier baiser.

A la douleur de revivre ces instants de bonheur s'ajouta celle de l'angoisse. Les tours qui s'effondrent, la peur d'avoir perdu Draco à jamais. Puis le retrouver, vivant, dans les décombres. Anéanti mais vivant. L'embrasser. Lui faire l'amour pour oublier. Lui faire l'amour pour pardonner.

Harry secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser ces souvenirs trop nombreux et trop vivants. Il sentait déjà les larmes lui piquer le coin des yeux.

\- Si tu n'en veux pas, vends-le, dit Harry brusquement.

Il se détourna pour revenir à la table de réunion. Dans son dos, Draco soupira lourdement.

\- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

La question résonna entre eux, douloureuse et lancinante.

Harry sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un stylo Montblanc. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts. C'était un cadeau – un de plus – de Draco quand il avait été nommé Procureur en 2010.

Il se pencha sur la table et prit un premier document qui s'y trouvait. Il était intitulé « accord amiable d'hébergement de James, Severus, Scorpius et Lily Malefoy ». Il le signa.

Il prit le deuxième document, « accord amiable de liquidation du régime matrimonial », et le signa également.

Il prit enfin le dernier document. Sans un regard pour Draco, il dit :

\- Tu sais très bien comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Il ponctua son propos d'une signature rageuse au bas de la page. Il posa le stylo par-dessus ainsi que l'anneau d'or blanc qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche depuis 17 ans.

Et il quitta le bureau sans plus rien ajouter.

Draco s'approcha de la table. Il écarta le stylo et d'une main tremblante, il prit l'alliance. Il la serra convulsivement dans son poing tandis que de l'autre main, il soulevait devant ses yeux le document qu'Harry venait de signer.

 _« Divorce par consentement mutuel des époux Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy et Harry James Malefoy, né Potter »._


	3. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Racheter nos erreurs**

 **1** **er** **septembre 2019**

Le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross était bondé comme chaque jour de rentrée. La locomotive du Poudlard Express crachait ses volutes de fumée blanche. Le train partait dans 10 minutes.

Sur le quai, les parents serraient une dernière fois leurs enfants dans leurs bras en leur prodiguant les conseils d'usage.

Lily Malefoy n'échappait pas à la règle. Ses frères, James, Scorpius et Severus étaient déjà installés dans un wagon.

\- Fais bien attention à toi, ma puce. Et ne laisse pas tes frères te raconter n'importe quoi ! disait Harry. Et ne te tracasse pas avec la répartition. Tu as tes frères et des amis dans toutes les maisons alors…

\- Je ne m'en fais pas… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry regardait sa petite fille avec accablement. C'était sa première rentrée et il savait très bien pourquoi elle était triste.

\- Ecoute ma chérie, ton père avait une opération urgente tôt ce matin. Si ce n'est pas terminé, il ne peut pas partir comme ça… Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire…

La petite rousse hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Père sauve des vies… Mais je voulais le voir avant de partir. Je ne le verrai plus avant Noël…

\- Je sais, ma puce, je sais. Tu vas lui manquer, tu sais. Tu vas nous manquer à tous les deux, dit Harry en la serrant contre lui.

Tout d'un coup, Lily se recula et cria, un sourire immense sur son visage :

\- PERE ! Tu es venu ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais laisser ma petite princesse partir aussi loin pendant si longtemps sans lui dire au revoir ?

\- Non ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! Je le savais ! dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son père.

Harry regardait son mari embrasser sa fille et lui souhaiter bon voyage avec un sourire crispé. Lily vénérait son père et Harry en voulait un peu à Draco de la négliger comme il le faisait.

Ces derniers mois, Draco était souvent absent. Sa carrière était au sommet et il était un chirurgien très demandé. Sa connaissance de la médicomagie et de la médecine moldue lui avait permis de développer une technique révolutionnaire de greffe d'organes pour laquelle il était renommé dans tout le monde sorcier. Forcément, la vie de famille en pâtissait. Harry ne lui faisait aucun reproche, lui même était très pris par son mandat de Procureur Sorcier. Et puis Draco avait toujours essayé de consacrer le maximum de temps à son mari et ses enfants. Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines.

Il rentrait tard. Il partait tôt. Il ne donnait aucune explication. La complicité qui l'unissait à Harry semblait s'émousser lentement mais sûrement. Le brun sentait son mari lui échapper inexorablement. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Sur le quai, ils regardaient tous les deux le train s'éloigner.

\- Bien, je retourne à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Draco. Je…

\- Non ! répondit Harry. Tu viens avec moi. On doit parler.

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de réagir, il lui agrippa le bras et ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans leur maison de Belgrave Square.

\- Bon sang Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? éructa Draco en se dégageant.

\- Il me prend que tu pars aux aurores et que tu rentres au milieu de la nuit ! Alors excuse-moi de devoir t'enlever en pleine gare pour pouvoir te parler !

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Puis, les deux mains sur les hanches, il se posta devant son mari.

\- Alors ? Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ?

\- C'était sa première rentrée Draco… Elle s'est morfondue pendant une heure de peur de ne pas te voir ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à ta fille !

Le blond soupira derechef.

\- Je lui avais parlé la veille… Je lui avais expliqué pour l'opération… Elle avait très bien compris que je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Elle a onze ans Draco ! Elle ne peut pas comprendre ça !

Harry voyait bien que son mari tentait de réprimer sa colère. Ses mâchoires se crispaient convulsivement, signe qu'il était au bord d'une de ces colères homériques dont il avait le secret. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- De plus, je te signale que moi aussi j'avais des choses importantes à faire ce matin. Je me suis débrouillé pour les confier à mon adjoint et je…

\- MON travail ne peut être confié à personne d'autre que moi Harry ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les patients viennent me voir MOI et personne d'autre !

\- C'est nouveau ça ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, tu t'arrangeais pour les voir le moins possible tes patients et…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi, coupa Draco en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ces gens me confient leur vie ! Je ne peux pas…

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Toi tu sauves des vies tandis que moi je condamne ! C'est bien ça que tu penses, hein Draco !

Le blond se tourna vers lui, le regard dur, en brandissant un index accusateur devant Harry.

\- EXACTEMENT ! JE SAUVE DES VIES ! DESOLE SI CA A PLUS D'IMPORTANCE QUE D'ARRIVER A L'HEURE A LA GARE ! CE SONT MES PATIENTS ! ILS COMPTENT SUR MOI !

\- NOS ENFANTS AUSSI COMPTENT SUR TOI ! rugit Harry. MAIS IL FAUDRAIT PEUT-ETRE QU'ILS SOIENT PRESQUE MORTS SUR UNE TABLE D'OPERATION POUR QUE TU T'EN PREOCCUPES !?

Draco le gifla à toute volée.

\- Comment oses-tu ? siffla Draco. Comment oses-tu remettre en doute l'amour que je porte à nos enfants ?

Harry le regardait, médusé, la main posée sur sa joue meurtrie. Même au plus fort de leurs disputes, jamais Draco n'a levé la main sur lui.

Sans rien ajouter, Draco repartit en claquant la porte. Une seconde plus tard, un _crac_ sonore signala à Harry que son mari avait transplané.

Le soir venu, Harry dîna seul. Il se coucha mais ne put fermer l'œil. A deux heures du matin, il entendit Draco rentrer enfin. Mais il ne vint pas le rejoindre dans le lit conjugal. Harry l'entendit qui préparait la chambre d'ami. Au matin, il était déjà reparti.

Rien ne changea les jours suivants. Ils faisaient chambre à part, se croisaient à peine dans la cuisine, le matin et n'échangeaient presqu'aucune parole.

Le vendredi, Harry fut cependant obligé de l'aborder.

\- Tu n'oublies pas qu'on dîne chez Hermione et Blaise ce soir. A 20 heures.

\- Non, je n'oublie pas. Je serai là à 19 heures.

Draco tint parole. A 19 heures précises, il passa la porte de leur résidence. Dans un silence pesant, ils se préparèrent. Harry opta pour un jeans, un t-shirt blanc à manches longues et encolure en V et un blazer noir par dessus. Draco portait quant à lui un pantalon à pinces noir, un col roulé et une veste de la même couleur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la tenue de son mari et la prestance qu'il dégageait. En d'autres temps, il le lui aurait fait comprendre de la plus explicite des façons et certainement qu'ils auraient été en retard au dîner.

Au lieu de quoi, ils arrivèrent parfaitement à l'heure, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner leurs hôtes.

Draco se révéla d'une humeur exquise et Harry joua le jeu également. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient en froid depuis presque une semaine et c'était tant mieux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de subir l'interrogatoire serré de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

Et la soirée s'avéra somme toute positive... Ce qui au départ était une démonstration d'affection forcée, se transforma en gestes naturels au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Une main sur la cuisse, un bras autour des épaules, un doigt qui repousse une mèche de cheveu, autant de petits gestes qui finirent par briser la glace.

Un peu après minuit, quand ils ressortirent de leur cheminée à Belgravia, un seul regard suffit pour qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant comme des possédés.

Sans un mot, Draco attrapa Harry par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'étage. Sur le chemin, ils semèrent chaussures, chemises, pull, pantalons jusqu'à arriver complètement nus dans leur chambre. Le blond poussa son mari sur le lit sans ménagement et le plaça sur le ventre sans attendre.

Leur étreinte fut brutale et intense mais c'était ce dont Harry avait besoin pour évacuer sa frustration des dernières semaines. Draco le posséda avec force, comme s'il voulait marquer son territoire.

Harry gémit bruyamment, pris dans la tourmente du plaisir de sentir Draco au plus profond de lui. Il se libéra dans les draps, une plainte rauque mourant sur ses lèvres tandis que Draco s'écroulait sur son dos perlé de sueur.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs souffles tant bien que mal, le brun sentit les larmes tièdes de Draco couler dans son cou.

\- Pardon Harry, … pardonne-moi souffla-t-il. Pardon pour mes absences, pour mon caractère de merde. Pardon de t'avoir frappé…

\- Draco… dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Draco, parle-moi.

Il prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et fixa ses merveilleux yeux gris ravagés par le chagrin.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît… Je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis rien…

\- C'est juste que… ils sont tous partis… ils… ils me manquent terriblement… et… et je ne sais plus comment faire pour… pour être seul avec toi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle en détournant les yeux.

Harry fut surpris et ému par cet aveu quasi immédiat. Il fallait souvent une éternité à Draco pour livrer le fond de son âme de la sorte.

\- Draco… je n'ai pas changé… toi non plus… ce ne sera pas difficile de nous retrouver, tu sais… Et puis, ajouta-t-il, perfide, j'attendais ça avec impatience…

Devant l'air interrogateur de son mari, Harry précisa :

\- Finis les sorts de silence, finis les collaporta… on va pouvoir se promener entièrement nus quand on veut et baiser comme des lapins à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit sur toutes les surfaces planes de la maison… Il y a des meubles qui n'ont pas encore eu l'honneur de venir à la rencontre de mon auguste postérieur … ou du tien…

\- Tu es un pervers Harry James Malefoy, dit Draco en souriant tout contre sa bouche.

\- Mais tu aimes ça, dit le brun en picorant le visage de son mari d'une multitude de petits baisers, séchant les larmes au passage.

Le désir ne tarda pas à les rattraper et cette fois, c'est Harry qui posséda Draco, avec la même passion dévorante qu'au premier jour.

Car c'était comme ça entre eux. Depuis le début.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Mercredi 11 septembre 2019**

Le reste de la semaine passa sur le même mode. Harry pensait avoir retrouvé Draco, son Draco, son âme sœur.

Mais à y regarder de plus près, s'ils avaient retrouvé une proximité physique, ils ne se parlaient toujours pas.

On était le 11 septembre, et comme chaque année, Harry s'attendait à ce que Draco broie du noir. Il avait essayé de l'appeler durant la journée, il était même passé le voir à l'hôpital mais on l'informa que Draco était sur une intervention très délicate et qu'il en aurait pour plusieurs heures.

Harry regagna le Ministère et s'attela à sa tâche en se disant qu'il valait peut-être mieux que son mari ait l'esprit occupé.

A 19 heures, il rentra chez lui. Il était à peine arrivé quand il entendit le craquement du transplanage dans l'allée puis une clé qui tournait dans la serrure.

Comme il était en train de se servir un verre de vin, il en versa un deuxième pour Draco. C'était un vouvray produit dans le vignoble dont Draco était propriétaire dans la Loire et Harry savait que le blond l'appréciait particulièrement.

\- Tu arrives à point nommé mon ange, dit Harry du bout de la pièce où se trouvait le bar. Je nous servais un verre de cet excellent vouvray.

Comme son mari ne répondait pas, Harry se retourna. A la vue du teint de cendres de Draco, à ses lèvres pâles et pincées et aux cernes qui entouraient ses yeux, le brun sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et quand Draco leva vers lui ses yeux gris, froids et durs, Harry n'eut plus de doute : son mari avait perdu un patient.

Draco n'avait perdu que peu de patients dans toute sa carrière médicale mais à chaque fois, c'était le même déchirement. Il le vivait comme un échec personnel et parvenait très difficilement à prendre du recul.

Harry se contenta de demander :

\- Qui ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, répondit froidement Draco.

 _Evidemment puisque que tu ne me dis plus jamais rien,_ se retint-il de répondre.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Bobby de te préparer quelque chose ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

Et il quitta la pièce sans plus un mot pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Harry savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Draco sortirait et parlerait quand il serait prêt. Le presser de questions ne ferait que le mettre en colère.

Harry passa la soirée dans le salon, à siroter son vin en parcourant quelques dossiers qu'il avait repris avec lui. A 23 heures, il décida de monter se coucher. En passant devant la porte du bureau de Draco, il hésita à frapper puis se ravisa et entra directement dans leur chambre.

Alors qu'il enfilait un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama, il entendit le pas de Draco dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre d'ami qui s'ouvrait.

\- Merde, soupira-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Merde !

Il arpenta nerveusement la chambre avant de prendre sa décision. Il empoigna son oreiller et se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il entra sans frapper.

Draco sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir. Des effluves de menthe indiquaient qu'il venait de se brosser les dents.

\- Harry, je …

\- Puisque tu as décidé de dormir ici, je viens moi aussi, dit-il en s'installant d'autorité sur le lit.

Draco soupira mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se tint la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

Harry se redressa et avança à genoux en travers du lit pour enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de son mari.

\- Draco, tu te fais du mal…

Il ponctua son propos d'un baiser dans le cou du blond dans l'espoir de le détendre. Ce fut tout le contraire.

Draco se dégagea avec violence.

\- Putain Harry ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de baiser ce soir ?

Harry fut profondément blessé par cette remarque.

\- Tu… tu crois que je suis venu pour ça ? Pour… baiser ? Merde Draco… je venais voir comment tu allais, te soutenir, te montrer que j'étais là pour toi… t'aider…

Draco ricana avec mépris.

\- M'aider ? M'aider à quoi ? UN HOMME EST MORT HARRY ! PAR MA FAUTE ! ET TU CROIS QU'IL TE SUFFIT D'AGITER TON CUL DEVANT MOI POUR QUE J'OUBLIE ?

\- Ok… c'est bon, dit Harry en se relevant. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant de dire quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant.

\- Ouais, c'est ça… casses-toi. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Non, je ne peux pas comprendre. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un. La mort, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrais avant de tout ramener à toi, comme d'habitude, ironisa Draco.

\- MAIS MERDE DRACO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS A LA FIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT ?

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enfoncer encore un peu plus son visage entre ses mains.

\- Draco, dit Harry plus doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule nue de son mari. Je sais que c'est dur…

\- Tu ne sais rien du tout Potter. Rien du tout. Toi, si tu merdes dans ton boulot, au pire c'est un vice de procédure. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre tes mains.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux et essaya de garder son calme. L'égocentrisme de Draco frisait parfois des sommets.

\- Détrompe-toi. Je le sais. J'étais âgé de 11 ans à peine quand Dumbledore a mis la vie du monde sorcier entre mes mains. Et… Et quand… quand toi et ta mère avez été jugés et que le Procureur Sorcier a requis le baiser du détraqueur, j'avais ta vie et celle de ta mère entre mes mains. Mon témoignage pouvait tout changer. J'avais TA vie entre mes mains, Draco, siffla-t-il avec hargne.

\- Ouais, ben… t'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me laisser crever…

Il avait dit ça tellement bas qu'Harry pensait avoir mal entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Rien… laisse tomber.

\- Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Comme le blond ne répondait rien, Harry reprit. Des larmes et de la lassitude dans la voix.

\- Draco, je ne sais plus quoi faire… Tu es… tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Depuis toujours. Je… je t'ai défendu quand tout le monde te tournait le dos, j'ai cru mourir le jour où les tours se sont effondrées, je t'ai épousé, j'ai pris ton nom, j'ai adopté quatre enfants avec toi… que dois-je faire de plus pour te prouver que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ?

Draco releva lentement la tête.

\- Je… je ne suis pas une bonne personne Harry… Je suis cynique, arrogant, vicieux et lâche… Je terrorisais mon dortoir, je me suis moqué de toi, je t'ai cassé le nez, j'ai voulu te faire souffrir à un point dont tu n'as pas idée pour ce que tu avais fait à mon père, j'ai lancé un doloris sur ordre de Voldemort… et malgré tout cela, je suis toujours là. Tant d'innocents sont morts dans ces tours … et encore ce matin, un brave père de famille qui n'avait rien demandé… Et moi je suis là… richissime, brillant, marié à un héros, avec quatre merveilleux enfants…

\- Et tu te dis que tu ne le mérites pas, acheva Harry à sa place. Que tu dois trouver une manière de foutre tout ça en l'air parce que le bonheur ce n'est pas pour toi…

Harry avait parlé avec hargne.

\- Et bien laisse-moi te dire que ce sont des foutaises Malefoy ! Des excuses pour te complaire dans ton cynisme ! Tu essayes de racheter des erreurs qui ne sont pas les tiennes ! Et en faisant ça, tu bousilles non seulement ta vie mais la mienne et celle de tes enfants ! TU N'ES PAS TON PERE DRACO !

Draco resta silencieux un instant avant de dire, sans préambule.

\- Tu fais toujours ce rêve n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Ce rêve, où tu te vois marié à Ginny…

\- Je…

\- Ne mens pas Harry. Je t'ai entendu l'autre nuit. Tu murmurais dans ton sommeil le nom de Ginny, de James, de Lily et d'un certain Albus.

Harry pâlit légèrement.

\- Draco… tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire. Le psychomage nous a bien expliqué que…

\- Je sais ce que le psychomage a dit. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas fait une croix sur Ginny Weasley.

\- Draco, soupira Harry. Je suis marié avec toi… depuis 17 ans…

\- Pourquoi déjeunes-tu avec elle tous les mercredis midi ?

Harry était sonné.

\- Comment… comment le sais-tu ? Tu me suis ? Tu m'espionnes ? s'énervait le brun.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Justement pour éviter ce genre de scène ! Parce que je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas !

\- En effet, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu renoues avec ton ex, qui a par ailleurs essayé de te tuer à trois reprises et qui n'attend qu'une chose, que la place soit libre !

Draco était debout à présent et dominait Harry de sa taille. Celui-ci soupira, énervé.

\- Ecoute Draco… elle… elle a suffisamment payé comme ça… Deux de ses frères sont morts, ses parents sont morts. Excepté George, tous les autres Weasley lui ont tourné le dos. Et crois-moi, elle est passée à autre chose ! Elle est avec Dean Thomas maintenant…

Draco eut un rictus de dédain.

\- Tu es d'une affligeante naïveté Harry…

\- Que veux-tu de moi Draco ? souffla Harry.

\- Si je te demande d'arrêter de la voir, tu le feras ?

Le brun planta ses yeux bien en face de ceux de son mari.

\- Draco, je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour toi. Merlin sait que j'ai fait et fais encore tout ce que je peux pour te rendre heureux. Mais je ne ferai pas le vide autour de moi pour soigner ta jalousie et ce stupide sentiment d'insécurité qui n'a pas lieu d'être !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant Draco seul avec ses démons.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Jeudi 19 septembre 2019**

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Hermione. Il se ferme constamment. On ne se parle plus sinon pour se dire des banalités.

Harry était désemparé. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione au Chaudron Baveur car il avait besoin de conseils. Et en matière de conseils, Hermy était la meilleure.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Draco et lui s'étaient souvent disputés. Ils avaient tous les deux de forts caractères et la vie commune n'était pas de tout repos. Mais ils étaient toujours parvenus à surmonter les crises et à se réconcilier parce qu'ils se parlaient.

Mais depuis une semaine, la communication entre eux semblait irrémédiablement rompue.

\- Et puis, il y a cette histoire avec Ginny… Il m'en veut et ne fait aucun effort pour me comprendre…

\- Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec lui Harry, dit Hermione.

\- Ah non, pas toi aussi… soupira-t-il.

\- Harry ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre des gants avec toi ! Tout ça ne date pas d'hier, je suis d'accord. Ginny a payé sa dette, je suis d'accord. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que Draco lui pardonne. D'abord parce que c'est Draco. Ensuite, parce qu'il a énormément souffert de ce qui t'est arrivé par la faute de Ginny et de Ron. Et savoir que tu la vois derrière son dos … c'est… cruel Harry ! Et injuste ! s'enflamma son amie. Que dirais-tu s'il s'affichait constamment avec Astoria ou avec William, Jake ou n'importe lequel de ses ex !

 _Je crèverais de jalousie._

Harry resta penaud face à la colère d'Hermione.

\- Ne t'étonne pas qu'il ne te dise plus rien. Il se sent trahi, c'est tout.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, et si ça peut me rendre mon mari, alors je cesserai de voir Ginny, consenti Harry d'une petite voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en soupirant.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas tout, dit-elle.

\- Ah ?

\- Il… il a dit certaines choses à Blaise…

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Harry. Il parle… à Blaise et pas à moi ?

\- Et toi ? Qu'es-tu en train de faire en ce moment ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- C'est exactement la même chose !

\- Peu importe ! Que lui a-t-il dit ?

Hermione se sentit embarrassée de trahir à la fois son mari et son ami.

\- Ecoute Harry… je… Blaise ne m'a pas tout dit non plus mais je pense que Draco traverse une sorte de… comment dire… de crise de… confiance.

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Une crise de confiance ? Draco ? C'est la meilleure ! Je ne connais personne qui a une aussi haute opinion de lui-même que Draco !

\- C'était peut-être vrai avant mais plus maintenant. Et puis, il cache bien son jeu… Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré sur sa valeur, sur ses aptitudes, sur son sex-appeal…

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bieraubeurre.

\- Son sex-appeal ? Hermione, on parle de Draco, là. Tu sais, la bombe sexuelle qui me sert de mari … Je suis à ça, dit-il en rapprochant son index et son pouce d'un demi-centimètre, de me promener avec un spray au poivre pour gazer tous les mecs et les gonzesses qui tournent autour de lui en permanence ! Alors ne me dit pas qu'il doit être rassuré sur son sex-appeal !

\- Tu sais, pour lui, il n'y a qu'un avis qui compte… dit doucement Hermione.

Harry fit des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Draco… Draco doute de mon attirance pour lui ? Mais il est fou ou quoi ? Je bande sitôt que je pense à lui ! Parfois, je dois même…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! dit Hermione en levant la main. Pas de détails, s'il te plaît. Draco sait qu'il est bel homme, reprit-elle mais ce que tu dis de lui, il le dit de toi aussi. Je pense que depuis tout ce temps, malgré votre mariage, il se demande encore ce que tu fais avec quelqu'un comme lui. Lui qui a côtoyé Voldemort au plus près, qui a la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras. Je crois qu'il a peur que tu te lasses de lui, que tes yeux finissent par se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Vers Ginny…

\- Vers Ginny.

\- Putain, ce qu'il est con.

\- Il n'est pas con. Il t'aime, il a peur de te perdre et ne sait pas comment te le dire. Parce que c'est Draco et que depuis toujours, il a un sérieux problème pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Harry soupira, vaguement soulagé. Si c'était un problème de confiance, il aurait tôt fait de montrer à Draco qu'il le désirait toujours autant. Et pas plus tard que ce soir.

\- Merci Hermione ! Tu es une perle ! Je t'adore !

\- Harry ! lui dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Ne sous-estime pas le problème de Draco. Tu sais comme moi qu'il peut être autodestructeur.

\- Je le sais, Hermy. Je le sais.

Sur ce, il laissa son amie en plan et transplana à Belgravia.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

watch?v=Sn2M9WNtdg0

Harry entrait dans le vestibule quand il entendit une douce mélodie qui s'échappait du petit salon.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Draco jouait au piano. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus touché à son clavier. Harry s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux, savourant le bonheur d'entendre à nouveau résonner la musique qui naissait au bout des doigts de son mari. Il souriait et pleurait à la fois.

L'adagio du concerto pour clavier en ré mineur BWV 974 de Bach.

Un morceau doux, lent, triste et mélancolique mais d'une beauté incomparable. Une fois encore, il semblait que Draco avait recours à la musique pour exprimer tout ce qu'il était incapable de dire tout haut.

Harry s'avança discrètement et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à regarder Draco jouer, sans concentration excessive, comme si la musique lui venait naturellement.

Au début de leur mariage, Harry avait souhaité qu'il y ait un piano dans chacune de leurs résidences. Il voulait que Draco puisse jouer partout où ils étaient. Draco pensait que c'était exagéré et, excepté leur maison de Londres, il s'était limité aux deux endroits où ils se rendaient le plus souvent et le plus longtemps : New York et Varena. Comme Draco avait une affection particulière pour la résidence du Lac de Côme, il y avait fait installer le Steinway blanc si cher à son cœur, qu'Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire en 2000. Il donnait superbement bien dans le jardin d'hiver qu'ils venaient tout juste de rénover. Pour la maison de Belgravia, il s'était fait livrer un Bechtsein ¾ de queue noir.

Harry aurait pu rester là des heures, à regarder Draco jouer. Il avait troqué son habit de ville pour un jeans brut et un t-shirt blanc à manches longues qu'il avait retroussées, dont le col en V laissait entrevoir ses clavicules saillantes. Des mèches de ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux, qu'il gardait baissés sur le clavier. Nulle partition. Il connaissait le morceau par cœur, comme la plupart de ce qu'il jouait.

A cet instant, il semblait si calme, si serein, si beau qu'une boule se forma dans la gorge de Harry.

Cet homme était à lui. Par Merlin, cet homme était le sien et il l'aimait à un point tel que ça lui faisait mal.

Il ne put réprimer un petit reniflement. Draco prit alors conscience de sa présence et releva la tête dans sa direction. Quand il avisa les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues de son mari, il écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta de jouer.

\- Harry ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien… ou plutôt si…

Harry s'avança et se glissa dans le large espace que Draco laissait toujours entre lui et le clavier. Ses longues jambes lui imposaient en effet de s'asseoir à bonne distance pour qu'il puisse être à l'aise avec la lyre.

Il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les lacs de mercure qui lui faisaient face.

\- Je t'aime Draco.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle assurance que Draco vacilla légèrement. Ce n'était pas une affirmation. C'était un credo, une doctrine, un dogme.

Harry baissa la tête déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Juste une caresse, un souffle d'air. Mais il y avait dans ce baiser beaucoup plus que dans tous les autres baisers déchaînés et passionnés qu'ils avaient pu échanger.

Draco n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il regardait Harry qui le fixait maintenant de ses grands yeux innocents tout en fléchissant lentement les jambes. Lorsque le brun se trouva à genoux devant lui, il eut le sentiment fugace d'être une icône religieuse tellement le regard de son mari était emprunt de dévotion et d'amour.

\- Joue.

C'était un ordre. Draco ne songea même pas à protester et remit les mains sur le clavier, reprenant le morceau au début.

Il ferma les yeux et son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il sentait les boutons de son jeans être défaits un à un, qu'une main en écartait les doucement les pans, que des doigts se faufilaient sous l'élastique du boxer.

Il ripa sur une note quand il sentit sa virilité exposée à l'air libre et rejeta la tête en arrière quand le souffle tiède d'une bouche réchauffa l'air frais de la pièce.

Les mesures s'enchaînaient. Son cerveau ne lui obéissait plus mais il parvenait tout de même à jouer, comme si ses mains étaient dotées d'une vie propre. Comme si elles ignoraient la force tellurique qui avait pris possession de son corps ou au contraire, comme si elles se laissaient simplement guider par elle.

La chaleur qui venait de naître dans son bas-ventre se répandait maintenant dans tout son corps. Un feu doux et puissant. Qui courait dans ses veines comme des fleuves de métal fondu. Un feu qui le faisait trembler.

Le plaisir affluait et refluait en lui comme des vagues lèchent un rivage. Aigu, intense, profond. Un plaisir presque trop dur à supporter.

Tous ses nerfs lui semblaient à vif, un courant électrique traversait son corps par ondes successives, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd.

En même temps, toutes ses perceptions semblaient accrues. La douceur veloutée des touches blanches, celle un peu plus rêche des touches noires. La fermeté du morceau d'épicéa qui s'enfonce sous son doigt. La légère mais perceptible résistance qui survient juste avant que le marteau ne frappe la corde, avant que la corde n'emporte la vibration dans tout le chevalet, produisant un son riche, clair et puissant à la fois.

Il jouait toujours. L'instrument était devenu un prolongement de son propre corps, ses mains en étaient la jonction. Il était la 221ème corde du piano, vibrant à n'en plus finir au rythme des trilles et des mordants.

Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait. Le plaisir devenait merveilleusement incontrôlable et les sensations bien trop fortes pour qu'il puisse continuer à jouer. Vaincus et tremblants, ses doigts finirent par rendre les armes, s'écrasant au hasard des touches, produisant un son désordonné mais auquel il ne prêta nullement attention. La musique continuait, intacte, dans sa tête.

Il se pencha en avant et d'une main il se retint au pont, tandis que l'autre agrippait le pupitre avec force.

Un spasme d'une violence inouïe le secoua alors, depuis la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il cria silencieusement, ses mains moites laissant leur empreinte sur la laque noire de l'instrument.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **13 octobre 2019**

Draco était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures. On était dimanche et il espérait pouvoir passer la journée tranquillement avec Harry.

Harry.

Le blond regardait son mari dormir, sur le ventre comme à son habitude, un bras replié sous l'oreiller, le visage serein.

 _Il est toujours aussi beau_ , songea Draco dont le regard passait des cheveux d'ébène à la peau dorée de ses épaules musclées. _Toujours aussi beau et toujours à moi_.

Les choses allaient mieux entre eux depuis quelques semaines. En tout cas, ils faisaient des efforts tous les deux. Draco rentrait moins tard, confiait plus de tâches à son équipe. Harry lui faisait moins de reproches. Il ne voyait plus Ginny, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins souvent. Et ils se parlaient. De leur travail, essentiellement.

Du reste, c'était encore difficile.

 _Pourquoi ai-je toujours autant de mal à lui dire ce que je ressens ?_ se demanda Draco.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je vis constamment avec la certitude qu'il va me quitter un jour ? Si c'est le cas, je ferais mieux le quitter moi-même directement. Car il va me quitter, c'est sûr. Un matin, il ouvrira les yeux et comme un amnésique qui aura retrouvé la mémoire, il va se souvenir de tout. De mes coups bas, de mes mensonges, de la Marque que j'ai sur le bras. De ce que je suis réellement. Une imposture._

\- Arrête de penser beau blond, ça fait un bruit d'enfer. Embrasse-moi plutôt.

Draco sortit de ses pensées moroses. Les yeux verts lui souriaient gentiment. Il se pencha pour effleurer la joue encore tiède de sommeil, les lèvres un peu sèches.

\- Tu sais Potter, c'est parfois sympa de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Tu devrais essayer un jour…

\- On est dimanche, on a rien de prévu alors personnellement, je préfère faire fonctionner autre chose… quelque chose de plus… primaire, répliqua Harry en embrassant le blond avec plus d'intensité.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, le cerveau primaire de Draco prit également les commandes et bientôt on n'entendit plus que le bruit mouillé de leurs baisers, le froissement des draps sous leurs corps et les soupirs de deux âmes qui s'abandonnent.

Et une voix suppliante.

\- Viens Draco… s'il te plaît…

\- Je viens mon ange, je…

Plus rien.

\- Draco… tu veux me torturer, c'est ça…

\- Je… je… je suis désolé… je ne… ce n'est jamais arrivé…

Harry s'inquiéta. Il se redressa et fixa le visage de Draco, défait, empreint d'une consternation sans fond. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur. Il balbutiait.

Puis, Harry comprit. Il sourit avec tendresse à son mari et passa une main douce sur son visage.

\- Hé, c'est pas grave. Laisse-moi m'en occuper…

Disant cela, il se rapprocha de Draco pour l'enlacer. Ce dernier recula vivement. Ce qu'il sentit contre sa cuisse fut comme la pire des insultes.

Il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Je suis mortifié.

Dans la salle de bain, j'actionne le jet de douche et me place directement dessous, peu m'importe que l'eau soit glacée ou brûlante. Je dois laver cette humiliation.

Mais l'eau ne m'apaise pas. Je sens la cuisante morsure de la honte qui me tenaille de tous côtés.

Merde !

Je frappe un poing rageur contre le mur carrelé.

Je suis un Malefoy, bordel ! Un Malefoy n'a pas de… panne. Je suis sexuellement actif depuis que j'ai 15 ans et je n'ai jamais eu de panne !

Je m'écroule le long de la paroi de la cabine, les mains autour de mes genoux. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour les retenir mais les larmes sont plus fortes que moi et je pleure. Je pleure comme je n'ai plus pleuré depuis des années.

Je pleure car Harry va me quitter. Encore plus sûrement maintenant que je suis incapable de l'honorer. J'ai réussi à le retenir jusqu'à présent car j'arrivais à le baiser mieux que personne mais même ça, on me l'a retiré.

Je ne suis plus rien.

Après un temps indéfini, je me redresse et ferme les robinets. Je me sèche rapidement et m'apprête à retourner dans la chambre. Alors que ma main enserre la poignée de porte, j'ai le secret espoir qu'Harry ne soit plus dans la pièce.

Evidemment, il est toujours là. Assis sur le lit, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille comme s'il attendait qu'on reprenne où on s'est arrêté. Où je me suis arrêté.

Par chance, je ne lis aucune pitié ni aucune commisération dans son regard. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. A la place, il me dit calmement :

\- Draco, viens…

\- La ferme Potter !

Je m'empare d'un jean, d'un pull et de sous-vêtements et je quitte cette chambre qui m'étouffe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

\- Alors t'as débandé comme ça ?

Comptez sur Blaise pour résumer clairement une situation.

\- Oui, Blaise, je grince. J'ai débandé. Comme ça.

\- Il y a eu un signe avant-coureur ? Il a dit quelque chose ? Fait quelque chose ?

\- Rien. C'est arrivé. Comme ça.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux, nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de raconter ça à Blaise ?

\- Tu sais, ça m'est arrivé aussi, me dit-il nonchalamment.

\- Ouais, quand t'avais 15 ans…

\- Non, non. Il y a deux ou trois mois…

\- Quoi ?

Je le regarde avec incrédulité. Blaise ? Blaise Zabini ? Séducteur parmi les séducteurs, dont les prouesses étaient (presque) aussi légendaires que les miennes à Poudlard ?

\- Fais pas cette tête Draco… Oui, j'ai calé moi aussi… Et je m'en suis remis.

\- Comment ?

\- Grâce à Hermione, figure-toi…

Comme je le regarde avec incompréhension, il poursuit :

\- On était en plein dans le feu de l'action. C'était chaud comme il faut et puis… point mort. Même pas le demi-mât. En berne, tout simplement. Forcément, Hermione s'en est rendue compte. Et là, elle m'a dit, pas tracassée : « et bien quoi Blaise ? Il te reste une bouche et des mains, non ? Alors qu'attends-tu ? ». Comme je ne réagissais pas, complètement terrassé et incrédule face à ce qui m'arrivait, elle a m'a dit : « Bien, puisque tu n'es pas décidé à bouger, je vais le faire moi-même ». Et… et elle s'est occupée d'elle-même. Devant moi. Je t'assure qu'il n'a pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour que je sois à nouveau sur le pied de guerre. Et Merlin, ce fut prodigieux. Et ce n'est pas peu dire me concernant…

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Crois-moi, Draco… tu as eu tort de ne pas laisser Harry prendre… les choses en main ! Ça ne fait de tort de se laisser faire de temps en temps…

\- Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir le regarder en face, je soupire. Il va me…

Je ne peux pas continuer.

\- Il va te quoi ? me demande Blaise.

Il a le regard de celui qui ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas eu la bonne réponse. Alors je lui dis. Je formule tout haut ce qui me hante depuis des semaines maintenant.

\- Il va me quitter.

\- Quoi ? Draco tu deviens fou ou quoi ? Harry ne va pas te quitter parce que tu as eu un coup de mou… me dit-il en riant à moitié.

Voyant que je ne ris pas, il reprend.

\- Merde Draco. T'es pas sérieux quand même…

\- Si… Si je ne suis plus capable de le satisfaire, dis-moi ce qu'il me reste ? Hein ?

\- Tu… tu crois que Potter est avec toi pour le sexe ? Salazar ! Tu serais eunuque qu'il t'aimerait encore !

Je hausse les épaules, pas convaincu.

\- Bon, ça suffit Malefoy ! s'énerve-t-il. D'abord, c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'Etat. Ensuite, ce que tu penses est insultant pour Harry. Il t'aime bordel !

Comme je ne réponds pas, il poursuit, impitoyable.

\- Et puis, ça veut dire quoi Draco ? Que toi tu n'es avec lui que pour vos parties de jambes en l'air ? C'est ça ?

\- NON ! BIEN SUR QUE NON ! je m'offusque.

\- Alors pourquoi penser ça de lui !

\- PARCE QUE JE NE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL POURRAIT VOIR D'AUTRE EN MOI !

Blaise pose sa large main sur mon épaule et me dit calmement.

\- Draco… Harry te connaît depuis qu'il a onze ans. Vous êtes mariés depuis 17 ans. Crois-moi qu'il a vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir en toi. Le bon comme le mauvais. Et il est toujours là. S'il avait voulu partir, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il t'aime. Tu étais déjà un chieur, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux et mangemort quand il a décidé de sauver tes fesses d'Azkaban. Parce qu'il t'aimait déjà à l'époque. Et il t'aime encore. Même si tu es devenu con.

Je souris malgré moi.

\- Le con t'emmerde Zabini.

\- Le con va surtout rentrer chez lui et en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son homme.

Il me gratifie d'une bourrade qui aurait pu me déboîter l'épaule. Je me lève mais il me retient par le bras.

\- Draco… ne te ronge pas avec ça, hein. Tu as eu un moment de faiblesse, c'est tout. Ça arrive à tout le monde, même à un Malefoy. Tu as vu la vie que tu mènes ? Ralenti un peu le rythme. Prends des vacances ! Depuis quand Harry et toi n'avez pas pris de vacances ?

Je hoche la tête. Blaise a raison. Une petite semaine au Lac de Côme s'impose.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 octobre 2019**

Draco était content. Il venait de poser sa demande de congé. Dans deux semaines, Harry et lui seraient en Italie, à boire du _brunello_ en mangeant du _risotto_ et du poisson grillé.

Ils avaient parlé tous les deux de « l'incident » et ils avaient fini par en rire, surtout après que Draco eut été rassuré sur sa vigueur. Oui, Draco Malefoy était et resterait une légende.

De bonne humeur, il arpentait les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, ignorant les regards énamourés des infirmières ou les œillades explicites de certains de ses collègues.

Il était heureux. Amoureux d'un homme extraordinaire qui rendait sa vie chaque jour un peu plus belle. Quand il était dans cet état d'esprit, il entendait toujours dans sa tête, les premières mesures de l' _andante_ de la sonate facile de Mozart. Il l'avait définitivement associé à Harry : doux, sans fioritures et apaisant. A l'image de ce que sa vie avec lui pourrait être s'il se décidait à laisser ses démons de côté. Et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il traversait le service des consultations quand une voix bien connue le fit s'arrêter à l'angle d'un couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour avoir la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Ginny Weasley.

Elle était assise dans la salle d'attente du docteur Pembry, un des pédiatres de l'hôpital. Sur ses genoux, endormi contre elle, se tenait un petit garçon de dix ans à peine, les cheveux bruns en bataille.

Elle était en conversation avec une autre femme que Draco ne connaissait pas.

\- J'ai appris pour toi et Dean. C'est cool… tu as mérité un peu de bonheur.

\- Oui, je suis bien avec Dean… même si… c'est un second choix.

Draco se crispa. Il se doutait bien de qui était son premier choix.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour le père d'Albus…

 _Albus._ Une sueur froide parcourut le dos de Draco.

\- Oui, il sait, dit Ginny. De toute façon, il s'en serait rendu compte. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Surtout les yeux.

La respiration de Draco venait de se bloquer dans sa gorge.

\- N'empêche, c'est bien de la part de Potter de te payer une pension alimentaire. Il n'était pas obligé.

\- Je sais. C'est Harry, ça. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il m'a dit que cet enfant ne devait pas payer pour ses erreurs…

\- Franchement, c'est vraiment un mec bien Potter.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà placé cette fic dans leurs favoris ! Et merci aussi pour vos commentaires.**

 **Petites précisions :**

 **\- bien qu'il s'agit d'une suite, la fic reste compréhensible sans forcément avoir lu "Me and the Dragon". Il n'y a pas vraiment de lien entre les deux histoires. Celle-ci se passe après l'épilogue de Me and the Dragon.**

 **\- Le chapitre 2 devrait éclairer ceux d'entre vous qui se posent des questions par rapport à mon résumé.**

 **\- Le reste de la semaine promettant d'être un peu chaotique, je poste trois chapitres aujourd'hui. La suite viendra samedi au plus tard.**

 **\- Enfin, sachez que si vous ressentez l'envie d'un prendre un pour taper sur l'autre (surtout Harry), c'est normal !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Quand tout s'effondre**

Draco courait dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

En fait si, il pouvait le croire. Il le croyait même. Car du coup, tout prenait un sens. Les rêves de Harry. Cet enfant nommé Albus. Son enfant. Le sien. Pas un gamin adopté. Le sien. Son sang. Sa chair.

Sa chair.

Sa peau contre celle de Ginny Weasley. Sa bouche contre celle Ginny Weasley. Sa langue dans la bouche de Ginny Weasley. Ses mains sur les seins de Ginny Weasley. Sa…

\- AAAARRGHH ! cria-t-il en s'écroulant sur le sol de son bureau, tenant sa tête entre ses mains de peur qu'elle expose.

\- Docteur Malefoy ! Docteur Malefoy, s'inquiéta sa secrétaire, alertée par les cris.

\- FICHEZ LE CAMP ! LAISSEZ-MOI SEUL !

La femme recula, terrorisée par l'accès de colère de son patron. Celui-ci s'était relevé et brisait tout autour de lui.

\- TU M'AS TRAHI ! ESPECE DE SALE ENFOIRE ! TU M'AS TRAHI ! JE TE HAIS !

Paniquée, la secrétaire appela sa collègue.

\- Appelle Monsieur Malefoy ! Vite !

La femme activa une cheminée d'urgence en demandant à parler au Procureur sorcier. Harry apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, venez vite à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est… c'est le docteur Malefoy, je crois qu'il… votre mari est en train de tout casser dans son bureau…

\- Reculez, j'arrive, dit Harry.

Harry sortit de la cheminée une minute plus tard et courut vers le bureau de Draco.

A l'intérieur, c'était l'apocalypse. Draco était à genoux, prostré au milieu d'une multitude d'objets cassés.

\- Draco, mon ange, dit Harry très doucement. Draco, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

En entendant la voix de son mari, Draco se tourna vers lui. Harry fut saisi par la souffrance qui suintait de son regard baigné de larmes et il se précipita devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Draco était amorphe, il se laissait faire sans toutefois rendre l'étreindre.

\- Mon amour… mais que s'est-il passé ?

Comme le blond ne répondait pas, Harry prit son visage en coupe.

\- Draco… dis-le moi, qui t'a fait du mal ?

Draco leva ses yeux vers lui et dans un souffle à peine audible, il murmura :

\- Toi.

Harry recula, sous le choc.

\- Quoi ? Mais… je ne comprends pas… Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant Harry… Tu peux arrêter de mentir… je sais tout. Et je te hais pour ça.

En disant cela, les yeux d'argent de Draco étaient devenus plus durs. Il fixait le brun avec une telle colère, une telle haine qu'Harry lâcha le visage de Draco et recula pour de bon.

Il n'avait plus vu ce regard depuis leur sixième année, quand il avait surpris Draco en train de pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et qu'il avait failli lui lancer un doloris.

Draco s'était relevé et il saisit Harry par le col de sa veste pour qu'il en fasse autant. Sans ménagement, il le poussa contre le mur.

\- Tu m'as trahi, Potter. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ça. Jamais, tu m'entends, cracha-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Draco, tempéra Harry… je … je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge du blond avant qu'il ne repousse Harry une nouvelle fois contre le mur, gardant cette fois sa main plaquée sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Albus.

Ce fut le seul mot prononcé par Draco.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Merlin Draco… calme-toi. Je… j'aurais dû t'en parler, je sais… mais j'avais peur… peur que tu…

\- QUE QUOI POTTER ? QUE JE LE PRENNE MAL ? QUE JE M'OFFUSQUE DU FAIT QUE MON MARI M'A TROMPE AVEC UNE SALOPE ROUSSE ? QU'IL LUI A FAIT UN ENFANT ? rugit le blond.

\- QUOI ? Draco, non… tu… je… c'est pas ça du tout !

Draco respirait fort, faisant manifestement un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser.

\- Sors d'ici, dit-il très bas.

\- Draco…

\- Je t'ai dit de sortir d'ici. Et quand je rentrerai chez moi, tu ne seras plus là. Tu auras pris tes affaires et tu seras parti là où je ne verrai plus ta sale gueule de traître. Va baiser la belette si ça te chante, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. Va baiser qui tu veux…

\- Draco, dit Harry avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Quand je rentrerai, on discutera de tout ça calmement. Il y a des choses que je dois t'expliquer mais tu n'es clairement pas en état d'écouter pour le moment. Je serai chez nous à 18 heures.

Harry quitta la pièce dévastée sans plus rien ajouter. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa à la porte et respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient.

Son cœur se déchira quand il entendit de l'autre côté du battant les pleurs de Draco. Des pleurs d'enfant, des pleurs de souffrance et un voix étouffée qui psalmodiait.

\- Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi… pourquoi… je te hais, Harry…

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il devait parler avec son mari, lui donner des explications, lui dire qu'il se trompait mais il savait que, dans cet état-là, Draco n'écouterait rien. Il devait prendre son mal en patience. Ce soir, il lui dirait tout. Absolument tout.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry transplana à Belgrave Square à 18 heures précises. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peur que Draco ne soit pas là ou qu'il ait fait une connerie. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser ce matin…

Le brun entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il soupira de soulagement. Son mari était rentré.

Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressé de mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

\- Draco ! Je suis…

Il fut coupé dans son élan. Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas accueilli à bras ouverts et que la discussion serait laborieuse mais il ne s'attendait pas à … ça.

\- Putain, oui… c'est bon, soufflait Draco alors qu'il besognait avec ferveur une jeune femme qu'Harry reconnut comme une des infirmières de son service.

Comme il voyait son mari prostré sur le pas de la porte, Draco redoubla l'intensité de ses coups de rein jusqu'à ce que la femme crie grâce. Il se retira d'elle et en regardant son mari droit dans les yeux, il se libéra sur son ventre.

Quand ce fut fait, il se releva et dans son insolente nudité, il se posta devant Harry et cracha :

\- Au moins celle-là ne tombera enceinte de moi.

Puis se tournant vers la fille :

\- Dégage.

Au bord des larmes, la jeune femme rassembla ses affaires et décampa sans demander son reste.

\- Toi aussi tu dégages Potter. Je croyais avoir été clair : je ne veux plus te voir ici.

\- Draco, souffla Harry… pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Le blond ricana méchamment alors qu'il enfilait un peignoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ? C'est un privilège réservé au Survivant de se taper des salopes ? De les mettre enceintes et de nourrir leur bâtard ?

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

\- Albus n'est pas mon fils.

\- Ben voyons… tu nourris les bâtards des autres alors ? Mais seulement les bâtards qui te ressemblent évidemment…

\- Draco, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas le père d'Albus. La seule et unique fois où j'ai couché avec Ginny Weasley, j'avais 17 ans. Que tu puisses croire que je t'ai trompé me révolte…

Il s'interrompit, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

\- Mais je constate que tu n'as pas les mêmes scrupules.

Le venin acide du doute se distilla dans les veines de Draco.

\- Si ce n'est pas ton fils, qui est-ce alors ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas … quel mensonge vas-tu encore me servir ?

\- JE NE TE MENS PAS MALEFOY ! JE NE T'AI JAMAIS MENTI ! JAMAIS ! ET JE NE T'AI JAMAIS TROMPE ! ALBUS EST LE FILS DE SEAMUS FINNIGAN !

Draco fixa son mari, le visage soudain très pâle et les mains glacées.

\- Le fils de Seamus Finnigan… le petit irlandais…

\- Le petit irlandais aux cheveux bruns en pétard oui !

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu m'as dit que Ron Weasley l'avait tabassé parce qu'il était gay ! s'énerva Draco.

\- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de coucher avec Ginny. Tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'un mec gay peut très bien coucher avec une femme, n'est-ce-pas ? siffla Harry d'un ton acide.

\- Et en quoi ce gamin te concerne ? contre-attaqua Draco.

Harry soupira douloureusement.

\- Seamus était Auror. Alors que j'étais assistant du Procureur, je… je lui ai confié une enquête délicate pour laquelle il devait être infiltré. Tout le monde me déconseillait de le faire. Parce que le dossier était trop faible, la situation trop dangereuse et Seamus trop peu expérimenté. Mais j'ai insisté. Il fallait infiltrer un gang d'irlandais et Seamus était le seul à pouvoir donner le change. Je suis allé contre l'avis de Dean Thomas, son équipier, contre l'avis du Chef des Aurors de l'époque. Mais le Procureur et le Ministre me soutenaient, alors Seamus a été obligé de remplir sa mission. Ça été un fiasco. Il est… il est mort.

Après un instant de silence, il reprit :

\- Un peu plus tard, j'ai appris que Ginny était enceinte de lui, de six mois. Ils étaient devenus amis depuis sa sortie de prison. Après notre mariage, Ginny a déprimé pas mal… un soir Seamus et elle, se sont saoulés et… la situation a dérapé. Ils n'ont couché ensemble qu'une seule fois mais cela suffit pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Seamus et elle avaient décidé de garder l'enfant. Il était heureux de devenir père… J'étais déjà rongé par la culpabilité à cause de la mort de Seamus mais savoir que ma décision, mon entêtement avait fait un orphelin, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Alors j'ai supplié Ginny de me laisser payer une pension alimentaire pour l'enfant. Ça ne changeait rien à la mort de Seamus mais ça m'aidait à me regarder dans la glace le matin.

Draco était livide et silencieux.

\- Voilà pourquoi tous les mois depuis 10 ans, j'envoie de l'argent à Ginny pour Albus. Pour apaiser ma culpabilité. Maintenant tu sais tout.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Nous étions déjà mariés à l'époque. Je me souviens très bien que tu avais perdu un homme en mission. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? répéta Draco, en colère. Tu me croyais incapable de comprendre ? J'aurai approuvé ta décision Harry ! Je l'aurai approuvée !

Il s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

\- Quel gâchis, souffla-t-il. Merlin, quel gâchis.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec.

Draco redressa la tête.

\- Attends… tu me fais quoi là ? C'est toi qui me mens depuis 10 ans et c'est moi le fautif ? dit Draco, les yeux plissés par la colère.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je n'ai rien dit, c'est tout…

\- Putain, je n'y crois pas… dit Draco en se relevant et en arpenta la pièce. Tu es d'une mauvaise foi crasse…

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai fini par me faire à mon nouveau nom…

\- Et c'est sensé me faire rire ? Tu m'as délibérément caché que tu aidais Ginny et cet enfant Harry ! Je suis ton mari et tu m'as caché ça !

\- J'ai eu tort, c'est vrai ! Je suis impardonnable de ne pas te l'avoir dit directement. Mais toi… toi, tu m'as condamné sans même me laisser le temps de m'expliquer ! Et tu … t'es vengé bassement en couchant avec la première greluche venue pour me faire du mal ! Je méritais que tu me laisses le bénéfice du doute ! Je méritais ta confiance Draco !

\- ET MOI ? JE NE LA MERITAIS PAS TA CONFIANCE ?

C'était un dialogue de sourd. Harry soupira et dit simplement :

\- Pense ce que tu veux Draco. J'ai eu tort et Merlin sait que je regrette de ne pas t'avoir parlé de cet enfant. Et à ta place, j'aurais aussi été en colère. Mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne t'aurais fait ce que tu viens de me faire.

\- Bien sûr… Saint Potter, le retour.

\- Ça suffit… je m'en vais.

\- Quoi ? sursauta le blond.

\- Je m'en vais… c'est bien ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Harry… attends…

\- Non, Draco. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça et toi aussi.

Harry quitta la chambre et transplana une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'entendit jamais le cri de douleur de Draco, le mari qu'il laissait derrière lui, seul et désemparé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as une tête de déterré ! dit Blaise.

\- J'ai quitté Draco.

\- Ah. Merde. Entre, dit-il en s'écartant.

Hermione avait sorti le thé à la camomille et Blaise le whisky pur feu. C'est ce dernier qui rencontra les faveurs du brun. Après avoir avalé cul sec le premier verre, il se mit à raconter ce qui venait de se passer, sans rien omettre. Ni sa faute, ni celle de Draco.

\- Putain, je vais le tuer ! dit Blaise en se levant.

Il enfila prestement son manteau et se dirigea sur son perron pour transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- MALEFOY ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

Blaise tambourinait comme un forcené sur la porte d'entrée de Belgrave Square.

\- C'est bon Blaise ! Pas la peine de défoncer ma porte. Ça ferait mauvais genre pour le Ministre de la Magie, dit Draco en apparaissant sur le seuil.

\- Ta gueule Malefoy ! T'es un connard ! T'as juste le droit de la fermer pendant que je parle ! dit le métis en enfonçant un doigt hargneux sur la poitrine de Draco. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Quel connard baise avec la première venue pour se venger de son mari sans même lui demander une explication ? Hein ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne sais pas être heureux Draco ! Tu dois toujours tout gâcher ! Pour te punir de ce que tu as été. Mais tu punis les autres autour de toi ! Tu punis Harry qui t'aime comme un fou ! Tu punis tes enfants qui n'ont rien demandé !

Blaise s'interrompit, à bout de souffle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Belgravia, il prit le temps de regarder Draco.

Le blond avait le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Ses joues étaient rouges et striées de larmes. Il tremblait.

\- Tu frappes un homme déjà à terre Blaise, dit-il tout bas.

\- Merde Draco… tu es mon meilleur ami depuis toujours et ça me tue de te voir te détruire comme ça.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Il est chez toi ?

\- Oui… je vais lui proposer de rester cette nuit. Demain, vous parlerez.

\- De quoi ? Du fait que j'ai merdé… encore une fois ?

\- Entre autres. Et du fait que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre et que vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Draco sourit tristement.

\- C'est fini Blaise. Je connais Harry. Il aurait pu tout pardonner mais pas ça.

\- Ne décide pas à sa place, répliqua le métis en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Harry !? Comment as-tu pu ne fut-ce qu'envisager de ne rien dire à Draco ? cria Hermione.

Harry ne répondait rien, trop conscient d'avoir commis une énorme erreur de jugement.

\- Comment aurais-tu réagi à sa place, hein ? reprit-elle.

\- JE NE L'AURAIS PAS TROMPE MOI !

Hermione soupira, les lèvres pincées.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas mis en garde contre le côté autodestructeur de Draco ?

\- Si, admit piteusement le brun.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas Hermione, gémit Harry. Je ne peux pas… je ferme les yeux et je le revois qui… baise cette fille… Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça…

La brune secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Harry. Tu lui as pardonné d'avoir été mangemort, d'avoir tenté de tuer Dumbledore, de t'avoir fait les pires coups bas… et tu ne lui pardonneras pas d'avoir été blessé au point de faire une connerie monumentale qu'il regrette sans doute plus que tout le reste…

Harry se sentit soudain très las.

\- Je sais Hermione, je sais… j'aurais pu tout lui pardonner mais pas ça.

\- Reste dormir ici cette nuit. Tu prendras ta décision demain.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain matin, Harry retourna à Belgravia pour se changer. Il était parti sans rien emporter et portait encore ses vêtements de la veille.

Draco était encore là. Il était assis sur un des tabourets hauts de la cuisine et à voir les cernes sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas dormi.

Harry non plus du reste.

\- Salut, dit le brun.

\- Salut. Je te sers un café ? Tu me sembles en avoir besoin autant que moi…

\- Je… je suis seulement venu me changer…

\- Ah. On en est donc déjà là ? A ne même plus pouvoir se parler devant un café ?

Draco avait gardé les yeux baissés. Ses mains posées sur le comptoir de la cuisine tremblaient légèrement.

Harry soupira. Pas d'exaspération, juste de tristesse. Il se hissa à son tour sur un tabouret.

\- Ok… sers-moi un café alors. Et parlons.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et lui tendit son mug habituel, rempli du liquide fumant et odorant. Cela rappela instantanément à Harry leurs dimanches matin au début de leur mariage ou quand les enfants dormaient chez des copains. Ces dimanches où ils se réveillaient, s'embrassaient, faisaient l'amour, se rendormaient un peu ou pas du tout. Ces dimanches où ils se levaient paresseusement et où ils déjeunaient l'un en face de l'autre, souriant derrière leurs tasses de café.

Harry remarqua le sourire de Draco. Un sourire nostalgique. Lui aussi se souvenait. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires :

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier…

\- Oui… moi aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Quand est-ce que la routine nous a bouffé à ce point là ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas la routine le problème… Je l'aimais moi cette routine avec toi, dit-il très bas.

\- Alors reprenons la ! répondit Draco avec véhémence. Recommençons ! Moi non plus cette routine ne me gênait pas ! Parce que c'était avec toi…

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

\- C'est très simple au contraire, dit Draco. Regarde ! Regarde mon bracelet… et le tien !

Draco avait tendu son poignet, dévoilant sous la manche de sa chemise un fin cordon en cuir noir au fermoir en or blanc. C'était le premier cadeau qu'Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, en 1998. A l'époque, il y avait jeté un sort d'amitié éternelle mais après leur mariage, il l'avait modifié en un sort d'amour éternel. Tant que l'amour unissait leurs porteurs, le fermoir ne s'ouvrait pas.

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde nos bracelets Harry, reprit Draco. Il est toujours bien fermé. Le tien aussi. Je t'aime toujours !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin du bracelet pour savoir que je t'aime toujours aussi Draco. C'est justement pour ça que ça fait si mal.

Draco expira lentement.

\- Je sais. Je te demande pardon. Ce… ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. J'étais brisé, j'étais en colère… et définitivement, je suis vraiment con quand je suis en colère.

\- Je te le confirme…

Harry eut un tout petit sourire qui donna un espoir fou à Draco.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit pour Albus ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu peur de tu le prennes mal, que tu ne comprennes pas, que tu refuses, … moi aussi j'ai été con.

\- Alors peut-on considérer que nous avons été suffisamment cons tous les deux et se pardonner ? Recommencer ?

Le brun regarda son mari. Un tel espoir se lisait dans ses yeux que le cœur de Harry se brisa davantage.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas simple…

Draco serra les poings.

\- Tu lui as pardonné, à elle… Malgré tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait, tu lui as pardonné… Mais moi…

\- Justement Draco. Parce que c'est toi. Toi, tu es plus important pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre.

Harry s'était levé pour aller à l'étage chercher ses affaires. Il se retourna et dit :

\- Ecoute Draco. Voilà ce que je te propose. Prenons ces vacances… chacun de notre côté. Pour réfléchir. Pendant que tu seras en Italie, j'irai à New York. Le 8 novembre, je t'attendrai dans Green Park à 18 heures, près de la statue d'Artemis. D'ici là, j'aurai pris une décision.

Draco releva le menton.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller m'installer dans l'appartement de Knighstbridge en attendant. Je… je n'ai pas envie d'aller en Italie… dans ces conditions.

Harry opina du chef dans rien dire. Il allait quitter la cuisine quand Draco le retint par la manche.

\- Je… je voudrais te serrer dans mes bras.

Il se laissa faire, d'abord sans réagir. Mais l'étreinte de Draco était tellement saturée de sentiments qu'il ne put faire autrement que de nouer ses bras autour du cou de son mari. Il sentait des larmes tièdes qui coulaient sous le col de sa chemise.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et monta à l'étage. Quand il revint, Draco n'était plus là.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **8 novembre 2019**

Green Park était baigné par la douce lueur des lampadaires de ville. Le temps était froid et sec et les arbres nus se découpaient dans la pénombre.

Malgré l'heure tardive, l'endroit était encore fréquenté, notamment par les moldus qui le traversaient pour rejoindre The Mall ou Piccadilly.

Harry descendait l'allée qui menait à la statue d'Artemis. De loin, il pouvait voir Draco qui attendait, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau en laine couleur tabac. Il avait noué autour de son cou une écharpe en cachemire gris foncé, assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Un petit nuage de vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche en même temps qu'il expirait.

Ils aimaient tous les deux cet endroit, qu'ils fréquentaient hiver comme été. Souvent, après avoir pris un brunch au Wolesley, ils aimaient s'y promener main dans la main, s'asseoir sur un banc sans rien dire, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Les arbres et les bancs de Green Park avaient été témoins de leurs baisers, de leur tendresse et de leurs projets.

C'était ici, dans ce parc, qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'adopter James. C'est ici qu'Harry avait annoncé à Draco sa nomination comme Procureur sorcier. C'est ici aussi que Draco avait parlé à Harry de ces deux petits nourrissons, des jumeaux, qui avaient été abandonnés à Sainte-Mangouste un soir de décembre. C'est ici qu'Harry avait présenté pour la première fois à Draco une petite fille rousse d'un an que les services sociaux avaient retiré à une mère toxicomane et maltraitante.

Harry resserra plus près de lui les pans de son manteau noir qu'il portait au-dessus d'un costume gris anthracite à fines rayures. Comme à son habitude, il avait oublié ses gants et son écharpe et ses mains étaient gelées. Et comme à son habitude, Draco le réprimanda et lui donna sa propre écharpe.

\- Tu veux vraiment attraper la mort ma parole, dit le blond en nouant l'écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi j'ai un col roulé. C'est déjà mieux que ta chemise au col ouvert à tous les vents ! Par contre, tu n'auras pas mes gants !

Draco s'était déjà emparé de ses mains et les porta en face de sa bouche. Il exhala un souffle chaud dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

Harry récupéra doucement ses mains, les fourrant dans ses poches.

\- Marchons si tu veux bien.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant que Draco ne demande :

\- Alors ? C'était bien New York ?

\- Toujours aussi peuplé, toujours aussi bruyant. Et toi ?

Draco émit un petit rire clair.

\- Knightsbridge est égal à lui même.

\- Tu t'es un peu reposé ?

\- Oui… mon portable était éteint. J'ai même entamé la pile des livres qu'on m'a offert à Noël dernier, et à celui d'avant. Et à celui d'encore avant.

Le rire de Harry réchauffa le cœur de Draco.

\- Vas-y Harry. Ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps. Qu'as-tu décidé ?

Le brun prit une grande inspiration. Son regard se perdit au loin quand il dit :

\- Tout d'abord, je veux que... Je sais très bien que … cette fille ne représentait rien pour toi. Que tu étais en colère. Et que tu avais raison de l'être…

Loin de réconforter Draco, les paroles de son mari lui laissaient un goût amer.

\- Mais, dit-il. Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui… J'ai réfléchi à ton comportement et au mien. Je ne t'ai pas fait suffisamment confiance pour te parler d'Albus. Et toi tu ne m'as pas fait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser t'expliquer. Ce que je veux dire Draco, c'est que si nous n'avons pas confiance l'un en l'autre, ça ne pourra plus fonctionner comme avant.

\- Harry… tu en parles comme si toute notre vie de couple avait été émaillée par le mensonge… J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi ! Pourquoi résumer notre vie à un malheureux incident ?

\- Parce que cet incident comme tu dis est révélateur de choses plus profondes. Nous ne nous parlons plus, sinon pour nous dire des banalités. Nous ne vivons plus ensemble, nous coexistons !

Draco s'arrêta.

\- Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Qu'es-tu en train de me dire ?

\- Je veux divorcer Draco.

Le blond vacilla, sous le choc.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Je veux divorcer. J'ai prévenu Hermione. Elle va rédiger les documents. Nous pourrons…

\- Quoi ? Attends ! Tu as… prévenu Hermione ? Tu as décidé et je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner, c'est ça ?

Comme Harry ne disait rien, Draco le fixa en plissa les yeux. Une colère sourde était en train de monter en lui.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu veux aller si vite ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un qui était à New York avec toi je suppose ! rugit le blond. Putain ! Je vais le tuer ce bâtard !

\- Il n'y a personne Draco. Je te jure sur la tête de nos enfants qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser une chance ?

\- J'ai pris ma décision Draco. Si nous agissons en adultes, tout peut être réglé à la fin de l'année. Nous parlerons aux enfants. Je peux les prendre à Noël et toi à Nouvel An. Ou l'inverse.

Draco fixait son mari avec des yeux ronds.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu… liquides notre mariage comme ça, dans l'allée d'un parc, sans émotion, sans remords… sans rien. Tu me parles de nos enfants comme de marchandises qu'on s'échangera à la fin de la semaine !

\- Crois-moi que c'est la décision la plus difficile et la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais eu à prendre. Mais c'est la seule envisageable. Je suis désolé Draco. Trouve-toi un avocat. Hermione te contactera bientôt.

Harry s'en alla. Sitôt qu'il fut dos à son mari, il laissa échapper ses larmes. Il resserra son manteau contre lui, faisant remonter les effluves du parfum de Draco sur l'écharpe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco s'assit lourdement sur un banc. Il avait l'impression que le froid lui mangeait les os et le cœur.

C'était fini.

Son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, pourquoi était-il étonné ? Ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, assis sur ce banc mais quand il reprit ses esprits, une main le secouait doucement.

\- Monsieur… Monsieur… Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Le parc va fermer. Il y a des abris de nuit près de…

Le préposé du parc s'interrompit quand il remarqua les coûteux vêtements du blond.

\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, j'ai cru que… enfin… vous étiez là, sans bouger…

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla Draco. Ce n'est rien.

\- Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

\- Bonne soirée, répondit Draco machinalement.

Il sortit de Green Park sur Piccadilly. Il pensa un moment transplaner puis se ravisa et décida de faire le chemin à pied.

Il descendit Piccadilly vers Hyde Park Corner. Il longea Knightsbridge puis tourna dans William Street jusqu'à arriver à son appartement sur Lowndes Square.

Le trajet lui prit une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles il se repassa les mots de Harry.

 _Je veux divorcer._

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il se dit que, malgré tous les scénarios catastrophes qu'il avait imaginé, malgré sa certitude que le brun allait le quitter un jour, il n'était pas prêt à laisser partir Harry.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le grand living room, il prit une décision. Il allait se battre. Mais pas à la loyale.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **12 novembre 2019**

Draco n'avait pas attendu qu'Hermione le contacte. Il s'était rendu directement à son bureau de Surrey Street.

\- Maître Zabini-Granger ne reçoit pas sans rendez-vous, lui dit la secrétaire, les lèvres pincées.

\- Appuyez sur cet interphone et dites que le Docteur Malefoy veut la voir. Croyez-moi, elle me recevra, répondit Draco d'une voix douce mais menaçante.

\- C'est bon Draco… pas la peine de menacer mon personnel. Entre.

Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se recula pour laisser son ami entrer.

Il enleva son manteau et le posa méticuleusement sur le rebord d'un fauteuil, son écharpe et ses gants par dessus. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle l'invite à s'asseoir et prit place dans un des grands fauteuils en velours qui occupaient le coin droit de la pièce.

\- Thé ? Café ? proposa Hermione.

\- Thé. Un sucre.

Elle lui tendit une délicate tasse en porcelaine avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face de lui.

\- Harry t'a parlé.

Ce n'était pas une question. Draco croisa élégamment les jambes et répondit :

\- En effet. Il m'a parlé de sa… décision.

\- Je suis désolé Draco. Ça ne te consolera pas mais sache que je ne l'approuve pas. J'ai tout essayé pour le faire changer d'avis mais il est plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe, soupira Hermione.

\- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de le défendre…

\- Je ne suis pas contre toi Draco. Harry veut une procédure amiable. Il veut…

\- Harry veut… Et ce que moi je veux ça ne compte pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est justement ce dont nous devons discuter… le plus urgent à régler, c'est la situation des enfants.

Draco regarda Hermione bien en face avant de dire :

\- En fait, je ne veux qu'une seule chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Mon mari.

\- Draco…

\- Je ne renoncerai pas à lui. Jamais. Ça prendra un mois, un an, un siècle mais je le récupérerais, sois en sûre. Personne ne quitte un Malefoy comme ça. Même pas Saint Potter !

L'assurance du blond arracha un sourire à Hermione.

\- Ce Draco-là m'avait manqué, dit la brune, malicieuse.

\- A moi aussi…

\- Je suppose que tu as un plan ?

\- Hmm oui. Mais tu comprendras que je ne t'en parle pas…

\- De toute façon, je ne veux rien savoir.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. Potter ne perdait rien pour attendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 novembre 2019**

POV Harry

\- Monsieur Malefoy, votre mari est là.

Ma secrétaire s'écarta pour laisser passer Draco. Personne n'est au courant de rien au sujet de ma … situation avec lui. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de ne pas le faire entrer.

Mon cœur rate un battement quand je le vois qui s'avance vers moi. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis une semaine et j'ai l'impression que j'avais arrêté de respirer pendant tout ce temps.

Je me gifle mentalement d'être aussi mièvre. Après tout, nous allons divorcer.

 _Merde. Nous allons divorcer._

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détailler sa mise alors qu'il se dirige maintenant vers le fauteuil qu'il occupe d'habitude quand il vient me voir au Ministère.

Il porte un manteau bourgogne très foncé sur un costume trois pièces noir, une chemise blanche à boutons de manchette et une cravate grenat avec la pochette assortie. C'est une de mes tenues préférées même s'il trouve que ça lui donne un côté trop « gryffondor ».

Je m'avance à mon tour vers lui, un peu gauchement car je ne sais pas si je dois l'embrasser, lui serrer la main ou ne rien faire du tout. Il résout le dilemme à ma place en se penchant et en me donnant un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Je te sers un café ? je demande.

\- Volontiers.

J'allais demander à ma secrétaire de nous apporter deux cafés quand celle-ci entre d'initiative avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses, de lait, de sucre et de biscuits.

Forcément. Elle connaît mes habitudes et celles de Draco.

\- Merci Nelly, dit-il très courtoisement comme à son habitude.

\- Je vous en prie Docteur Malefoy.

\- J'ai lu dans la presse que Jason avait été engagé par les Frelons de Wimbourne ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama ma secrétaire. Il est si heureux ! Sans vous, oh Merlin, sans vous… sa carrière aurait été fichue !

Jason est le fils de Nelly. Il est joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Malheureusement, deux ans plus tôt, il s'effondra sur le terrain, victime d'une insuffisance cardiaque. Il s'était rétabli mais les médicomages prétendaient qu'il ne pourrait plus pratiquer le sport de haut niveau.

J'avais alors suggéré à Nelly d'envoyer son fils consulter Draco. Grâce à une combinaison de la médicomagie et de la médecine moldue, Draco avait pu l'opérer et remettre son cœur pratiquement à neuf.

Depuis, Nelly considérait Draco comme une sorte de dieu vivant. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer : moi-même j'ai, en ce moment, le cœur gonflé de fierté quand je repense à toutes les vies que mon mari a sauvées.

Comme Nelly vient de quitter la pièce, Draco me dit :

\- Je me suis permis de venir te voir car je crois que nous devons prévenir les enfants le plus tôt possible. Je me disais qu'on pourrait les faire revenir ce week-end pour leur expliquer la situation.

Draco avait parlé calmement, sans animosité mais je notai une petite pointe de douleur dans sa voix.

\- Je… oui. C'est une bonne idée. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Neville pour le prévenir et lui demander de préparer un portoloin.

\- Bien. Je suggère aussi que nous nous retrouvions à Belgravia. Je serai là à 10 heures. Ça te va ?

\- Oui… ce … ce sera parfait.

 _Parfait ? Plus rien ne sera jamais plus parfait._

\- Ah oui, continua-t-il. Hermione t'en parlera sûrement mais j'ai pris un avocat comme tu me l'as demandé. Il m'a proposé une première entrevue de conciliation, la semaine prochaine, le 19 à 16 heures. Si ça te convient, je confirmerai le rendez-vous.

Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à mon agenda.

\- Heu… oui. Ça marche. Et c'est qui ?

\- Oh… je ne le connais pas. C'est Collins qui me l'a conseillé.

Super. Si cette pipelette de Collins est au courant que Draco et moi divorçons, tout Sainte-Mangouste est au courant. Tout le monde sait maintenant que la voie est libre.

Cette perspective attise en moi le feu de la jalousie. S'il y a bien une chose que je peux porter au crédit de Draco, c'est que depuis qu'on est ensemble, il a toujours repoussé avec une véhémence peu commune tous ceux et celles qui tentaient de le séduire. A tel point que je suis moi-même devenu une légende : qu'est-ce qu'Harry Potter pouvait-il bien faire si fantastique pour que le grand Draco Malefoy en soit réduit à la fidélité la plus absolue ?

\- … Preston Daldry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je disais que le nom de mon avocat c'est Preston Daldry.

Oh merde. C'est un cauchemar. Il a dû me voir changer de couleur car il demande :

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Il… il était à Poudlard.

\- Ah. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- Il était une année en dessous de nous.

\- Hmhm… possible. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me souvenir de ceux qui étaient en dessous de moi.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette dernière phrase. Moi en tout cas, je m'en souviens. Très bien même.

En dernière année à Poudlard, quand Draco était à Salem et que j'ai eu ma « crise existentielle » comme dit Blaise, j'ai couché avec beaucoup de monde. Et notamment avec Preston Daldry. Le problème, c'est que je ne me suis pas contenté d'une petite baise pépère. J'étais en plein dans une phase d'expérimentation et… et on a fait des trucs vraiment chauds. A plusieurs. Avec des filles et des garçons que je connaissais à peine.

Oh Merlin. Si Draco l'apprend… Enfin, d'une certaine manière, il est au courant puisque c'est une de mes nombreuses prouesses que je lui ai racontées dans mes lettres à l'époque. Je m'en suis bien vanté mais je n'ai pas mentionné le nom de Daldry. Du moins, je crois.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Draco qui me regarde d'un air impassible. Ça me rassure. Apparemment il n'a pas fait le lien entre Daldry et moi.

Il s'était relevé.

\- Bon, bien. Je vais y aller. A ce… A samedi.

Je le regarde partir. Il allait me dire à ce soir.

En d'autres temps, il se serait rapproché, il m'aurait embrassé et il m'aurait murmuré à l'oreille ce « à ce soir » annonciateur de mille et une promesses. Des promesses de débauche, d'amour, de tendresse. De nous.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Je referme la porte de son bureau, pas mécontent du tout de ma petite performance.

D'abord ma tenue « gryffondor ». Je l'ai choisie expressément car je sais qu'il l'aime particulièrement.

Ensuite, entretenir mon capital sympathie avec ses collaborateurs et son personnel.

Lui parler calmement, sans haine de nos futurs arrangements. Lui montrer que même si c'est douloureux, je me comporterai en adulte.

Enfin, l'informer du nom de mon avocat si judicieusement choisi.

Là, je pense que c'est un coup de maître.

J'ai retenu le nom de tous ceux qui ont couché avec Harry quand il était en septième année à Poudlard. Au cas où par exemple, ils se retrouvaient sur ma table d'opération. Histoire que je les regarde crever en souriant.

J'ai bien vu qu'Harry a pâli dangereusement quand j'ai mentionné Daldry. Il sait très bien qu'il ne faudra pas deux minutes à ce pervers pour me faire du rentre dedans. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à Harry, je me souviens très bien de lui. J'ai toujours refusé de coucher avec lui à Poudlard et en cet instant, il doit avoir une trique d'enfer à l'idée qu'il pourrait se taper l'ex du Survivant.

De plus, connaissant Daldry, il se fera un plaisir d'humilier Harry en lui rappelant leur « passé ».

Et c'est exactement ce que j'attends qu'il fasse.

Mais d'ici là, je dois me préparer pour la phase deux : parler à nos enfants.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 novembre 2019**

Neville avait été très compréhensif. Sitôt après avoir reçu le hibou de Harry, il avait fait préparer un portoloin qui ramena James, Severus, Scorpius et Lily à Belgrave Square.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le grand hall de leur maison quand James attaqua directement.

\- Papa ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait revenir ce week-end ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi James, le reprit Harry. Bonjour vous autres, dit-il à ses autres enfants.

\- Salut 'pa, dit Severus. Alors ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ses enfants devenaient trop grands pour leurs vendre des sornettes. Seule Lily semblait sincèrement contente d'être là sans vraiment se poser de questions.

\- Allez mettre vos affaires dans vos chambres et rejoignez-moi au salon.

\- Où est Père ?

Scorpius.

Il fixait Harry avec intensité et suspicion.

\- Il va arriver. Monte tes affaires Scorp.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

Harry soupira. Un lien particulier unissait les jumeaux à Draco, Scorpius en particulier. Draco disait que c'était parce qu'il avait été le premier visage qu'ils avaient vu le jour où ils avaient été abandonnés sur le perron de Sainte-Mangouste. Toujours est-il que Scorpius avait un sixième sens pour ce qui concernait son père.

\- Scorpius, monte tes affaires, s'il te plait. Je vais t'expliquer après.

\- S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Père, je veux le savoir maintenant.

\- Il n'est rien arrivé à ton père. Il va bien. Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis, grinça Harry à court de patience.

Le jeune garçon finit par obtempérer, lèvres pincées et regard noir. Même s'il n'était pas le fils biologique de Draco, cet enfant lui ressemblait à un point incroyable.

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée sortirent Harry de ses réflexions. Il ouvrit la porte sur Draco.

Il était époustouflant. Fracassant. Ahurissant.

Il portait un jeans délavé, des chaussures de sport et un épais blouson doublé en cuir brun foncé. Et surtout, il avait une barbe de trois jours.

Harry adorait quand Draco ne se rasait pas plusieurs jours d'affilée. Ça lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon ultra sexy. Et il adorait la sensation râpeuse que sa peau laissait sur lui, sur le bout de ses doigts, sur sa joue, sur sa bouche, sur…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées inconvenantes.

\- Salut, dit Draco avec un sourire à damner un saint.

\- Salut. Pourquoi as-tu frappé ? Tu as encore ta clé, non ?

\- Oui mais… je pensais… enfin, c'est chez toi maintenant… dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Rien n'a été encore décidé… cette maison est toujours la tienne Draco ! Allez, entre. Les enfants viennent d'arriver et Scorpius est déjà sur le sentier de la guerre.

Devant l'air interrogatif de son futur ex-mari, Harry rajouta tout bas.

\- Notre fils me fait flipper. Il… il a déjà compris je crois.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné…

A ce moment, les enfants descendirent de l'étage. Lily se rua dans les bras de son père tandis que les garçons se contentèrent de dire bonjour en souriant. Sauf Scorpius qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu as frappé au lieu d'entrer directement ?

Draco jeta sur son fils un regard si froid qu'Harry en eut la chaire de poule.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour te rendre des comptes Scorpius. Va au salon avec tes frères et ta sœur.

\- Oui, père, se contenta-t-il de répondre en baissant les yeux.

Les quatre enfants avancèrent en silence.

\- Donne-moi ta veste, dit Harry dans un souffle.

\- Je déteste être comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être mon père, dit Draco en baissant le zip du blouson.

\- Tu n'es pas ton père. Tu ne le seras jamais, répondit Harry en le fixant.

Draco lui rendit un pauvre sourire rempli de reconnaissance et Harry maudit une fois de plus Lucius Malefoy pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à son fils.

Débarrassé du blouson, le regard de Harry se perdit sur le torse de Draco. Il portait un pull en V en cachemire couleur perle très ajusté qui dessinait parfaitement ses épaules et ses pectoraux, et laissant entrevoir ses clavicules.

Et comme il se tournait pour aller vers le salon, Harry ne put empêcher ses yeux de fixer ses fesses parfaites mises en valeur par le levis taille basse.

Arriverait-il un jour à ne pas se sentir à l'étroit rien qu'en regardant Draco ?

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon et s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils séparés. Lily et Severus étaient assis dans le canapé, James sur l'accoudoir tandis que Scorpius était resté debout près de la fenêtre.

\- Bien, les enfants, commença Harry. Votre père et moi avons souhaité vous faire revenir de Poudlard pour le week-end car nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Vous allez divorcer, c'est ça ? dit Scorpius d'un ton froid.

\- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi Scorp ! rigola James. On parle de père et de papa ! Tu sais, nos parents ! Ceux qui se bécotent à longueur de journée !

Comme personne ne répondait, James relança.

\- Allez ! C'est une blague hein ?

\- Non James. Ce n'est pas une blague, confirma Harry. Nous… nous allons effectivement divorcer.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Severus.

\- Parce que j'ai fait du mal à papa, dit Draco.

Harry le regarda, abasourdi.

\- Draco…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily, les yeux remplis de larmes et de colère.

\- Votre père n'est pas le seul responsable coupa Harry. Moi aussi je suis en tort.

\- Mais vous n'avez qu'à vous demander pardon et puis c'est fini, plaida Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple mon cœur, dit Draco. Parfois le pardon ne suffit pas.

\- Nous ne voulons pas continuer à nous faire du mal. Et dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux se séparer, continua Harry. Mais sachez que nous vous…

\- Vous nous aimerez toujours, blablabla… se moqua Scorpius. Des foutaises ! cria-t-il. Si vous nous aimiez, vous resteriez ensemble ! Et toi ? dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry. C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a décidé ça hein ! C'est toi qui ne veux plus de lui !

\- SCORPIUS ! tonna Draco. TAIS-TOI ! Présente immédiatement tes excuses à ton père, siffla-t-il menaçant.

\- Pourquoi ? Je dis la vérité ! C'est Valérie et Alexandre qui me l'ont dit ! Ils ont entendu tante Hermy et oncle Blaise en parler.

\- Peu importe ce que tu as entendu ! dit Draco. Tu n'y étais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ton père a pris la décision qu'il a estimé devoir prendre, un point c'est tout. C'est maintenant à lui et moi de régler ça. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que vous souffriez le moins possible. Maintenant, je ne me répéterai pas : présente tes excuses à ton père.

Scorpius gardait ostensiblement les yeux baissés.

\- Pardon papa. Je ne voulais pas… je…

Il se mit à pleurer. Harry fut sur lui en un instant et le serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est rien Scorpius… ce n'est pas de ta faute. Chut, mon grand. Ça va aller…

Quand Scorpius fut calmé, Severus prit le relais en amenant son frère jumeau contre lui dans le canapé.

\- Et qu'allons nous devenir ? demanda alors James.

\- Nous allons trouver un accord pour nous partager votre garde, dit Draco. Le mieux est que vous passiez la moitié des vacances avec moi et l'autre moitié avec papa.

\- Et ce week-end ? questionna Severus.

\- Pour ce week-end, nous n'avons rien prévu, dit Harry. Alors, vous êtes libres de choisir. Rester avec moi ou aller avec votre père.

James secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes ? Si nous restons avec toi, Père se sentira rejeté. Si nous partons avec Père, c'est toi qui te sentiras rejeté. Je regrette… mais je ne joue pas à ça ! Moi, je rentre à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme semblait manifestement en colère. Il regarda ses frères et sa sœur qui hochèrent la tête à leur tour.

\- Ouais, dit Severus. James a raison. C'est nul de nous demander de choisir entre vous deux. Je veux retourner à Poudlard aussi.

\- Moi aussi dit Scorpius.

\- Et moi aussi, dit Lily.

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Je comprends. C'est comme vous voulez, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Non, papa. C'est pas comme on veut. Nous on veut nos pères ensemble, amoureux comme c'était le cas jusqu'à présent. Ne viens pas nous dire qu'on a le choix. On ne l'a pas. Et quoi que vous disiez, on va souffrir de vos conneries. On souffre déjà.

\- James, dit Draco. Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais…

\- Alors si tu me comprends, bats-toi ! Fait quelque chose pour récupérer ton mari et rattraper tes erreurs ! T'es un Malefoy oui ou merde !

\- James ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Ouais, ça va. J'aurais pas dû dire, ça. Désolé. Faites préparer un portoloin. On rentre à Poudlard. Venez vous autres, dit-il à l'attention de ses frères et de sa sœur.

Ils regagnèrent l'étage, laissant Harry et Draco seuls dans un silence de mort.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, dit finalement Draco.

\- Pfff… j'en suis pas sûr.

\- Ils doivent se faire à la nouvelle. Ça leur passera.

\- J'espère…

\- A nous de faire en sorte qu'ils souffrent le moins possible, conclut Draco en se levant. Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à leur départ ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Bon, on se voit mardi chez Daldry ?

Harry hocha la tête et regarda son mari reprendre son blouson et quitter leur maison dans le soleil froid de ce mois de novembre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 novembre 2019**

POV Harry

Je viens d'arriver au cabinet de Preston Daldry. L'endroit est comme lui : snob et surfait. En moi-même, je fustige Draco d'avoir choisi ce con prétentieux comme avocat.

Une hôtesse passablement vulgaire me reçoit.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Harry Malefoy. J'ai rendez-vous à 16 heures avec Maître Daldry et son client, Draco Malefoy.

\- Ah oui. Pour le divorce. Installez-vous je vous prie.

La salle d'attente est à l'image du reste. Entièrement blanche, les murs couverts de reproductions d'art contemporain. Les sièges sont des choses design dans lesquelles il est impossible de s'installer correctement.

Alors que je viens à peine de trouver comment m'asseoir sans risquer un tour de rein, Draco fait son entrée. Je me lève pour le saluer et comme l'autre jour, il me gratifie d'un chaste baiser sur ma joue.

Il porte un costume gris très foncé uni sur une chemise couleur améthyste. La cravate est de la même couleur, ainsi que la pochette.

Il s'assied sans difficulté dans l'improbable fauteuil et croise les jambes avec l'élégance qui le caractérise.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer sa cheville et son pied qu'il fait négligemment tournoyer.

Autant dire les choses : j'ai certaines obsessions concernant Draco. On pourrait penser que je fais une fixation sur ses yeux, ses cheveux ou ses fesses. En fait non. Je suis fasciné par ses pieds. Ils sont tout simplement parfaits. J'adore ses pieds nus. Leur pâleur diaphane, la douceur de la peau. Ses orteils. Sa cambrure délicate.

Mais la véritable vision d'extase, ce sont ses pieds chaussés comme ils le sont en ce moment de richelieu en cuir noir lisse, à bout droit rapporté. Tout le monde ne peut pas porter des richelieu. Ces chaussures nécessitent d'avoir le pied étroit et un coup-de-pied peu développé. Un pied parfait.

Alors qu'il continue à onduler son pied sous mes yeux, la porte d'un bureau s'ouvre et Daldry apparaît.

Il est comme dans mon souvenir : grand, bronzé, châtain, les yeux noisette un peu trop rapprochés ce qui lui donne vaguement l'air d'un hibou.

Draco s'est levé et va pour lui serrer la main. Daldry s'en empare et attire mon mari vers lui plus que nécessaire.

\- Draco, souffle-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, répond sommairement mon mari.

Puis se tournant vers moi, il dit :

\- Harry Potter ! Ça faisait un bail !

\- Harry Malefoy, je corrige immédiatement.

Je sais que c'est ridicule, dans la mesure où nous sommes là pour une procédure en divorce que j'ai moi-même demandée. Mais je ne suis pas encore divorcé et je compte bien garder le nom de Draco jusqu'à la dernière minute.

\- Oh… plus pour longtemps, si j'ai bien compris.

Sale rat ! Je vais te faire ravaler ta morgue.

\- Bien, Harry, si tu permets, je dois m'entretenir avec Draco quelques minutes. En privé. De toute façon, nous attendons Maître… Babini, c'est ça ?

\- Zabini, je grince. Ce n'est pas dur à retenir pourtant… comme le Ministre.

\- Oh moi et la politique, dit-il en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

J'entends le tintement de l'ascenseur et une minute plus tard, l'hôtesse vulgaire amène Hermione dans la salle d'attente.

\- Ça va Harry ? me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ce Daldry… c'est… c'est…

\- Un gros trou du cul, oui.

Je regarde ma meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds. C'est le genre de propos qu'elle ne tient que lorsqu'elle est très énervée.

\- Il m'a envoyé la liste des « revendications » de Draco… je n'en reviens pas…

Elle me tend un document que je parcours rapidement. Ma gorge s'assèche immédiatement.

\- C'est impossible… jamais Draco ne me demanderait ça…

Parmi ce qu'il réclame, il y a tout ce dont j'ai hérité de Sirius.

\- Evidemment que Draco ne demanderait jamais ça ! dit Hermione avec véhémence. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas au courant !

A ce moment, la porte du bureau se rouvre et Daldry nous invite à entrer.

Hermione entre la première, un bonjour très sec sortant du bout des lèvres.

Daldry va s'installer à côté de Draco qui, éducation oblige, s'était levé à notre entrée. Je bouillonne littéralement de voir ce ver de terre placer sa main aux creux des reins de MON mari pour l'inviter à se rasseoir.

\- Bien. Nous allons donc discuter des formalités en vue du divorce de Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, commence-t-il.

\- On va déjà commencer par discuter de ça, dit Hermione en claquant le document sur la table d'un geste rageur.

\- Ah, je vois que vous avez reçu ma liste…

\- Quelle liste ? demande Draco.

Je soupire de soulagement. Hermione avait raison, il n'est pas au courant.

\- La liste dans laquelle tu me réclames tous les biens ayant appartenu aux Black… à Sirius, dis-je calmement.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Son regard va de moi à Daldry. Il ne comprend manifestement pas.

\- Calme-toi Draco, dit Daldry en posant la main sur son bras. J'ai vu large… il est bien évident que nous allons pouvoir… lâcher quelques petites choses…

Je vois avec satisfaction Draco qui dégage son bras. Son regard devient noir et son ton est glacial lorsqu'il dit :

\- Je ne crois pas avoir avalisé ce procédé Daldry.

\- Draco, dit-il très bas mais pas suffisamment pour que je n'entende pas, tu es dans l'émotionnel pour le moment… mais crois-moi, Potter sera sans pitié. Je le connais, il est capable de choses dont tu n'as pas idée…

\- Comme quoi ? je demande, incapable de me retenir.

Daldry a un petit rire méprisant.

\- Est-ce bien nécessaire que je raconte tes exploits à ton futur ex-mari, Harry ?

\- Draco sait tout ce qu'i savoir, je contre.

\- Ah oui ? Il sait que tu me suçais pendant que Finklestein te pilonnait à qui mieux mieux ?

Je serre les poings. Cette ordure a osé.

\- Et il sait que tu en redemandais ?

Le coup de poing part à une vitesse démentielle. Il éclate la pommette en même temps que le nez de Daldry qui se retrouve projeté au sol.

Draco est à califourchon sur lui et le soulève par les pans de sa veste.

\- Tu vas la fermer sale veracrasse, siffle-t-il. Encore un mot de ce genre et je te tue. Tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue. Tu lui adresses encore une fois la parole, je te tue. En fait, c'est simple : tu respires le même air que lui, je te tue. C'est compris ?

\- Tu crois que tu peux me menacer comme ça, espèce de taré ?

\- Non seulement je peux mais je le fais. Et une menace de plus : tu la boucles sans quoi Marietta Edgecombe apprendra bientôt que c'est toi qui lui a refilé l'infection à chlamydia qui l'a rendue stérile il y a cinq ans.

Il le relâche d'un coup et la tête de Daldry heurte méchamment le sol.

En se relevant, Draco tire sur son costume pour le remettre en place et passe une main dans ses cheveux défaits.

\- Je crois qu'il me faut un autre avocat, dit-il en quittant le bureau.

Hermione est abasourdie par ce qui vient de se passer.

Et moi, je suis désespérément amoureux.


	5. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup, …**

 **21 novembre 2019**

\- Monsieur Malefoy, votre mari demande à vous voir.

\- Faite-le entrer.

Draco entra le bureau, impérial, comme toujours.

Harry avait les mains moites et son cœur battait dangereusement. Ils s'étaient vus chez Daldry il y a seulement deux jours mais il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité. Et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Il commença par se lever en espérant que ses jambes le porteraient pour faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Draco.

Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire car son mari vint droit sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Salut Harry. Je ne te dérange pas ? Désolé de passer à l'improviste mais j'étais dans les parages alors…

\- Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas ! dit rapidement Harry. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Rien de spécial. Je venais juste te dire que j'ai trouvé un nouvel avocat. Sally Hawkins. Elle m'a l'air un peu plus… censée que ce… Daldry.

\- Ouais… je suis désolé… pour ce qui s'est passé…

\- Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait. Je suis furieux pour cette histoire de liste. Crois-moi, je n'étais pas au courant ! Jamais je n'aurais…

\- Je sais ! coupa Harry. Je sais. Je veux dire… ça a dû être horriblement gênant pour toi de l'entendre parler de… enfin, tu vois, quoi.

Draco balaya l'argument d'une main.

\- Bah… j'étais au courant de toute façon…

\- Oui mais…

\- Ne parlons plus de ça. Ce type est une ordure, il a mérité que je lui éclate la tête.

\- Merci d'avoir défendu mon honneur, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Pas de quoi. Bon, voilà ce que j'avais à dire. Je vais te laisser travailler.

\- Oh… j'allais déjeuner. Tu… hm… tu veux te joindre à moi ?

Le blond consulta sa montre.

\- J'ai des consultations dans une heure. Pas le temps pour le resto. Mais si tu te contentes d'un sandwich ou d'une salade, je te suis !

\- Volontiers !

Harry était bêtement heureux de ce rendez-vous improvisé. Ils sortirent du Ministère côté moldu et allèrent à Leicester Square, dans un Prêt A Manger, une chaîne de restauration moldue où on se servait de sandwiches, de soupes et de salades à emporter.

Comme le temps était sec et lumineux, ils s'installèrent sur un banc libre dans Leicester Square Garden. Ils discutèrent gaiement, parlant de Quidditch, de politique, de leur travail.

L'heure passa à toute vitesse et chacun regagna ses occupations, le sourire aux lèvres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **26 novembre 2019**

Harry était assis sur un des sièges inconfortables à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, les bras serrés autour de lui et la tête lourde.

\- Harry ? Par Merlin que fais-tu ici ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Salut Drago. Je bais bien. J'ai jusde un gros rhube. J'addends g'on b'exabine et g'on be donne des botions.

Draco émit un claquement de langue réprobateur.

\- Mais que fais-tu à attendre ? Tu aurais dû me faire appeler !

\- Du es chirurgien gardio-thoracique. Du as bieux à vaire gue soigner des rhubes…

\- Allez viens avec moi ! Et ne discute pas !

Harry suivit Draco, finalement content de ne plus devoir attendre son tour dans cette salle d'attente surchauffée.

Draco fit asseoir Harry sur la table d'examen.

\- Dragooooo…. J'ai jusde besoin d'une botion…

\- Hé, c'est moi le médecin ici ! Tiens-toi tranquille tant que je t'examine. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de la Pimentine ?

\- J'en ai bris ! Deux vlagons debuis hier. Bais ça basse bas.

\- Ça ce n'est pas normal, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Si la Pimentine n'agit pas, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grave qui empêche la potion de faire effet.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort de diagnostic. Après avoir fait défiler plusieurs images holographiques, il soupira.

\- Déshabille-toi.

\- Bourgoi ?

\- Ne fais pas le prude Potter. Il n'y a pas un centimètre carré de ton corps que je ne connaisse pas déjà.

En piquant un fard, Harry défit sa chemise et retira son pantalon. Draco examina son torse, son dos, ses bras et ses jambes. Il écarta ensuite l'élastique de son boxer au niveau de l'aine avant de remonter vers ses bras qu'il souleva.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as attrapé la dragoncelle.

\- Guoi ?

\- Tu as attrapé la dragoncelle.

\- Bais c'est imbossible. C'est une baladie d'enfant !

\- En effet. Mais les adultes peuvent l'attraper aussi. Elle est moins virulente au niveau de l'apparition des boutons, raison pour laquelle tu n'as rien vu. Pour le moment, tu n'en as qu'au niveau des plis de l'aine et des bras. Cependant, elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse pour les adultes que pour les enfants si elle n'est pas soignée correctement ! Je sais de quoi je parle, mon grand-père Abraxas en est mort.

\- Et le rhube ?

\- A cause du virus de la dragoncelle, la Pimentine n'a pas fait d'effet. Je vais te donner une potion beaucoup plus forte. Ça devrait aller mieux dès ce soir.

\- Je beux redourner au trabail alors…

\- NON MAIS TU AS ENTENDU CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ESPECE DE TETE DE BOIS ! ON PEUT MOURIR D'UNE DRAGONCELLE MAL SOIGNEE !

Harry soupira.

\- Gombien de demps ?

\- Au moins une semaine de repos. Je vais te faire un certificat et te faire préparer un traitement.

\- Guoi ? Don… je beux bas… trop de boulot.

\- C'est ça ou je dis au Ministère que tu as attrapé la fièvre des trolls. Deux mois de quarantaine.

\- Du ne verais bas ça…

\- Tu veux parier ?

Non, il ne voulait pas. Draco en était capable, il le savait.

\- Tiens, bois ça. C'est pour le rhume.

Harry avala d'une traite une potion violette au goût infâme.

\- Gand dois-je rebenir bour les autres botions ?

\- Pas nécessaire. Je te les amènerai ce soir en rentrant chez moi. J'utiliserai ma clé au cas tu serais endormi.

\- D'aggord.

\- Allez rentre chez toi maintenant. Et pas de détour !

Quand Draco arriva il faisait nuit noire et Harry faisait un effort surhumain pour rester éveillé. Il avait allumé un feu de cheminée et s'était pelotonné dans le canapé.

\- Merlin, Harry ! Tu sembles encore plus mal que ce matin.

Il posa une main fraîche sur son front.

\- Tu as encore plus fièvre que tantôt. Heureusement, j'ai amené une potion antipyrétique, dit-il en ouvrant la boîte de fioles qu'il tenait en main. Le rhume va mieux cependant.

\- Oui, c'est déjà ça…

Il donna à boire le liquide transparent, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à Harry.

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

\- Non. Pas faim.

\- Il faut que tu manges, sinon tu supporteras mal les potions. Bobby est là ?

\- Non. C'est son jour de congé.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Repose-toi en attendant.

Harry entendit Draco s'activer à la cuisine et il se dit que ces simples bruits lui manquaient. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par un étrange bien-être. Draco était là. Tout irait bien.

C'était une des choses les plus particulières dans sa relation avec le blond : il lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité que personne n'avait jamais pu lui donner auparavant.

Une main douce sur son visage le tira du sommeil.

\- Harry… réveille-toi… Il faut que tu manges.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Draco était penché sur lui et lui caressait la joue. Il se redressa tandis qu'une bonne odeur de soupe parvenait à se frayer un chemin dans ses muqueuses encore un peu encombrées.

\- Ça a l'air bon, dit-il prenant le bol que le blond lui tendait.

\- Bouillon de poulet.

\- Mon préféré.

\- Je sais, sourit Draco.

Le potage était délicieux, épicé jusque ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Harry en ressente le goût malgré son rhume. Il mangea en silence mais ce silence n'était pas dérangeant.

Quand il eut terminé, Draco reposa le bol vide sur la table basse. Il repassa sa main sur le front de Harry.

\- La fièvre a un peu baissé.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Pas de quoi. Maintenant, tu vas au lit ! Tu tombes de sommeil.

Le brun ne protesta pas mais quand il essaya de se lever, ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Il s'écroula dans les bras de Draco qui le rattrapa juste à temps.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

\- Oui… juste une petite faiblesse. Dans une minute ça ira mieux.

\- A d'autres ! dit Draco.

Et sans préavis, il le souleva dans ses bras comme s'il pesait le poids d'une plume. Il traversa le salon et le hall avant de gravir l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Pendant toute l'ascension, Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules, la tête calée dans son cou. Il appréciait le contact chaud du torse de Draco contre le sien, la puissance de ses bras autour de lui et l'odeur de sa peau.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Draco le posa sur le lit. D'un sort, il le déshabilla et le vêtit d'un pyjama en coton doux. Il l'installa plus confortablement contre une pile d'oreillers moelleux avant de dire :

\- Tes potions sont sur la table de nuit avec la posologie. N'oublie surtout pas la verte. C'est celle contre les démangeaisons. Tu n'as pas énormément de boutons mais si tu veux, je peux te jeter un sort qui t'empêchera de te toucher, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- La potion suffira, grinça Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Oh, je disais ça pour toi… ce serait dommage d'abîmer une aussi belle peau. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Harry le regarda avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Draco rigola.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Je reviens, dit-il en s'éclipsant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco était de retour dans la chambre, une tasse fumante en main.

\- Tiens. Le remède universel : le lait de poule façon Draco Malefoy.

\- Tu as mis du rhum ?

\- Ça ne fait pas bon ménage avec les potions mais oui, j'ai mis du rhum. Et beaucoup de cannelle, dit Draco en souriant.

Le breuvage était délicieux. C'était un des péchés mignons de Harry depuis que Draco lui avait préparé ce lait de poule la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé cloué au lit avec de la fièvre.

Le temps qu'Harry termine son lait, Draco était resté près de lui, veillant gentiment sur lui. Juste après, il le borda comme un enfant.

\- Je reviendrai demain.

\- Draco… si je suis contagieux, il vaut mieux pas.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter mais j'ai eu la dragoncelle à six ans. Je ne risque plus rien. Donc, je reviendrai demain.

Et sur cette promesse, il embrassa Harry sur le front et s'en alla.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **2 décembre 2019**

La semaine de son congé de maladie, Harry reçut la visite de Draco tous les jours. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps, venant seulement s'assurer que son patient prenait bien ses potions et que la maladie régressait. Mais Harry se surprit à attendre avec impatience la venue de Draco.

Cela déclenchait en lui une foule de sentiments contradictoires. Il se forçait presque à se rappeler sa décision de vouloir divorcer.

Il fut cependant contraint de s'en souvenir à son retour au bureau où l'attendait une liasse de documents émanant de l'avocate de Draco.

Il s'agissait de la liste de tous leurs biens, meubles et immeubles, et il était demandé à Harry d'identifier ce qu'il voulait conserver après le divorce. Cela servirait de base de négociation.

Comme ils n'avaient pas conclu de contrat de mariage, leur patrimoine commun comportait tous les biens que Draco avaient reçu en héritage de son père et de sa mère, ainsi que tous les biens faisant partie de la succession de Sirius. A cela, il fallait ajouter les achats et les placements qu'ils avaient réalisés en commun durant leur vie de couple.

Ils étaient très riches mais à titre individuel, Draco l'était beaucoup plus que Harry. Il était devenu millionnaire à 18 ans, à la mort de ses parents. Et même s'il avait perdu beaucoup d'argent suite aux attentats en 2001 et suite à la crise boursière de 2008, sa fortune demeurait colossale.

Harry trouvait cela injuste de récupérer la moitié de cette fortune au seul motif qu'ils étaient mariés. Lui-même était suffisamment nanti pour vivre confortablement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de préserver l'intérêt de leurs enfants.

D'une main, il écarta les documents. Il n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper de ça pour le moment. En fait, il était triste et vaguement mécontent contre Draco. Son mari semblait… accepter la situation.

 _Tu ne manques pas d'air Potter. C'est toi qui réclames le divorce et tu râles parce que Draco se montre adulte et constructif. Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Des mots durs et des disputes incessantes ?_

Harry fit taire sa conscience. Le chemin qu'elle prenait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 décembre 2019**

 _« Tu es libre pour déjeuner ? D. »_

Harry était à peine arrivé à son bureau qu'il recevait ce petit mot très concis par hibou. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 secondes pour se décider. Il griffonna rapidement une réponse : _« 13 heures au Solferino. H. »._

Il attacha le parchemin à la patte du hibou qui était resté pour attendre la réponse et passa le reste de la matinée dans un état proche de l'euphorie.

A 12h59, il arriva devant le Solferino, une petite trattoria située à mi-chemin entre Sainte-Mangouste et le Ministère.

L'ambiance y était chaleureuse avec les murs couverts de lambris et les nappes à carreaux blancs et rouges. Une bonne odeur de feu de bois, de pain frais, de sauce tomate et de basilic s'échappait des cuisines.

Draco était déjà là, installé à une petite table un peu en retrait. Ils se saluèrent amicalement.

\- Merci d'être venu Harry, commença Draco quand Harry fut installé en face de lui, la carte en main. En fait, je voulais te parler des enfants.

L'humeur du brun s'assombrit d'un coup. Forcément, ce n'était pas un simple déjeuner d'agrément. Il voulait discuter de la séparation …

 _Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

\- Bien, je t'écoute, dit Harry en soupirant.

\- D'abord, dit Draco feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'agacement de Harry, il faudrait qu'on décide qui prend les enfants à Noël et à Nouvel An. Je me disais que…

\- Je prends Noël et toi Nouvel An, répondit Harry abruptement. C'est Hermione et Blaise qui organisent le repas. Théo et Astoria reviennent de Hambourg et Severus voudra voir son parrain.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite et sur un ton assez agressif comme s'il mettait Draco au défi de le contredire. Mais contre toute attente, ce dernier dit posément :

\- C'est ce que j'allais te proposer… si tu m'avais laissé finir.

Harry se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir réagi au quart de tour, conscient que son agacement ne provenait pas de la question des enfants mais tout simplement du fait qu'il était déçu que Draco ait demandé à le voir pour parler du divorce et pas seulement pour le voir _lui._

\- Désolé… Je… enfin…

 _Tu es d'un ridicule consommé Potter._

\- Ce n'est rien. On est d'accord, c'est tout ce qui compte, abrégea Draco. Je voulais te parler d'autre chose également. Pour les cadeaux de Noël des enfants, je pense qu'il est important qu'on continue à leur offrir des cadeaux en commun. Je veux dire… on doit leur montrer qu'on est encore capable de faire les choses ensemble les concernant. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui… oui, en effet, dit Harry qui avait bloqué sur le mot « ensemble ». Tu… tu as déjà des idées ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire comme les autres années : arpenter le Chemin de Traverse de long en large et décider sur place.

\- Heu… oui. Ça veut dire…

\- Ça veut dire rendez-vous samedi à 9 heures au Chaudron Baveur pour une journée de shopping épuisante, dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. La perspective du shopping plongeait toujours Draco dans un état de béatitude avancé.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Parfait ! dit Draco. Maintenant que les détails techniques sont réglés, laisse-moi profiter de ta présence. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je t'ai invité à déjeuner.

Il appela le serveur pour qu'il vienne prendre leur commande.

Le cœur de Harry fit un aller retour supersonique dans sa poitrine et un sourire niais ne quitta plus ses lèvres de tout le repas. Jamais un _vitello tonnato_ n'avait eu aussi bon goût.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **7 décembre 2019**

POV Draco

En sortant de chez moi, je ne peux réprimer un sourire de satisfaction.

D'abord, parce que le temps est superbe. Le ciel est bleu et le froid piquant n'est pas dérangeant pour peu qu'on soit habillé chaudement. Je me dis que c'est un bon présage.

Ensuite parce que tout se déroule comme prévu.

En fait, mon plan est simple : séduire mon mari.

Quand j'y réfléchi bien, Harry et moi ne nous sommes jamais fait la cour. Après la guerre, nous avons été amis pendant trois ans et nous sommes devenus amants du jour au lendemain à la faveur d'un événement catastrophique. Entre les deux, des non-dits, des malentendus, des incompréhensions, de la souffrance inutile.

Je sais que ça peut paraître vieux jeu mais ça m'a toujours manqué, cette transition durant laquelle on investit peu à peu la vie de l'autre, où le cœur s'emballe à l'idée de le voir et où il se serre quand vient l'heure de la séparation, cette exaltation à la perspective de la prochaine rencontre et l'impatience quand celle-ci ne vient pas assez vite.

Alors, oui, c'est mon plan tout bête : séduire Harry. Je veux qu'il ait envie de me voir, je veux lui manquer quand je m'éloigne, je veux qu'il sache à quel point je tiens à lui.

Le moment le plus difficile jusqu'à présent a été la rencontre avec nos enfants. Je ne savais pas comment ils allaient réagir mais je dois dire que ce fut moins pire que je ne croyais.

Sur la forme, c'était parfait : j'ai adopté une tenue décontractée et la barbe de trois jours qu'il adore. Je pouvais même sentir ses yeux sur les mes fesses quand j'avais le dos tourné. Sur le fond, pas de problème non plus : j'ai assumé mes erreurs devant les enfants et j'ai montré à Harry que je ne les instrumentaliserais pas dans notre conflit.

La phase 3 a été un franc succès. D'abord, l'achat de la nouvelle paire de chaussures … Je connais les vices de mon mari et mes pieds chaussés en font partie. Ensuite et surtout, l'attitude de ce vaurien de Daldry. Comme je m'y attendais, il a immédiatement lancé l'opération séduction et il n'a pas tenu cinq minutes avant de tenter d'humilier Harry. Ma droite a définitivement clarifié la situation. Et pour Harry aussi : je voulais lui montrer que j'étais capable de le défendre quand son honneur était en jeu. Exactement comme il l'a fait pour moi autrefois.

Je suis pour le moment en pleine phase 4 : profiter de toutes les occasions pour le voir, même brièvement et organiser des petits rendez-vous sans arrières pensées. Continuer à parler du divorce sans animosité.

Sa semaine de maladie a été le petit bonus pour lui montrer que je me soucie de lui.

Evidemment, il y a une difficulté de taille : me retenir, à chaque fois que je le vois, de le prendre à même le sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai tenir encore. Ça fait 52 jours, 6 heures et 18 minutes aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai plus touché et pour la 42ème fois hier, j'ai crié son prénom en me répandant dans mes draps.

Il me manque. Il me manque comme je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse me manquer. Il me manque à tel point que je m'endors avec un de ses pulls que j'ai dérobé dans son dressing le jour où je suis parti. Je respire son odeur et un pendant un court instant, j'ai l'impression que tout est comme avant, qu'il est à côté de moi et qu'il va me souhaiter bonne nuit en m'embrassant. Mais la réalité revient toujours à toute vitesse : je suis seul dans le grand lit, seul avec mes remords et ma connerie.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand la porte du Chaudron Baveur se matérialise devant moi. Je la pousse et pénètre dans l'antre saturé de cet inimitable mélange d'odeur de bois, de cire, d'alcool et de tabac.

Harry est déjà là, qui discute avec deux personnes que je reconnais vaguement comme étant d'anciens élèves de Poudlard.

\- Draco ! dit-il en me faisant signe d'approcher.

\- Bonjour Harry, dis-je en posant ma main dans son dos et un baiser sur sa joue comme j'en ai pris l'habitude. Bonjour, dis-je aux deux autres dont je ne me souviens pas du nom.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez divorcés dit le premier, un petit blond aux yeux trop écartés.

Son ton réprobateur ne me plaît pas.

\- Qui que tu sois, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je réponds d'un ton sec. Et si tu attends ton tour, sache que la place n'est pas _encore_ libre.

\- Draco, souffle Harry… Dennis n'est… pas intéressé, crois-moi, me dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Tant mieux, dis-je sans me démonter. Harry, je m'en voudrais de t'enlever à tes amis mais nous ferions bien d'y aller…

\- Heu oui… tu as raison. Dennis, Nigel, je suis content de vous avoir revus. A bientôt !

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cour intérieure du pub, là où le mur s'ouvre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je sens Harry un peu contrarié et je me fustige mentalement. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Je décide d'être honnête.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec tes amis. Mais j'ai… j'ai encore un peu de mal à l'idée que bientôt tu seras… enfin qu'un autre pourrait…

\- Tu n'es pas encore remplacé Draco, me dit-il tout bas.

\- Je sais mais ça arrivera.

J'ai parlé sans animosité. J'ai juste énoncé un fait : il est très bel homme, il ne restera pas seul longtemps.

\- Je peux en dire autant, me répond-t-il.

\- Oh tu n'auras qu'à faire comme moi… les éliminer les uns après les autres, je lui dis en souriant.

Comme il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, j'éclate de rire.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Allez allons-y ! On a des cadeaux à trouver ! dis-je en entourant ses épaules de mon bras.

Il finit par rire lui aussi.

\- Bon, tu as des idées ? demande-t-il.

\- Et bien pour James, je pensais à un balai. Pourquoi pas le Nimbus Millenium ?

\- Excellente idée. Il va adorer. On devrait le trouver au Paradis du Quidditch ou chez Flyte and Barker.

Nous nous arrêtons en premier lieu au Paradis du Quidditch. Le balai était exposé en vitrine, une petite pancarte vantant ses mérites. Le vendeur, profitant de l'intérêt de Harry pour le Quidditch, tenta de lui vendre le dernier balai de course en date : l'Eclair de Tonnerre.

\- Pour un joueur expérimenté comme vous, Monsieur Potter, c'est presque indispensable…

\- Monsieur Malefoy, corrige-t-il par automatisme. Mais pas autant qu'un ThunderBird…

Le vendeur eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Le ThunderBird ? Il y a combien qui ont été fabriqué ? Une centaine tout au plus ?

\- 124 exactement, répondit Harry. Et je possède l'exemplaire n°12.

Je ris car je peux presque entendre la mâchoire de ce brave commerçant se décrocher.

\- Vous… vous avez un ThunderBird ? Mais… ils sont faits exclusivement sur mesure et… ils coûtent une fortune…

\- C'était un cadeau, j'interviens. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

\- Merlin, vous en avez de la chance…

\- Oui, je sais, répond Harry très bas.

Nous emportons le Nimbus Millenium soigneusement emballé et nous continuons notre chemin.

Harry s'arrête devant « Herschel & Hubble, Instruments d'optique ».

\- Neville m'a dit que Severus se passionnait depuis peu pour l'astronomie. Tu crois qu'un télescope lui ferait plaisir ?

\- Absolument ! je confirme en poussant la porte du petit magasin.

A l'intérieur, Galileo Hubble nous montre une quantité d'appareils tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres. Nous finissons par en choisir un démontable et transportable pour que Sev puisse l'emmener partout où il veut.

Pour Scorpius, c'est très simple : nous allons chez Gold & Silver lui acheter la montre qu'ils nous réclament déjà depuis plusieurs semaines.

Reste Lily.

\- Tu sais comme moi ce qu'elle veut, dit Harry avec un air résigné.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle pourra l'emmener à Poudlard ?

\- Certain.

\- Mwouais… je ronchonne. Je sens que dans deux mois à peine, ce truc finira collé à tes basques ou aux miennes parce qu'elle en aura marre de s'en occuper…

\- Bah… ça pourra peut-être la responsabiliser…

\- C'est ce que tous les parents se disent pour se convaincre de céder à ce genre de demande…

\- T'as raison… Bon, on fait quoi ?

\- Ben on cède. Evidemment, dis-je dans un soupir.

\- Nous sommes des parents épouvantables.

\- Absolument. Nos enfants sont pourris gâtés.

\- Ils vont devenir comme toi …

\- QUOI ? je m'offusque.

\- Arrogants, prétentieux, imbu d'eux-mêmes …

\- Tu… c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? je lui demande, blessé.

Il me fixe de son incroyable regard couleur forêt dans lequel je lis une lueur d'amusement.

\- Tu as changé … mais c'est comme ça que tu étais à Poudlard. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- Hmhm… je ne le nie pas. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de moi, j'ajoute, perfide.

Il ne répond pas et nous continuons d'avancer en silence.

\- Je devrais peut-être redevenir comme ça… dis-je tout bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien… j'élude tandis que nous arrivons devant la Ménagerie Magique.

J'entre et le tintement de la clochette fait réagir les animaux entassés dans les cages. Ça crie, ça piaille, ça grince de tous côtés. Je ne suis pas là depuis cinq secondes que mes nerfs sont déjà au supplice.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, nous salue une petite dame replète et souriante. Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Notre fille voudrait un boursouf.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer ceux qu'il me reste. Ils ont beaucoup de succès chez les petites filles.

La sorcière nous emmène vers la droite du magasin devant des cages qui renferment des boules de poils toutes rondes. A intervalles réguliers, une langue rose très fine et très longue surgit de nulle part.

\- Ils sont faciles à élever ? demande Harry.

\- Oh c'est le meilleur animal de compagnie dont on puisse rêver. Bien moins exigeant qu'un chat, plus mignon qu'un rat et beaucoup plus sociable qu'une chouette. Ils sont très dociles et très câlins.

\- Et ça mange quoi ? je demande, vaguement dégoûté par cette langue bizarre et définitivement trop longue.

\- Ils mangent de tout, les restes de repas, les cadavres de petits animaux, les araignées. Mais leur péché mignon, c'est la morve de lézard.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, complètement dégoûté cette fois. Les animaux, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Nous prenons celui-ci. Vous pouvez le réserver jusqu'à Noël ? Je viendrai le chercher le 23…

\- Entendu Monsieur Potter.

\- Malefoy, corrigea Harry une nouvelle fois.

En sortant de l'animalerie, l'estomac de Harry se rappelle à son bon souvenir.

\- Très classe Potter, je me moque.

\- Oh ça va… je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner ce matin.

\- Allez, viens. Je t'emmène déjeuner. Au Crabe de Feu.

Je vois le sourire de Harry s'agrandir. C'est toujours son restaurant préféré.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur place, nous sommes accueillis avec chaleur et emphase par le propriétaire de l'établissement, Tobias Withby.

\- Messieurs Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

\- Nous n'avons pas réservé, s'excusa Harry.

\- Voyons ! Il y a toujours une table pour vous dans mon modeste restaurant.

Nous suivons Withby vers une des alcôves où il nous installe d'habitude, près de la baie vitrée. Il sait que nous aimons la tranquillité lorsque nous dînons tous les deux.

Je commande un plateau de fruits de mer et Harry du homard.

\- Vous ajouterez une bouteille de Pouilly-fumé, s'il vous plaît, demande Harry.

Dès après mon procès, quand Harry m'a accueilli chez lui, quand nous sommes devenu amis et quand nous avons voyagé, je l'ai initié aux plaisirs de la gastronomie et du bon vin.

Il voit mon sourire et dit :

\- L'élève a dépassé le maître.

\- Dans tes rêves Potter.

C'est à son tour de rire franchement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me corriges jamais ? je lui demande.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu reprends chacun qui t'appelle Potter au lieu de Malefoy… sauf moi.

Son regard se perd un instant au delà de la baie vitrée. Il caresse du bout des doigts la nappe blanche amidonnée et je dois résister à l'irrépressible envie de lui prendre la main.

\- Parce que… parce que pour les autres, Potter signifie le garçon qui a survécu, le Survivant, le garçon qui a vaincu ou je ne sais encore quelle autre connerie. Tandis que pour toi… Potter a toujours été… moi… juste moi.

\- Quand… quand nous serons divorcés, tu pourras garder mon nom… si tu veux… la loi sorcière le permet, tant que… hm… tu n'es pas remarié.

Il soupire et regarde toujours par la fenêtre.

\- Non, finit-il par dire… Non, ce serait… injuste. Et ça compliquerait beaucoup trop les choses.

Je voudrais lui crier qu'il n'y a rien de compliqué, qu'il peut garder mon nom autant qu'il le veut pourvu qu'il me garde aussi… mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion. Tobias revient avec le vin qu'il fait goûter à Harry. Celui-ci en boit une gorgée et approuve. Tobias remplit nos verres et s'éloigne, laissant la bouteille dans un seau glacé magiquement.

Harry profite de l'interruption pour changer de conversation.

\- Après le repas, nous devrons aller chez Tissard et Brodette acheter les tenues de soirée de Severus et Scorpius pour le Bal de Noël à Poudlard.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'ils pouvaient y participer cette année.

\- Ils trépignent d'impatience… Surtout Severus.

\- Severus ? C'est une blague ?

\- Pas de tout ! Tu sauras que notre ténébreux Severus est amoureux et qu'il a eu le courage d'inviter l'élue de son cœur au Bal, me dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

\- Merlin ! On la connaît ?

\- Oui, on la connaît.

\- Et c'est quelqu'un d'acceptable ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que mon fils traîne avec la première roulure venue qui voudra mettre la main sur le fortune des Malefoy, des Potter et des Black. Moi vivant jamais mon fils ne fréquentera une…

Je vois Harry lever les yeux au ciel et prendre un air faussement exaspéré alors qu'il se retient de rire.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? je réagis.

\- La fille du Ministre de la Magie, c'est suffisant pour toi ?

\- Quoi ? Valérie ?

\- Et oui, Valérie.

\- Mais… mais c'est… un peu comme… sa … cousine… non ?

Là, Harry se met franchement à rire.

\- Draco ! Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang, tu le sais bien !

\- Oui mais… elle est plus âgée que lui…

\- Un an et demi…

\- Oui mais…

\- Draco… Valérie est l'une des meilleures élèves de Serdaigle, elle est bien élevée, on la connaît et elle est au goût de notre fils. Il ne m'en faut pas plus.

\- Hm… oui, tu as raison. Elle sera parfaite pour Severus.

\- Quand je vois ta réaction avec Sev, j'ai déjà peur pour le premier garçon que Lily nous ramènera…

Là, je m'étouffe avec la gorgée de Pouilly-fumé que je suis en train de boire.

\- On est tranquilles pour encore quelques années, non ?

\- Bah… j'ai cru comprendre que notre petite Lily ne laissait pas le fils McLaggen indifférent…

\- QUOI ? LE FILS DE CE CRETIN GONFLE DE SA PROPRE IMPORTANCE ? CE PRESOMPTUEUX ? JAMAIS MA FILLE NE….

\- Calme-toi Draco, me dit Harry en riant. C'est une blague. McLaggen, non mais quoi encore ? S'il ose s'approcher de Lily, je l'avadakedavratise.

\- Et je t'aiderai !

Suivirent dix minutes de fou-rires et d'évocation de nos meilleurs moments à Poudlard.

Nous n'avions plus ri tous les deux comme ça depuis longtemps et je me laisse dépasser par cette complicité qui nous unit à nouveau : je pose ma main sur la sienne et je la presse légèrement. Il répond à mon geste avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dégager sa main, je retire la mienne doucement, sans précipitation. Je ne suis pas gêné par cette marque de tendresse et je le lui fais savoir en silence.

A ce moment, un serveur arrive avec nos plats et nous commençons à manger avec bonheur.

Durant l'heure qui suit, nous discutons beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Mais comme toujours, nous finissons par parler de notre travail. Ça ne me dérange pas ceci dit : nous sommes tous les deux passionnés par nos carrières.

Alors qu'Harry me raconte l'évolution de son enquête sur le gang des Irlandais, je me rends compte que ces derniers mois, je n'ai pas été très présent pour lui. Je ne connaissais pas la moitié de ce qu'il est en train de me raconter. L'ai-je donc si peu écouté ?

\- Cette enquête me tue, Draco. Ça fait quinze ans que j'enquête dessus. Quinze ans ! Et toujours rien. O'Donnell me file entre les doigts encore plus sûrement que le sable d'un terrain de Quidditch…

A ce moment-là, je lis dans ses yeux la même peur que celle qui l'habitait à Poudlard quand il croyait qu'il devait sauver le monde. Et cette vision me révolte à nouveau.

\- Harry… tu as passé les dix-sept premières années de ta vie à porter le poids du monde sorcier sur tes épaules parce qu'un vieux fou avait décidé que tu devais t'offrir en sacrifice. Je crois que ça suffit… Tu n'es pas un héros Harry. Tu es un homme, ordinaire, avec ses imperfections, ses qualités et ses défauts… surtout ses défauts, dis-je, provocateur.

Il esquisse un sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne fais pas de miracles Saint Potter… tu fais de ton mieux, c'est tout. Et c'est largement suffisant.

Il me regarde, un peu mélancolique.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… malgré ton arrogance, ta prétention… parce que tu m'as toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Tu ne m'as jamais trouvé aucune excuse. J'avais besoin de ça.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit cela mais aujourd'hui, maintenant, à cette table, parce qu'il me manque, parce que je l'aime et que je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, ça me donne envie de pleurer. Alors, comme toujours quand l'émotion me tenaille trop, je tourne son propos en dérision.

\- Pfff… moi qui croyais que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi à cause de ma beauté saisissante…

\- C'est pas faux… tu étais en effet très beau ce jour-là chez Madame Guipure… Tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il plus doucement.

Je ne relève pas et je continue à boire mon café à petites gorgées.

\- Et toi ? me demande-t-il soudain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? Je n'étais ni beau, ni riche et tu ne savais pas qui j'étais.

Je prends mon temps pour répondre.

\- Tu… tu semblais si… fragile et surtout, tu semblais si émerveillé. Moi, à onze ans, j'étais déjà blasé de tout. Et après, … après… tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas et je ne serai jamais. Tu étais mon exact contraire. Je t'ai aimé autant que je t'ai détesté pour ça.

Je fais une pause et je le regarde bien en face.

\- Et tu étais très beau… pour un moineau.

Il me lance sa serviette à la tête, j'en fais autant et nous recommençons à rire.

Après le repas, nous allons comme convenu chez Tissard et Brodette pour acheter les tenues de soirées des garçons. J'en profite pour en commander une pour moi également, m'attirant à la sortie du magasin, un regard consterné de Harry.

\- Draco… tu sais combien de tenues de soirée tu possèdes ?

\- C'est comme les chaussures, on n'en a jamais assez. Ce qui me fait dire qu'il m'en faudra une nouvelle paire pour aller avec…

\- Et on peut savoir quand tu vas la porter ?

Je lui lance un regard volontairement froid. Il se rétracte aussitôt.

\- Heu… désolé. Je ne… Ce ne sont plus mes affaires après tout.

\- Je vais la porter au Gala de charité du Ministère et de Sainte-Mangouste du 21 décembre.

\- Ooh… tu vas venir, alors.

Il me regarde bizarrement, à la fois avec inquiétude, circonspection et soulagement. Je me suis toujours demandé comment un regard pouvait exprimer autant d'émotions à la fois.

\- Marvin compte sur moi, je lui dis. Il sait que je participe tous les ans et j'avais déjà confirmé ma venue avant… hm… avant.

Tous les ans, le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste organisent un gala visant à recueillir des fonds au profit de l'orphelinat « Les Ailes de l'Espoir ». Harry et moi nous sommes toujours investis dans ce projet car c'est par l'intermédiaire de cet orphelinat que nous avons pu adopter James. Tous ceux qui ont un talent particulier effectuent une représentation. Chant, musique, danse, poésie… Tout est admis tant que ça rapporte de l'argent. Personnellement, cela fait 14 ans que chaque année, je donne un mini récital de piano.

Voyant l'air un peu perdu de Harry, je soupire.

\- Ecoute, si ça t'embête que je vienne, c'est pas grave… je dirai à Marvin que…

\- Non ! Non, ça ne m'embête pas du tout voyons ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes !

Je suis un peu surpris par cet emportement soudain.

\- OK, je viendrai. Ceci dit, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller ensemble…

\- Non, nous ne sommes… quoi ? Tu… tu voulais y aller avec… moi ?

Là, je dois avoir le même air que Severus quand il a invité Valérie au Bal. Sérieux et vaguement prêt à se jeter du haut d'une tour en cas de refus.

\- A vrai dire, oui. Je… hm… je serais passé te prendre (Merlin… mauvaise image Draco… )… enfin te chercher chez toi… Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord quoi ? Que je passe te prendre ou que je comprenne que tu ne veuilles pas ?

Il éclate de rire devant ma confusion.

\- D'accord pour que tu passes me prendre… enfin que tu viennes me chercher… me dit-il en rougissant un peu.

\- Parfait. 19 heures ?

\- 19 heures.

Et après le chaud, c'est le moment de souffler le froid.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser Harry. C'était une journée formidable mais je dois rentrer et préparer mes bagages. J'ai un portoloin à 6 heures du matin.

\- Tu… tu pars ?

\- Oui. Avec un confrère français, nous donnons une conférence à l'Université Sorcière de Pékin. Et j'ai un patient à opérer sur place.

\- Ooh… tu seras absent longtemps ? me demande-t-il d'un air dégagé.

\- Je quitte la Chine le 18 mais je passerai certainement la journée du 19 avec Pierre à Paris.

\- Ah. Et bien je te souhaite bon voyage alors.

Je me réjouis secrètement de son air un peu pincé mais je fais mine de ne rien voir. A la place, je me penche pour l'embrasser mais au lieu d'atteindre sa joue, ma bouche se perd à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Phase 5 : créer le manque...


	6. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Demain, tu me remercieras**

 **11 décembre 2019**

\- Nous sommes pratiquement certains que Reagan viendra seul au rendez-vous, dit Hugh Fellowes, un des assistants du Procureur.

\- Pratiquement… souffla Harry. Pratiquement ce n'est pas assez… On était pratiquement certains aussi que Connolly viendrait seul … résultat, Flaherty était avec lui et Seamus est mort.

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, c'était il y a dix ans. Peut-être devrions-nous passer à autre chose.

Toute la table retint son souffle.

Fellowes avait été récemment inclus dans l'équipe d'assistants qui travaillaient sur le dossier du Gang des Irlandais. Il était brillant mais un peu tête brûlée et manifestement peu au fait des démons du Procureur.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec lenteur.

\- Passer à autre chose ? dit-il les yeux flamboyants. Passer à autre chose ?

Fellowes soutint son regard sans ciller.

\- Exactement. Je connais tout des circonstances qui ont amené à la mort de l'Auror Finnigan, Monsieur. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous n'aviez pas le choix. A votre place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre avis. Et vous n'êtes pas à ma place. Sortez, dit Harry d'une voix polaire.

L'assistant n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se lever et de quitter le bureau.

\- Reprenons, dit Harry. Les Aurors ont-ils des informations sur O'Connor et Sullivan ? Elisabeth ?

\- Oui Monsieur, commença la nommée Elisabeth Barney avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée de Nelly.

Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte et de s'effacer pour laisser entrer le Ministre de la Magie. Comme un seul homme, les assistants présents autour de la table se levèrent à l'arrivée de Blaise Zabini.

\- Restez assis, je vous en prie, dit ce dernier. Harry ? Aurais-tu une minute à m'accorder ? En privé.

\- Bien sûr. Nous reprendrons cette réunion demain, dit le Procureur à ses collaborateurs. D'ici là, je veux plus de détails sur l'implication de Reagan et sur ses liens avec Flaherty.

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de quitter le bureau.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Blaise.

\- Il semblerait que de nouvelles têtes sont apparues dans la hiérarchie. Patrick O'Connor, Dale Sullivan et Michael Reagan. Ce dernier nous intéresse particulièrement. C'est un rebelle. Il veut être calife à la place du calife.

\- Hm… intéressant en effet. Il ne restera pas dans le rang très longtemps.

\- Non. Et il a déjà commis sa première erreur. Il a revendu une cargaison de fioles de gaz étrangleur à un « client » de O'Donnell deux fois moins cher que le prix pratiqué par le gang. O'Donnell est furieux.

\- Tu m'étonnes… Il est con ou bien il essaye vraiment de truster le gang ?

\- Les deux, je crois…

\- Ouais… ça veut dire qu'il est dangereux.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Et concernant … Flaherty ? questionna Blaise.

Le brun serra les poings. Evoquer le meurtrier de Seamus lui était toujours difficile même dix ans après.

\- Il refait parler de lui depuis quelques semaines. Du véritasérum trafiqué circule dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Deux personnes sont déjà décédées. On pense que Flaherty est là-dessous. Et on pense aussi qu'il va essayer de s'associer à Reagan… une rencontre est prévue dans trois jours dans une vieille chaumière abandonnée dans le Herefordshire.

\- Quel est le plan ?

\- Quinze Aurors en planque aux alentours de la maison. Intervention directe sitôt que les protagonistes sont à l'intérieur.

\- Parfait !

\- On verra, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Blaise regardait son procureur avec circonspection.

\- Harry… On va finir par les avoir. Tu as progressé plus vite en six mois que ces dix dernières années. L'opération pourra faire tomber au moins trois des lieutenants de O'Donnell. Dont le meurtrier de Seamus.

\- Peut-être mais O'Donnell sera toujours dans la nature…

\- Plus pour longtemps ! En sapant ses bases, tu fais vaciller toute la structure. O'Donnell finira par commettre une erreur lui aussi !

Comme Harry ne répondait rien, Blaise s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu te rapproches de lui. Quand il se saura acculé, O'Donnell risque de prendre des mesures… radicales.

\- Je sais. Le moment venu je demanderai une protection spéciale pour les enfants…et pour Draco.

\- Harry, je…

\- Tu… hm… tu as des nouvelles de Draco ? coupa-t-il.

\- Non. Je sais qu'il est arrivé sans encombre à Pékin. C'est tout.

\- Ah. Bien.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Tu me tiens au courant pour l'opération ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Oh… au fait, Draco a confirmé qu'il venait le 21. Heureusement, sinon, on était mal ! dit Blaise en riant.

\- Oui, c'est sûr.

Comme Blaise allait passer la porte, Harry l'interpella :

\- Blaise ! Tu… tu connais ce… médecin français qui est parti avec Draco ?

Le métis réprima un sourire avant de se retourner pour faire face à Harry.

\- Pierre… Pierre de Montmorency. Sang-mêlé. Issu d'une famille aristocratique française qui, comme souvent avait une branche sorcière et une branche moldue. Il est donc apparenté aux Montmorency et Bourbon-Condé, aristocrates français du 17ème siècle et notamment celui que les moldus appelaient le Grand Condé qui fomenta la fronde contre le Roi moldu Louis XIV. Comme Draco, il est chirurgien médicomage, spécialisé en médicomagie cardiaque. Comme Draco, il s'intéresse particulièrement à la médecine moldue.

Cette description attisa la jalousie dans le cœur de Harry. Un aristocrate, apparenté aux Rois de France. Rien que ça.

\- 75 ans, plus un poil sur le caillou et les genoux cagneux, termina Blaise.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire avant qu'une autre pensée nocive de lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Il a des enfants ?

\- Trois… filles.

\- Ok… dit Harry en levant les mains en signe de capitulation. Je suis ridicule, je sais.

\- Non, tu n'es pas ridicule… tu aimes ton mari, c'est tout. Mais tu veux divorcer. Tout ça est parfaitement normal.

\- Blaise, gronda Harry.

\- Ok, ok. Je ne dis plus rien. Tu as tes raisons, je comprends. Ceci dit, rajouta Blaise, je ne veux pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie mais Draco est un autre homme ces dernières semaines. Je crois qu'il voit quelqu'un.

Une chape de plomb de 100 livres au bas mot tomba dans l'estomac de Harry.

\- Ah ? croassa-t-il.

\- Ben oui, continua Blaise inconscient de la douleur qui compressait le cœur de son ami. Mardi passé, j'ai voulu l'inviter à déjeuner mais il m'a dit qu'il était pris et il avait l'air d'un collégien avant son premier rendez-vous. Et ce samedi, il est passé me voir avant son départ pour Pékin, un sourire niais totalement anti Malefoy sur le visage. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui le rendait si heureux, il m'a répondu « rien. J'ai juste passé une journée merveilleuse avec un homme merveilleux ». Et il est parti.

La chape de plomb s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue, transformée par des milliers de papillons très agités.

\- Ok… c'est contagieux apparemment… dit Blaise.

\- Quoi ?

\- La niaise attitude … tu fais la même tête que lui… c'est flippant.

\- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Harry, sachant très bien que Blaise était au courant pour leur sortie de samedi.

\- Evidemment qu'il me l'a dit. Je n'inventerais pas un truc comme ça. Il t'aime Harry. Pour l'amour de Merlin, ne gâche pas ça.

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il alla vers son bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il en sortit trois documents.

\- Tu vois ça Blaise ? C'est le résumé de notre vie. Là, c'est l'accord pour la garde des enfants. C'est la première chose que nous avons réglé, dit-il en écartant le premier parchemin. Ça, c'est la répartition de notre patrimoine commun et des biens meubles. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un accord pour les immeubles. Et enfin, dit-il en prenant le dernier parchemin, ça c'est la demande officielle de divorce par consentement mutuel. Quand nous l'aurons signée, elle sera déposée chez le Juge sorcier aux affaires familiales et ce sera fini. Harry James Malefoy redeviendra Harry James Potter.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Harry ?

\- Parce que tous les soirs, je sors ces parchemins du tiroir, je prends mon stylo en me disant que cette fois je vais enfin les signer. Et rien. Je n'y arrive pas Blaise… Putain, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi à te dire ce que tu dois faire mais réfléchis bien. Quand tu auras signé ces papiers, il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Draco est en train de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour te récupérer, pour que tu lui pardonnes. Mais je le connais. A la minute où tu poseras ta signature sur le parchemin, il saura qu'il a perdu et lâchera l'affaire. Sa dignité et son orgueil lui commanderont d'arrêter de se battre. Tu comprends ?

Harry rangea les parchemins en hochant la tête. Oui, il comprenait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Blaise était à peine sorti de quelques minutes que la porte du bureau de Harry se rouvrit.

 _Je ne peux pas être tranquille plus de deux minutes_ , ragea-t-il.

\- Quoi encore Nelly, demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

\- Monsieur Fellowes désire vous voir.

Harry soupira.

\- Faites-le entrer.

Nelly s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu-gris et refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. C'était inapproprié de ma part, commença Fellowes.

\- Ça l'était en effet…

Le jeune homme approcha.

\- Harry…

Il tendit la main et toucha le bras du brun qui sentit un courant électrique le traverser à travers sa chemise.

\- Hugh, non…

La main descendit encore jusqu'à toucher celle de Harry et entrelacer les doigts aux siens.

\- Harry, laisse-moi faire, dit Hugh tandis qu'il approchait sa bouche du cou du brun.

Harry respirait fort et quand les lèvres de Fellowes se posèrent sur sa peau, il ne put réprimer un gémissement qui déchira le silence de son bureau, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il s'écarta brusquement, repoussant Fellowes sans ménagement.

\- Arrête, dit-il. Arrête.

\- Tu n'avais pas vraiment envie que j'arrête lundi quand on s'est embrassé, dit rageusement Hugh. Je n'ai pas forcé ta langue à s'introduire dans ma bouche !

\- Je sais ! cria Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû ! J'étais en colère… j'étais…

Il s'arrêta, passant une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous. C'est faux. Tu n'es pas lui, Hugh. Tu ne le seras jamais.

\- Encore heureux ! éructa ce dernier. Qui voudrait être un mangemort ? Qui d'autre que le Survivant peut être assez taré pour baiser un mangemort, pour l'épouser et prendre son nom !

Harry saisit Fellowes par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter de taré et surtout… surtout… Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de lui de la sorte. Plus jamais ! Tu es viré Fellowes. Tu prends tes affaires et tu quittes ce bureau à l'instant, siffla Harry.

\- Vire-moi mais je… je vais te poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuel ! menaça l'autre.

Le brun relâcha sa prise et ricana méchamment.

\- Ah oui ? Grand bien te fasse ! Qui crois-tu que l'on va croire ? Un petit arriviste qui a tout fait pour s'attirer les faveurs du Procureur ou bien le Survivant, le héros du monde sorcier, ami personnel du Ministre de la Magie ?

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas enregistré nos conversations ?

\- Tu es encore plus con que je ne le pensais. Mon bureau est équipé de tous les sorts anti-intrusion possibles et imaginables.

\- Tu es vraiment un salaud Harry.

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Sors d'ici avant que je n'appelle les Aurors.

Fellowes regarda Harry une dernière fois. Il savait quand une cause était perdue. Et celle-là l'était indiscutablement. Il partit sans même claquer la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 décembre 2019**

Dire qu'Harry était nerveux était un euphémisme.

Il savait par Blaise que Draco était rentré de Chine mais il n'avait pas encore reçu de ses nouvelles. Il était vaguement déçu que le blond ne l'ait pas appelé pour le prévenir de son retour. En fait, il était même carrément en colère et il était bien décidé à lui faire la gueule toute la soirée.

Fort de cette bonne résolution, il termina de nouer son nœud papillon en satin noir pour la onzième fois, les dix essais précédents n'étant pas satisfaisants. Même avec un sort de nouage.

Une fois fait, il attacha le cummerbund autour de sa taille.

Il vérifia à nouveau que son pantalon en barathéa noir tombait parfaitement sur ses chaussures, sans pli au bas de la jambe. Il savait que ce serait la première chose que Draco remarquerait.

 _Flash Back – 14 février 2002_

 _\- Potter, porter le smoking est un art. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un costume traditionnel. Vu ta silhouette, il vaut mieux que tu choisisses une veste coupe Deauville, droite, un bouton, revers étroits à crans aigus. Ne prends jamais une chemise à plastron rigide, c'est une horreur quand tu bouges. Prends-là à plastron plissé._

 _\- Draco, tu te rends compte que pour moi, tu parles chinois…_

 _\- Tssst… tais-toi et écoute. Je continue. Pour la chemise, ne choisis jamais un col cassé. C'est bon pour ces incultes de yankees. Un anglais porte toujours un col rabattu. Ensuite, le cummerbund…_

 _\- Le quoi ?_

 _\- Le cummerbund, une large ceinture en faille de soie qui sert à couvrir la chemise rentrée dans le pantalon. Pas de rouge, de bleu, de vert ou d'autres couleurs criardes. Du noir, du bleu nuit ou du gris à la rigueur._

 _\- Mais je…_

 _\- Chut ! Il reste le plus important : le pantalon. A prendre en laine, barathéa de préférence. Et surtout, surtout : du sur mesure. Le pantalon doit couvrir l'arrière de la chaussure et l'avant sans faire de pli au bas de la jambe. Les plis… c'est…. c'est…_

 _\- Moche ?_

 _\- Tu rigoles ? C'est au-delà du moche. C'est un crime contre l'humanité. Jamais de pli tu entends ! Et pour les chaussures, un seul modèle admissible…_

 _\- Des richelieu._

 _\- Exactement. Tu n'es peut-être pas une cause perdue…_

 _\- Sauf que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça…_

 _\- Parce que ça contrarierait l'univers que mon mari ne porte pas le smoking aussi bien que moi…_

 _\- Que… Quoi ? Ton… mari ?_

 _\- Harry James Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Harry souriait à ce souvenir.

Il n'y avait que Draco pour déguiser une demande en mariage dans un cours sur le port du smoking. Mais il s'était bien rattrapé par la suite : quand Harry eut récupéré suffisamment de facultés mentales pour répondre oui, Draco lui avait donné un baiser étourdissant avant de les faire transplaner dans une luxueuse chambre d'hôtel à Paris où ils passèrent un week-end romantique à souhait.

Il secoua la tête pour dissiper la boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge.

Il attacha tant bien que mal ses boutons de manchettes en forme de vifs d'or, un cadeau de Draco pour ses trente ans.

Comme il s'agissait d'une réception officielle du Ministère, il était préférable qu'il ne vienne pas habillé en moldu des pieds à la tête. Il délaissa donc la veste droite coupe Deauville pour une robe de sorcier en satin fluide d'une belle couleur noire moirée de vert, à col légèrement montant et manches évasées.

Il disciplina ses cheveux du mieux qu'il le pouvait avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait et il espérait que ça plaise également au grand blond qui était justement en train de frapper à sa porte en ce moment.

Il entendit Bobby ouvrir la porte et laisser entrer son ancien maître de maison.

Harry tenta de maîtriser les battements de son cœur avant d'emprunter le couloir et descendre les escaliers.

A mi-chemin, il dut s'accrocher à la rampe : il se doutait que son mari serait magnifique mais il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Draco portait sur son pantalon de smoking une chemise blanche et une robe de sorcier à col mao d'une surprenante couleur de nuit étoilée qui donnait à ses yeux un éclat argenté encore plus prononcé. Une rose blanche était épinglée au revers. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts qu'avant son départ, coiffés en arrière et contre toute attente, il portait une légère barbe qui soulignait ses mâchoires d'une manière très masculine.

Harry en oublia instantanément sa rancœur et sa résolution d'être désagréable. Il était d'ailleurs incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bas des marches, Draco le rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il se pencha sur lui et effleura sa joue droite de ses lèvres, sa main se posant sur sa joue gauche pour ensuite descendre vers sa nuque.

Harry tressaillit à ce contact qui le bouleversait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Mais plus bouleversant encore était le regard que le blond posait sur lui, un regard rempli d'amour, de désir, d'admiration.

\- Tu es magnifique Harry, souffla-t-il.

\- Pas autant que toi, répondit ce dernier.

Draco esquissa un sourire en coin. Il se recula et sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa robe. D'un geste fluide, il fit apparaître une rose blanche identique à la sienne et l'épingla également au revers de la robe de Harry.

\- Allons-y, dit-il. Si je reste ici une minute de plus, je crois que nous arriverons très en retard.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry d'assimiler le sens de son propos qu'il l'attrapa par le bras pour transplaner au Ministère.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les salons de réception du Ministère étaient magnifiquement décorés. Des bouquets de fleurs fraîches étaient posés sur des consoles à intervalles réguliers. Un éclairage magique diffusait une lumière douce qui donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse au lieu et un petit orchestre jouait de la musique baroque qui, grâce à la magie, résonnait un peu partout.

La plupart des invités étaient arrivés et Harry et Draco durent s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour saluer les uns et les autres. Les rumeurs concernant leur divorce imminent avaient fini par se répandre tant au Ministère qu'à Sainte-Mangouste et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'interrogeaient sur leur présence, ensemble, au Gala de Charité.

Ainsi on pouvait entendre :

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient divorcés ?

\- Par encore… mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- C'est curieux qu'ils soient venus ensemble…

\- Les apparences ma chère ! Les apparences !

Ou encore :

\- Il paraît que Malefoy collectionne les amants.

\- Pfff… ça ne m'étonne pas. Il était temps que Potter ouvre les yeux.

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il devait être soumis à un sortilège…

Même si les commentaires se voulaient discrets, certains parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry et Draco. Si ce dernier faisait bonne figure, Harry était démonté.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de …

\- Chut, calme-toi Harry. Ils n'attendent que ça…

\- Mais Draco, tu te rends compte que...

\- Harry, ne sois pas naïf, le coupa Draco avec agacement. Tu es le Survivant. Pour le bon peuple, si tu demandes le divorce, c'est forcément moi et moi seul le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Si je comprends bien, c'est de ma faute...

\- Harry, s'il te plait… je n'ai pas la force de me battre sur deux fronts.

Draco venait d'apercevoir Blaise et Hermione et il entraîna Harry à sa suite avant que le brun puisse répondre.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, salua obséquieusement Draco, en faisant une courbette exagérée.

\- C'est bon Malefoy, grogna le métis.

Draco se retint d'éclater de rire et offrit un baisemain à Hermione.

\- Tu es resplendissante Hermy, dit-il.

\- Merci Draco. Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Très bien. C'est vrai que tu es splendide.

La brune portait une longue robe fourreau noire qui s'évasait à mi-cuisses, agrémentée d'une étole en soie, noire également. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en un chignon bas qui lui donnait une classe folle.

Blaise n'était pas peu fier de sa femme. Lui-même portait une robe de sorcier d'une belle couleur grenat qui faisait admirablement ressortir sa peau chocolat au lait.

\- Draco ! appela une voix derrière lui.

\- Marvin !

Marvin Abrams était un collègue de Draco. C'est lui qui, depuis le début, présidait au bon déroulement du gala.

\- Le récital va commencer. Si tu veux bien venir avec moi en coulisses pour organiser l'ordre de passage.

\- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure Harry, dit-il en se penchant à son oreille et en pressant sa main dans son dos.

\- Je vous accompagne, dit Blaise. Je dois relire mon discours.

Harry se servit sur un plateau magique de deux coupes de champagne, dont une qu'il tendit à Hermione.

\- Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Draco ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Étonnement bien, répondit Harry.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit le brun en haussant les épaules. Il est… attentionné, présent, charmant… Il est comme il a toujours été… J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon Draco.

\- C'est plutôt bien non ?

\- Oui je suppose…

Hermione le regarda avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Harry, il fait des efforts. Il tient à toi.

\- Je sais… mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse tout ça uniquement pour que je renonce à la demande en divorce et qu'ensuite tout redevienne comme avant.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Je suis perdue là, Harry. Tu veux divorcer pour quoi au juste ? Parce qu'il t'a trompé ou parce qu'il était impossible à vivre ces dernières semaines ?

\- Cette fille… je… ça n'avait pas d'importance, je le sais. C'était…

\- Donc, c'est à cause de son attitude précédemment, le coupa Hermione avec colère. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré alors ?

Harry soupira lourdement.

\- Hermione, c'est un tout… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Tout ce que je sais c'est que _mon_ Draco semble de retour mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Et je ne pourrai pas vivre ça une deuxième fois…

\- Pourtant tu le laisses faire…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu le laisses te séduire… tu le laisses croire qu'il a une chance. Si c'est un leurre, c'est cruel Harry.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas… je veux dire…

Il souffla, exaspéré par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre Hermione ! dit-il finalement. Mais je ne veux plus souffrir non plus.

\- C'est pourtant un risque à prendre … tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite une seconde chance ? Merlin, tu es parfois si… catégorique.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une voix magiquement amplifiée invitait tout le monde à rejoindre le salon d'apparat où le concert était donné.

Comme pour tous les invités de marque, la place de Harry était réservée. Il trouva rapidement le bristol posé sur une chaise en velours rouge au nom de Harry J. Malefoy. Il était entouré de Draco d'une part et de Blaise d'autre part.

Tout le monde était pratiquement installé quand Draco revint des coulisses et s'assit à côté de son mari.

\- Je passerai le dernier, dit-il.

\- Le meilleur pour la fin, sourit le brun.

\- Tout juste.

Draco serra brièvement la main de Harry dans la sienne en lui offrant son sourire le plus ravageur.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise s'était levé et se tenait debout devant un pupitre pour entamer son discours. Celui-ci fut bref mais efficace et teinté d'humour, à l'image du Ministre. Harry se dit que le métis pourrait sans difficulté prétendre à un second mandat. C'était certainement un des meilleurs ministres que le monde sorcier ait connu depuis longtemps.

Marvin Abrams joua ensuite les maîtres de cérémonie en accueillant les différents artistes d'un soir.

La première prestation fut celle d'un Langue-de-Plomb qui lut « Brillante étoile », un des plus beaux poèmes de John Keats, un poète anglais moldu du 18ème siècle.

On poursuivit dans un registre plus festif avec un groupe d'employés du Département des Transports Magiques qui reprirent en costume d'époque, quelques standards de la musique Doo-Woop des années cinquante, comme _Only you_ ou _The Great Pretenders_ des Platters.

Un infirmier du Service des Blessures par sortilèges de Sainte-Mangouste eut un succès incroyable en jouant _Toccata et fugue_ de Bach sur des verres à pied de toutes les tailles, remplis d'eau, dont il frottait le bord pour produire un son.

Se succédèrent ensuite un violoniste, une soprano, un trompettiste et un époustouflant jongleur de feu.

Le spectacle était vraiment de grande qualité et Harry applaudissait avec enthousiasme.

Alors qu'on amenait sur la scène un immense piano à queue noir, Draco se leva.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance, souffla-t-il à Harry.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu es le meilleur.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et alla s'asseoir derrière l'imposant instrument.

Pendant qu'il réglait la hauteur de la banquette, Marvin Abrams faisait l'introduction.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, le dernier artiste que nous entendrons ce soir est le Docteur Draco Malefoy dont les talents de pianiste vous sont connus depuis longtemps puisqu'il honore ce gala de sa présence chaque année depuis plus de dix ans. Ce soir encore, la virtuosité sera de mise puisqu'il interprétera le troisième mouvement de la sonate opus 27 de Beethoven, « Au clair de lune ». La douceur et la musicalité ensuite avec le Nocturne n°19 de Chopin.

Marvin se retira, laissant Draco seul en scène.

Après quelques secondes de concentration, il posa ses mains au dessus du clavier et commença à jouer.

watch?v=zucBfXpCA6s

A l'inverse du premier mouvement que tous les pianistes en herbe entreprennent de jouer à un moment ou un autre, le troisième mouvement de la sonate dite « Au clair de Lune » est beaucoup moins accessible.

Il requérait de la vélocité, de la force mais aussi beaucoup de légèreté.

Harry n'était pas peu fier de la prestation de Draco qui en laissait plus d'un bouche bée. Les longs doigts couraient sur les touches à une allure presque inhumaine et le brun savait, pour avoir déjà été à côté de Draco quand il jouait ce morceau, que sa vélocité était telle que ses mains en devenaient floues, tant elles se déplaçaient vite.

La salle explosa en applaudissements après que les derniers accords eurent été plaqués sur le clavier.

Le deuxième morceau était beaucoup plus doux et plus lent mais néanmoins difficile car il demandait beaucoup de sensibilité et de musicalité.

watch?v=3iH1ONnXrdY

Le Nocturne opus 19 de Chopin était l'un des préférés de Harry et il se dit que Draco devait l'avoir choisi pour ça.

Il se laissa emporter par les doux arpèges et par l'émotion que son mari parvenait à mettre dans le morceau. Il se revoyait, ces dimanches pluvieux où, allongé sur le sofa du petit salon, il écoutait Draco jouer encore et encore.

A la fin du morceau, le public resta silencieux un instant, encore accaparé par l'intensité de la mélodie. Mais très vite des applaudissements nourris se répandirent dans toute la salle, se transformant bien vite en rappel.

De bonne grâce, Draco accepta de jouer un troisième morceau. Avant de commencer, il dit :

\- Le morceau que je vais jouer maintenant représente beaucoup pour moi. Et même si je vais le jouer en public, il n'en destiné qu'à une seule personne. La seule qui compte pour moi.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement quand il reconnut les premières notes de _Rêve d'Amour n°3_ de Franz Liszt.

watch?v=WAhb16QnWhw

Depuis cette veille de Noël en 1998 où Draco l'avait joué pour lui la première fois, ce morceau était devenu un hymne. Un hymne à l'amour que Draco portait à Harry et qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer autrement.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces accords puissants, son cœur était submergé par l'émotion. C'est comme s'il ressentait Draco sur lui, autour de lui, et en lui. Il savait qu'en cet instant, il avait le rouge aux joues mais il ne pouvait rien faire, absolument rien, contre cette vague de chaleur qui l'accaparait.

Quand la mélodie se calma, Harry reprit un souffle plus régulier. Ses yeux humides croisèrent ceux de son mari et articulèrent silencieusement tous les mots d'amour qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis trop longtemps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A la fin de la représentation, tous les invités retournèrent dans la Salle de réception qui entre temps, avait été transformée magiquement pour accueillir des tables rondes, aux nappes empesées et à la vaisselle richement décorée.

En chemin, Draco devait s'arrêter tous les deux pas pour serrer des mains et recevoir des félicitations de toutes parts, y compris des mêmes personnes qui, deux heures plus tôt, le conspuait.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'une telle hypocrisie, dit Harry.

\- Et moi je n'en reviens pas de ta naïveté Potter, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

L'autre lui répondit par une bourrade bien sentie dans ses côtes.

\- Ouch…

\- Tu ne l'as pas volée…

Derrière le ton réprobateur, Draco ne manqua pas la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de Harry.

\- Merci, souffla ce dernier.

Le blond savait parfaitement pourquoi Harry le remerciait. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table, la même que celle de Blaise et d'Hermione.

Le repas était délicieux, les conversations plaisantes et l'ambiance décontractée malgré le caractère formel de l'événement. Draco était très à son aise, devisant gaiement avec la voisine de table de Harry, le corps légèrement penché en avant, son épaule touchant celle de Harry.

Ce simple contact rendait la respiration de Harry laborieuse.

A moins que ce ne soit le bras de Draco posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et dont la chaleur semblait irradier dans son dos.

A moins que ce ne soit la main de Draco qui remontait lentement le long de son dos, brûlante même à travers le tissu de sa chemise et de sa robe.

A moins que ce ne soit le pouce de Draco qui traçait de petits cercles imaginaires sur la peau de son cou, jouant avec les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était déconnecté de la réalité quand il prit conscience du silence qui régnait soudain dans la salle et surtout du froid dans son cou et dans son dos. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. La main et le bras de Draco avaient disparus ce qui expliquait la sensation de froid et Blaise était debout devant un pupitre placé sur une estrade, ce qui expliquait le silence.

Il reprit ses esprits en souriant largement, se souvenant pourquoi Blaise allait prononcer un second discours ce soir.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, commença le Ministre. Encore une fois, votre générosité est inégalée. On m'apprend à l'instant que les fonds récoltés cette année s'élèvent à 123.243 gallions !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle.

\- Merci à tous ! Comme vous le savez, ces fonds sont intégralement reversés à l'orphelinat « Les Ailes de l'Espoir » et au service pédiatrique de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. L'année dernière, ils ont servi à la restauration de l'aire de jeux de l'orphelinat, à la création d'une salle de sport et au réaménagement intégral de l'aile pédiatrique qui a été inaugurée il y a six mois de cela.

Nouveaux applaudissements.

\- Cette année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les fonds serviront à la création d'un département spécialisé en chirurgie pour les enfants souffrant de graves déficiences cardiaques. Il s'agira du premier centre de ce genre dans le monde sorcier.

Harry regarda Draco qui semblait abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il se battait pour que son hôpital dispose d'un centre de ce genre.

\- Ce projet a pu voir le jour grâce à la détermination et l'acharnement d'un seul homme, poursuivit Blaise. Croyez-moi, je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants et je pense qu'il n'existe pas de personne plus têtue que lui. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Je pourrais vous en parler longtemps mais vous me connaissez, je n'aime pas les longs discours. Alors, tout ce que je vous dirai, c'est que malgré sa montagne de défauts, il est le meilleur ami qu'un homme peut rêver d'avoir.

Blaise s'interrompit visiblement ému, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

\- C'est donc avec une grande fierté que je vous annonce l'ouverture prochaine du Centre Draco Malefoy pour la chirurgie et la transplantation pédiatrique. Draco, approche… dit Blaise en faisant un geste de la main pour l'inciter à venir le rejoindre.

Draco se leva, dans un état second. Harry pressa brièvement sa main pour l'encourager et ce geste sembla avoir l'effet escompté. Le blond se dirigea vers l'estrade d'un pas plus assuré.

Blaise avait entre temps saisi une grande boîte plate et carrée qu'il ouvrit avec précaution, en sortant un large collier en or orné d'une médaille.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'objet. Dans toute l'histoire du monde sorcier, seule une centaine de personnes avait reçu cette décoration et l'une d'entre elles était assise à ses côtés, il y a un instant à peine.

\- Draco Malefoy, en qualité de Ministre de la Magie, je vous remets l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, pour services rendus à la Communauté Sorcière, en récompense pour l'ensemble de votre carrière de chirurgien médicomage, entièrement tournée vers le progrès de la médecine magique.

Draco se pencha un peu en avant pour que Blaise puisse passer par dessus sa tête le lourd collier en or. Quand ce fut fait, il regarda l'objet avec incrédulité et le toucha avec une révérence mêlée de crainte. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers son meilleur ami avant de lui donner une longue et intense accolade.

Harry avait le cœur gonflé de fierté et d'amour pour Draco. Merlin savait qu'il la méritait plus que nul autre cette décoration. Il était enfin reconnu devant toute la Communauté Sorcière, comme un homme de l'exception, ce qu'il était. Indiscutablement.

Il était prévu au départ que ce soit Harry qui remette la décoration à Draco. Mais il avait décliné l'offre. Non pas à cause du divorce, le Comité des Récompenses le lui avait demandé bien avant. Il avait refusé tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que pour la énième fois, le nom de Draco soit associé au Survivant. Il voulait que ce moment soit celui de Draco et lui seul. Et puis aussi parce qu'il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Blaise au delà de toute mesure.

Blaise était son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, celui qui avait été là, tout le temps, y compris durant la période noire de la guerre. Harry savait qu'ils avaient partagé autre chose que de l'amitié durant un certain temps mais il ne parvenait pas à en éprouver de la jalousie. Parce que c'était Blaise et qu'il était résolument quelqu'un de franc et d'honnête.

Et à voir les yeux brillants du métis à cet instant, Harry ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Draco s'était maintenant approché du pupitre. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour cette récompense et surtout pour votre générosité. Je ne vous remercie pas pour la faveur que vous me faite à moi mais pour celle que vous faite à tous ces enfants atteints de malformations cardiaques que nous pourrons dorénavant soigner avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité. Je vous remercie pour toutes ces vies que vous contribuez à sauver, pour permettre à des familles de continuer à vivre unies. Car… car… quelles que soient les erreurs, les fautes commises… personne ne devrait être séparé d'un être cher. Personne.

Après un dernier remerciement, Draco regagna sa place sous les applaudissements.

Harry posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse, murmurant :

\- Si nous rentrions maintenant ?

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils saluèrent leurs voisins de table et après une dernière accolade à Blaise et Hermione, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie pour transplaner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils venaient de transplaner à proximité d'un petit parc urbain, dont la pelouse givrée scintillait à la lumière des réverbères.

\- Harry… C'est Eaton Square, ici…

\- Je sais. Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être marcher un petit peu…

\- D'accord…

Draco invoqua un sort de chaleur autour d'eux pour les protéger du froid hivernal même si le chemin ne serait pas très long. Il leur suffisait de descendre Upper Belgrave Street et traverser Belgrave Square Garden pour arriver devant la maison.

Ils se mirent en route. Draco se demanda si Harry souhaitait parler mais comme il demeurait silencieux, il en fit autant.

Une minute plus tard, la main de Harry se glissait dans la sienne.

Ils firent tout le chemin en silence.

Arrivé devant la grande porte à colonnades blanche, Harry lâcha la main de Draco.

\- Merci pour cette soirée. Elle était… parfaite.

\- Merci à toi.

\- Que… que fais-tu demain ? Tu m'accompagnes à King's Cross pour chercher les enfants ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, dit Draco après un temps de réflexion. Ça risquerait de créer la confusion s'ils me voient avec toi. Surtout chez Lily… Et en ce qui me concerne… ce… ce sera dur de les laisser.

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolé.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Bon. Je vais y aller. Je viendrai chercher les enfants dimanche prochain. A 9 heures, ça te va ?

\- Très bien.

\- Au revoir, Harry. Merci encore… pour… pour tout.

Il se pencha vers Harry mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Le visage de Draco était tellement proche qu'Harry pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, il pouvait le goûter. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant cette saveur si délicieuse et si familière.

Leurs nez s'effleurèrent, leurs souffles tièdes se mélangeant et ils restèrent ainsi un temps compris entre une nanoseconde et l'éternité.

Harry sentait des picotements remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frémir dans tous ses membres.

Il s'abreuvait de l'odeur et du goût de Draco jusqu'à l'ivresse, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent dans un long et délicieux baiser, jusqu'à ce que Draco se recule, laissant au cœur de Harry un cruel sentiment d'abandon.

L'instant d'après, Harry attrapait le blond par la nuque et l'attirait à lui dans un autre baiser, plus appuyé, plus brûlant que le précédent. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, trouvant l'angle idéal pour approfondir son toucher. Il lécha avec douceur la lèvre inférieure de Draco et ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que sa langue ne vienne à sa rencontre.

Les picotements s'étaient depuis longtemps transformés en un courant électrique qui le traversait de part en part. Harry s'abandonna complètement à la bouche si talentueuse de Draco qui l'embrassait lentement et profondément, répondant aux moindres de ses mouvements. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Draco enserrant la taille de Harry, les mains de Harry malmenant les mèches blondes de Draco.

Après ce qui sembla un siècle, ils se séparèrent. Leur souffle était court et ils se mangeaient des yeux.

Quand Harry reprit le contrôle de son corps, il relâcha Draco et d'un sort, il déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée.

\- Tu… tu entres un moment ? murmura-t-il, le dos appuyé contre le chambranle.

Draco ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Harry et la main sur sa joue.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera si j'entre un moment. Je… je t'embrasserai, je te déshabillerai, je t'embrasserai encore et je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit et encore après…

\- Je… je sais… déglutit Harry, complètement transporté par le programme de Draco.

\- Tu le sais … mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que se passera-t-il demain matin quand tu te réveilleras à côté de moi ?

\- Je…

Draco se redressa, le regard triste mais déterminé.

\- Non, Harry. Je ne veux que pas que ça se passe comme ça… Si… si… Oh Merlin que c'est difficile de dire ça… si nous refaisons l'amour un jour, je veux que cela ait le goût de l'avenir… pas du regret.

\- Draco, gémit Harry.

\- Merlin, dit Draco en se reculant brusquement… j'ai envie de toi à en crever…

\- Draco, implora le brun.

\- Non… crois-moi Harry, demain, tu me remercieras…

Harry soupira, résigné. Draco avait raison. Coucher ensemble maintenant, alors que rien n'était résolu, était une mauvaise idée.

Il regarda son mari s'éloigner dans la nuit.

 **A suivre...**


	7. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos review chaleureuses et encourageantes ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette fic toujours plus nombreux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Les ombres d'hier**

 **22 décembre 2019**

Harry venait d'arriver sur le quai 9 ¾. Le Poudlard Express n'était pas encore arrivé. Hermione était là qui attendait également parmi des dizaines d'autres parents.

Ils se firent la bise.

\- Salut Hermy. Tu viens aussi récupérer ta marchandise ?

\- Oui, rigola-t-elle. Terminé les soirées tranquilles.

Harry esquissa un pauvre sourire.

\- Désolée. Je suis égoïste de dire ça.

\- Mais non, voyons. Ceci dit, tu es une menteuse. Je sais qu'ils te manquent horriblement tous les deux.

\- Pfff… c'est rien de le dire, admit-elle. Ils grandissent tellement vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que Valérie faisait ses premiers pas et maintenant, elle est presque aussi grande que moi…

\- Je suppose que tu sais pour elle et Severus, dit Harry.

\- Oui, je sais, acquiesça Hermione en souriant largement. Valérie me l'a dit… elle voulait des conseils. J'avoue ne pas avoir été surprise. Ils se ressemblent… réservés, studieux et rêveurs. Et même s'il est un an plus jeune qu'elle, il a autant de maturité.

\- Tu crois que c'est sérieux ?

\- Qui sait ? Les connaissant tous les deux, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

\- Il te reste à caser Alexandre, plaisanta Harry.

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Concernant Alexandre, je crois que je te demanderai, à toi ou à Draco, d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu… tu crois que…

\- Je crois bien. Tu devrais voir comment il regarde et comment il parle de Scorpius.

\- Oh merde… il risque d'être déçu… Je veux dire … Scorpius regarde vraiment beaucoup les filles…

\- Je sais et il le sait aussi… et je vois bien que ça le rend triste mais que veux-tu, dit-elle fataliste.

\- Et Blaise ? Il le prend comment ?

\- Oh très bien. Il n'a aucun problème avec ça, tu t'en doutes. Disons seulement qu'il est déçu que son fils ne s'ouvre pas plus à lui.

\- Hm… je comprends. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il s'agit d'une passade ? Je veux dire… il adore son parrain, Draco est un modèle pour lui, il veut être médicomage comme lui… ne crois-tu pas qu'il essaye de lui ressembler… à d'autres points de vue ?

\- Possible. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que Draco lui parle.

A ce moment-là, le sifflement strident d'une locomotive retentit dans la gare. Le Poudlard Express arrivait.

A peine les portes furent-elles ouvertes que des dizaines d'élèves surexcités se déversèrent sur les quais.

\- PAPAAAAA !

\- Hé ! Lily !

Harry s'accroupit pour accueillir sa petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Waouh Lily ! Laisse-moi respirer ma puce ! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais laisse-moi en vie pour que je puisse en profiter !

\- Pardon papa, sourit gentiment la fillette. Tu m'as manqué.

En s'écartant de Harry, elle jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques aux alentours.

\- Lily… ton père n'est pas là… Tu te rappelles ? Tu le verras le 29. Il vient te chercher avec tes frères.

Lily opina du chef, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait espéré que son père serait là, que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Alors, vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ?

\- Non ma puce. Je suis désolé.

Elle soupira lourdement en haussant les épaules et se tourna vers Hermione pour lui dire bonjour également.

Harry se releva, à la recherche de ses autres enfants.

Il aperçut Scorpius qui discutait avec Alexandre Zabini et Frank Londubat, le fils de Neville et Luna. A l'écart, Severus tenait discrètement la main de Valérie, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Quant à James, il était en pleine parade de séduction devant Desdémone Abercrombie, la fille de Katie Bell, qui semblait toutefois totalement hermétique à ses efforts. Cela fit sourire Harry et soupirer en même temps. Même si leurs fils savaient l'essentiel de ce qu'ils avaient à savoir en matière de sexe, il était largement temps que Draco et lui aient une conversation sérieuse avec eux.

Harry et Hermione firent signe à leurs enfants respectifs qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, tirant leurs lourdes valises derrière eux.

\- Salut 'pa, dit Scorpius en donnant l'accolade à son père.

\- Bonjour Papa, continua Severus. Je suis content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi les enfants, dit Harry. Et toi James, ça va ? demanda-t-il en regardant son fils aîné qui se tenait en retrait.

\- Ouais, ça va. On peut y aller ?

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione qui semblait également interloquée par l'attitude hostile de James. Elle lui fit un signe discret disant qu'elle tenterait d'en savoir plus auprès de ses propres enfants.

\- Ok. On y va. Hermy ? On se voit chez toi jeudi ?

\- Oui. Nous t'attendons à midi. Ça ira ?

\- Pas de problème !

\- Oh Harry… dit-elle encore, en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart. Je voulais que tu saches que Draco sera là jeudi. Théo et Astoria ne restent pas longtemps à Londres et ils n'auraient eu le temps de le voir autrement. Et puis, c'est le parrain d'Alexandre…

\- C'est bon Hermy, sourit Harry. Je comprends. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème.

 _Non, absolument aucun. C'est même tout le contraire._

\- Mais je ne dirai rien à mes enfants. Ce sera une surprise. Lily sera ravie.

\- D'accord, sourit Hermione à son tour. A jeudi alors.

\- A jeudi.

Ils quittèrent le quai 9 ¾ pour se rendre sur l'aire de transplanage.

Arrivés à Belgrave Square, les enfants montèrent directement dans leurs chambres défaire leurs bagages.

\- Bobby ? appela Harry.

\- Oui Maître Harry, dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant.

\- Veille à ce que le repas soit près pour 19 heures s'il te plaît.

\- Ce sera fait Maître Harry. Je vais préparer ce que les petits Maîtres préfèrent. Hachis parmentier et tarte aux pommes en dessert.

\- Parfait. Merci Bobby.

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un petit craquement.

\- Une demi-heure plus tard, Scorpius, Severus et Lily redescendaient.

\- James ne vient pas ? demanda Harry.

\- Il a encore des choses à ranger apparemment, dit Scorpius. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas … tout à l'heure, il avait l'air… mécontent, dit Harry.

\- Ah ça ! rigola Scorpius. Son entreprise de séduction de Desdémone Abercrombie prend l'eau ! Et ça le contrarie … surtout qu'il sait que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que Desdémone me mange dans la main…

\- Scorpius ! réprouva Harry. C'est de ton frère qu'il s'agit ! Ne joue pas à ça, tu m'entends !

\- Ouais… ça va, c'était pour rire.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il se promit d'en parler à Draco. Si ce dernier lui faisait la leçon, il l'écouterait davantage.

Harry connaissait bien son fils. Il se savait très beau garçon et n'hésitait pas à en jouer. D'après Neville, il devenait littéralement le briseur de cœurs de Poudlard et semblait trouver cela très amusant. En soi, c'était déjà problématique mais qu'en plus, il s'amuse des sentiments de son frère, ça, Harry ne l'acceptait pas.

Il rejoignit ses enfants au salon.

\- Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a un nouveau prof de sortilèges pour les cinquième, sixième et septième année, dit Severus. Le professeur Patil attend un bébé et elle doit réduire son planning de cours.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

\- On ne le connaît pas, dit Scorpius. Il faudra demander à James, il a déjà eu plusieurs cours avec lui.

\- Et le Bal ? questionna Harry avec un sourire entendu.

\- C'était génial ! s'exclama Scorpius. Bon il y avait des cageots évidemment mais j'ai réussi à danser avec les plus belles. Je crois bien que Sarah Parker se meurt d'amour pour moi, termina-t-il, très fier de lui.

\- Mais Elizabeth Bennet t'a envoyé sur les roses, dit doucement Severus.

Scorpius se referma immédiatement, dardant sur son jumeau un regard noir.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? T'étais collé à Valérie toute la soirée ! Pauvre con !

\- SCORPIUS ! cria Harry.

Le garçon se tut immédiatement non sans continuer à fusiller son frère du regard. Harry s'inquiétait vraiment du comportement de son fils. A jouer comme il le faisait, il finirait lui-même par avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Et toi Severus ? Tout se passe bien avec Valérie ?

\- Oui, dit ce dernier en souriant largement.

Harry savait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, il ne chercha donc pas à le questionner davantage. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily qui entreprit de lui raconter tous les potins de Serdaigle.

Avec James à Gryffondor, les jumeaux à Serpentard et Lily à Serdaigle, Poudlard était plutôt bien représenté chez les Malefoy.

Sur ces entre-faits, Bobby apparut pour annoncer que le dîner était servi. James apparut à ce moment-là, passant devant tout le monde pour aller s'asseoir en silence à la salle à manger.

Comme prévu, le hachis parmentier plut à tout le monde, parvenant même à dérider le fils aîné de Harry.

\- Bon, et toi 'pa ? demanda Scorpius. Comment ça va avec père ?

\- Ça se passe plutôt bien. Nous arrivons à trouver un terrain d'entente sur beaucoup de choses.

\- Il te manque ? demanda encore le jumeau blond.

\- Bien sûr qu'il me manque, répondit Harry.

Trois des enfants se regardèrent d'un air entendu, James restant le nez dans son assiette.

\- Alors, on ne comprend vraiment rien, dit Severus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vous arrivez à vous entendre, vous vous manquez à tous les deux, il est évident que vous vous aimez toujours… alors pourquoi vous vous séparez ? résuma Scorpius.

Harry soupira.

\- Ecoutez… j'aime toujours votre père c'est vrai. Mais il arrive parfois que la personne qu'on aime fasse quelque chose de… difficile à accepter.

\- On le sait, ça. Père nous a dit qu'il t'avait fait souffrir, dit Severus. Ce qu'on ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne lui pardonnes pas. C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Oui, papa, dis-nous, intervint James pour la première fois. Qu'est-ce que père a pu faire de si grave pour que tu le jettes comme ça ? Hein ?

Son ton était clairement agressif.

\- James, ça, c'est quelque chose entre ton père et moi, trancha Harry.

\- Hm… renifla l'aîné avec mépris.

Il se leva brusquement et jeta sa serviette devant lui.

\- Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, assena-t-il en quittant la table.

\- JAMES ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

James ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et il remonta dans sa chambre.

\- Pfff… soupira Scorpius, qu'il aille se branler un coup, ça ira mieux.

\- Et toi va prendre une douche froide si tu n'es pas capable de dire deux phrases sans une allusion sexuelle dedans, siffla Harry.

\- Oh relax papa… toi aussi… on voit bien que père te manque…

\- SCORPIUS ! tonna Harry en abattant son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Lily se mit à pleurer et quitta la table à son tour. Severus soupira, agacé.

\- Bien joué, tous les deux.

\- Montez dans vos chambres.

Les jumeaux ne songèrent même pas à protester.

Quand il fut seul, Harry s'assit dans le salon, par terre, face à la cheminée et la tête entre les bras, il soupira lourdement.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? Si seulement tu étais là… murmura-t-il en touchant machinalement le bracelet magique qu'il portait toujours.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des flammes vertes explosèrent dans la cheminée, révélant le visage d'un Draco échevelé et essoufflé.

\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Ce sont les enfants ?

\- Quoi ? Draco ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Le bracelet ! Il a chauffé tellement fort que…

\- Ah oui… le bracelet… Merlin, je n'y avais plus pensé… ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu à nous en servir…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien de grave… je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir.

\- Raconte.

\- Non, vraiment, c'était…

\- Harry, coupa le blond. Raconte.

Harry soupira, vaincu. Après avoir verrouillé la porte du salon et jeté un sort de silence, il résuma la situation à Draco du mieux qu'il put.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ils sont en pleine crise d'adolescence. C'est certain qu'ils vont nous en faire voir mais je ne peux pas tolérer la manière dont James t'a parlé. Quant à Scorpius…

Draco émit un soupir bref et contrarié. Harry savait très bien ce que son mari était en train de penser.

\- Draco, ne te fustige pas. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Harry… j'étais exactement comme lui à son âge !

\- Je sais ! Mais… mais Scorpius n'est pas ton fils biologique… il n'a pas pu « hériter » de ton gène de séducteur…

\- Mon gène de séducteur ? sourit Draco.

\- Oh tu m'as compris… râla Harry.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? Pour leur parler ?

Harry prit le temps de la réflexion.

\- Non. Je… je ne peux pas te demander de débarquer pour me sauver la mise à chaque fois que je ne saurai pas maîtriser nos enfants… Il faut que… je veux dire…

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merlin, je réalise seulement que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a vraiment l'autorité sur eux…

Draco éclata de rire.

\- Attends ! On en reparlera la semaine prochaine ! Quand ils seront seuls avec moi, ce sera pareil. Ils essayeront d'obtenir chez moi ce qu'ils n'obtiennent pas de toi et vice versa.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'on soit tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes les concernant.

\- Bien entendu. Ça va aller ?

\- Ouais… t'inquiète.

\- Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi.

\- Je sais, sourit le brun. Merci d'avoir été là.

\- Pas de quoi. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Harry… je voulais te prévenir que je serai là jeudi… Théo et Astoria…

\- Hermione m'a prévenu. Il n'y a aucun problème. Mais du coup, je me disais que tu pourrais passer ici plus tôt pour donner les cadeaux aux enfants…

\- Excellente idée. 11 heures ?

\- Plutôt 10 heures. Sans quoi, il y aura une émeute autour du sapin !

\- OK ! rigola Draco. Va pour 10 heures ! Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Draco.

Harry se coucha ce soir-là le cœur plus léger.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 décembre 2019**

Les quelques jours avant Noël s'étaient passés dans un calme relatif.

James n'était pratiquement pas sorti de sa chambre et quand il l'avait fait, il avait clairement évité Harry. Ce dernier avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'aborder pour comprendre son malaise mais sans succès.

Severus se faisait discret également, trop occupé qu'il était à échanger des courriers avec Valérie.

Scorpius n'avait plus tenu de propos désobligeants. Au contraire, il s'était révélé d'une compagnie agréable et vivifiante pour Harry. Tout comme Lily dont la joie de vivre était un véritable bonheur.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, Harry prit la mesure de combien ses enfants lui avaient manqué.

La veillée de Noël avait été plutôt agréable. James avait manifestement décidé de faire une trêve et après le repas, c'est lui qui avait proposé à tout le monde de jouer à des jeux de société. Ils avaient tous beaucoup ri et c'est dans la bonne humeur que tout le monde partit se coucher.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry eut une pensée pour Draco, se demandant où il était et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Le matin de Noël était arrivé et bien entendu, les quatre enfants étaient sur le pied de guerre pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à leur interdire d'y toucher avant 10 heures.

\- M'enfin ! Papa ! plaidait Scorpius. Pourquoi doit-on attendre ?

\- C'est vrai papa ! Je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux ! piaillait Lily.

\- J'ai dit : on attend !

\- Mais pourquoooooooi ?

Des coups frappés à la porte arrachèrent un soupir de soulagement à Harry.

\- Merci Merlin ! dit-il en courant presque dans le hall.

Draco se tenait sur le perron, plus beau et plus souriant que jamais.

\- Entre vite, je n'arrive plus à les tenir ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry. Et Joyeux Noël dit Draco en déposant, sans préavis, un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son mari.

Harry resta figé un instant par ce geste avant de l'embrasser à son tour, de manière peut-être un peu plus appuyée que nécessaire.

\- Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il.

Il précéda Draco dans le couloir qui menait au salon.

\- Les enfants, j'ai une surprise pour vous, dit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser passer Draco.

Une joie sans nom se lisait sur les visages des enfants qui se jetèrent dans les bras de leur père, Lily la première. Harry eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit son fils aîné enserrer Draco à l'étouffer, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Père, souffla-t-il. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon grand, répondit Draco, ému.

S'il avait encore eu des doutes, Harry avait maintenant la certitude que l'attitude de son fils ne tenait en rien à des problèmes de cœur avec Desdémone Abercrombie mais à la décision de ses parents de se séparer.

Il se promit de tenter encore une fois de lui parler. Mais pour le moment, il le laissait, ainsi que ses autres enfants, à la joie de retrouver leur père.

L'arrivée de Draco avait presque fait oublier l'ouverture des cadeaux et c'est Harry qui se chargea de ramener tout le monde autour du sapin.

Les choix de Harry et Draco eurent beaucoup de succès. James était émerveillé par son balai qu'il retourna sous toutes les coutures, presque incrédule de tenir un tel objet en main.

Scorpius rugit de joie à la vue de la splendide montre qu'il découvrit dans l'écrin en velours vert que Draco lui remit. Severus aurait voulu quant à lui, qu'il fasse déjà nuit pour tester son télescope.

Mais le cadeau qui fit vraiment l'unanimité fut le petit boursouf de Lily. Les garçons l'adoptèrent immédiatement et une grande concertation se mit en place pour déterminer le nom qu'on allait lui donner.

C'était une des choses qui étonnait toujours Harry et Draco : malgré leur différence d'âge, leurs enfants partageaient tout et s'entendaient à merveille. Le boursouf en était un exemple : il ne serait jamais vu à l'idée de Lily de donner un nom à l'animal sans demander l'avis de ses frères.

Tout le monde tomba d'accord pour appeler la boule de poils Flitwick, du nom du minuscule professeur de sortilèges et ancien directeur de Serdaigle qui avait pris sa retraite il y a quelques années déjà.

Ils ouvrirent ensuite les autres cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus de leurs parrains, marraines et amis.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco tendit un paquet à Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet de ce qu'il découvrirait en retirant l'emballage. Et de fait, c'était un ouvrage intitulé « Comment élever vos enfants adolescents sans finir à Sainte-Mangouste ».

Le brun ne put se retenir de rire et Draco l'accompagna.

\- Rassure-toi, j'en ai acheté un exemplaire pour moi aussi ! Ceci dit, ce n'est pas le vrai cadeau. Ouvre le livre.

Harry obtempéra et trouva à l'intérieur deux languettes de papier. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Merlin… c'est… c'est… j'y crois pas… c'est…

\- Bon sang ! C'est quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius, curieux.

\- Deux tickets pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… à Pékin, souffla Harry.

\- Wahoooou… sifflèrent les enfants, les yeux ronds.

\- Ceux-là, même Blaise ne pourra pas te les obtenir ! dit Draco, fier de lui.

\- Mais comment les as-tu eu ? Les ventes ne sont pas encore ouvertes…

\- Quand j'étais à Pékin la semaine dernière, j'ai opéré la fille du Président de la Ligue de Quidditch… Elle s'est parfaitement remise. Comme il n'en finissait pas de me demander comment il pourrait me remercier, j'ai pensé… à toi.

\- Merci, dit Harry. C'est… exceptionnel… Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Et… pour que les choses soient claires, rajouta Draco plus bas et d'un air sérieux, sens-toi libre d'y aller avec qui tu veux.

Harry releva le regard vers son mari comme celui s'écartait pour retourner près de ses enfants. Il le retint d'une main.

\- Draco… je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais… ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi avec qui je voudrai aller voir ce match…

Draco hocha la tête en souriant, remarquant à ce moment-là qu'Harry lui tendait à son tour un paquet rectangulaire.

\- Joyeux Noël Draco.

Le blond découvrit un coffret très plat qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. A l'intérieur, dans un cadre vitré, se trouvait une partition d'une étude de Chopin annotée par Franz Liszt.

\- Salazar ! s'exclama Draco en osant à peiner toucher le verre. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Tu te souviens d'Antoine Bernier, ce juge sorcier français qui est venu en visite au Ministère cet été ? Je lui ai parlé de toi et de ta passion pour Chopin. Le lendemain il me ramenait ceci, dit Harry en montrant la partition du doigt. Figure-toi que sa famille et Liszt étaient voisins à Paris quand les deux compositeurs y séjournaient. Liszt a donné cette partition à l'aïeul d'Antoine pour une de ses filles qui étudiait le piano.

\- Mais … comment a-t-il accepté de se défaire d'une rareté pareille ?

\- Ça ne l'intéresse pas. Il m'a dit qu'elle serait bien mieux entre les mains d'un connaisseur. Lui a failli la jeter à plusieurs reprises.

\- Doux Merlin, dit Draco, les yeux écarquillés de terreur à cette idée.

Il caressa encore le cadre avec émotion.

\- Merci Harry… c'est un cadeau magnifique… un vrai trésor.

\- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise.

Harry se ressaisit en voyant l'heure qu'il était.

\- Les enfants ! cria Harry. Vous êtes prêts ? Nous allons être en retard… James ? Que fais-tu avec ça ? demanda-t-il en le voyant avec son balai en main.

\- Papa, laisse-moi l'emporter ! Je dois absolument le montrer à parrain et à Alexandre.

\- Bon ok. Où est Scorpius ?

\- Il s'habille, dit Severus.

\- Oh Merlin ! Il est comme toi, on en a pour des heures ! se plaignit Harry en regardant Draco. SCORPIUS ! DEPECHE-TOI !

Après trois rappels, le garçon descendit enfin, élégamment vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu roi qui faisait ressortir son blond doré et ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a personne à séduire chez parrain, lui dit James avec une pointe d'agacement. Valérie est prise et Alice a cinq ans…

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tes perspectives sont tellement limitées mon pauvre James, soupira-t-il avec grandiloquence.

Harry avait assisté à l'échange et s'interrogeait maintenant sur les intentions réelles de son fils. Avant qu'ils n'aillent vers la cheminée, il le prit à part.

\- Scorpius… tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de jouer avec les sentiments des autres…

\- Papa, répondit-il avec un soupir exaspéré. Depuis quand est-ce un crime de bien s'habiller lorsqu'on est invité quelque part ?

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation. Tu m'as compris, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris.

\- Bien. Rejoins tes frères dans la cheminée.

Draco s'était approché.

\- Un problème ?

\- J'espère que non.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va essayer de souffler Valérie à son frère ? questionna le blond, incrédule.

\- Non. Il serait bien capable de faire ça à James mais jamais à Severus. Non. Je m'inquiète car je crois qu'il a remarqué l'intérêt que lui porte Alexandre.

\- QUOI ? Alex est…. ?

\- Hermione a des doutes. Elle aurait d'ailleurs voulu que tu lui parles. Tu sais comme il t'admire. Il veut tout faire comme toi…

\- Je vois. Je lui parlerai, dit Draco, résolu.

Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la cheminée et Harry prononça distinctement :

\- 10 Downing Square !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le 10 Downing Square, équivalent sorcier du 10 Downing Street, était la résidence officielle du Ministre de la Magie. Située dans le Londres sorcier, elle bénéficiait de protections drastiques et seules les personnes accréditées étaient admises à y parvenir par cheminette.

Harry et Draco arrivèrent sans encombre et furent accueillis par la souriante maîtresse de maison.

\- Joyeux Noël Hermione, dirent les deux hommes en cœur.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous deux également, dit-elle sans commenter le fait qu'ils soient arrivés ensemble. Je suis contente de vous voir. Suivez-moi, nous prenons l'apéritif dans le salon bleu.

Dans le salon, Théo et Astoria discutaient gaiement avec Neville et Luna, tandis que Blaise débouchait une bouteille de champagne.

Les enfants étaient un peu plus loin, admirant le Nimbus Millenium de James.

Théo, Astoria et Draco se saluèrent chaleureusement.

\- Théo ! C'est bon de te revoir vieux, dit Draco en le serrant contre lui. Astoria, tu es resplendissante.

\- Merci Draco.

\- Et toi ? demanda Théo. J'ai… j'ai appris pour toi et Harry… Je suis étonné de te voir ici avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, souffla Draco avec un sourire de conspirateur.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, sourit Théo. Un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais abattre.

Comme Harry s'approchait, Théo vint à sa rencontre et ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Comment va la vie à Hambourg ? demanda Harry.

\- Fort bien ! Mais l'Angleterre nous manque. On pense sérieusement à rentrer à Londres l'année prochaine.

\- C'est génial ! C'est Severus qui se sera content.

\- Toi et Draco avez fait du bon boulot avec lui. C'est vraiment un garçon bien. En fait, vous avez fait du super boulot avec tous les quatre !

\- Bah… c'est pas très facile pour le moment. Ils sont un peu… chamboulés… à cause du divorce.

\- Hm. J'ai appris. Pardonne ma franchise Harry mais pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'était préparé à cette question de la part de son ami.

\- Draco et moi… c'est plus trop ça, ces derniers mois. Il… il est irascible, distant. On ne communique plus. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas ma part de responsabilité, loin de là.

Au fil du temps, depuis leur septième année à Poudlard, Harry avait appris à apprécier Théo. Il le considérait réellement comme un ami. De plus, Théo était quelqu'un de posé, de réfléchi – tout le contraire de lui – et qui disait les choses sans détour. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Harry lui expliqua la découverte de Draco à propos d'Albus, sa conviction qu'il s'agissait de son enfant et celui de Ginny. Et sa réaction d'aller baiser la première venue pour se venger.

\- Du Draco tout craché. Œil pour œil.

\- Merde, Théo, jura Harry à voix basse. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ! C'était une question de confiance ! Et Draco ne me fait plus confiance depuis des mois ! Il ne me dit plus rien !

\- Tout comme toi tu ne lui as pas parlé d'Albus.

\- Il a couché avec une femme pour me punir, Théo !

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait raison. J'ai dit que c'était sa façon de faire. Tu aurais dû t'en douter et lui parler directement. Pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à la manière de te faire payer.

Théo n'était pas vindicatif. Il énonçait simplement une évidence.

Harry soupira. Raconter tout cela à Théo avait réalimenté sa colère contre Draco et sa certitude qu'il prenait la bonne décision en demandant le divorce. C'était plus fort que lui : même s'il aimait Draco plus que sa vie, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Ne te tracasse pas trop Harry, dit Théo. C'est un mauvais moment à passer mais tu t'en sortiras… vous vous en sortirez tous les deux… ensemble… ou pas.

Théo s'éloigna pour discuter avec Blaise, Neville et Draco. Astoria parlait avec Luna.

Hermione s'approcha de Harry et remplit son verre de champagne.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ensemble, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

\- J'ai demandé à Draco de venir un peu plus tôt pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Les enfants étaient ravis.

\- Ça va avec eux ?

\- Bof… James me fait ouvertement la gueule et j'ai l'impression que le cerveau de Scorpius a été colonisé par ses hormones.

\- J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur la raison de l'hostilité de James…

\- Oh… je sais de quoi il retourne… il m'en veut pour le divorce, c'est tout.

La brune fit une grimace sceptique.

\- Il y a autre chose ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- D'après Valérie, il n'a vraiment changé qu'il y a deux semaines seulement. Or, il est au courant de votre séparation depuis plus longtemps.

\- Que s'est-il passé il y a deux semaines ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Valérie non plus. Mais c'est apparemment quelque chose qui a dû le perturber car il s'est isolé. Même vis-à-vis de ses meilleurs amis à Gryffondor.

\- Tu crois que Neville sait quelque chose ?

\- Non, je lui ai posé la question. Il a remarqué le changement de comportement de James mais il ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû.

\- Une histoire de cœur ?

\- Possible.

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Tu crois que je fais une connerie ?

La brune posa son regard franc sur son ami.

\- Sincèrement ? Oui.

Elle s'en alla vérifier que les elfes de maison – dûment rémunérés – étaient prêts à servir le repas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tout le monde prit place autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, les enfants regroupés ensemble à un bout de la table.

Le repas était délicieux et l'ambiance chaleureuse.

En attendant qu'on serve la bûche traditionnelle, les enfants avaient été autorisés à aller jouer dans la bibliothèque où ils disputaient une partie acharnée de Monopoly sorcier. Seul James avait décliné la proposition, préférant rester à table avec les adultes. Depuis le début de la journée, il semblait déterminé à ne pas lâcher Draco d'une semelle.

A table, tout le monde se régalait des anecdotes de Théo sur la vie en Allemagne et sur les habitudes teutonnes, tellement différentes des traditions anglaises.

\- Et leur cuisine ! glapit Théo. Celui qui dit du mal de la cuisine anglaise n'a jamais dû manger un truc qui s'appelle le _Kalbsleberwursch_. C'est un pâté de foie de veau en forme de saucisson. C'est atroce. Et je ne parle pas du _Fleischsalat_ , une salade de saucisses, cornichons et mayonnaise qui couvre tes besoins en cholestérol pour au moins un an !

\- Alors que les _scotch eggs_ sont tellement diététiques, sourit Draco (NDA : les scotch eggs sont des œufs durs entourés de chaire à saucisse et de panure)

\- Et que dire d'un bon haggis, dit Blaise sur un ton rêveur (NDA : le haggis est une spécialité écossaise, mélange d'abats de mouton, d'oignons et d'avoine cuits dans une panse de mouton).

\- Moi je dis qu'on n'a pas encore fait mieux que l'anguille en gelée, dit Harry.

\- Moi je préfère l'omelette aux sardines, dit Luna. Avec les têtes évidemment.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là ? s'offusqua faussement Théo.

\- Jamais de la vie mon bon Théo, dit Blaise en le gratifiant d'une bourrade dans le dos. Comment pourrions-nous plaisanter sur la richesse culinaire de notre mère patrie ?

Draco prit le relais en racontant certaines de ses opérations les plus sanglantes, à la grande joie de James qui l'écoutait, un mélange de crainte, de dégoût et d'admiration dans les yeux.

\- Draco, par pitié, se plaignit Astoria. Tu me coupes l'appétit, là… Harry, comment arrives-tu à le supporter depuis tout ce temps !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table. Astoria s'empourpra quand elle se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles.

\- Merlin, souffla-t-elle… je… je suis confuse… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… c'est que j'ai tellement de mal à intégrer la nouvelle…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Astoria… moi-même, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait intégré la nouvelle, tenta de plaisanter Harry.

Blaise se hâta de détourner la conversation en se tournant vers Neville.

\- Alors Neville ? Il paraît que tu as un nouveau professeur de sortilèges ?

\- Oui, confirma Neville. Depuis deux semaines. Il va remplacer Parvati pour les cours aux cinquième, sixième et septième années. Vous vous en souvenez sûrement, c'est Adrian Pucey. Il était avec Draco et toi à Serpentard, non ?

A l'évocation d'Adrian Pucey, Harry se tendit de manière perceptible.

\- Adrian Pucey ? répéta le brun.

\- Oui, il… ah mais tu l'as connu aussi Harry, se souvint Neville. Vous n'étiez pas sortis ensemble un moment ?

Pour le coup, c'est Draco qui était tendu maintenant.

\- Heu… oui, balbutia Harry. On… on s'est fréquenté quelques semaines.

\- En tout cas, continua Neville, inconscient du malaise de Harry, il est en passe de détrôner Rogue comme terreur de Poudlard. Il distribue les retenues comme des petits pains. Mais tu le sais…

\- Heu… non, je ne sais rien, dit Harry perplexe.

\- En deux semaines, James en a déjà eu trois. Je croyais qu'il te l'avait dit.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers son fils aîné. Et quand comptais-tu me le dire ? tonna-t-il à l'adresse du garçon.

James s'était levé, fusillant son père du regard.

\- Et toi ? cria-t-il tout d'un coup. Quand comptais-tu nous dire que tu couchais avec lui ?

\- JAMES ! rugit Harry. ENCORE UN MOT ET …

\- Et quoi ? continua son fils ? Tu vas me donner la fessée ? Tu vas m'attacher au lit ? cracha-t-il avec un mépris évident.

\- James…

Cette voix-là était celle de Draco, clairement menaçante. Harry, pour sa part, était livide.

\- Quoi Père ? dit James en se tournant vers le blond. Il ne t'a rien dit ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il a fait avec Pucey des trucs complètement tordus ? Si ce n'était qu'avec Pucey d'ailleurs…

\- James, arrête ça tout de suite, siffla Harry.

\- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS ME TAIRE ? TU N'ES QU'UN HYPOCRITE ! TU OSES QUITTER PERE PARCE QU'IL A T'A TROMPE UNE FOIS ALORS QUE TOI TU AS COUCHE AVEC LA MOITIE DE L'ECOLE !

James était rouge de colère et en pleurs.

\- James, qui t'a raconté ça ? demanda Draco le plus calmement possible.

\- C'est… c'est Pucey qui me l'a dit, hoqueta le garçon. Quand … quand j'étais en retenue, il… il m'a tout raconté. Je… je ne voulais rien savoir… mais il m'a obligé…

\- Merlin, souffla Neville. Draco, Harry, j'ignorais totalement que …

\- On réglera ça plus tard, Neville, dit Draco.

Le blond avait le regard dur et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait été capable de tuer Pucey de ses mains s'il s'était trouvé devant lui à cet instant.

\- Hermione, je te prie de nous excuser pour … tout ceci, continua Draco. Je crois que nous allons poursuivre cette discussion en privé, si tu veux bien.

\- Je comprends Draco, s'empressa de dire Hermione. Laisse-moi les jumeaux et Lily ce soir et rentrez avec James.

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours assis, le regard vide, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Harry ? dit Draco doucement. Harry ? Tu es d'accord ?

Le brun opina lentement du chef et se leva.

\- Blaise, Hermione… je suis désolé pour tout ça. Merci pour tout, dit-il tout bas. Théo, Astoria, je suis heureux de vous avoir revus. Neville, Luna, on se voit bientôt.

Tous se saluèrent en silence.

\- Père, dit Scorpius qui était sorti de la bibliothèque à cause des cris. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet. Papa a l'air…

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père, James et moi allons rentrer à Belgrave Square. Toi, Severus et Lily vous resterez ici jusque demain. Je compte sur vous. Soyez sages.

\- Père, mais …

\- On parlera de tout ça plus tard.

Scorpius hocha la tête et retournant dans la bibliothèque. Lily et Alice venaient d'apparaître à la porte.

\- Allez, les filles ! dit gaiement le garçon, retournons à nos affaires. Je crois bien que j'étais sur le point de mettre Alex sur la paille…

\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy, entendit-on protester au loin.

Draco remercia silencieusement son fils d'avoir suffisamment de maturité pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions pour le moment.

Il prit ensuite son fils aîné par le bras, l'invitant à se lever. James était prostré, des larmes silencieuses ne cessant d'inonder ses joues. Avec Harry, ils regagnèrent la cheminée du grand salon pour rentrer à Belgrave Square.

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A peine arrivés, Draco fit asseoir son fils sur le grand canapé du salon. Il ouvrit une armoire et en sorti une fiole qu'il tendit à James.

\- Bois ça, lui dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Une potion de calme. Tu en as besoin. Bois.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et vida la petite bouteille.

Draco prit place à côté de Harry dans le fauteuil d'en face.

\- Bien. James, je veux que tu me racontes exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Pucey.

James déglutit, n'osant regarder aucun de ses pères. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença son récit.

\- Le… premier jour, il a fait l'appel des présences. Arrivé à mon nom, il m'a demandé si j'étais le fils de Draco Malefoy. J'ai répondu oui et il m'a demandé qui était ma mère. Je… je lui ai dit que… que j'étais le fils de Draco et Harry Malefoy. Comprenant que j'avais été adopté, il a ricané en disant que je n'étais le fils d'aucun de vous deux. Je… je me suis énervé en répétant que j'étais votre fils et celui de personne d'autre.

Une bouffée d'amour pour son fils traversa le cœur de Harry en même temps qu'il maudissait cette ordure de Pucey.

\- Alors, continua James, il m'a mis en retenue le soir même. Parce que je lui avais répondu.

\- Et ensuite ? questionna Draco voyant que son fils hésitait à poursuivre.

\- En retenue, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire copier des lignes ou autre chose… A la place, il s'est assis en face de moi et il… il m'a raconté qu'il avait été l'amant de papa lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Je… je ne savais pas quoi dire… alors, il a continué. Il… il m'a raconté tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble… c'était… dégoûtant.

James pleurait toujours mais les effets de la potion lui permettaient de parler calmement.

\- Je… je veux dire… je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec… ça, dit-il en faisant un geste vague en direction de ses pères. Je sais… je sais comment ça marche entre vous… mais la façon dont Pucey en parlait… pour la première fois, j'ai trouvé ça… moche, sale… pervers.

Draco avait les poings tellement serrés que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Harry passa sa main sur la sienne et ce geste l'apaisa quelque peu.

\- Après cette retenue, il n'a pas cessé de trouver à redire sur tout ce que je faisais en classe. Je faisais un effort pour garder mon calme mais il a fini par trouver de nouveaux motifs pour me donner une retenue. Deux en fait.

James s'était à nouveau interrompu. Sa gorge était serrée et ses mains tremblaient.

\- Continue mon fils, l'encouragea Draco.

\- Il m'a raconté la manière dont papa l'a laissé tomber et aussi tout ce qu'il a fait après… coucher avec plein de monde à Poudlard, parfois à plusieurs… Il avait l'air tellement content que je sois obligé d'entendre ça… Il… il m'a dit que la prochaine fois, il… me montrerait… dans la pensine…

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur et la haine qu'il ressentit pour Pucey à ce moment-là fit crépiter sa magie autour de lui.

Draco n'était pas dans un meilleur état et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour parler calmement.

\- James, la première chose dont tu dois être conscient c'est que Pucey n'avait aucun droit de te faire subir ça. C'est du harcèlement et c'est interdit par les lois sorcières. Il sera sanctionné pour ça. Sévèrement.

James hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

\- La deuxième chose que tu dois savoir c'est que j'étais au courant. De tout. Harry me l'a raconté il y a déjà très longtemps de ça.

L'étonnement put se lire sur le visage du garçon.

\- Quoi ? Mais… tu… alors ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai ?

Malgré l'embarras qui le tenaillait, Harry prit sur lui de dire la vérité à son fils.

\- Ce que t'a dit Pucey est vrai. Je n'en suis pas fier du tout mais c'est arrivé. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour changer cette partie-là de ma vie et la seule chose qui m'a permis de passer au-dessus est le fait que ton père était au courant et qu'il ne m'a pas jugé pour ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda James en se tournant vers Harry pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais été rejeté par mes amis pour avoir défendu ton père à son procès. Draco était loin, à Salem et… j'avais pris conscience que j'étais amoureux de lui. Il me manquait à tel point que je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Alors j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Et le pire, c'est que je me vantais de tout cela dans les lettres que j'envoyais à ton père. Il… il a pris sur lui, sans jamais rien me reprocher. C'est Blaise qui m'a sorti de là… il m'a fait comprendre que je perdrais l'amitié de Draco si je continuais comme ça… Alors je me suis ressaisi. L'amitié de ton père comptait plus que tout pour moi.

James ne savait pas comment assimiler ces aveux.

\- Ecoute James, reprit Harry. Je suis désolé que tu aies appris ça comme ça. J'imagine que je te déçois…

\- Et toi ? coupa James en regardant Draco. Tu étais amoureux de papa ?

\- Oui, dit Draco. Je l'étais.

\- Et tu as… toi aussi, tu as… ?

\- Oui, confirma le blond placidement. J'ai… connu d'autres… personnes.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva James. Pourquoi ? Vous vous aimiez et malgré ça, vous étiez infidèles !

Draco tempéra.

\- James, nous étions loin l'un de l'autre et nous ne savions pas que nos sentiments étaient réciproques. Quand nous l'avons enfin admis, aucun de nous deux n'est plus jamais allé voir ailleurs…

\- Jusqu'à dernièrement, murmura le garçon.

\- Jusqu'à dernièrement, confirma Draco. Et sache que je n'en suis pas fier non plus. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne me pardonnerai jamais, c'est d'avoir ruiné mon mariage à cause de mon manque de discernement, d'avoir laissé un bas instinct de vengeance être plus fort que l'amour que j'éprouve pour ton père et la confiance que j'ai en lui.

Harry n'en menait pas large. Les paroles de Draco lui allaient droit au cœur et il mourrait d'envie de dire à son fils de ne plus s'inquiéter, qu'il avait pardonné à Draco et qu'il voulait continuer à vivre avec lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Il n'en eut pas le temps car Draco avait repris la parole.

\- Maintenant James, j'attends que tu présentes tes excuses à ton père pour ton comportement.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna le garçon.

\- Ce que Pucey t'a raconté t'a bouleversé et nous le comprenons parfaitement. Mais tu n'avais pas à parler à ton père comme tu l'as fait, en public qui plus est, et encore moins le juger pour ses actes passés, asséna Draco durement. Ni toi, ni tes frères ou ta sœur ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'avez à interférer, commenter, approuver ou condamner les décisions que ton père et moi prenons à propos de notre couple ! Alors, pour la dernière fois : je veux entendre tes excuses.

James baissa piteusement la tête.

\- Pardon papa. Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. Sincèrement.

\- Je te pardonne James, dit Harry. Mais j'attends de toi que tu présentes aussi des excuses à Blaise et Hermione pour avoir fait un esclandre lors du repas de Noël devant leurs invités.

Le garçon acquiesça en silence.

\- Bien, dit Draco. Monte dans ta chambre maintenant.

James obtempéra sans plus rien ajouter. Quand ils furent seuls, Harry souffla un grand coup.

\- Je crois que je serai le premier procureur de l'histoire sorcière à commettre un meurtre de sang-froid.

\- Alors on partagera la même cellule à Azkaban. Je veux aussi avoir la satisfaction de regarder ce cafard crever à petit feu.

\- Neville va sûrement le renvoyer.

Draco eut un ricanement méprisant.

\- Le renvoyer ? C'est le minimum ! Sa place est derrière les barreaux ! Tu devrais le poursuivre pour… harcèlement, attentat à la pudeur, ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans le code pénal sorcier ! s'énervait le blond.

\- Draco… je ne peux pas me permettre de faire trop d'esclandre… si je ne veux pas que Pucey raconte à la presse mon… passé.

\- Harry, par pitié, tu avais 18 ans et tu as déconné, c'est tout ! A t'entendre, on dirait que tu étais la catin de Poudlard.

\- Pour moi, c'est tout comme. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte… Je croyais que tout ça était loin derrière moi et en un mois et demi de temps, je me retrouve confronté à deux reprises à des… revenants. Daldry et maintenant Pucey.

Un poids tomba sur la poitrine de Draco à la mention de Daldry. Il ne se doutait pas que cela ferait tant de mal à Harry de revivre ce moment-là de sa vie et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. En faisant revenir Daldry, il n'avait eu en tête que son propre intérêt, celui de reconquérir son mari. Peut-être avait-il eu tort.

\- Draco ? Draco ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le brun.

\- Oui… je… je suis tellement désolé pour… tout ça… Je me sens tellement inutile...

La voix de Draco se brisa et pour la première fois, Harry prit conscience que son mari souffrait certainement autant que lui.

Il s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue posée contre son épaule.

 _Comment peux-tu dire ça Draco… Sans toi… Merlin, sans toi… je suis perdu…_ pensa Harry.


	8. Chapitre 6

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir**

 **29 décembre 2019**

Le lendemain de Noël, Harry était retourné chez Blaise et Hermione pour récupérer ses enfants. Draco l'y avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

Comme on le lui avait demandé, James présenta ses excuses au couple qui les accepta de bonne grâce.

Blaise, son parrain, le prit à part pour une discussion qui dura une bonne demi-heure. Ni Harry ni Draco ne posèrent de questions sur ce qu'ils s'étaient dit durant cette entrevue. Mais il était évident que leur garçon en était ressorti apaisé. Il s'était approché de ses parents et les avait serrés dans ses bras à tour de rôle en leur disant qu'il les aimait du fond du cœur, s'excusant encore pour son comportement.

Pendant que James parlait avec son parrain, Harry et Draco avait résumé la situation à Scorpius et Severus. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'un nouveau malentendu apparaisse si d'aventure James décidait de tout leur raconter.

La réaction des jumeaux avait été tempérée. Severus avait écouté avec attention et tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si Draco avait pardonné à Harry. Il lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner car à son avis, Harry n'avait rien fait de mal. Severus accepta cette réponse et ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

Scorpius ne porta aucun jugement mais Harry remarqua avec une certaine consternation la lueur d'admiration qui était apparue dans les yeux de son fils à l'évocation de ses frasques. De toute évidence, le garçon percevait son père sous un jour différent et loin de lui déplaire.

Les quatre enfants rentrèrent ensuite à Belgrave Square avec Harry, tandis que Draco retournait à son appartement de Knightsbridge.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans accroc. James avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, Scorpius était égal à lui-même, tout comme Severus et Lily. Ils profitèrent tous pleinement de ces quelques jours pour faire des parties de Quidditch, pour aller au cinéma moldu et pour paresser tranquillement à la maison.

Le dimanche 29 décembre, à 9 heures, les enfants étaient fins prêts pour partir chez Draco. Comme c'était lui qui se chargerait de les amener à King's Cross le dimanche suivant, ils emportaient leurs malles avec eux.

Même si leur père habitait seulement à quelques rues de Belgrave Square, ils décidèrent de prendre la cheminette afin de ne pas attirer l'attention en rue avec leurs énormes valises, leurs hiboux et leurs balais.

Draco accueillit ses enfants avec le sourire et Harry avec un baiser léger. Il montra ensuite aux enfants où étaient leurs chambres, ceux-ci n'ayant jamais séjourné dans l'appartement.

Pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, les deux adultes attendaient au salon.

\- Ça me fait drôle de les laisser, dit Harry.

\- Je te comprends. Mais tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux…

\- Non… ils doivent s'habituer à nos… arrangements. De toute façon, je reprends le travail demain et je serai bien occupé.

\- Ton enquête avance ? questionna le blond.

\- Pfff… râla Harry. Oui et non. Il y a trois semaines, on avait monté une opération visant à interpeller trois suspects et ça a complètement foiré…

\- Il y a eu des blessés ? s'inquiéta Draco en repensant à ce qui était arrivé à Finnigan.

\- Non… il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Ils avaient dû être renseignés car personne n'est jamais venu au rendez-vous.

\- Une taupe ?

\- Sûrement mais on ne sait pas qui. Tous les Aurors, tous mes assistants et collaborateurs, et même moi avons été soumis au véritasérum mais ça n'a rien donné.

Harry semblait clairement abattu.

\- Hé ! Viens là, lui dit Draco en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas les avoir… S'il y en a bien un qui peut les avoir, c'est toi…

Le brun se laissa aller à cette étreinte bénéfique.

\- Draco, dit-il contre son épaule, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Vas-y, dit le blond qui s'était tendu aux paroles de Harry.

\- O'Donnell sait que je suis après lui et il sait que je me rapproche… j'ai… je connais ses méthodes, il va essayer de m'intimider en s'en prenant à ce que j'ai de plus cher… j'ai peur pour les enfants… et pour…

\- Harry, le coupa Draco en s'écartant, je te comprends… mais les enfants ne risquent rien à Poudlard. Le Château est encore mieux protégé que le Ministère de la Magie.

\- Je sais mais il y a les sorties à Pré-au-Lard…

\- Hm… oui, tu as raison.

\- Ils seront sous protection pendant ces sorties. Et j'en ai demandé une pour toi aussi, où que tu sois.

Draco fixa Harry avec des yeux ronds.

\- Draco, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, dit Harry en passant doucement sa main sur la joue pâle.

Les mots du blond restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'attirer Harry vers lui dans une nouvelle étreinte.

\- Merci, dit Harry, merci d'être là… malgré tout.

\- Je serai toujours là… quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là, souffla Draco.

Ils restèrent une bonne minute enlacés avant que Draco ne s'écarte.

\- Ecoute, dit-il… reste déjeuner avec nous ce midi, ça te changera les idées… et les enfants seront contents, rajouta-t-il devant l'hésitation de Harry.

\- Bon, d'accord… accepta Harry avec un sourire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans le couloir adjacent, quatre paires d'yeux observaient attentivement la scène. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la conversation mais ce qu'ils voyaient leur suffisait : leurs pères dans les bras l'un de l'autre, clairement heureux d'y être.

\- Leur histoire de divorce, c'est des couilles, dit Scorpius.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Severus.

\- Qu'ils fassent bonne figure devant nous, c'est une chose, répliqua le jumeau blond. Mais quand ils sont seuls, ils devraient se disputer ou au moins se faire la gueule, non ? Et regarde-les ! Je suis sûr que papa meurt d'envie de descendre le pantalon de Père et de…

\- SCORP ! dit James tout bas.

Scorpius roula des yeux.

\- James, ce que tu peux être prude par moment… Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble…

\- Scorpius ! Père et papa ont été très clairs sur le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires !

\- Pfff… foutaises. Il leur suffit d'un tout petit coup de pouce. Severus, Lily ? Vous êtes partants ?

Tous deux hochèrent énergiquement la tête.

\- James ?

L'aîné pesa le pour et le contre mais finit par céder.

\- Ok… soupira-t-il. Je suppose que tu as un plan…

\- En effet… mais les seuls qui peuvent le mettre en œuvre sont Oncle Blaise et Tante Hermy.

\- Tu crois qu'ils accepteront de nous aider ?

\- Certainement, dit James, soudain catégorique. Je suis sûr que parrain nous aidera.

\- Ok… il faut les contacter dès aujourd'hui car nous avons peu de temps pour tout planifier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 décembre 2019**

\- Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Thomas vient d'arriver.

\- Merci Nelly. Faites-le entrer.

Dean Thomas entra dans le bureau d'un pas assuré.

\- Monsieur le Procureur. Vous avez demandé à me voir.

Il se tenait bien droit devant Harry et conformément à l'usage, il ne s'assoirait pas tant que le Procureur ne l'aurait pas invité à le faire.

\- Salut Dean, merci d'être venu si vite. Assied-toi et par pitié, laisse tomber les formalités, dit Harry en l'amenant vers le coin salon.

Le Chef des Aurors esquissa un sourire et prit place dans un des confortables canapés en cuir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? questionna le brun.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- J'ai appris pour Malefoy et toi. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est bon Dean… je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé Draco… ne te force pas, dit Harry en souriant néanmoins.

\- C'est vrai mais tu avais l'air heureux avec lui. Alors je suis désolé quand même.

\- Merci. Comment vont Ginny et Albus ?

\- Albus va bien. C'est un petit garçon incroyable, dit le métis avec un grand sourire. Quant à Ginny, je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle t'oublie. Particulièrement maintenant qu'elle sait que tu es libre.

Dean avait toujours eu un franc-parler qu'Harry appréciait. Toutefois, depuis la mort de Seamus, les rapports s'étaient fortement détériorés entre les deux hommes. La relation entre Dean et Ginny avait encore compliqué les choses car le métis n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Ginny était toujours amoureuse de Harry, malgré les années, malgré l'homosexualité assumée de celui-ci et son mariage avec Malefoy.

\- Ecoute Dean, … d'abord je ne suis pas encore libre et ensuite Ginny et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. En fait, ça a cessé d'être une histoire en 1998. Que Ginny ne l'ait toujours pas compris est certes consternant mais je n'y peux rien. Mon divorce avec Draco ne changera rien. Je ne retournerai jamais vers elle. Et je ne pense pas lui avoir jamais donné le moindre espoir…

Dean eut un rictus méprisant.

\- A part déjeuner toutes les semaines avec elle pour ensuite refuser de la voir, du jour au lendemain… non pas que je m'en plaigne…

Harry soupira, agacé par le ton de l'auror et par sa propre connerie.

\- Et à part verser une pension alimentaire pour un enfant qui n'est pas le tien, ajouta Dean, perfide.

\- Je le fais en mémoire de Seamus. Elle le sait très bien, grinça Harry.

\- Oui… Pour soigner ta culpabilité.

Harry accusa le coup. Dean avait raison.

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Bon, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de Ginny et de ses fantasmes, dit Harry plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Où en est-on avec le gang ?

\- On a la certitude que Reagan va rencontrer Flaherty le dimanche 5 janvier. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous à Glasbury, un petit village du pays de Galles. On a repéré l'endroit. C'est une maison isolée dans une vallée assez dégagée. Ce ne sera pas simple pour la planque mais on y arrivera.

\- Combien d'hommes ?

\- Neuf avec moi.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tu es sûr que l'information n'a pas filtré ?

Dean serra ostensiblement les poings.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as soumis tous mes hommes aux véritaserum et que ça n'a rien donné ? La taupe n'est pas chez nous ! martela-t-il.

La décision de Harry n'a pas du tout été bien prise par les Aurors qui y avaient vu un flagrant manque de confiance de la part du procureur.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Dean ! s'énerva Harry. Que toi et tes hommes ne le compreniez pas me sidère ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Me contenter de votre parole ? Je regrette mais c'était impossible. Et je pense avoir fait preuve d'honnêteté en soumettant les membres de ma propre équipe au véritaserum !

\- C'était une question de confiance Harry…

\- NON ! rugit le brun. Dans une affaire pareille, il n'y a pas de confiance qui tienne et tu le sais très bien. Tu ne fais rien d'autre que régler tes comptes avec moi pour ce qui est arrivé à Seamus et pour Ginny !

Dean et Harry se fusillaient du regard et aucun des deux ne cédait.

\- Il est mort par ta faute, Harry.

\- JE LE SAIS ! hurla-t-il. ET JE DOIS VIVRE AVEC DEPUIS 10 ANS ! MAIS ME METTRE DES BATONS DANS LES ROUES MAINTENANT NE LE FERA PAS REVENIR DEAN !

Le métis ne répondit pas et Harry se calma quelque peu.

\- Ecoute, Dean. Nous avons le même objectif : mettre ce gang hors d'état de nuire et punir l'assassin de Seamus. Nous n'y arriverons pas si on se rejette la faute les uns sur les autres.

Dean soupira en acquiesçant.

\- Nous avons fait très attention, dit-il. L'information sur la planque de Glasbury est connue pour le moment de toi, de moi et des deux chefs d'équipes. Les autres aurors ne connaîtront la destination que deux heures avant l'intervention et il leur sera impossible de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Si on est encore doublé, alors c'est que la taupe c'est toi, moi, McMillan ou Pritchard. Tu comptes en parler à ton équipe ?

\- Non. Dorénavant, tu communiqueras avec moi et moi seul sur le dossier O'Donnell.

\- Bien.

\- Je viendrai avec vous sur le terrain le 5 janvier.

\- Tu ne dois pas amener tes enfants à King's Cross ?

\- Non, c'est Draco qui s'en charge. A ce propos, je voudrais une protection pour eux tous.

\- Pour Malefoy aussi ? demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour lui aussi, confirma Harry d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

\- Ce sera fait. Bon, si nous avons terminé, je vais retourner au Quartier des Aurors, dit Dean en se levant.

Harry hocha la tête et le métis quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Le Procureur se rassit à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Cette histoire de taupe le tracassait grandement, surtout le fait que le véritaserum n'ait rien donné. Pour la centième fois, il passa en revue mentalement tous ceux qui avaient travaillé sur ce dossier.

Il se revoyait, présidant la réunion de travail avec ses assistants. Tous ceux qui étaient présents ce jour-là étaient passés sous véritasérum. La réunion avait dû être interrompue par l'arrivée de Blaise qui…

Blaise.

Harry bloqua sur cette information. Blaise était au courant de l'opération mais lui n'avait pas été soumis à la potion de vérité.

 _Merlin, pas lui. C'est impossible._

Et pourtant, je dois en avoir le cœur net, dit Harry tout haut.

Il quitta son bureau en trombe et se rendit au Quartier des Aurors.

\- Martins, dit-il au premier auror qu'il croisa. Donnez-moi une fiole de véritaserum.

\- Oui Monsieur, dit l'auror qui, bien qu'intrigué par la demande, ne songea pas à protester.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent. Harry s'en saisit et monta cette fois à l'étage abritant les locaux du Ministre de la Magie.

\- Hélène, je dois voir le Ministre. C'est urgent.

\- Bien Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous annonce immédiatement.

La jeune femme précéda Harry dans le grand bureau ministériel. Blaise ne rechignait jamais à recevoir son ami et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

\- Harry ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui…

Le Ministre n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Harry venait de poser brutalement la fiole devant lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Du véritasérum ? Mais pourquoi ?

Blaise regardait Harry avec incompréhension.

\- Je suis désolé Blaise. Tu étais là. Tu étais au courant pour l'opération. Et tu es le seul à ne pas être passé par la potion de vérité.

Les yeux bleus du métis s'obscurcirent dangereusement.

\- Je suis le Ministre de la Magie Harry, au cas tu l'aurais oublié… Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de m'obliger à quoique ce soit…

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien. Je te le demande. Seule mon enquête m'importe Blaise. Alors, ça m'est égal si tu me détestes après, ou si tu me démets de mes fonctions ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais je dois te le demander : bois cette potion et réponds à mes questions.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- J'irai demander une injonction au Président du Magenmagot.

Blaise soutenait le regard de Harry et ce dernier crut bien avoir atteint un point de non-retour. Mais contre toute attente, un sourire illumina les traits du Ministre.

\- Harry… je crois bien que tu es la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse. Par Merlin, il faut une sacrée paire de couilles pour faire ce que tu viens de faire là ! dit-il en s'emparant de la fiole et en la buvant d'un seul coup. Vas-y ! Envoie la sauce !

\- As-tu dévoilé nos plans à O'Donnell ou à l'un de ses complices ?

\- Non.

\- As-tu dévoilé nos plans à un tiers qui aurait pu les transmettre à O'Donnell ?

\- Non.

\- As-tu évoqué nos plans avec Hermione ou avec Draco ?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux à l'énoncé de la question mais répondit néanmoins :

\- Ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre. Le seul avec qui j'ai en parlé, c'est toi.

\- Bien. Merci Blaise. Je suis désolé mais il le fallait.

\- Je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, tu fais passer ta mission avant tout et je t'admire pour ça. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu suspectes Hermione ou Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je… je n'y croyais pas une seconde mais il fallait que je demande… Je ne sais vraiment pas qui ça peut être.

\- O'Donnell a des relais et des appuis dans tous les milieux possibles et imaginables. On ne saura sans doute jamais d'où vient la fuite.

\- Sans doute. Bon, je vais te laisser. Encore désolé.

\- C'est bon Harry, je ne t'en veux pas… Mais tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de te racheter pour avoir osé soupçonner ton supérieur – et accessoirement ton ami – d'une telle vilenie.

\- Hm… je vais réfléchir. Mais n'espère pas avoir mes places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! dit Harry en sortant du bureau tout en riant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry regagna son propre étage, soulagé que Blaise soit hors de cause mais toujours aussi frustré de ne pas pouvoir identifier le coupable.

Décidant de se sortir cela de la tête momentanément, il se remit à l'étude de ses dossiers.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il trouvait Blaise dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage fermé, contrairement à son habitude.

\- Blaise ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Il y a un moyen pour te racheter, dit-il après un court silence.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'ai absolument besoin de toi mercredi soir.

\- Mercredi soir ? Le soir du réveillon ?

\- Merlin, Harry dis-moi que tu n'avais rien de prévu et si c'était le cas, je te supplie à genoux de tout annuler !

Harry était perplexe devant la mine sombre de son ami.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

\- Pour me représenter à la réception des ambassadeurs sorciers à Paris.

\- QUOI ? Mais…

\- Harry, je t'en prie… je ne te le demanderais pas si je n'avais pas une bonne raison.

\- Laquelle ?

Blaise soupira.

\- Il… il y a un peu d'eau dans le gaz avec Hermy pour le moment…

\- Quoi ? Merlin, non…

\- Rien d'irrémédiable je pense… mais il est temps que je m'occupe un peu plus d'elle avant de… enfin bref, ce n'est pas à toi que je dois expliquer ça… Je crois que si j'acceptais de passer le réveillon avec elle, elle verrait ça comme un signe de ma bonne foi. Je… je l'aime vraiment, je ne veux pas la perdre.

Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que Blaise essayait de lui dire.

\- Alors, je me suis dit que comme tu étais seul, continua Blaise… Mais… Oh Merlin ! Je… peut-être que tu ne l'es pas… tu… sors peut-être avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non ! s'insurgea Harry. Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Ah… alors… tu veux bien ?

Son ami le regardait avec une mine si basse qu'il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour le convaincre.

\- Entendu. Je vais te remplacer. Et si je peux faire autre chose…

\- Non. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup comme ça. Je te remercie.

\- Pas de quoi, voyons.

\- Ne sois pas étonné mais le _dress code_ , c'est le smoking moldu. Une lubie du Ministre français de la Magie. Ça c'est le portoloin qui t'amènera à Paris, dit Blaise en tendant à Harry un mug ébréché portant la mention « I Love NY ». Il s'activera à 20 heures précises.

\- Ok.

Ils discutèrent encore de choses et d'autres avant que Blaise ne quitte le bureau.

\- Merlin, soupira Blaise en souriant tandis qu'il était dans l'ascenseur. Qu'est ce que ces satanés gamins ne me feront pas faire !

Il avait dû attendre que les effets du véritasérum se soient dissipés avant de venir faire son show devant Harry mais au fond, il était content de lui. Et puis, Harry avait été nettement plus facile à convaincre que Draco.

 _Flash-Back_

 _\- Draco, s'il te plaît... plaida Blaise pour la dixième fois._

 _\- Non Blaise. J'ai mes enfants et je veux passer le réveillon avec eux._

 _\- Mais puisque que je te dis qu'Hermy et moi on va s'en occuper. Ils seront contents d'être avec Valérie et Alexandre._

 _\- Pffff… j'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à parler boulot avec des vieux croûtons…_

 _\- Les vieux croûtons vont financer ton centre de chirurgie pédiatrique Draco. Et puis, tu ne devras y rester qu'une heure ou deux…_

 _\- C'est quand même bizarre d'organiser une réunion de travail le soir du réveillon, dit Draco d'un air suspicieux._

 _\- Oh tu sais comme moi que les écossais n'ont aucune manière…_

 _\- Merde Blaise… Je…. Pour tout dire, j'aurais voulu faire une surprise à Harry en venant le voir avec les enfants…_

 _\- Harry n'est pas là._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Il n'est pas là. Il est… à Paris, je crois._

 _\- A Paris ? Pour quoi faire ?_

 _\- Heu Draco… il n'a pas de comptes à me rendre…_

 _\- Hm._

\- …

\- …

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- C'est bon._

 _\- Super, tu ne le regretteras pas. Dress code : smoking moldu. Le rendez-vous est à 20h00._

 _\- C'est bon, j'ai dit. Je sais encore comment m'habiller pour une soirée. Putain, Potter, fais chier._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Rien._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **31 décembre 2019**

A Belgrave Square, Harry mettait la dernière touche à son smoking : un œillet rouge au revers de sa veste. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en lissant son pantalon avec un soupir exaspéré.

Il avait parlé à ses enfants plus tôt dans la soirée et avait appris qu'ils allaient finalement passer le réveillon chez Blaise et Hermione parce que Draco avait un rendez-vous.

\- Pfff… un rendez-vous… et puis quoi encore ? Et il a le culot de refiler nos gosses à Hermy et Blaise. Alors qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à cet aristocrate égocentrique, marmonnait Harry en réajustant ses boutons de manchettes.

Il regarda sa montre. 19h55. Dans cinq minutes, ce fichu portoloin allait s'activer.

Il était déjà décidé : il resterait sur place une heure, pas plus, le temps de faire le tour de la galerie et d'excuser l'absence du Ministre Zabini. Après, il reviendrait à Londres pour récupérer ses enfants chez ses amis et les ramener avec lui à Belgrave Square.

Draco serait obligé de venir les récupérer chez lui et là, il ne se ferait pas prier pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Et savoir avec qui il était.

\- Pfff… un rendez-vous, marmonna-t-il pour la centième fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco mettait la dernière touche à son smoking : un œillet blanc au revers de sa veste. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 19h57.

Il allait se préparer à transplaner quand des flammes vertes illuminèrent sa cheminée. La tête de Scorpius apparut, complètement paniqué.

\- PERE ! Viens vite !

\- Scorp ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Viens vite ! C'est James ! Merlin, Père, fais vite !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Draco était debout dans sa cheminée et il annonçait bien fort :

\- 10 Downing Square !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

19h59. Harry tenait en main la tasse « I Love NY » qui prenait doucement une lueur bleutée.

D'un coup, tout tournoya autour de lui et il se sentit aspiré de l'intérieur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

19h59. Draco surgit de la cheminée en criant après ses enfants. Il resta interdit un moment en les voyant tous les quatre bien alignés, souriants et manifestement en parfaite santé, aux côtés de Blaise et Hermione, tout sourire également.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'insurgea-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, James lui lança sans crier gare, ce qui ressemblait à une petite boule à neige représentant la Statue de la Liberté. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui permirent de s'en saisir à la volée au moment où elle se mettait à briller d'une intense lueur bleutée.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage qu'il disparut en tournoyant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors que Harry s'attendait à atterrir dans un salon de réception noir de monde, il fut étonné de ne trouver personne autour de lui. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était silencieuse et familière.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître le hall d'entrée de leur villa du Lac de Côme et dans laquelle ils résidaient régulièrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Au même instant, une vive lumière jaillit à côté de lui, laissant apparaître un Draco Malefoy essoufflé et manifestement en colère.

\- Putain ! C'est quoi ce plan ? rugit-il.

Il tourna sur lui-même avant de voir Harry à côté de lui.

\- Harry ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

Draco reprit contenance et parla d'un ton agressif.

\- Tu ne devais pas être à Paris ? Tu es un peu loin du compte, non ?

\- Manifestement, répliqua-t-il. Mais moi au moins, j'ai le bon goût d'inviter mon amant ailleurs que dans une de nos résidences conjugales…

Draco fulminait. Harry admettait avoir un amant. C'est bien, la guerre était donc déclarée.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre car son mari traversa le grand hall en direction du salon. Machinalement il le suivit et resta bouche bée.

La salle à manger était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement illuminée par les décorations de Noël et de grands chandeliers placés à plusieurs endroits de la pièce.

Au milieu, la grande table avait été remplacée par une plus petite, couverte d'une belle nappe blanche. De la vaisselle fine, des fleurs fraîches et des bougies agrémentaient le tout.

A côté, une desserte supportait plusieurs grands plats recouverts de dômes en argent et soumis à un sort de conservation. Du vin rouge décantait en carafe et du champagne fraîchissait dans un seau glace.

\- Hm, renifla Harry avec mépris. Je vois que tout est prêt pour ton _rendez-vous_. Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile que je reste une minute de plus ici, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Mais Draco le retint par le bras.

\- Harry attends. Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, dit-il en se dégageant.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous, c'est vrai. Mais dans le centre de Londres avec des investisseurs écossais que Blaise m'avait demandé de rencontrer ce soir absolument. Il n'était pas question que je vienne à Varena…

Harry le regardait avec suspicion.

\- Blaise m'a demandé de le remplacer à la réception des ambassadeurs à Paris parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Hermy et qu'ils voulaient se rabibocher… Moi non plus, je ne devais pas me trouver ici. Le portoloin était censé m'amener au Palais Garnier.

Draco rigola franchement.

\- Potter, je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir. Par nos amis et… par nos enfants, dit-il en lui tendant une carte qu'il venait de prendre sur la petite table.

 _« Chers Pères,_

 _Vous pourrez nous gronder et nous punir comme vous l'entendez mais pas avant votre retour, programmé pour demain à midi. Le portoloin est le livre qui est sur le buffet de l'entrée. N'en voulez pas trop à Blaise et Hermione, c'est nous qui les avons supplié de nous aider._

 _Tout est prêt pour que vous passiez un réveillon romantique, rien que vous deux. Nous espérons qu'après ça, vous comprendrez que vous vous aimez toujours et qu'il est vraiment idiot que vous vous sépariez._

 _Vos enfants qui vous aiment._

 _James, Scorpius, Severus, Lily »_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ses enfants avaient imaginé tout un plan pour les amener à passer la soirée en tête à tête.

\- Ils sont incroyables, dit-il. Je ne sais pas si je dois être furieux ou admiratif…

\- Moi, en tout cas, je pense qu'il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, dit Draco d'une voix douce.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Harry prit le temps de regarder Draco. Il était magnifique dans son smoking noir. Les lueurs des bougies donnaient un reflet doré à sa chevelure et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat argenté.

\- Oui, ce serait dommage en effet.

Draco lui offrit un irrésistible sourire. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, une musique douce s'éleva dans la pièce.

Le blond tendit la main et demanda avec une emphase exagérée :

\- Harry James Malefoy, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

Harry sourit à son tour et posa sa main dans celle de Draco. Une seconde, plus tard il était tout contre lui, sentant la chaleur de son corps irradier au travers de la luxueuse étoffe de son costume.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco tandis que la paume de ce dernier se pressait au creux de son dos et que sa joue venait effleurer sa tempe.

\- Merlin, ça fait combien d'années qu'on a plus dansé ensemble ? demanda Harry, chuchotant presque.

\- Beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis. Ça m'a manqué. J'adore danser avec toi.

Harry sentit le souffle de son mari contre son oreille et cette sensation lui arracha un frisson.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, se déhanchant lentement au rythme de la musique qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir. Draco s'écarta légèrement, le temps de plonger ses yeux de mercure dans ceux de son mari.

\- Tu es magnifique, Harry, dit-il, l'émotion rendant sa voix légèrement rauque.

\- Jamais autant que toi, souffla l'autre.

\- Tu es décidément toujours aussi inconscient, rigola doucement Draco.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser et se fixaient toujours avec la même intensité. N'y tenant plus, Draco se pencha et effleura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Rien de plus qu'une caresse, un souffle. Une invitation qu'Harry saisit immédiatement.

Il attira Draco vers lui et l'embrassa avec volupté mais sans empressement. Comme s'ils avaient tout le temps, comme s'ils avaient toute la vie.

Comme il interrompait le baiser, le blond murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais ramener un amant ici, dans cet endroit précisément, celui que nous aimons tous les deux par-dessus tout ? Là où nous nous sommes mariés?

\- Je… non… je ne voulais pas y croire… rien que cette pensée m'a fait mal à crever…

\- J'aime assez l'idée que tu sois encore jaloux.

Gêné, Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je le serai toujours ».

\- Il n'y a pas d'amant Harry, dit Draco. Il n'y en aura pas tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir pour nous. Et il y en a, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'écarta et fixa Draco au fond des yeux.

\- Cette fois, si je te demande d'entrer un moment, tu le feras ? questionna-t-il.

Draco sourit au double sens de la question.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, je le ferai. Et pas seulement pour un moment.

\- Ça aura le goût de l'avenir Draco… pas celui des regrets.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les mettre les sens du blond à feu et à sang. Il saisit la nuque de Harry et l'attira brusquement vers lui pour un baiser d'une redoutable et dévastatrice intensité.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles. Ils savaient que les plats délicieux qui attendaient sur la desserte y resteraient encore longtemps. Ce soir et cette nuit, ils comptaient seulement se nourrir l'un de l'autre.

Sans un mot, Draco prit Harry par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la chambre qu'ils occupaient habituellement. Au passage, il s'empara du seau à glace qui contenait la bouteille de champagne.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il posa la bouteille sur la table de nuit et reprit possession des lèvres de Harry. Il fit glisser de ses épaules la veste de smoking qui atterrit un sol dans un bruit mou et tout en mordillant la peau tendre du cou, il défit le nœud papillon.

La respiration de Harry était rendue laborieuse, à la fois par l'intensité des caresses de Draco et par la perspective de ce qui allait se passer.

\- Tu es nerveux ? chuchota Draco qui avait senti la tension dans le corps de son mari.

Harry eut un petit rire qui ne l'était pas moins.

\- Un peu… j'ai… j'ai l'impression que… que c'est la première fois…

Draco sourit tout contre son cou. Tout en l'embrassant, il murmurait.

\- Ce le sera si tu veux… Imagine… Nous nous sommes rencontrés au mois de novembre… Il y a d'abord eu ces rencontres inattendues, au détour d'un couloir, ces déjeuners imprévus, où nous avons ri, parlé, où nos mains se sont frôlées… Ces chastes baisers sur la joue… Puis cette journée en décembre, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous avons ri encore, parlé encore… je me suis un peu enhardi en posant ma main sur la tienne à table… et ce baiser au coin de tes lèvres pour te dire bonsoir… Tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui… haleta Harry, pris dans le tourbillon des sensations que Draco lui faisait vivre.

\- Et la soirée du Ministère, où j'ai joué au piano ce que la bienséance m'empêchait de te faire… Ta main dans la mienne quand je t'ai raccompagné chez toi… Et ce baiser, enfin. Ce prodigieux baiser que nous échangions pour la première fois et qui m'a fait dire que plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ton goût sur mes lèvres…

\- Draco…

\- C'est la première fois Harry… tout le reste n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi, pour la première fois.

Harry s'abandonna définitivement à Draco et ce lâché prise était merveilleux. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva déchaussé, délesté de sa chemise et de son pantalon, portant uniquement son boxer noir, les mains de son ange blond partout sur lui.

Draco, qui portait toujours son smoking, mit alors fin à ses baisers et ses caresses et invita Harry à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Sans un mot, il enleva sa veste qu'il laissa tomber à terre, il prit une chaise et la plaça juste devant le brun. Il s'y assit et avec nonchalance, il posa son pied droit entre les jambes de Harry. Celui-ci comprit l'invitation et d'un geste un peu tremblant, il entreprit de dénouer les lacets de la chaussure.

Tout en caressant le cuir lisse, il saisit le contrefort pour en déloger le pied de Draco. Quand ce fut fait, il glissa les doigts sous l'élastique de la chaussette et la fit descendre, dévoilant lentement la pâleur de ce pied parfait.

Une fois son pied nu, Draco tendit l'autre jambe et Harry refit les mêmes gestes avec la même vénération. Il avança ensuite son pied jusqu'à toucher l'entre-jambe de Harry. Celui-ci lâcha un cri rauque et haleta alors que le pied entamait un va et vient sur son membre tendu.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, sa nuque reposant sur l'épais dossier de la chaise, recouvert de suède beige. Il défit son nœud papillon et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise en soie. Il passa sa main sur son torse, caressant les contours de ses muscles si finement dessinés, pinçant un téton entre ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sa main descendit ensuite inexorablement vers la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il déboucla d'un geste empressé. Harry regarda les longs doigts disparaître sous le tissu et ce fut une torture pour lui de seulement pouvoir imaginer ce que cachait l'étoffe.

Le brun était transporté par cette vision d'un Draco occupé à se donner du plaisir devant lui. Il faillit craquer quand, perdu dans son extase, le blond soupira son prénom.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il déplaça le pied diabolique et tomba à genoux devant Draco, il lui écarta les jambes afin de mieux se placer entre elles et d'un geste rendu nerveux par l'impatience, il défit l'agrafe du pantalon et la fermeture éclair. Il abaissa le boxer, laissant voir la main de Draco fermement enroulée autour de son sexe. Il referma sa propre main au-dessus de celle du blond et posa ses lèvres sur le gland rougi et déjà humide. Du bout de la langue, il lécha l'extrémité, recueillant quelques gouttes de semence. Draco expira un souffle bruyant, à mi-chemin entre la souffrance et le plaisir. Harry prit alors la hampe turgescente plus profondément en bouche, jusqu'à l'avoir toute entière, tandis que la main du blond quittait son sexe pour s'accrocher aux accoudoirs de la chaise.

Il haletait, suppliant Harry de ne jamais s'arrêter, son bassin allant frénétiquement à la rencontre de cette bouche si talentueuse. Malgré cela, il finit par forcer Harry à stopper sa caresse pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser tumultueux.

Il se releva et son pantalon et son boxer tombèrent à ses chevilles. D'un geste du pied, il les écarta et d'un mouvement d'épaule, il fit glisser sa chemise à terre. Il poussa doucement Harry sur le lit, l'invitant à s'allonger alors qu'il lui retirait son sous-vêtement, dernière barrière entre leurs deux corps.

Harry pleura presque de sentir la peau de Draco contre la sienne tandis que celui-ci s'allongeait sur lui de tout son long, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry, murmura Draco. Tous ces jours, toutes ces nuits sans toi, sans sentir ta chaleur, ton odeur, ton corps près du mien, … Merlin…

Les paroles de Draco exprimaient une souffrance qu'Harry pouvait parfaitement comprendre car il ressentait la même. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Draco les lécha avec tendresse avant de descendre vers son cou, sa clavicule, son torse. Puis il se redressa, une lueur lubrique dans le regard, et se saisit de la bouteille de champagne glacée, à côté de lui.

Le bouchon sauta dans un pop sonore, libérant de la mousse qui s'écoula le long du goulot jusque dans la main de Draco, pour se répandre sur les draps. Le blond n'en avait cure. Au contraire, d'un geste sûr, il versa une petite quantité du précieux breuvage dans le nombril de Harry qui cria sous l'effet combiné du froid et des bulles qui piquaient sa peau.

Draco lécha le liquide dans et autour du nombril, recommençant l'opération à plusieurs reprises, provoquant à chaque fois des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir chez Harry.

Le blond but alors une gorgée de champagne directement au goulot de la bouteille, en même temps qu'il prit le membre de Harry dans sa bouche. La sensation de froid mêlée au piquant des bulles sur son sexe brûlant et le mouvement de succion provoqué par Draco lorsqu'il avala le champagne, furent plus qu'Harry ne put en supporter. Il jouit d'un coup, bruyamment, le dos arqué jusqu'au point de rupture.

Lorsqu'il retomba sur les coussins, il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant que sa vision ne se rétablisse. Draco avait repris possession de sa bouche et l'embrassait tout doucement, le laissant goûter à sa propre saveur mêlée au goût fruité du champagne.

\- Tu viens de signer ma mort sociale Draco… haleta Harry. Jamais plus je ne pourrai boire du champagne sans repenser à… ça.

\- J'espère que dans ces moments-là, je serai à côté de toi… pour te soulager…

\- Tu es un démon Malefoy…

\- Je sais…

Et il repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de Harry. Celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco, signifiant clairement qu'il en voulait davantage. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et dirigea son sexe vers cette intimité qu'il aimait et qui lui manquait tant.

La première pénétration occasionna une brûlure familière mais qui fut bien vite remplacée par une intense sensation de plaisir et surtout de complétude. Une fois Draco complètement à l'intérieur de lui, Harry lui saisit les hanches en disant :

\- Reste comme ça un instant… laisse-moi savourer ta présence… laisse-moi savourer le fait d'être à nouveau entier…

Draco obtempéra, ému par les paroles de son mari mais excité également de se sentir à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était à sa place, dans cet antre doux et chaud, qui semblait fait pour lui et pour lui seul.

Il se mit alors à bouger, lentement, profondément. De là où il était, à genoux entre les cuisses de Harry, il pouvait le voir arriver à l'apogée du plaisir, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes sur une respiration courte et haletante.

Draco augmenta la cadence de ses coups de rein, gémissant de plus belle alors qu'il sentait que sa libération était toute proche. Celle de Harry ne l'était pas moins et quand il enroula sa main autour de son membre pour le caresser énergiquement, Draco sut qu'il pouvait tout donner.

Il ondula le bassin en petits mouvements brefs et rapides qui eurent raison des dernières résistances du brun. Lorsqu'il vit Harry se répandre et surtout lorsqu'il le sentit se resserrer autour de lui, il jouit à son tour en criant et en s'effondrant sur le corps moite de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans un confortable silence, le temps que les battements de leurs cœurs se calment.

Puis, avec un naturel désarmant, Draco fit les mêmes gestes qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour : il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Harry et les approcha de sa bouche pour les embrasser.

Il se redressa ensuite pour attraper la bouteille de champagne, toujours bien au frais grâce au sort de conservation et d'un _accio_ informulé, il fit venir du salon deux flûtes en cristal qu'il remplit aux trois quarts.

Sans se concerter, parce que ces gestes étaient naturels et qu'ils les posaient depuis 17 ans, Draco s'adossa à une pile de coussins et Harry vint s'installer entre ses jambes, son dos calé contre le torse de Draco.

\- A nous, dit Draco en choquant doucement son verre contre celui de Harry.

\- A nous.

Ils burent quelques gorgées avant que Draco ne dise à l'oreille du brun :

\- Il était meilleur sur ta peau.

\- J'ai hâte d'essayer, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec une note de pure luxure dans la voix.

Conscient qu'il lui était nécessaire de reprendre des forces bien vite, Draco finit par faire venir à eux les plats de nourriture. D'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette, il disposa quelques aliments variés sur une assiette : saumon fumé, crevettes, chair de langoustine, dinde rôtie, fruits frais, …

Tant pis pour la belle vaisselle qui attendait sur la table du salon, ils mangèrent avec les doigts, se nourrissant l'un l'autre avec une décadente volupté.

Entre deux bouchées, ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient encore jusqu'à ce que la faim qu'ils avaient d'eux-mêmes soit plus forte que le besoin de nourriture.

Harry ne tarda pas à tester à son tour le goût du champagne sur la peau de Draco avant de lui faire l'amour avec une passion sauvage. Des deux, c'était le brun qui était le plus enclin à une certaine rudesse dans leurs ébats et Draco aimait à dire qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être marié avec un troll des montagnes. En réalité, il aimait la possessivité brutale dont Harry faisait preuve parfois et n'hésitait pas à en jouer de temps à autre, à la grande satisfaction de son mari.

Ils s'aimèrent encore plusieurs fois, désireux que cette nuit ne s'achève jamais, mais ils finirent par s'endormir, vaincus, étroitement serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **janvier 2020**

Harry se réveilla le premier. Il sourit en sentant la chaleur du corps de Draco tout contre lui. Son mari l'avait tenu étroitement enlacé tout au long de la nuit comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

La vérité c'est qu'encore aurait-il voulu bouger qu'il n'y serait pas parvenu, ses muscles étaient trop endoloris. C'est qu'il n'était plus tout jeune, songea-t-il piteusement.

Mais cette nuit valait bien quelques courbatures. Merlin, ces deux mois et demi sans le corps de Draco avaient été une véritable torture.

Tant bien que mal, il se déplaça légèrement afin de pouvoir faire face à son mari. La froide lumière du matin filtrait au travers des stores et donnait à son visage une beauté presque irréelle. Harry ne put résister et d'un doigt léger, il retraça le contour de sa joue, de ses lèvres, de son menton.

Draco esquissa un sourire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et, comme à chaque fois, Harry eut l'impression qu'il pourrait certainement se noyer dans cet incroyable mélange de gris, de bleu et de vert qui donnait à ce regard la couleur de la Mer du Nord en hiver.

\- Bonne année, murmura Draco en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Bonne année…

\- J'aurais voulu te la souhaiter à minuit mais je crois qu'on a un peu perdu la notion du temps…

\- Je crois aussi, répondit Harry en écartant une mèche de cheveu qui tombait sur le front pâle.

Son regard se perdit sur les traits doux, détendus du si bel homme allongé à côté de lui.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Draco se rendit compte de son trouble car il passa une main sur sa joue en disant :

\- Ça va aller Harry… ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça.

\- Je… que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je voudrais revenir vivre avec toi évidemment mais… si tu n'es pas prêt, je le comprends. J'attendrai.

Harry se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? réagit Draco, qui s'était assis à ton tour.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si conciliant ? Je veux dire… depuis que je t'ai annoncé que je voulais divorcer, tu t'es montré si… accommodant… Tu étais aux antipodes de celui que tu étais ces derniers mois…

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Non… c'est juste que je m'attendais à devoir t'affronter, je m'attendais à des cris, de la colère, de la vengeance !

\- De la vengeance ? Tu as vu où ça m'a mené, la vengeance !

\- Oui mais…

\- Harry, je ne suis pas accommodant… je ne veux pas divorcer, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi ! Je veux que tu me donnes une autre chance, que tu me voies comme je suis vraiment et pas comme j'ai pu être ces derniers mois ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me donne tant de mal ? cria-t-il presque.

Harry sourit largement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco, hargneux que son mari se moque de lui.

\- Je vois bien que tu te donnes du mal… Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton plan d'action. Ces rencontres imprévues où tu es d'une humeur charmante, habillé dans les tenues que je préfère, ton invitation dans mon resto préféré, mes morceaux préférés au piano, énuméra Harry.

\- Pffff… je me sens pathétique quand tu en parles comme ça, râla le blond.

\- Sûrement pas ! Merlin, Draco ! Tu m'as fait la cour ! C'était … adorable !

\- Adorable ? Je te signale que tu parles d'un plan de bataille parfaitement huilé jusque dans les moindres détails ! Ça n'a rien d'adorable.

\- Dans les moindres détails ?

\- Ben oui… je suis même allé exprès acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures…

\- Comme si tu avais dû te forcer ! rigola le brun. Quand je pense à…

Harry s'interrompit. Son teint avait viré au gris.

\- Et Daldry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Draco sut immédiatement qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il aurait pu mentir mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il ferma les yeux, douloureusement conscient d'avoir tout gâché.

\- Répond-moi. Daldry faisait-il partie de ton plan ?

Le blond acquiesça en silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco murmura plus qu'il ne parla mais dans le silence monacal de la chambre, sa voix ressemblait à un cri.

\- Je… je voulais te montrer que je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal. Je voulais que tu saches que, moi vivant, personne ne pourrait jamais s'en prendre à toi… Je voulais te montrer que je pouvais défendre ton honneur comme toi tu as défendu le mien...

\- Et pour ça, tu as expressément été déterrer un morceau de mon passé… celui dont j'ai le plus honte, celui que je voulais oublier à tout prix… Pour quoi ? Pour jouer les héros ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Harry s'était levé. Draco tenta de le retenir en l'agrippant par le poignet. Mal lui en prit car il fut projeté en arrière par le poing de Harry qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire.

Draco était tétanisé. Il regardait Harry ramasser ses affaires et s'habiller d'un geste rageur.

\- Harry…

Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit.


	9. Chapitre 7

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Le sens du devoir**

 **1** **er** **janvier 2020**

Quand le portoloin ramena Draco, seul, à la résidence du Ministre de la Magie, Hermione et Blaise comprirent que le plan des enfants n'avait pas fonctionné.

Pire encore, quand Draco s'écroula dans les bras de Blaise, le corps secoué par d'irrépressibles sanglots, Hermione eut la conviction que c'était vraiment fini.

Elle alla immédiatement à la rencontre des enfants qui avaient entendu le retour de leur père et qui venaient aux nouvelles, un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'instinct, elle savait que Draco ne voudrait pas que ses enfants le voient dans cet état et elle leur demanda gentiment de retourner dans leurs chambres, leur disant qu'elle viendrait les chercher plus tard.

Elle répondit à l'interrogation silencieuse de Scorpius en secouant lentement la tête. Le garçon comprit et rebroussa chemin, des larmes dans les yeux.

Dans le salon, Draco expliquait tant bien que mal à son ami ce qui s'était passé. Leurs retrouvailles merveilleuses et son aveu qui avait tout gâché.

Ni Hermione ni Blaise ne surent quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral car ils avaient conscience tous les deux que les mots étaient inutiles. Ils insistèrent par contre pour que Draco reste au Manoir avec les enfants jusqu'à dimanche car ils craignaient vraiment que s'il restait seul, il commette un geste inconsidéré.

Fort heureusement, trop abattu pour protester ou argumenter, Draco accepta.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après avoir bu une potion calmante préparée par Hermione, Draco entra dans la bibliothèque où se trouvaient ses enfants, Alexandre et Valérie. Ces deux derniers s'éclipsèrent poliment, non sans un geste affectueux de la part d'Alexandre pour son parrain adoré.

Silencieusement, Lily, James, Severus et Scorpius entourèrent leur père qui dut faire un incommensurable effort pour ne pas pleurer devant eux.

\- On est désolés, père, dit Scorpius.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons ! dit Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché de ce qu'on a fait ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

\- Pas du tout ! C'était une sacrée surprise au contraire ! répondit le blond d'un ton qu'il voulait enthousiaste.

Les enfants semblèrent un peu rassurés.

\- Et Papa ? demanda James. Il est fâché ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Je vous l'ai dit, c'était une incroyable surprise. Et sachez que grâce à vous, nous avons passé une excellente soirée !

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. La soirée et la nuit avaient été fantastiques.

\- Mais ça n'a pas suffi, résuma Severus.

\- Les enfants, je vous remercie d'avoir essayé de nous réconcilier… c'était adorable de votre part. Mais vous devez savoir que les problèmes des adultes sont parfois… insolubles. Mêmes pour des sorciers aussi imaginatifs que vous ! dit Draco en tapotant le petit nez criblé de tâches de rousseur de Lily.

\- Où est Papa ? demanda James.

Bonne question.

\- Il est sûrement rentré à Belgrave Square.

\- Hm… tu n'en sais rien en fait, dit Scorpius.

Draco ne répondit pas.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Severus.

\- Je… non… enfin, disons que…

C'était la première fois que les enfants voyaient leur père à court de mots. C'était surtout la première fois qu'ils voyaient les yeux de leur père remplis de larmes qu'il essayait à tout prix de retenir. Scorpius s'avança et passa les bras autour de son cou et dit tout bas :

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste tu sais.

Un barrage céda à nouveau à l'intérieur du blond qui pleura sur l'épaule de son fils.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **3 janvier 2020**

POV Harry

Depuis mon retour de Varena, je me noie dans le travail. Pour ne pas penser. Pour ne pas en vouloir à Draco et pour ne pas m'en vouloir à moi aussi.

Après avoir quitté la Villa, je me suis rendu au terminal des portoloins de Milan où j'ai pu prendre une bottine pour Londres. Arrivé à Belgrave Square, je me suis changé pour me rendre immédiatement au Ministère.

L'endroit était désert évidemment mais c'était exactement ce que je recherchais. Je ne voulais voir personne, je ne voulais parler à personne.

Tard dans la soirée, fourbu, les yeux rouges d'avoir lu trop de parchemins et d'avoir trop pleuré, j'ai fini par poser ma plume en me frottant vigoureusement le visage. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Plutôt que d'errer seul dans ma grande maison vide, j'ai préféré dormir sur le canapé de mon bureau. Dormir étant un bien grand mot.

En réalité, je ne suis pas parvenu à fermer l'œil, hanté que j'étais par le visage de Draco. Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur et la chaleur de ses mains sur moi. Mais je sentais surtout cette cuisante douleur au cœur alors que je repensais à ce qu'il avait fait.

On est vendredi matin et assis à mon bureau, je rumine encore ma colère.

Je ne me demande même pas comment Draco a appris qu'il s'agissait de Daldry. Blaise a dû le renseigner. Mais peu m'importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que Draco s'est délibérément servi de cette information pour mettre en œuvre son pathétique plan de séduction.

 _Pathétique ?_

 _Qui voulait lui sauter au cou parce qu'il avait cassé la gueule de Daldry justement ?_

 _Qui avait le cœur qui battait comme une collégienne à l'idée de déjeuner avec lui ?_

 _Qui a failli crever de jalousie parce qu'il était parti en Chine accompagné d'un confrère français ?_

 _Qui voulait dézinguer tous ceux qui disaient du mal de lui ou qui le regardait de travers à la réception du Ministère ?_

 _Qui le bouffait des yeux tandis qu'il jouait du piano ?_

 _Qui l'a pratiquement supplié de lui faire l'amour après l'avoir raccompagné ?_

 _Toi, Potter._

Je m'entends grogner tout haut, contrarié par le fil de mes propres pensées.

Je bois une gorgée du café que Nelly m'a apporté et je la remercie silencieusement de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur ma tenue chiffonnée et les cernes sous mes yeux.

Mais alors que j'essaye de reprendre le fil du dossier que je suis en train de lire, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre dans un grand fracas sur une petite brune manifestement très en colère.

\- HARRY POTTER ! POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU A NOUS IGNORER COMME CA !

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur Malefoy, dit Nelly précipitamment.

Je lui avais donné comme instruction de ne laisser entrer personne, fût-ce même le Ministre de la Magie en personne mais manifestement, elle n'a pas pu contenir Hermione. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant.

\- Ce n'est rien Nelly, dis-je en soupirant. Ce n'est rien. Laissez-nous, je vous prie.

Nelly se retire sans demander son reste, me laissant seul avec ma meilleure amie qui me fusille du regard.

\- Ça t'aurait tué de nous donner des nouvelles Harry ? me dit-elle froidement. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, il y a des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi…

\- Hermione, tu me connais…

\- Je ne parle pas de moi Harry. Je parle de tes enfants !

A la mention de mes enfants, mon cœur se serre douloureusement et une vague de culpabilité me submerge. Hermione doit le voir car elle me dit, implacable :

\- Oui, Harry. Tes enfants. A qui tu n'as plus parlé depuis le 31 décembre. Qui ont vu leur autre père rentrer complètement dévasté et qui n'attendent qu'une chose : savoir si tu vas bien ! C'est trop demander que de…

\- C'est bon ! je la coupe. Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Je vais les appeler par cheminée. Ils sont avec Dr… ils sont à Knightsbridge en ce moment ?

\- Non. Ils sont chez nous depuis le réveillon.

\- Quoi ? Mais… où est Draco ?

\- Il est avec nous également. Vu l'état dans lequel il était à son retour, j'ai refusé qu'il reste seul.

Mon visage se ferme et la douleur qui me comprime le cœur augmente encore.

\- Ecoute, Hermione, si tu es venue pour me parler de Draco, c'est…

\- Evidemment que je suis venue te parler de Draco ! crie-t-elle. Merlin, tu as une idée de ce que ça nous a fait à Blaise et moi de le voir pleurer comme ça ?

\- C'est facile ça… Il fallait qu'il y pense avant de me trahir comme il l'a fait… une fois de plus…

\- Bon sang, Harry ! Mais tu t'entends ? Tu parles comme un adolescent caractériel !

\- QUOI ? SAIS-TU AU MOINS CE QU'IL A FAIT ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Il nous a tout raconté. Et sincèrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat…

Je suis abasourdi d'entendre ça.

\- Hermione… il est allé déterrer la chose la plus sordide qui soit… uniquement pour… pour…

\- Pour quoi ? Pour te faire du mal ? Pour te faire chanter ? Pour t'humilier ? Non. Pour te récupérer. Pour te montrer qu'il t'aime et qu'il écrasera quiconque s'en prendra à toi !

\- C'ETAIT VIL… PERFIDE… C'ETAIT…

\- Serpentard ? Sans doute… Mais c'est ce qu'il est… depuis toujours. Tu le connais depuis 28 ans. Tu l'aimes depuis presque autant et tu es marié avec lui depuis 17 ans. Ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne…

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle continue, bien décidée à ne me donner aucun répit.

\- Tu es exactement comme en cinquième année : intransigeant et insupportable ! A l'époque tu en voulais au monde entier parce que Dumbledore te tenait à l'écart. Tu nous en as voulu à Ron et moi alors qu'on en pouvait rien ! Rien du tout ! Et maintenant, c'est pareil ! Tu en veux à Draco pour ce qui s'est passé avec Daldry mais tu oublies que ce que tu as fait avec lui et tous les autres, personne ne t'y a forcé Harry ! Tu étais mal dans ta peau, tu as fait n'importe quoi, on l'a tous compris. Draco le premier ! Il ne t'a jamais jugé et il ne t'en a jamais fait le reproche même s'il en a souffert à en crever ! Alors, à ta place, j'éviterais de jouer les vierges effarouchées !

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois penser Hermione ! je siffle méchamment. Je refuse de t'écouter une minute de plus !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais que c'est la vérité ! Si tu étais un peu honnête avec toi-même, tu admettrais que tu as aimé le Draco que tu as connu ces dernières semaines ! Tu as aimé qu'il soit prévenant, attentionné. Tu as aimé son entreprise de séduction! Tu as aimé qu'il casse la figure de Daldry !

\- Tu ne sais rien, Hermione…

\- Admets-le Harry !

\- Hermione…

\- Admets-le !

\- OUI ! PUTAIN ! OUI !

Le cri est sorti du fond de mon cœur parce que c'est tout simplement la vérité.

\- Alors pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Va-t-en Hermione. Prends contact avec l'avocate de Draco et convient d'un rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible pour la signature des papiers du divorce.

\- Harry…

\- Si tu ne veux pas, dis le. Il est encore temps que je choisisse quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle me regarde durement.

\- Non. Je le ferai. J'organiserai la réunion. Je veux pouvoir te regarder en face quand tu signeras le parchemin. Je veux pouvoir te rappeler tous les jours comment tu es parvenu à gâcher ta vie comme l'idiot borné que tu es !

Là-dessus, elle quitte le bureau en claquant la porte.

Je me rassieds à ma table de travail, un arrière goût de bile en bouche. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Il faudra bien pourtant : après-demain, une mission d'intervention d'envergure va se dérouler et il faut que j'ai les idées claires. Hors de question de revivre le fiasco d'il y a dix ans.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 janvier 2020**

\- Merci pour tout Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi et Blaise ces quatre derniers jours, dit Draco.

\- Tu peux rester encore si tu veux…

\- Je sais, c'est gentil à toi… mais il faut que je rentre. Je ne peux pas continuer à me terrer chez toi comme ça. Les enfants retournent à Poudlard demain et mes patients m'attendent.

\- Les enfants ont finalement pu parler à Harry hier soir, je suppose que tu le sais.

\- Oui, James me l'a dit.

\- Comment ont-ils réagi ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances. Ils sont déçus mais ils prennent sur eux. Mes enfants sont plus forts que moi, Hermy. Ils sont formidables.

\- Je sais, sourit Hermione. Viens, allons les chercher.

Ils trouvèrent Severus, James et Lily avec Valérie dans la bibliothèque comme à leur habitude.

\- Les enfants, commença Draco. Il est temps de partir. Préparez vos affaires, nous allons rentrer à Knightsbridge.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour aller dans leurs chambres.

\- Sev' ? Où est Scorpius ? questionna Draco, étonné que le garçon ne soit pas avec son jumeau.

\- Il est avec Alexandre mais je ne sais pas où.

Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais Draco eut immédiatement un drôle de pressentiment. Il se précipita dans l'escalier, Hermione à sa suite et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alexandre.

Il entra sans même frapper et resta figé sur le seuil.

Scorpius et Alexandre étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser.

\- SCORPIUS ! rugit Draco, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

Si Alexandre prit une teinte bien rouge, Scorpius toisa son père avec une morgue très malfoyenne, s'écartant nonchalamment de sa proie comme si tout cela l'ennuyait prodigieusement.

\- Père, nous sommes un peu occupés comme tu peux voir…

Draco serra les poings et en trois enjambées, il fut devant le lit, saisissant son fils par le coude, le forçant à se lever. Il n'avait pas dit un mot mais sa fureur était tellement palpable que Scorpius ne songea pas à protester.

\- Descends immédiatement, dit-il en lui jetant un regard tellement froid que Scorpius réprima un frisson de peur.

Avec consternation, Draco regarda Hermione qui était restée sur le seuil, stupéfaite.

\- Alexandre, tu restes ici, dit-elle au garçon, en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé, dit Draco tout bas.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- C'est mon fils, je suis responsable.

\- Je… j'aurais dû insister pour qu'Alexandre te parle, à toi ou Harry… j'aurais dû…

\- Ecoute Hermione, il faut que ce soit Blaise qui parle avec Alexandre. Crois-moi… il saura quoi lui dire. C'est son père… je ne peux pas me substituer à lui. A l'âge d'Alexandre, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir parler de tout ça à mon père.

\- Tu as raison, je vais aller voir Blaise…

\- Et moi, je vais aller parler à mon fils, dit Draco d'un ton tranchant.

Comme il s'éloignait, Hermione le retint par le bras.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, Draco. Il… il est déboussolé avec ce qui se passe pour le moment… Je ne lui en veux pas et je parlerai avec Alex, il comprendra.

\- Merci pour ta compréhension mais ce n'est pas une raison, Hermy. Je sais parfaitement que Scorpius n'est pas intéressé par les garçons. Il a joué avec les sentiments d'Alexandre et c'est intolérable.

\- C'est un enfant, Draco… N'oublie pas que c'est un enfant, dit la brune d'un air entendu. Et toi, tu n'es pas…

\- Je ne suis pas mon père. Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas lui lancer un doloris, tu sais… dit-il dans un pauvre sourire.

Hermione sourit à son tour et laissa Draco descendre au salon rassembler ses enfants.

Après avoir salué Blaise et Hermione, et les avoir une nouvelle fois remerciés pour leur accueil, ils prirent la cheminette pour Knightsbridge.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, Draco envoya James, Severus et Lily dans leur chambre.

\- Scorpius, tu restes ici.

Une fois ses autres enfants partis, Draco ferma les portes du salon et posa un sort de silence. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

\- J'attends ton explication.

Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Scorpius, commença patiemment Draco. Es-tu intéressé par les garçons ?

\- Et si c'était le cas ? répondit-il sur un ton agressif. Ça te poserait un problème ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'as jamais couché avec des filles peut-être ? le provoqua Scorpius, le menton levé.

Draco prit sur lui pour répondre calmement.

\- Le problème n'est pas de coucher avec des filles, des garçons ou les deux. Le problème c'est de le faire sans penser… aux conséquences.

\- Quoi, t'as peur d'être grand-père ? ricana le garçon.

\- PAR SALAZAR ! SCORPIUS ! JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! cria-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tu as 14 ans !

\- Et alors ? Severus aussi ! Il passe ses journées à embrasser Valérie et à lui tu ne dis rien !

\- Severus est amoureux de Valérie. Il la respecte. Il ne fait rien qui blessera ses sentiments. Toi, je ne suis pas sûr… Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu parles des filles qui s'intéressent à toi ! Comme s'il s'agissait d'objets, comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de leurs sentiments…

Scorpius eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je suis exactement comme toi au même âge !

\- Et je n'en suis pas fier figure-toi ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois-moi, je le ferais ! J'étais malheureux Scorpius ! Je brisais le cœur des autres pour oublier ma propre souffrance !

Le garçon resta interdit un instant face à cet aveu mais se reprit très vite.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux. Je vais très bien. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en vouloir parce que la moitié des filles de l'école sont amoureuses de moi !

Draco soupira face à l'arrogance de son fils. Il décida de changer d'approche.

\- Tu aimes Alexandre ?

\- C'est mon ami…

\- S'il est ton ami, pourquoi veux-tu le faire souffrir ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre !

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais… Alex a des sentiments pour toi, des sentiments différents de l'amitié, des sentiments que tu ne partages pas… tu l'as remarqué et tu joues avec lui. C'est méchant et tu le sais. Alors je te repose la question : pourquoi veux-tu blesser ton ami ?

\- Je… ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est vrai que je voulais m'amuser mais je n'avais pas imaginé que je lui ferais du mal, admit Scorpius. Je… je lui parlerai. Je m'excuserai auprès de lui…

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Tu sais, Scorpius… ce que tu as fait à Alexandre, je l'ai fait à mon meilleur ami il y a longtemps.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il m'a pardonné… parce que c'est une bien meilleure personne que moi, il m'a pardonné. J'espère pour toi qu'Alex en fera autant.

\- Je l'espère aussi, dit le garçon la mine basse.

 _S'il est comme son père, il le fera._

Comme Scorpius s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Draco l'interpella.

\- Scorpius… Il arrivera un jour où tu la trouveras…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La bonne personne, celle qui fera battre ton cœur plus vite et plus fort, celle qui donnera un sens à ta vie. Et ce jour-là, plus rien d'autre n'aura d'importance.

\- Comme toi avec papa ?

Draco sourit un peu tristement.

\- Oui, comme moi avec papa.

\- Alors, j'espère que ce jour-là n'arrivera jamais.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ça ta vie de rêve ? dit Scorpius en faisant un grand geste de la main. C'est ça ? Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, se marier, avoir des enfants et divorcer 17 ans plus tard ? Etre malheureux comme les pierres ? Moi, j'en veux pas de ta vie de rêve ! Je préfère rester seul, conclut-il amèrement.

Les mots de son fils serrèrent le cœur de Draco.

\- Ecoute, Scorpius. Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te sembler incompréhensible compte tenu des circonstances, mais ton papa est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie et je ne regrette pas une minute passée avec lui. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.

 _Mais je veillerai à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs._

Scorpius haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco le regarda quitter le salon le cœur serré. Son fils de 14 ans avait perdu toutes ses illusions.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 janvier 2020**

POV Harry

Il est cinq heures du matin quand j'arrive au Quartier des Aurors. Tout le monde est là, en tenue d'intervention : pantalon et veste courte kaki, multi poches afin d'avoir à disposition tout ce qui est nécessaire : baguette, multiplettes, potions. Le seul signe distinctif est un brassard bordeaux portant le double M, le sigle du Ministère de la Magie.

A mon arrivée, chaque auror me salue poliment mais froidement. Après le coup du véritasérum, ma présence à leurs côtés sur le terrain doit être vécue comme une volonté de ma part de les tenir à l'œil.

Peu importe ce qu'ils croient.

D'un geste, j'invite Dean à entamer le briefing.

\- Bon, les gars. Voilà la configuration des lieux. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la maison est au beau milieu d'une plaine. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits pour organiser la planque, excepté ici et ici, dit-il en montrant les deux collines les plus proches. Nous serons assez éloignés mais l'avantage est que nous serons en hauteur. Nous aurons une visibilité parfaite sur la maison et les alentours.

Plusieurs aurors hochèrent la tête.

\- Nous formerons trois équipes d'intervention. Martins et Farley avec McMillan. Scott et Edwards avec Pritchard. Parrish et Crall avec moi. Respectivement, ici, ici et là, expliqua Dean en montrant sur une carte la localisation des équipes. La communication sera assurée par les hommes de Devlin qui se positionneront ici. Le mieux est que vous restiez avec eux Monsieur le Procureur, me dit Dean en se tournant vers moi.

Le sous-entendu est clair : vous avez voulu venir mais ne soyez pas dans nos pattes. J'acquiesce en silence.

D'après nos informations, la maison est la propriété d'un certain O'Rourke. Elle est utilisée comme planque par le gang depuis quelques semaines seulement. Reagan y est depuis hier soir, apparemment seul. Flaherty doit l'y rejoindre à 9 heures précises. Nous interviendrons sitôt qu'il aura passé la porte. Des questions ?

\- Moi, dit une voix au fond de la salle.

\- Oui, Crall ?

\- Mort ou vif ?

Dean se tourna vers moi.

\- Reagan doit être pris vivant car il nous faut de quoi remonter vers O'Donnell, dis-je. Pour ce qui concerne Flaherty… et bien, quoi qu'il arrive… je considérerai que vous avez agi en état de légitime défense…

Cette réponse semble satisfaire les aurors. Ce n'est pas très réglementaire mais je ne peux pas faire abstraction du fait que les neuf personnes devant moi réclament vengeance pour l'un des leurs.

Et moi aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Cela fait presque trois heures que nous sommes planqués dans les buissons. Malgré la distance, le sort _hominum revelio_ a fonctionné et nous avons la confirmation que Reagan est bien seul dans l'habitation.

Si Flaherty vient seul comme c'est prévu, ils n'ont aucune chance.

D'où je suis et grâce aux multiplettes, je peux voir les trois équipes en place et sur le qui-vive. Elles communiquent entre elles et avec l'équipe technique par un système de micro sans fil inspiré de la technologie moldue.

Il est 9 heures 10 et Flaherty n'a toujours pas fait son apparition. Je commence à me dire que le rendez-vous est tombé à l'eau quand nous entendons tous le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage. Dans la plaine silencieuse, le bruit se répercute à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Un homme progresse rapidement vers la maison.

\- Cible en vue, dit un Auror.

\- Confirmation de l'identité ? demande un technicien.

\- Négatif pour l'instant.

L'homme se retourne pour parcourir la plaine des yeux.

\- Identité confirmée, dit un autre Auror. Je répète : identité confirmée. Il s'agit bien de Flaherty.

\- Equipe un et deux, tenez-vous prêts à transplaner à mon signal, résonne la voix de Dean. Equipe trois, on assure les arrières.

Flaherty est maintenant devant la porte qui s'ouvre sans qu'il ait eu besoin de frapper. Il est à peine à l'intérieur que j'entends :

\- MAINTENANT !

Les deux équipes transplanent juste à l'endroit où se trouvaient Flaherty. Ils entrent dans la maison et les sorts commencent à fuser.

Dean et ses hommes transplanent quelques secondes plus tard mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, ils atterrissent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la maison. A voir la tête qu'ils font, ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Putain Dean, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? je siffle entre mes dents.

Alors qu'ils commencent à progresser à pied, un mouvement à gauche attire mon attention.

Un groupe de cinq hommes vient de transplaner à proximité.

Je me tourne vers l'équipe de communication.

\- UN GROUPE DE 5 HOMMES A DIX METRES DE L'EQUIPE TROIS ! PREVENEZ-LES !

\- Equipe trois, un groupe de 5 hommes approche derrière vous. Confirmez.

\- …

\- Equipe trois, confirmez !

\- …

\- La liaison avec l'équipe trois est interrompue Monsieur, me dit le technicien.

\- ET MERDE !

Sans plus attendre, je dévale la colline avant de transplaner à mon tour dans la plaine.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Il y a du monde sur le quai 9 ¾ mais moins que le 1er septembre.

Quand j'arrive avec les enfants, j'aperçois directement Blaise et Hermione qui attendent près d'un pilier avec Valérie et Alexandre. Je sens Scorpius qui se tend à côté de moi.

Hier, il est allé à Downing Square où il a longuement parlé avec Alexandre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais d'après Hermione, ils se sont quittés en relativement bons termes.

Je salue mes amis et nous laissons les enfants entre eux. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Valérie et Severus qui s'embrassent et Alex et Scorpius qui se font une accolade maladroite. Ils semblent un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Laisse Draco, ça va aller, me dit Blaise.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'ai parlé avec Alex. Il… il a bien compris qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de plus. Et il n'en veut pas à Scorpius. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est qu'ils restent amis.

\- Merlin, je suis soulagé. Merci Blaise…

\- Je n'ai rien fait…

\- Bien sûr que si… Alors, merci.

Blaise se contenta de me sourire avant d'aller aider les enfants et Hermione à charger leurs valises dans la soute.

Entre temps, Luna venait d'arriver avec Frank.

\- Bonjour Draco, me dit-elle de sa voix toujours aussi éthérée.

\- Bonjour Luna. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Moi ça va. Mais toi non. Je le vois. Ta tête est remplie de joncheruines.

\- Heu…

\- Harry n'est pas là. J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas réconciliés. C'est dommage.

\- Oui… c'est dommage en effet.

Elle me fixe de son étrange regard rêveur.

\- Il va revenir.

\- Heu…

Malgré les années, je suis toujours déstabilisé par les affirmations tranquilles de Luna. Cela fait toujours rire Hermione de me voir à court de mots devant la petite blonde.

\- Au fait Draco. Neville m'a dit de te dire que Adrian Pucey avait été renvoyé.

\- Ah bien. Tant mieux. Remercie Neville pour moi.

\- Je le ferai. Au revoir Draco.

Je regarde Luna s'éloigner, décidément perplexe.

\- Ça va Draco ? me demande Blaise qui vient de revenir avec Hermione. Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- C'est rien… je viens de voir Luna. Elle m'a dit que Pucey avait été renvoyé.

\- Hm… il s'en tire à bon compte, dit Blaise en grognant. Je reste persuadé que toi et Harry devez déposer plainte contre lui.

\- C'est ce que je voulais faire mais Harry ne veut pas… Il ne veut pas donner une raison à la presse de s'emparer de cette histoire. Et je peux le comprendre…

\- Il est vraiment temps qu'il laisse toutes ces histoires derrière lui, me dit Hermione sur un ton vindicatif.

\- Tu… hm… tu lui as parlé récemment ? je demande.

\- Vendredi. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, dit-elle sommairement.

Je soupire. J'avais vaguement espéré qu'Hermione parvienne à le raisonner.

\- Hermione, intervient Blaise, manifestement contrarié. Je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille ! Au moins le temps qu'il termine de préparer l'opération de ce matin !

\- L'opération ? Quelle opération ? je demande, anxieux.

Blaise émet un petit claquement de langue désappointé.

\- Une intervention dans une des planques du gang des irlandais.

\- Et depuis quand doit-il préparer une opération ? N'est-ce pas le travail des Aurors ?

Je vois Blaise qui fuit mon regard et là, je suis vraiment inquiet.

\- Blaise ?

\- Il l'a préparée avec les Aurors car il allait sur le terrain avec eux.

\- QUOI ? ET QUAND COMPTAIS-TU ME LE DIRE ? je rugis.

\- Draco, c'était confidentiel ! Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler !

\- MAIS MERDE ! IL EST SUR LE TERRAIN ! IL RISQUE SA VIE ET TOI TU…

\- Draco calme-toi ! Il est avec les unités techniques. C'est Dean et ses hommes qui interviennent.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Je connais Harry. Il ne pourra pas se contenter de regarder.

\- Tu… tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais c'est normal. Sitôt que j'en reçois, je te promets de t'avertir. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Entre temps, le sifflement de la locomotive retentit. Le train va bientôt partir et je vais vers mes enfants pour les serrer dans mes bras et leur dire au revoir.

\- Faites attention à vous, les enfants. On se revoit la deuxième semaine de Pâques. C'est papa qui viendra vous chercher.

\- Prends soin de toi Père, me dit James.

Severus, Scorpius et Lily m'embrasse à leur tour avant de grimper dans le wagon. Un dernier signe de la main et le train démarre.

J'allais transplaner pour rentrer chez moi lorsque je suis bousculé par un employé du Ministère qui se précipite sur Blaise, à bout de souffle.

\- Monsieur le Ministre… c'est… c'est urgent… la mission de ce matin… il y a eu une embuscade…

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Au même moment, une boule lumineuse se matérialise devant moi, se déployant lentement pour former un patronus.

\- Docteur Malefoy, dit une voix désincarnée, vous êtes attendu d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Embuscade dans une mission d'Aurors. Un mort, trois blessés dont un grave. Blessure au cœur. Pronostic vital engagé.

Je me retiens de hurler et seule la prise ferme de Blaise sur mon bras m'empêche de m'écrouler.

\- Ressaisi-toi Draco ! Ils ont besoin de toi. Je t'accompagne.

Je le vois échanger un regard entendu avec Hermione et nous transplanons à Sainte-Mangouste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au service des urgences, c'était l'effervescence.

Draco était à peine arrivé que l'infirmière en chef l'emmena dans une salle pour l'aider à se préparer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il par automatisme tout en enfilant une blouse stérile.

\- Sorcier sang-mêlé. 39 ans. A reçu un sort en pleine poitrine. Le premier examen laisse présager un sort de glace.

\- Merlin… souffla Draco.

Cette description sommaire pouvait correspondre à Harry.

\- A-t-on l'identité du blessé ?

L'infirmière regarda le blond avec étonnement. Il ne posait jamais cette question d'habitude.

\- Mon… mon mari était sur place… si c'est lui qui est blessé, la déontologie m'empêche de…

\- Dean Thomas. Le blessé s'appelle Dean Thomas.

Draco serra les poings pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler et demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

\- Et … et la personne décédée ?

A ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit et Draco aperçut plus loin un homme de dos, les cheveux noirs en bataille. Même de dos et de loin, Draco aurait pu reconnaître son mari entre mille.

Il sortit en trombe de la salle et courut dans le couloir, indifférent aux protestions de l'infirmière sur le fait qu'il sortait avec une blouse stérile.

\- HARRY !

L'homme se retourna et une vague de soulagement submergea Draco. Harry était là, debout, bien vivant.

Sans réfléchir davantage, le blond serra son mari dans ses bras.

\- Merlin Harry ! J'ai cru… oh Merlin… j'ai cru…

\- Ça va Draco… je vais bien, murmura le brun en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils finirent par se séparer, un peu embarrassés l'un et l'autre.

\- Comment va Dean ? demanda Harry.

\- On parle d'un sort de glace. Si c'est le cas, je ne te cache pas que les chances sont minces. Mais je ferai tout ce que je peux. Je te le promets, dit-il avec gravité.

\- Merci Draco… je… je ne supporterais pas d'en perdre un autre…

\- Je sais, Harry. Je sais.

A ce moment, la porte battante qui donnait sur le couloir s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ginny Weasley. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et arrivée à sa hauteur, lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

\- HE ! CA NE VA PAS NON ! cria Draco en lui retenant le poignet pour qu'elle ne le frappe pas à nouveau.

\- SEAMUS NE T'A PAS SUFFIT ? TU DOIS ENCORE ME PRENDRE DEAN ? hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

\- Ginny… commença Harry.

\- TAIS-TOI ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! C'EST ENTIEREMENT TA FAUTE !

\- CA SUFFIT ! cria encore Draco.

\- Docteur Malefoy ! Venez vite ! beugla une infirmière.

Le blond fut contraint de lâcher Ginny pour gagner la salle d'opération.

Il regarda son mari, réitérant silencieusement sa promesse de tout faire pour sauver Dean et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Avant d'entrer dans le bloc opératoire, il put voir Ginny Weasley qui sanglotait dans les bras de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dean Thomas était maintenu en vie grâce à des sorts de stase. Comme Draco l'avait craint, son cœur et ses poumons étaient complètement gelés. Même s'il parvenait à les faire « dégeler », il y a avait un risque que les organes soient trop nécrosés pour fonctionner à nouveau.

Pendant trois heures, à l'aide de sorts et de potions, il tenta néanmoins de faire fondre la glace le plus méticuleusement possible afin de limiter les dommages. Il parvint à sauver le poumon droit et les deux tiers du poumon gauche. Moyennant de la rééducation respiratoire, Dean pourrait vivre avec un morceau de poumon en moins.

Mais parvenu au cœur, Draco dût se rendre à l'évidence : aucun des sorts ou potions utilisés ne faisait disparaître les nécroses.

\- Renforcez les sorts de stase. Je dois parler à sa famille.

\- Qu'envisagez-vous docteur ? demanda un de ses assistants.

\- Seule une greffe peut encore le sauver.

\- On a un cœur disponible ?

\- Oui.

Draco sortit de la salle d'opération pour retourner dans la salle d'attente. Harry y était toujours, Ginny à côté de lui.

Il se leva en voyant Draco approcher.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

\- J'ai pu sauver les poumons mais pas le cœur.

\- Oh Merlin… il… il est… pleurait la rouquine.

\- Non pas encore. Il y a peut-être une chance de le sauver. Mais j'ai besoin de ton accord Weasley.

Ginny leva vers Draco des yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Merlin Malefoy, dit-elle. Fais ce qu'il faut ! N'importe quoi ! Je suis d'accord évidemment !

\- Attends de savoir ce que c'est avant d'accepter, dit le blond amèrement.

\- De quoi s'agit-t-il ? questionna Harry.

\- D'une greffe. Nous avons un cœur. J'ai vérifié, il est compatible, humainement et magiquement.

\- Et bien qu'attends-tu ? s'énerva Ginny.

\- C'est le cœur de l'homme qui est mort pendant l'intervention.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry. Le cœur de Flaherty ?

\- Et quoi ? En quoi cela a-t-il de l'importance ? s'exclama Ginny. Il est compatible ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Ginny, dit doucement Harry. Flaherty est l'homme qui a tué Seamus.

A ces mots, Ginny pâlit considérablement. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis elle regarda Draco :

\- Est-ce qu'il le saura ?

\- Non. L'identité du donneur n'est pas mentionnée dans le dossier. Moi-même je viole le règlement en vous en parlant mais… mais je ne pouvais pas décider seul de greffer à Dean le cœur de celui qui a tué son meilleur ami.

Ginny regardait Draco comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

\- La greffe pourra le sauver ?

\- Oui, elle pourra le sauver.

\- Ça… ça changera ce qu'il est ?

\- Non. C'est un organe, rien d'autre. Quant à la magie qui le traverse, ce sera celle de Dean et nulle autre.

\- Fais-le ! dit-elle, catégorique.

\- Ginny… commença Harry.

\- Non Harry… ne dis rien. Je… je l'aime. J'ai besoin de lui. Albus a besoin de lui. Merlin ! C'est maintenant qu'il est presque mort que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai peur de le perdre, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'accrocha alors à la blouse de Draco presque désespérément.

\- Malefoy, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça mais je t'en supplie, sauve-le. Par pitié, sauve-le.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, je te le promets Weasley.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De longues heures d'attente allaient maintenant commencer.

\- Ginny, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ça va prendre plusieurs heures avant d'avoir des nouvelles, dit Harry.

\- Non… non, je veux rester. Je veux être là… je…

\- Je comprends, dit-il. Pas de problème…

A ce moment, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit sur Blaise.

\- Alors ?

\- Draco est en train de pratiquer une greffe du cœur, expliqua Harry.

\- Ginny, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ça va, répondit doucement la rouquine en hochant la tête. Je… j'ai peur… j'ai si peur…

\- Hé ! lui dit le métis en lui prenant les mains. Ça va aller ! Draco est le meilleur ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut sauver Dean, c'est lui. Il a déjà sauvé des dizaines de personnes grâce à sa technique de transplantation.

Ginny s'essuya les yeux et émit un petit rire.

\- C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais imaginé Draco Malefoy jouant les héros…

\- Draco ne joue pas les héros, dit Blaise sérieusement. Quand il croit en quelque chose, il fait ce qu'il à faire. Ce qu'il estime être juste.

En disant cela, Blaise avait regardé Harry. Celui-ci soupira et détourna les yeux.

\- Ginny, je descends prendre un café, dit-il à la rousse. Je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça ira. Merci.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit Blaise.

Dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Harry prit place à une petite table en formica blanc. Blaise s'assit en face de lui en déposant deux gobelets de café fumant devant eux.

Le silence qui s'installait commençait à devenir pesant mais Blaise le rompit.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

\- Quand… Quand Flaherty est arrivé, tout le monde s'est conformé au plan d'action. Deux équipes ont transplané à sa suite pour le coincer, lui et Reagan, dans la maison. L'équipe de Dean devait transplaner une minute plus tard pour couvrir les arrières. De là où j'étais, j'ai remarqué l'arrivée d'un groupe de 5 hommes juste derrière Dean et ses hommes. Ils ont dû lancer des sorts de confusion car l'équipe de Dean a transplané au mauvais endroit… beaucoup trop loin de la cible. Leur communication radio était coupée. J'ai… j'ai décidé d'y aller pour…

\- Pour gérer 5 gangsters à toi tout seul ! C'était de la folie Harry !

\- Il fallait bien faire quelque chose !

\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Et moi avec !

Devant l'air surpris de Harry, Blaise eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Draco. Il m'aurait tué s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Enfin soit, dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main. Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai pu stupéfixer deux des cinq hommes. Dean, Crall et Parrish se sont occupé des autres mais malheureusement, Dean a reçu un sort en voulant protéger Parrish.

\- Et pour Flaherty ? Comment est-il mort ?

\- Légitime défense. Il semblerait qu'il allait frapper Martins dans le dos. McMillan a réagi comme il le fallait.

Blaise pinça les lèvres, moyennement convaincu mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bien, dit-il. Tu sauras que les 5 hommes étaient là sur ordre de O'Donnell. Il avait eu vent de la magouille entre Reagan et Flaherty et il voulait les éliminer. Il ne savait rien de l'opération. Leur présence en même temps que celles de nos hommes est un hasard complet. Mais un hasard qui fait bien les choses : parmi les cinq, se trouvent Mallory et Galway.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Les deux lieutenants de O'Donnell ?

\- Exactement. Grâce à un sort de pistage, les unités techniques sont remontées jusqu'à leur autre planque. A l'heure où je te parle, les aurors ont trouvé toute la marchandise contrefaite qu'ils comptaient écouler : véritasérum, goutte du mort vivant, gaz étrangleur,…

\- Merlin… souffla Harry. Ça veut dire…

\- Ça veut dire que toi et ta chance insolente, vous en avez mis un sacré coup à O'Donnell. Il n'a jamais été aussi prêt de tomber…

Harry ne savait que penser. Il était ravi de ce prodigieux coup de filet mais en même temps, il ne pourrait se réjouir pleinement tant que Dean ne serait pas sorti d'affaire.

Ils remontèrent à l'étage des urgences où Ginny se trouvait maintenant en compagnie des coéquipiers de Dean.

L'un d'eux, Parrish, se tourna vers Harry.

\- Heu… Monsieur… je… nous tenions tous à vous remercier pour votre intervention sur le terrain. Sans vous, …

\- Pas de quoi, Messieurs. Monsieur le Ministre m'a averti de votre brillante intervention dans l'autre planque des irlandais. C'est magistral. Je suis fier de vous.

\- Merci Monsieur, dit Crall. Tout ce que nous espérons maintenant, c'est de pouvoir partager ça avec le chef.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur également, dit Harry.

\- J'espère que le toubib sais ce qu'il fait… dit Parrish. Il paraît que c'est un original qui combine médicomagie et médecine moldue. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui, je le connais, dit-il en souriant. Et croyez-moi, je lui confierais ma vie, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Cinq heures après le début de l'intervention, les portes du bloc opératoire s'ouvrirent sur Draco. Il était pâle, il avait les yeux cernés mais brillant d'une lueur déterminée. Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que…

\- Il est sauvé, dit Draco.

\- Oh Merlin ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci Malefoy, disait Ginny en s'accrochant une nouvelle fois à sa blouse.

Elle s'écarta pour prendre Harry dans ses bras mais Draco n'en ressentit aucune jalousie. Il était clair qu'elle aimait Dean et rien que lui.

\- La convalescence sera longue, ajouta-t-il. Il devra prendre des potions anti rejet mais s'il est prudent, il devrait récupérer complètement.

\- Merci Draco, dit Harry.

\- Pas de quoi. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Et il s'éloigna, seul dans le couloir, sous la lumière crue des néons.

 **A suivre...**


	10. Chapitre 8

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Une fois encore, merci à tous pour vos review et votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – A travers toi**

 **18 janvier 2020**

On était samedi et Harry émergeait lentement du sommeil. Par réflexe, il tendit la main à côté de lui. Mais au lieu de se poser sur un corps chaud, sa main se referma sur des draps froids.

Il se demanda combien de temps encore il conserverait cette habitude. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils étaient séparés et pourtant le premier geste de Harry au réveil restait toujours de chercher la présence de Draco.

Sa main glissa lentement le long du matelas, comme si celui-ci avait gardé le souvenir du corps pâle du blond, pour finir par revenir vers l'oreiller qu'il saisit et approcha de son visage.

Depuis la séparation, Harry s'était refusé à changer la taie d'oreiller. Il dormait avec le coussin étroitement serré contre lui, enveloppé de la douce odeur de Draco.

Malheureusement, celle-ci commençait à s'estomper et Harry avait beau plonger son visage dans l'oreiller et respirer à pleins poumons, elle disparaissait inexorablement.

Comme eux.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'il n'avait plus revu son mari. Il était passé à Sainte-Mangouste à plusieurs reprises pour rendre visite à Dean mais sans jamais le croiser.

Draco avait définitivement renoncé. Plus de rencontres fortuites, plus de visites impromptues pour le moindre prétexte. Plus rien.

De toute façon, il avait été très clair.

 _Flash-back_

 _Le lendemain de l'opération de Dean, Harry était retourné à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles. Draco sortait de la chambre._

 _\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le brun._

 _\- Bien. Ses constantes sont bonnes. Il faudra encore attendre un peu pour être sûr que son organisme accepte la greffe mais j'ai bon espoir._

 _\- Tant mieux… Tu as… tu as été formidable Draco._

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait mon travail, répliqua le blond d'un ton neutre avant de poursuivre son chemin dans le couloir._

 _Harry le retint par le bras._

 _\- Ecoute Draco… à propos de… de nous, de ce qui s'est passé… je voulais…_

 _\- C'est bon Harry. Tu as été suffisamment clair. C'est terminé et je l'accepte. J'ai essayé de te récupérer, c'est vrai. J'ai mis en place tout ce plan de séduction parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser partir mais je n'aurais pas dû me servir de Daldry et de votre histoire passée pour arriver à mes fins._

 _\- Draco, je…j'étais en colère… Daldry, Pucey, tout ça m'a ramené à des moments que je voulais oublier et savoir que tu t'étais servi de cela pour me récupérer a occulté le fait que… que j'ai apprécié tes efforts… toutes ces rencontres, tout ce que tu m'as dit… j'avais l'impression de te retrouver, Draco… de retrouver celui dont je suis amoureux._

 _\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?_

 _\- Que je t'aime toujours Draco._

 _Il soupira et fixa Harry d'un regard dur._

 _\- Arrête ça. Arrête de me prendre pour une marionnette Harry ! Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais divorcer, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Et pourtant, je me suis relevé. J'ai décidé de me battre. Pour ça, j'ai mis mon orgueil en poche et je t'ai tout donné. Tout ce qu'un Malefoy ne donne à personne, ma dignité, ma fierté, je les ai posées à tes pieds Harry. Et tu les as piétinées. Alors maintenant, c'est fini. Terminé. Je n'ai plus la force ni l'envie de me battre. Je t'aime Harry et certainement que je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier jour mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… à me demander quand tu estimeras que j'ai suffisamment payé le prix de mes erreurs. Car tu ne le sais pas toi-même._

 _\- Draco, non…_

 _\- Au revoir Harry._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Et comme pour confirmer l'issue inévitable, il avait reçu hier un hibou d'Hermione l'informant que le rendez-vous pour la signature des parchemins du divorce était fixé au jeudi 23 janvier au cabinet de Me Hawkins.

4 jours.

Dans 4 jours, il serait divorcé. Exactement comme il l'avait voulu.

Harry soupira fortement, maudissant Draco par qui tout ce gâchis avait commencé et se maudissant lui-même pour sa propre inconsistance face à ses décisions et émotions.

Un bruit à la fenêtre sortit Harry de ses pensées.

Contraint et forcé, il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour permettre à l'animal d'entrer. A peine eut-il défait le lien qui retenait l'énorme liasse de parchemins roulée à sa patte, que le hibou s'envola à tire d'ailes.

Harry reconnut immédiatement le sceau du Ministère : il s'agissait du rapport journalier de surveillance de ses enfants et de Draco. Il retourna s'installer dans le lit, assis en tailleur, et commença sa lecture.

Après l'arrestation de Reagan, Galway et Mallory, l'étau s'était grandement resserré autour de Liam O'Donnell. Les Aurors avaient appris de source sûre qu'il avait le Procureur dans le collimateur et qu'il ferait usage de son arme favorite : la menace et l'intimidation. Une protection spéciale avait donc été mise place autour de Harry mais également de ses enfants et de Draco. Des Aurors les surveillaient en permanence et un sort d'identification avait jeté sur chacun d'eux. Ce sort, similaire à celui qui imprégnait la Carte du Maraudeur, permettait d'identifier toute personne qui s'approchait d'eux dans un périmètre de cinq mètres. Concrètement, il était jeté sur la personne faisant l'objet de la surveillance et à distance, les Aurors effectuaient des relevés à intervalles réguliers, relevés qui étaient consignés dans un rapport confidentiel.

Le rapport concernant les enfants était, comme les dix précédents : concis. Neville avait été prévenu du danger et il avait renforcé les sorts de protection autour de Poudlard, de sorte qu'il était quasi impossible d'atteindre les enfants dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Harry s'inquiétait néanmoins de la journée d'aujourd'hui car trois de ses enfants étaient censés sortir à Pré-au-Lard. Afin de ne pas les alarmer, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la menace qui pesait sur eux et ils avaient été autorisés à participer à la sortie collective. Six aurors étaient affectés à leur protection durant toute la journée.

Le rapport concernant Draco était par contre beaucoup plus volumineux. Compte tenu de sa profession, il était amené à rencontrer plusieurs dizaines de personnes tous les jours. Entre ses collègues, les patients et les inconnus croisés dans les couloirs, beaucoup de monde entrait dans le périmètre d'identification. Jusqu'à présent toutefois, aucun n'avait paru suspect aux yeux des Aurors qui examinaient la liste avant de la remettre à Harry.

Comme chaque matin donc, Harry parcouru rapidement le rapport jusqu'à arriver à la partie qui l'intéressait et qui lui occasionnait à chaque fois une bouffée d'angoisse : les heures comprises entre le départ de Draco de l'hôpital et son retour le lendemain.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira de soulagement une fois de plus quand il constata que Draco avait passé la soirée et la nuit seul.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de détourner l'objectif de la surveillance comme il le faisait et que Draco serait furieux s'il venait à l'apprendre, mais c'était plus fort que lui : il devait savoir si son mari l'avait déjà remplacé. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui mais qu'en serait-il demain ?

D'un geste las, Harry écarta les parchemins et passa la main sur son visage. En faisant ce geste, il ressentit sur sa joue le frottement du bracelet en cuir qu'il portait au poignet. Il caressa le fermoir magique qui était toujours hermétiquement fermé.

 _Il m'aime encore et je l'aime encore_.

Il se demanda si le fermoir s'ouvrirait quand ils auraient signé les papiers du divorce mais étonnement, il eut la conviction que non : il aimerait Draco jusqu'à son dernier jour.

 _Alors pourquoi ?_ hurlait son subconscient.

Cette question tournait dans sa tête à n'en plus finir. Il ressassait les propos de Blaise qui le mettait en garde :

 _« Quand tu auras signé ces papiers, il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Draco est en train de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour te récupérer, pour que tu lui pardonnes. Mais je le connais. A la minute où tu poseras ta signature sur le parchemin, il saura qu'il a perdu et lâchera l'affaire. Sa dignité et son orgueil lui commanderont d'arrêter de se battre. Tu comprends ? »._

Il entendait Hermione, furieuse :

 _\- Si tu étais un peu honnête avec toi-même, tu admettrais que tu as aimé le Draco que tu as connu ces dernières semaines ! Tu as aimé qu'il soit prévenant, attentionné. Tu as aimé son entreprise de séduction! Tu as aimé qu'il casse la figure de Daldry !_

 _\- Tu ne sais rien, Hermione…_

 _\- Admets-le Harry !_

 _\- Hermione…_

 _\- Admets-le !_

 _\- OUI ! PUTAIN ! OUI !_

Et surtout, il l'entendait, elle, sa meilleure amie, lui dire comme on énonce une sentence de mort :

 _« Je veux pouvoir te regarder en face quand tu signeras le parchemin. Je veux pouvoir te rappeler tous les jours comment tu es parvenu à gâcher ta vie comme l'idiot borné que tu es ! »_

Etait-il vraiment idiot ? Etait-il vraiment borné ? Etait-ce être idiot et borné que de vouloir vivre avec celui qu'on aime dans la confiance ?

 _Non mais c'est idiot et borné de faire une croix sur celui qu'on aime sans lui donner une deuxième chance._

\- AAARGH ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! MERDE ! cria-t-il en empoignant les parchemins et en les envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Puis soupirant face à la puérilité de son geste, Harry se leva et aller les ramasser, non sans râler lorsqu'il dut se contorsionner pour récupérer une feuille qui était coincée en dessous de la commode. Son geste un peu trop sec fit se déchirer le parchemin dont il ne récupéra qu'un coin.

Un coin sur lequel était inscrit un morceau de nom qui le frappa plus sûrement qu'un cognard.

 _Hugh Fell_

Tant bien que mal, Harry récupéra le reste de la feuille qu'il reconstitua d'un sort.

 _Hugh Fellowes._

\- Putain… quel con je fais…

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pensé, tous ses collaborateurs n'avaient pas été soumis au véritasérum. Il avait viré Fellowes avant qu'on ne sache qu'il y avait une taupe au Ministère et il avait oublié son existence jusqu'à cet instant.

A l'idée que Fellowes puisse être la taupe succéda autre chose : que faisait cet homme à proximité de Draco ? Bien sûr, il avait très bien pu se rendre à l'hôpital pour une raison médicale. Mais Harry devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il s'habilla à la hâte et fonça vers sa cheminée.

Deux minutes plus tard, il déboulait dans son bureau au Ministère où il avait laissé les autres rapports des jours précédents.

D'un doigt fébrile, il parcourut les listes. La fébrilité fit place à la panique quand il remarqua que Fellowes s'était trouvé à Sainte-Mangouste pratiquement tous les jours de la semaine.

Sans attendre, Harry se posta devant la cheminée et murmura un sort qui le mit en connexion avec Ernie McMillan, le Chef des Aurors _ad interim_ en l'absence de Dean Thomas.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que le visage poupin d'Ernie se matérialise dans les flammes vertes.

\- Harry ? Enfin, je veux dire… Monsieur le Procureur, commença le petit blond avec l'emphase qui le caractérisait depuis Poudlard.

\- Pas le temps pour les formalités Ernie ! dit Harry. La taupe ! C'est Hugh Fellowes, j'en suis sûr !

\- Fellowes… c'était pas …

\- Si, il était un de mes assistants depuis quelques années. Il a commencé à travailler sur le dossier des irlandais il y a six mois.

\- Mais le véritaserum…

\- Justement ! Il n'a pas été soumis à la potion de vérité car je l'ai viré avant !

\- Et il se serait vengé en allant vendre les informations à O'Donnell ? Tout ça se tient !

\- Ce n'est pas seulement de la vengeance, continua Harry. En consultant les rapports de surveillance, j'ai remarqué que Fellowes était systématiquement dans l'entourage de Draco ces six derniers jours. Je crois qu'il bosse pour O'Donnell depuis le début et que maintenant il tente d'atteindre Draco !

\- Mais il était peut-être là-bas pour des soins ou pour rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

\- C'est possible mais ce n'est pas sûr. Ernie, il faut absolument que tu vérifies à Sainte-Mangouste si Fellowes y est enregistré comme patient ou si un membre de sa famille ou un ami y est hospitalisé ! Et il faut renforcer la protection de Draco et de mes enfants en attendant de le retrouver !

\- J'y vais séance tenante. Je te tiendrai scrupuleusement informé Harry.

\- Merci Ernie, conclut le brun en mettant fin à la communication.

La deuxième communication fut pour Neville à Poudlard. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait présent dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était dix heures, l'heure du départ des élèves pour Pré-au-Lard. Neville devait être dans la cour pour superviser les opérations.

En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Ernie, Harry commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Dans sa tête se déroulaient tous les scenarios catastrophes possibles et imaginables et tous se terminaient par la mort de Draco ou de ses enfants.

Après une heure d'attente qui faillit le rendre fou, sa cheminée crépita et le visage d'Ernie McMillan réapparut dans les flammes.

\- Alors ? le pressa Harry.

\- Fellowes a bien un dossier médical à Sainte-Mangouste mais sa dernière consultation date de l'année dernière. C'était en dermatologie. Et il n'y a personne de son entourage proche ou éloigné qui est hospitalisé dans le service de Malefoy. Il n'a donc aucune raison de se trouver dans son périmètre…

\- C'est ce que je pensais ! Où se trouve Fellowes ?

Ernie fuyait le regard de Harry, manifestement embarrassé.

\- ERNIE ? OU EST FELLOWES ?

\- On ne se sait pas… d'après les derniers relevés du sort d'identification, Malefoy est seul chez lui depuis hier soir. Il ne se trouve donc pas à proximité, du moins pour le moment. Trois Aurors sont en surveillance devant son appartement. Même chose chez toi.

\- Et mes enfants ?

\- Les six Aurors chargés de la protection de tes fils sont avertis. Le sort d'identification est vérifié toutes les cinq minutes mais c'est négatif jusqu'à présent. Quant à ta fille, vu qu'elle est restée à Poudlard, nous n'avons pas d'informations.

\- Ok… je vais encore essayer de contacter Neville. Préviens immédiatement Draco et envoie des Aurors à Poudlard pour vérifier que Lily va bien. Tu me tiens au courant !

\- Bien sûr ! confirma Ernie.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour établir la communication avec le bureau directorial mais au lieu de la voix de Neville, il entendit un cri.

\- AAAAAARGGGGH !

\- NEVILLE ! cria-t-il. NEVILLE ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?

\- LILY ! SAUVE-TOI ! entendit-il encore.

\- PAPA !

 _\- ENDOLORIS !_

Puis plus rien.

\- ET MERDE ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Devant les grilles de Poudlard, Neville regardait les derniers élèves s'éloigner vers Pré-au-Lard. Malgré la présence des six aurors, il était assez anxieux et il espérait que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait à James, Severus et Scorpius Malefoy pendant le temps de cette sortie.

Il allait regagner le Château quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Monsieur le Directeur !

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour, mon nom est Julian Grant. Je suis assistant du Procureur Sorcier.

\- Ah, bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous êtes sûrement informé que la sécurité du Procureur Sorcier et de sa famille est actuellement menacée…

\- En effet, dit Neville prudemment.

\- Je suis là à sa demande pour vérifier que la petite Lily ne coure aucun danger.

\- Votre présence m'étonne, répliqua le Directeur avec circonspection. Je me suis personnellement entretenu avec Harry Po… Malefoy des mesures de sécurité concernant ses enfants et…

\- Oui, oui… il me l'a dit et il a toute confiance en vous évidemment mais certaines données ont changé et je dois voir avec vous comment gérer au mieux la situation…

\- Hmhm. Bien. Accompagnez-moi à mon bureau.

Le Château était pratiquement désert, l'essentiel des élèves et des professeurs étant à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial et qui s'écarta respectueusement devant Neville.

Arrivés à l'intérieur du bureau, le Directeur invita son visiteur à s'asseoir.

Grant resta néanmoins debout à contempler une superbe épée incrustée de rubis qui trônait dans une immense vitrine.

\- C'est… c'est l'épée de Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il.

\- En effet, il s'agit bien de l'épée de Gryffondor.

\- Wahou… pardonnez-moi mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de vos exploits…

\- Mes exploits ?

\- J'étais en première année à Serdaigle au moment de la Bataille de Poudlard… Tout le monde parlait de vous… Vous êtes devenu une légende après avoir décapité le serpent…

\- Oh… dit Neville sur un ton un peu bourru. Je n'ai pas fait plus ni moins que les autres qui…

\- Allons, ne vous sous estimez pas ! Harry m'a dit que vous étiez modeste mais…

\- Harry ?

Grant baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Heu oui… autant vous le dire… Harry et moi… sommes ensemble depuis quelques semaines…

\- Harry…et vous ? s'exclama Neville. Mais…

\- Nous avons dû être discrets évidemment à cause de son mari… mais il sera bientôt divorcé alors…

Neville examina Grant avec méfiance. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ça ne ressemblait à Harry. Il savait pour la procédure de divorce évidemment, mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'Harry puisse avoir une relation avec un autre homme. Ce type lui mentait de toute évidence.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous faites ici ! Et je veux la vérité.

En disant cela, Neville avait esquissé un geste pour attraper sa baguette mais Grant fut le plus rapide.

 _\- Expelliarmus ! Imperium !_

Grant ne se tracassait pas de jeter un sort Impardonnable. Vu les protections magiques quasi hermétiques qui entouraient Poudlard, celui-ci ne serait pas détecté par les Aurors. Le mieux est parfois l'ennemi du bien. Sitôt le sort lancé, les yeux de Neville se firent un peu flous.

\- Bien, c'est mieux comme ça, dit Grant. Maintenant, faites venir la petite Malefoy. Tout de suite.

Le directeur tenta de résister mais n'y parvint pas. Il appela un elfe de maison.

\- Monsieur le Directeur. Que peut faire Toby ?

\- Va chercher Lily Malefoy s'il te plaît. Et amène là ici.

\- Bien Monsieur. Toby y va tout de suite.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'elfe était de retour avec à sa suite une petite fille rousse tout sourire.

\- Bonjour Neville… oh pardon, se reprit-elle rapidement, prenant conscience de la présence d'une autre personne. Monsieur le Directeur.

Comme Neville se disait rien, Lily fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le visiteur.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Neville ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Il n'a pas l'air bien…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui… il est un peu… déphasé. Viens ici…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Lily avec méfiance.

\- Un ami de ton père…

\- Lequel ?

\- Harry… je travaille avec lui. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

\- Je ne vous connais pas ! dit-elle en croisant résolument les bras sur son torse. Et mon autre père, il est au courant ?

\- Justement. Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton autre père…

\- QUOI ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Profitant du fait que la petite fille baissait sa garde, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

\- Lâchez-moi ! cria la petite fille.

\- Mais vas-tu te tenir tranquille sale petite peste !

Au même moment, la cheminée commença à crachoter des flammes vertes.

Grant raffermit sa prise en passant son bras autour du cou de Lily pour l'empêcher de se débattre tandis que de l'autre, il tenait sa baguette. Mais la petite fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avec force, elle mordit le poignet de l'homme.

\- AAAAAARGGGGH !

\- NEVILLE ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? cria une voix dans la cheminée.

Grant fut contraint de lâcher sa prise et dans un réflexe, il baissa la baguette qu'il tenait toujours pointée sur Neville, pour tenir son poignet blessé. Ce faisant, il mit involontairement fin à l'imperium.

Le directeur reprit ses esprits et évalua rapidement la situation.

\- LILY ! SAUVE-TOI ! cria-t-il juste avant que Grant ne lui lance un nouveau sort.

\- PAPA ! cria Lily qui avait reconnu la voix de son père.

 _\- ENDOLORIS !_

Sous l'effet du sort, le directeur fut projeté brutalement contre la cheminée avant de s'affaisser au sol, le corps tordu de douleur.

Grant se retourna pour attraper Lily mais celle-ci avait écouté Neville et s'enfuyait déjà dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était désemparé. Sa fille était en danger et il était coincé devant cette cheminée, impuissant. A cause des protections de l'école, il ne pouvait ni prendre la cheminette ni transplaner. Au mieux, il pouvait transplaner devant les grilles de l'entrée en espérant que les aurors briseurs de sort les aient laissées ouvertes.

\- Ha…. Harry…

Le brun sursauta en entendant la voix faible de Neville.

\- Neville ! Neville ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Har…ry… _A… Ap… Aperta…_

Un bruit similaire à celui d'une serrure se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Neville avait pu murmurer le sort permettant de la débloquer. Sans plus attendre, Harry prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça d'une voix forte :

\- Bureau du Directeur de Poudlard !

Il émergea de l'âtre couvert de suie et trébucha sur le corps de Neville, allongé par terre.

\- Neville ! Neville ! Ça va ?

\- Oui… ça va...

\- Lily ? Où est-elle ?

\- Elle… elle s'est enfuie… Grant… est… après elle…

\- Grant ?

\- Ton a… assistant…

\- Merlin ! Je dois la retrouver… Neville, je reviens après…

\- Va… vas-y… ne t'en fais pas pour moi… retrouve Lily…

Harry se jeta dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il était certain que ce Grant était en réalité Fellowes. Il avait sûrement pris soin de donner une autre identité au cas où Neville aurait été informé des soupçons de Harry.

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il ne sut pas par quel côté prendre le couloir. Si seulement il avait eu la carte du Maradeur avec lui ! Mais cela faisait des années qu'elle était enfermée dans un tiroir de son bureau à Belgrave Square.

A la place de Lily, il aurait pris à droite pour rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle et à la bibliothèque, là où il était susceptible de rencontrer quelqu'un dans ce Château presque vide.

Il courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs déserts, dérapant à chaque intersection. Il finit par repérer au loin une silhouette qui courait également. Il redoubla d'effort jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à reconnaître Fellowes.

Au même moment, des Aurors débouchaient de l'autre côté du couloir. Fellowes s'arrêta brusquement et fit demi-tour pour s'échapper en prenant à gauche. Harry réagit immédiatement :

 _\- Locomotor mortis !_

Fellowes tomba lourdement sur le sol, les jambes totalement immobilisées, à la merci des Aurors.

\- Avez-vous vu ma fille ? demanda-t-il essoufflé, à l'Auror Sutton.

\- Non Monsieur, nous n'avons croisé personne.

Harry soupira.

\- Emmenez cette ordure au Ministère et soumettez-le directement au véritasérum.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Harry reprit sa course en criant dans les couloirs.

\- LILY ! LILY !

Alors qu'il l'appelait pour la troisième fois, une petite silhouette sortit d'un recoin sombre du couloir, suivie de près par un homme de grande taille. Croyant à la présence d'un complice, Harry brandit sa baguette :

\- Qui que vous soyez, éloignez-vous de ma fille ! Immédiatement !

\- Baisse ta baguette Harry… ce n'est que moi…

L'homme était toujours dans l'ombre mais Harry avait reconnu sa voix.

\- Merlin Draco ! Tu m'as fait peur… j'ai cru… Lily, tu vas bien ? dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Oui, oui. Ça va, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

La petite fille semblait terrorisée et elle tenait ses bras fermement enroulés autour de la taille de son père, jetant de temps à autre un regard craintif à Harry.

\- Draco… comment… que fais-tu ici ?

\- McMillan m'a prévenu, comme tu le lui avais demandé. Je suis venu directement ici avec les aurors…

\- Mais… ils t'ont laissé faire ?

\- Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ai transplané d'autorité et je peux être très persuasif quand je le veux. Enfin bref, j'allais vers la Grande Salle quand Lily m'a percuté. Elle courait comme si elle avait des inferi à ses trousses. Quand j'ai entendu que quelqu'un courait vers nous, je me suis caché avec Lily. Mais manifestement, c'était toi.

\- Oui… Fellowes a été interpellé par les Aurors à l'étage au-dessus. Il est hors d'état de nuire, soupira Harry avec soulagement. Ma puce, tu es sûre que tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? demanda-t-il à sa fille.

\- Non… Mais il… il a dit qu'il était ton ami… qu'il travaillait avec toi…

\- Il a travaillé avec moi c'est vrai, dit Harry… Avant d'être renvoyé. Mais il n'était pas mon ami. Il ne l'a jamais été !

Rassurée par la parole de son père, elle consentit à lâcher Draco et à aller vers Harry. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

\- Oh Lily, tu es saine et sauve… merci Merlin…

A ce moment, les Aurors passèrent devant eux, Fellowes dûment maintenu par un _incarcerem._ Machinalement, Harry se rapprocha de Lily et Draco pour les placer hors d'atteinte.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter, éructa Fellowes. Si tu crois que je suis le seul… après moi, il y en aura toujours un autre pour avoir ta peau et celle de ta petite famille si parfaite !

\- Hors de ma vue, grinça Harry sans même jeter un regard à son ancien assistant.

\- C'est dommage Harry ! cria-t-il alors que les Aurors le poussaient vers la sortie. Ce baiser était prometteur… On aurait pu passer du bon temps ensemble !

Harry se figea. Il craignait de regarder Draco mais le fit quand même. Et ce qu'il vit lui arracha le cœur.

Les yeux gris ne reflétaient rien sinon une profonde indifférence.

\- Draco… je…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car il fut interrompu par Neville qui arrivait en claudiquant légèrement.

\- Neville, ça va ? Pas trop de mal ? demanda Harry.

\- Non… ma cheville s'est tordue en tombant mais à part ça, je vais bien. J'ai envoyé un patronus à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'on te ramène tes fils.

\- Merci Neville. Mais dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- J'étais dehors en train de superviser les départs pour Pré-au-Lard quand j'ai été interpellé par cet homme qui s'est présenté comme étant Julian Grant, ton assistant. Tu l'avais soi-disant envoyé pour réévaluer les mesures de sécurité autour de Lily. Arrivés dans mon bureau, il m'a fait la conversation mais je me suis méfié. Il… il a dit quelque chose à propos de lui et toi … que… que je ne pouvais pas croire… Malheureusement, le temps que je réagisse, il m'avait lancé un Imperium pour que je fasse venir Lily… et je n'ai pas pu résister.

Neville avait dit cela sur un ton accablé.

\- Merlin merci, Lily ne s'est pas laissée faire. Elle a mordu Grant quand celui-ci la tenait pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Ça lui a permis de se dégager et de mettre fin à l'Imperium avec lequel il me tenait.

Harry et Draco sourirent face au courage et à la présence d'esprit de leur petite fille.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, conclut Neville. Je… je n'aurais pas dû accorder foi aux propos de cet homme.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Neville. Cet homme s'appelle en réalité Hugh Fellowes. Et il était bien assistant au Bureau du Procureur. Mais je l'ai renvoyé il y a plusieurs semaines.

\- Alors… ce qu'il a dit était faux… toi et lui… vous…

\- Non, dit fermement Harry. Jamais.

Disant cela, il coula un nouveau regard vers Draco mais celui-ci l'ignora.

Neville demanda alors :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Indépendamment de ce qui vient de se passer, je pense qu'il est plus prudent que vos enfants restent à Poudlard…

\- Je le pense aussi, dit Draco. Même si ce… Fellowes n'agit pas seul, il est fort peu probable qu'ils interviennent une deuxième fois à Poudlard. Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Tu as raison. Nous n'atteindrons jamais chez nous le même niveau de protection dont bénéficie le Château. Par contre, il me semble exclut à l'avenir que nos fils participent aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Bien, dit Neville. J'apprécie votre confiance à tous les deux. Ah voilà vos enfants ! Je vous laisse discuter avec eux, dit-il alors que six aurors approchaient, encadrant James, Severus et Scorpius.

\- Père ! Papa ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda James.

\- Venez, dit Draco. Nous allons tout vous expliquer.

Ils s'installèrent tous les six dans une classe vide à proximité et Harry s'efforça d'expliquer à ses enfants, sans toutefois dramatiser, les événements des dernières heures. L'effarement, la peur, la colère se succédèrent mais au final, les trois garçons acceptèrent les mesures de protection auxquelles ils seraient soumis dorénavant, le temps pour Harry de boucler son enquête.

Après une heure de discussion, Draco et Harry se séparèrent de leurs enfants non sans avoir la certitude que Lily s'était remise de ses émotions et en leur faisant promettre d'être prudents.

A l'extérieur Harry retint le blond qui s'apprêtait à transplaner.

\- Draco. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se contenta de tendre la main à Harry pour qu'il l'emmène où bon lui semblait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils atterrirent dans le salon de Belgrave Square.

L'instant d'après, plusieurs craquements se firent entendre à l'extérieur, signe que les aurors chargés de leur protection venaient d'arriver à leur suite.

\- Nous sommes soumis à un sort de traçage ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui… et à un sort d'identification, ajouta Harry.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Un sort d'identification ? Et qui le contrôle ?

\- Les aurors… et moi.

\- Hm, émit Draco d'un ton méprisant. Ce que tu as vu était satisfaisant ?

\- Ecoute Draco… le but de tout ça n'est pas de te surveiller mais de te protéger ! C'est grâce à ce sort que j'ai pu découvrir que Fellowes en avait après toi et peut-être après les enfants !

\- Et moi ? Je peux voir les listes ? demanda Draco.

Harry lui jeta un regard embarrassé.

\- Je… ce sont… c'est confidentiel… je…

\- Bien sûr.

\- Draco… pour ce qu'a dit Fellowes tout à l'heure…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Et moi je veux te le dire ! Oui, on s'est embrassé ! C'était le lendemain de ton départ pour la Chine avec ce médecin français… J'étais en colère… j'étais jaloux et je…

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux rien savoir, le coupa Draco. C'est ta vie à présent. On va divorcer, je te le rappelle. Il est temps pour chacun de nous de l'admettre et de laisser partir l'autre.

\- C'était un baiser sans importance…

\- Un baiser sans importance… Mais qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance alors Harry ?

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco inspira profondément.

\- Pendant 10 ans, tu me caches l'aide que tu apportes à ton ex pour un enfant qui n'est pas le tien. Je réagis mal, très mal et de manière totalement inappropriée, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Tu demandes le divorce sans même me donner une seconde chance. Soit. Moi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour te récupérer et je m'y prends mal, une fois de plus. Tu me rejettes à nouveau. Et maintenant tu me dis que ce que toi tu as fait est sans importance parce que tu étais en colère et jaloux… Mais Harry, qui a demandé le divorce ? Qui ne veux plus de moi ? Cela fait trois mois que je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi ! Tu agis comme si tu étais le seul à souffrir alors que moi je suis plus bas que terre ! Je ne sais plus comment te demander pardon !

Comme Harry ne disait rien, Draco poursuivit sur un ton las.

\- Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que tu me quitterais un jour. C'est pour ça que j'étais si mal ces derniers mois… C'est vrai que tu m'as tout donné. Tu m'as sauvé d'Azkaban, tu as perdu ton meilleur ami et ta fiancée pour moi, tu t'es marié avec moi et tu as pris mon nom. Et tu le rappelles à quiconque fait mine de l'oublier… Tu t'es dressé comme un rempart devant le monde sorcier, devant chaque personne qui ne m'acceptait pas, quitte à t'en faire un ennemi personnel. Et moi, que m'as-tu laissé faire pour toi ? Pour te protéger ? Rien. Je n'ai jamais rien pu te donner en retour que tu n'avais déjà. Alors, c'était évident qu'un jour tu ouvrirais les yeux…

Harry était abasourdi.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça Draco… tu m'as donné ton amour, tu…

\- Qu'est-ce que mon amour par rapport à l'amour que te porte le monde sorcier, ce monde que tu as sauvé en même temps que moi…

\- Mais tout Draco ! Ton amour c'était tout pour moi !

\- Tout n'était pas suffisant puisqu'il a suffit d'une seule erreur... Mais je suppose que c'était ça le prix à payer… Moi, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Harry recula sous le choc de ces propos.

\- Merlin, je n'avais pas à croire que tu puisses vraiment penser ça… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ?

\- M'aurais-tu seulement entendu ? Ecouté ? Je vis à travers toi Harry. Excepté dans mon travail où je suis reconnu pour ce que je suis vraiment, le reste du temps, je vis à travers toi.

\- C'est… c'est injuste ce que tu dis…

\- Peut-être mais ce que je ressens. Tu voulais le savoir, non ?

Harry ne répondait plus. Les larmes aux yeux, il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et encore moins de regarder Draco.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit maintenant, dit le blond. Au revoir Harry.

Et il transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au Ministère, Hugh Fellowes avait été soumis au véritaserum. Il avoua avoir été approché par O'Donnell un an auparavant. Sa mission était de s'approcher du Procureur, quitte à le séduire, pour obtenir des informations sur l'enquête.

Après qu'Harry l'ait viré, O'Donnell lui donna une chance de se rattraper en tentant de détruire Harry, en enlevant Draco ou ses enfants.

Il avait suivi Malefoy pendant une semaine sans jamais trouver d'opportunité jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende parler avec un collègue de la sortie de ses trois fils à Pré-au-Lard. Cette information lui donna l'idée de s'attaquer à la petite dernière, qui serait restée seule à Château.

Le Directeur ne pourrait refuser l'entrée de Poudlard au représentant du Procureur. Il s'était renseigné sur les protections de l'école et il savait qu'une fois entré, il pourrait lancer un sortilège impardonnable sans être repéré. Il n'avait toutefois pas prévu qu'Harry active la cheminée du bureau directorial au moment où il exécutait son plan.

Fellowes ne put toutefois donner aucun détail permettant aux aurors de débusquer Liam O'Donnell ou de savoir si Harry et sa famille était encore en danger.

Il fut enfermé à Azkaban le soir même dans l'attente de son procès.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 janvier 2020**

 _\- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?_

La question résonna entre eux, douloureuse et lancinante.

Harry sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un stylo Montblanc. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts. C'était un cadeau – un de plus – de Draco quand il avait été nommé Procureur en 2010.

Il se pencha sur la table et prit un premier document qui s'y trouvait. Il était intitulé « accord amiable d'hébergement de James, Severus, Scorpius et Lily Malefoy ». Il le signa.

Il prit le deuxième document, « accord amiable de liquidation du régime matrimonial », et le signa également.

Il prit enfin le dernier document. Sans un regard pour Draco, il dit :

\- Tu sais très bien comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Il ponctua son propos d'une signature rageuse au bas de la page. Il posa le stylo par-dessus ainsi que l'anneau d'or blanc qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche depuis 17 ans.

Et il quitta le bureau sans plus rien ajouter.

Draco s'approcha de la table. Il écarta le stylo et d'une main tremblante, il prit l'alliance. Il la serra convulsivement dans son poing tandis que de l'autre main, il soulevait devant ses yeux le document qu'Harry venait de signer.

 _« Divorce par consentement mutuel des époux Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy et Harry James Malefoy, né Potter »._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco fixait sans y croire le document de divorce qu'Harry venait de signer. Dans sa main, l'anneau d'or brûlait comme s'il avait été chauffé à blanc.

\- Draco ? Ça va ? demanda Hermione qui venait de revenir dans le bureau, accompagnée de l'autre avocate. Harry est parti sans rien dire et…

Draco regardait Hermione avec des yeux fous.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas signer ça…

\- Draco…

\- NON ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LE LAISSE PARTIR COMME CA ! OU EST-IL ?

\- Il doit avoir transplané au Ministère, répondit Hermione. Il a une audience importante qui commence dans une heure.

Dans un geste rageur, Draco chiffonna le document et le fourra dans sa poche sans ménagement. Il sortit en trombe du bureau, ignorant les gens qu'il bousculait au passage.

Arrivé sur le trottoir, il transplana dans le grand hall du Ministère.

Harry était quelques mètres plus loin, en train de discuter avec un groupe d'Aurors.

\- POTTER !

L'interpellé se retourna et soupira en voyant le blond foncer droit sur lui. Draco l'empoigna par le bras pour l'amener à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Lâche-moi Draco, siffla Harry.

\- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je refuse de signer Harry. Je refuse le divorce. Je refuse de te laisser quitter ma vie comme ça. Tu entends ? Je. Refuse.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'aime Harry. Et je me battrai. Le voilà mon combat ! Pour toi, pour nous, pour notre famille ! Comme toi tu m'as sauvé d'Azkaban, je te jure que je sauverai ce mariage !

\- Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie ? demanda le brun avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

\- Je le sais, sourit Draco. Tu n'as jamais voulu de cette procédure de divorce ! Et la seule raison pour laquelle tu t'acharnes, c'est parce que tu es trop borné pour accepter de faire marche arrière !

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air…

\- Ose dire que j'ai tort…

Harry avait fermé les yeux. C'était trop dur de regarder Draco en face.

\- Harry… Le jour où on s'est mis ensemble, je t'ai dit que j'étais et je resterai un mec imbuvable, orgueilleux, prétentieux… et que tu voudrais me quitter un jour sur deux… Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as répondu ?

\- … que je voudrai te retrouver un jour sur deux…

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de respecter ta parole…

\- Et qu'en sera-t-il de demain ? Quand tu t'enfermeras à nouveau dans tes convictions idiotes ? Que tu seras à nouveau persuadé que je vais te quitter ? Comment veux-tu que je réagisse maintenant que je sais tout cela ? s'énerva Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que mes convictions étaient rationnelles… je crois même que j'ai peut-être besoin d'aide pour m'en sortir… mais j'ai surtout besoin de toi…

\- Pour que tu vives encore à travers moi ? répliqua Harry, acide.

\- Je préfère vivre à travers toi que ne pas vivre du tout.

Draco s'interrompit et souleva d'un doigt le menton de Harry vers lui.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me regarder, bien en face, et tu vas me dire si tout cela n'en vaut vraiment plus la peine. Si tu as définitivement cessé de croire que toi et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Si tu as cessé d'espérer parce que l'espoir est vain.

Les yeux gris de Draco transperçaient Harry comme s'ils sondaient les tréfonds de son âme et le brun n'eut pas la force de lutter ou de mentir.

\- Le jour où je suis venu te voir à Azkaban, je t'ai dit que l'espoir n'était jamais vain. Et c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en nous, Draco. J'ai juste eu peur… peur de ce que tu devenais… peur de ce que nous devenions… des étrangers…

\- Harry, je…

\- Chut, laisse-moi finir dit Harry en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. J'ai été lâche Draco. J'ai préféré fuir que de me battre pour nous. Et c'était une erreur… Il y aura toujours un nous. Et tu as raison, je n'ai jamais voulu de cette procédure en divorce. Mais j'étais trop borné pour l'admettre, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Merlin… ça veut dire… ça veut dire…

Draco suffoquait de crainte de mal comprendre les mots de Harry.

\- Ça veut dire que je ne veux pas renoncer non plus.

Le blond avait l'impression d'être un noyé qui regagnait la surface. Il aspira l'air en même temps qu'il soulevait Harry dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrassait comme un forcené.

Il s'en foutait du spectacle qu'il pouvait bien donner, là, dans le Grand Hall du Ministère, devant tous ces sorciers et sorcières qui ne perdaient pas une miette de son comportement.

Harry se dégagea en riant.

\- Pose-moi Draco !

\- Je ne te lâche plus Potter ! Je vais nous faire transplaner quelque part où je vais t'enfermer et où tu ne m'échapperas plus ! Et où je te ferai des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée…

\- D'accord mais ça devra attendre la fin de la journée car là, j'ai une audience.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit-il en reposant son mari sur le sol.

Alors que le brun remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue, une voix s'éleva derrière lui :

\- Harry Malefoy ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Harry en se retournant, subitement heureux que ce nom soit encore le sien.

\- O'Donnell te salue bien.

\- Qu.. quoi ? Mais que…

Harry ne put s'interroger davantage sur les étranges propos de l'homme. Il s'écroula sur le sol carrelé du Ministère, le corps traversé par quatre coups de couteau.


	11. Chapitre 9

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Note : Pour ce chapitre, j'ai honteusement pris les références médicales à un épisode de Grey's Anatomy (je devrais peut-être adapter le disclaimer...).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Ne me laisse pas**

 **23 janvier 2020**

Draco avait l'impression de vivre une scène au ralenti. Il voyait l'homme s'approcher et interpeller Harry. Il voyait Harry se retourner en souriant puis se crisper à plusieurs reprises.

Avant que Draco ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, Harry s'affaissait sur lui-même et s'écroulait au sol, emportant avec lui le blond qui tentait de le retenir tant bien que mal.

Autour d'eux, des gens criaient et les Aurors censés assurer leur protection semblaient en proie à la panique. Il avait vaguement conscience que des sorts fusaient de ci de là mais lui, fixait de ses yeux écarquillés, le sang de son mari qui couvrait presque entièrement ses mains.

Puis il se ressaisit. Ses réflexes de médicomage reprirent le dessus et il tenta d'évaluer rapidement la gravité des blessures. Malheureusement, la chemise de Harry était toute entière imbibée de sang et il ne put rien voir.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il murmura alors un sort de diagnostic. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un gémissement d'horreur. Harry avait quatre blessures apparemment faites à l'arme blanche. Un coup avait été porté au flanc droit, perforant le foie, un autre avait touché la veine cave inférieure, le troisième la rate. La dernière blessure se situait à peine en dessous du ventricule droit. A quelques centimètres près, il aurait été assurément mort.

Draco jeta un sort de stase tout en compressant fortement les blessures qui saignaient le plus.

Le brun était encore conscient mais à peine.

\- Dr… Draco… murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- Chut Harry… tout va bien. On va transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste et je vais te soigner. Ça va aller.

\- Draco… je… je… je t'…

\- Oh non Potter ! Pas question de me faire de grandes déclarations romantiques comme si tu allais clamser dans mes bras. Tu entends ? Je t'interdis de mourir ! Pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te récupérer ! Je suis parvenu à empêcher ce divorce, ce n'est pas pour finir veuf !

Harry eut encore la force de sourire. Draco le serra davantage contre lui, ravalant ses larmes et tentant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

La vérité, c'est qu'il crevait de peur. Parce qu'il savait que l'état de Harry était catastrophique. Rien que le transplanage pouvait le tuer mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Alors, il transplana.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'arrivée de Draco dans le lobby de Sainte-Mangouste, son mari dans les bras et couvert de sang, provoqua une certaine agitation.

\- Amenez un brancard lévitant immédiatement ! cria le blond. Préparez la salle d'opération numéro deux et appelez au moins trois médicomages pour renforcer les sorts de stase !

Les infirmières s'affairaient à répondre à ses directives. Bientôt, le brancard fut amené à proximité du blessé. Avant d'y déposer Harry, Draco caressa tendrement sa joue. Le brun avait perdu connaissance pendant le transport et son visage était plus pâle que la mort.

\- Harry, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, chuchota Draco. Ne me laisse pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- MAIS QUE FAISIEZ-VOUS BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! VOUS DORMIEZ OU QUOI ? VOUS ETIEZ QUATRE A ASSURER LA SURVEILLANCE ET VOUS N'ETES PAS PARVENU A MAITRISER UN HOMME SEUL ?

Au Ministère, Blaise Zabini était démonté. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il hurlait sur les aurors chargés de la protection et de la surveillance de Harry et Draco. McMillan à leurs côtés, n'en menait pas large.

\- ALORS ? J'ATTENDS VOS EXPLICATIONS !

\- Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter discutaient ensemble, expliqua l'auror Cooper et cette discussion semblait animée. Par respect pour leur vie privée, nous nous sommes mis un peu retrait.

\- D'accord, dit Blaise plus doucement. Mais quand vous avez vu cet individu approcher, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenu ?

\- Hm... c'est-à-dire que nous avons été un peu distraits, poursuivit Cooper non sans un certain embarras.

\- Distraits par quoi ? questionna le Ministre abruptement.

\- Hm…et bien, Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter semblaient… s'être réconciliés et… hm… ils…

Les yeux de Blaise étaient réduits à deux fentes.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'au lieu de faire ce pourquoi vous êtes payés, siffla-t-il, au lieu de surveiller les alentours, vous vous êtes laissés distraire par deux hommes qui… s'embrassaient ?

Les quatre aurors baissèrent piteusement la tête, conscients d'avoir lamentablement failli à leur mission.

\- Hors de ma vue, souffla Blaise. DISPARAISSEZ ! VOUS ETES MIS A PIED PENDANT UN MOIS ! TOUS LES QUATRE !

Les aurors quittèrent le bureau ministériel sans plus attendre, McMillan à leur suite.

\- MCMILLAN ! RESTE ICI ! JE N'AI PAS FINI ! rugit le Ministre.

\- Monsieur…

\- Où est-on avec l'agresseur ? A-t-il été identifié ?

\- Par encore Monsieur. La baguette qu'il a déposée au bureau d'accueil et de contrôle est enregistrée au nom de Stan Parker mais celui-ci est décédé en septembre dernier. Les aurors Martins, Parrish et Crall sont en train de vérifier le sort d'identification. L'identité de l'agresseur devrait nous être connue d'ici peu. Nous sommes pratiquement sûrs qu'il s'agit du gang des Irlandais. Un témoin a entendu l'agresseur dire « O'Donnell te salue bien ».

Blaise soupira.

\- Bon, tenez-moi au courant. Je vais à Sainte-Mangouste prendre des nouvelles.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- McMillan ! dit le métis. Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver l'ordure qui a fait ça. Je n'accepterai aucun échec. C'est compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

Sans plus attendre, le Ministre prit la cheminette pour Sainte-Mangouste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Arrivé aux urgences, Blaise Zabini débarqua en plein chaos.

Draco en était aux mains avec un médicomage plus âgé et de ce que Blaise pouvait voir et entendre, il était en train de l'agonir d'injures.

\- VOUS ETES UN INCAPABLE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS TOUCHIEZ MON MARI !

\- LAISSEZ-MOI FAIRE MON TRAVAIL MALEFOY ! VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ?

\- ESPECE DE CRACMOL ! IL FAUDRA ME PASSER SUR LE CORPS !

Le métis pressa le pas et fut intercepté par sa femme.

\- Merci Merlin, tu es là ! dit Hermione. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu raisonnes Draco. Il… il perd les pédales !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Draco veut absolument opérer Harry lui-même ! Il ne laisse personne s'approcher ! Mais la direction de l'hôpital lui interdit de le faire à cause de son lien avec le patient.

\- Et merde…

Blaise s'approcha de Draco et le saisit doucement par les épaules. Le blond fit un mouvement brusque pour se dégager avant de reconnaître son ami.

\- Ah Blaise ! Tu vas pouvoir dire à ce stupide veracrasse que je vais opérer Harry moi-même. Je…

\- Draco, le coupa le métis. La déontologie interdit de…

\- LA DEONTOLOGIE ! TU SAIS OU JE ME LA METS LA DEONTOLOGIE ! rugit Draco de plus belle.

\- Draco, soit raisonnable, tu n'as pas le recul nécessaire pour effectuer cette opération. Vois l'état dans lequel tu es !

\- JE SUIS DANS CET ETAT PARCE QUE MON MARI EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER DANS CETTE SALLE ET QU'ON M'EMPECHE D'ALLER LE SAUVER !

Sur ces mots, la voix du blond se brisa et il s'écroula dans les bras de son ami.

\- Blaise, il ne peut pas mourir… il ne peut pas… je ne le supporterais pas…

\- Je sais Draco… c'est pour ça que tu dois laisser tes collègues l'opérer. Plus on attend, plus la situation s'aggrave…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Draco en se redressant… Je…

\- Docteur Malefoy !

Draco se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu. Il s'agissait de Curtis Richards, le Directeur de l'hôpital.

\- Docteur Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? tonna le Directeur.

\- Ce cirque, répondit Draco d'un ton aigre, c'est que mon mari est là, dans cette salle d'opération, gravement blessé et qu'on m'empêche d'aller le soigner !

\- Je pense qu'on a déjà dû vous dire qu'étant donné vos liens avec le patient, il vous est interdit de l'opérer.

\- Le _patient_ , comme vous dites, a besoin d'un spécialiste en chirurgie cardio-thoracique !

\- Et vous n'êtes pas le seul dans cette spécialité…

\- NON ! MAIS JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR !

\- Un peu de modestie vous siérait mieux Docteur Malefoy ! Laissez le médicomage Pook faire son travail.

\- Pook ne maîtrise pas la médecine moldue ! Harry a été blessé par une arme moldue ! Les techniques magiques ne seront pas toutes efficaces, tenta de plaider Draco.

\- Docteur Malefoy, ça suffit. Vous êtes marié à ce patient, c'est un cas d'empêchement légitime. Ma décision est irrévocable.

Le Directeur tourna les talons.

\- Et si nous étions divorcés ?

\- Quoi ? dit Richards en se retournant vers le blond.

\- Si nous étions divorcés, serait-ce encore un cas d'empêchement légitime ? questionna à nouveau Draco.

\- Heu… non mais …

Draco avait sorti de sa poche le parchemin froissé qu'Harry avait signé plutôt dans la journée.

Il le posa sur le comptoir du poste des infirmières à côté duquel il se tenait et sorti un stylo de sa poche.

\- Merlin ! Draco ! Que fais-tu ? s'exclama Hermione en retenant son geste.

\- Je signe ce putain de papier. Je divorce de Harry. Maintenant.

\- Draco, non ! souffla Blaise. Tu ne peux pas faire ça… pas après tout ce que vous avez traversé…

\- Si… parce que c'est la seule manière pour moi de le sauver.

Devant les regards interdits de ses deux amis, Draco soupira.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… si… si je laisse Pook ou tout autre médicomage non spécialisé en médecine moldue opérer Harry, il mourra. Vous entendez, il mourra.

\- Et s'il meurt sous ton scalpel, Draco ? demanda Hermione. Tu y as pensé ? S'il meurt alors que toi tu l'opères, tu ne t'en relèveras pas…

\- Hermy, si Harry meurt, sous mon scalpel ou sous la baguette de Pook, je ne m'en relèverai pas de toute façon… alors, autant savoir que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le sauver.

Hermione et Blaise hochèrent la tête.

Et Draco signa le parchemin. Celui-ci brilla d'un étrange éclat bleuté, et disparut, signe qu'il avait été automatiquement transmis au service des registres sorciers de l'état civil.

Aux yeux de la loi sorcière, Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy étaient officiellement divorcés.

\- Voilà, dit Draco en regardant Richards droit dans les yeux.

Il prit dans sa poche l'alliance de Harry, retira la sienne et les posa abruptement sur le comptoir.

\- Maintenant, je vous conseille de ne plus m'empêcher de faire mon travail, ajouta-t-il les yeux froids et le ton menaçant.

Le directeur le laissa entrer dans le bloc opératoire où immédiatement, une infirmière vint le préparer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que la médecine moldue pouvait envier à la médicomagie, c'était les sorts de stase. Ils permettaient de stabiliser l'état d'un patient même atteint de blessures très graves. Ces sorts demandaient toutefois une puissance magique importante, raison pour laquelle ils étaient lancés par plusieurs sorciers en même temps, surtout lorsque l'état du patient était critique.

Critique. C'était indiscutablement l'état de Harry pour le moment.

Pas moins de cinq médicomages avaient été nécessaires pour administrer le sort de stase. Et durant le temps que prendrait l'opération, ils seraient remplacés toutes les heures.

Draco regarda Harry, allongé sur la table en inox. Il avait été débarrassé de ses vêtements par des infirmiers et seul un drap vert anis le couvrait jusqu'à la taille. Son torse avait été nettoyé afin de permettre à Draco de visualiser les points d'entrée des blessures. Sa peau, d'ordinaire légèrement halée, était pâle, presque grise.

 _Il perd ses forces,_ se dit Draco _. Le temps m'est compté. Merlin Harry, tiens bon, je t'en supplie._

Le blond avait enfilé une blouse, un masque et des gants stériles et un calot recouvrait ses cheveux. Si ce n'était la baguette qu'il tenait en main, il avait tout d'un chirurgien moldu. Cela faisait une quinzaine d'années maintenant que son l'impulsion de plusieurs médicomages reconnus, le monde sorcier avait adopté les pratiques moldues de stérilisation et de désinfection. C'en était pratiquement terminé de ces guérisseurs qui soignaient les patients à mains nues, leurs longs cheveux et leurs barbes hirsutes traînant un peu partout.

\- Faites-moi un bilan, exigea Draco de Manuel Rodrigues, son assistant.

\- Sorcier sang-mêlé, 39 ans. Arrivé inconscient avec quatre plaies pénétrantes, non transfixiantes. Deux ont endommagé le foie et rate, une a éraflé la veine cave inférieure, la dernière a touché l'apex sous le ventricule droit. L'aorte n'a miraculeusement pas été touchée. Instabilité hémodynamique sévère compensée par un sort de stase.

\- Hémothorax ?

\- Non. Pas de diminution du murmure vésiculaire à l'auscultation.

\- Bien. Compte tenu de l'instabilité hémodynamique, je vais pratiquer une laparotomie.

Voilà pourquoi Draco tenait à opérer lui-même. Jamais un médicomage n'aurait admis qu'on ouvre un patient en deux. Le blond estimait pourtant que cela permettait une meilleure appréhension de l'étendue des lésions, plutôt que de lancer des sorts sur base des seules images holographiques sorcières.

\- Vous commencerez par quoi ? demanda Rodrigues.

\- La veine cave.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Draco fit apparaître une image holographique de ladite veine. Elle n'était pas déchirée comme il le pensait mais présentait néanmoins une blessure sérieuse, manifestement occasionnée par la pointe du couteau.

\- L'état vasculaire du patient est correct. Avec un peu de chance, un sort de suture sera suffisant, dit Rodrigues.

\- Nous allons voir ça.

Draco respira un grand coup et tendit la main à l'infirmière. Celle-ci y plaça le scalpel adéquat.

\- Allez Harry, murmura Draco. Tu as survécu à deux avada kedavra… tu ne vas pas te laisser achever par un vulgaire couteau moldu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après que Draco soit entré au bloc opératoire, Blaise était retourné au Ministère. Hermione était restée sur place pour lui donner des nouvelles si elle en avait.

A peine arrivé à son bureau, il convoqua Ernie McMillan et Mark Forbes, l'adjoint de Harry.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda immédiatement celui-ci.

\- Son état est critique, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais il est entre de bonnes mains. Les meilleures, à vrai dire, répondit Blaise.

Forbes hocha la tête. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour Harry avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Blaise lui-même l'appréciait beaucoup, tant pour sa compétence professionnelle que pour sa loyauté.

Des coups frappés à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de McMillan.

\- Où en est-on ? questionna le métis d'emblée. Le sort d'identification a-t-il donné un nom ?

Le Chef des Aurors ad interim se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, manifestement mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien ? le pressa Blaise.

\- Heu… nous… nous rencontrons des problèmes avec le sort d'identification.

\- Comment ça des problèmes ? intervint Forbes.

\- C'est à dire que… un sort de confusion ou quelque chose de similaire a dû être jeté par l'agresseur car nous ne parvenons pas à l'identifier.

\- Cela veut dire que le sort n'a pas donné de nom ? insista le Ministre.

\- Si… nous avons un nom… mais…

\- MAIS QUOI ?

Blaise commençait à perdre patience devant les atermoiements de l'Auror.

\- C'est impossible que cette personne ait pu commettre les faits.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? jeta Forbes.

\- Parce que… parce qu'elle est… morte.

\- Quoi ? dirent Blaise et Forbes en cœur.

\- Le nom que révèle le sort d'identification est celui d'une personne décédée.

\- Qui ?

\- Seamus Finnigan.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Draco posa la pointe de l'instrument sur la peau de Harry, une goutte de sang perla. Le blond affermit son geste et appuya plus fort tout en ramenant le scalpel vers lui, pratiquant ainsi l'ouverture qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux différentes lésions.

\- Ecarteurs.

Quand ceux-ci furent placés, Draco inséra les mains dans le thorax de Harry. Malgré que l'imagerie sorcière donnait une vision très précise de la plaie, le blond ne se dispensait jamais de la technique moldue qui consistait à _sentir_ la lésion. Et ce qu'il sentit le fit grimacer.

\- Aspiration.

Rodrigues fit serpenter sa baguette au dessus de l'ouverture, afin de faire disparaître le sang présent dans la cavité. Draco posa des clamps et attendit quelques instants, scrutant la microscopique blessure à la veine cave.

Draco lança un sort de nettoyage et un sort de suture mais du sang réapparut presque immédiatement.

\- Et merde, souffla-t-il. La suture ne tient pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Rodrigues. Comment une si petite blessure ne peut-elle pas suturer ?

\- Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : l'arme était enduite de _vulnerabilis perpetualis_.

\- Une potion de non guérison…

\- Exactement. Renforcez les sorts de stase, dit-il aux autres médicomages.

Pendant ce temps, il fit apparaître divers ingrédients à l'aide desquels il prépara une sorte de pâte blanchâtre. Il avait inventé cet onguent quelques années auparavant après avoir assisté à un colloque sur la reconstruction aortique par la pose de prothèses. Au lieu d'un embout souple ou semi-rigide comme celui utilisé par les moldus, il avait eu l'idée de créer une résine magique qui aurait la même structure et les mêmes propriétés que l'organe auquel elle serait fixée. C'était cette même résine qu'il utilisait pour les greffes.

A la pâte qu'il préparait actuellement, Draco ajouta des larmes de phénix, connues pour leurs propriétés de guérison. Celles-ci contrecarreraient les effets de la potion _vulnerabilis perpetualis._

Il appliqua la résine tout autour de la veine cave, à la façon d'un petit manchon. Celui-ci allait progressivement être absorbé par l'organisme à mesure que les tissus abîmés se reconstitueraient.

Après avoir lancé un dernier sort d'aspiration et de nettoyage, Draco retira précautionneusement les clamps. Il retint son souffle. Le sang ne réapparaissait pas.

\- Bien joué, Docteur Malefoy, apprécia Rodrigues.

\- Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines, tempéra le blond.

Il allait maintenant devoir s'attaquer à la blessure juste en dessous du cœur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _\- Seamus Finnigan_ , souffla McMillan.

Un grand silence accueillit cette révélation. Forbes se reprit le premier.

\- C'est le même nom qui ressort à la fois dans le périmètre de Harry Potter et dans celui de Draco Malefoy ?

\- Oui, confirma Ernie. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, nous avons vérifié à plusieurs reprises. C'est bien le nom de Finnigan qui apparaît à chaque fois.

\- S'il s'agissait de Finnigan, les Aurors présents l'auraient reconnu, non ? Deux d'entre eux étaient déjà là il y a dix ans…

\- Les faits se sont passés très vite et aucun d'eux n'a pu voir clairement le visage de l'agresseur. Mais je suppose tout de même qu'ils auraient reconnu Finnigan.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Forbes n'intervienne de nouveau.

\- Le corps de Finnigan a pourtant bien été retrouvé…

\- Oui. Et il a été formellement identifié par Dean Thomas et Ginny Weasley.

\- Et sa baguette ?

\- L'officielle ou l'autre ?

\- Comment cela ? demanda Forbes en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme il était en mission d'infiltration, il travaillait avec une baguette, enregistrée au nom de Finley Milton, son nom de couverture. C'est celle-là qui a été retrouvée à côté du corps, expliqua Blaise. Nous avons été plusieurs à penser qu'il… que s'il avait eu sa baguette avec lui, il aurait peut-être pu mieux se défendre. Depuis lors, le Ministère a abandonné les baguettes de couverture.

\- Et l'autre ? L'officielle ? demanda Forbes. Où est-elle alors ?

\- Elle doit toujours être dans un coffre au département du contrôle des baguettes…

Forbes réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Se pourrait-il que l'agresseur ait pris l'apparence de Finnigan ? demanda-t-il après un temps. Polynectar ? Sort de confusion ?

\- C'est possible, dit Ernie.

Blaise arpentait son bureau à grandes enjambées.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

\- Pourtant, commença Ernie…

\- C'est impossible de jeter un sort de confusion sur un sort d'identification ! De plus, le sort d'identification est tellement puissant que quelque que soit l'apparence de la personne, fût-elle sous polynectar ou sous forme animagus, elle serait identifiée pour ce qu'elle est vraiment !

McMillan avait les yeux ronds.

\- Vous… vous voulez dire que …

\- Finnigan est vivant. Et c'est lui qui a agressé Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco contemplait avec une émotion bien dissimulée le cœur de Harry. Ce cœur que Draco lui avait volé il y a tant d'années déjà et qu'il refusait depuis de lui rendre. Ce cœur qui avait été blessé métaphoriquement et qui saignait aujourd'hui, physiquement.

D'un doigt un peu tremblant, il ne put résister au besoin de toucher, de caresser l'organe chaud et lisse. Il étouffa un sanglot quand il sentit sous ses doigts le battement du cœur de son mari, de l'homme de sa vie. Un battement bien trop faible.

\- … Docteur Malefoy ?

La voix de son assistant le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Oui, réagit Draco. Bradycardie ventriculaire. Il faut faire vite.

Avec des gestes sûrs, il dégagea les tissus autour de la plaie. Celle-ci n'était pas très profonde et Draco remercia Merlin avec ferveur car, à un centimètre près, et c'était le ventricule lui-même qui était touché.

Il nettoya la blessure avec des larmes de phénix afin de neutraliser le poison et commença l'opération de reconstruction du tissu à l'aide de sa résine magique.

\- Vous devriez recevoir le Prix Nobel de Médecine pour avoir inventé cette résine, dit Rodrigues.

Draco sourit. Il savait ce qu'était le Prix Nobel et ce que cela représentait dans le monde moldu, monde dont Manuel Rodrigues était issu.

\- Je doute, mon cher Manuel, que les moldus apprécient toute la subtilité d'un produit dont les ingrédients de base sont la morve de veracrasse, le jus de Horglup et le foie de dragon. Je crois même que j'aurais des ennuis avec l'EMA (NDA : European Medecines Agency)…

\- C'est pas faux… dit Manuel en rigolant.

La bonne humeur ambiante s'estompa cependant très vite quand le cœur de Harry se mit à battre frénétiquement et de manière erratique.

\- Merde ! Fibrillation ventriculaire ! s'exclama Rodrigues.

Au même moment, un des médicomages qui maintenait le sort de stase chancela dangereusement, aggravant l'instabilité de Harry.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! hurla Draco. MAINTENEZ LA STASE A TOUT PRIX !

\- Son état se détériore beaucoup trop vite Docteur dit un autre médicomage. Il prend trop d'énergie. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir tenir longtemps !

\- Rodrigues ! Prenez la place de Scott avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Scott, sortez immédiatement et allez chercher le plus de médicomages disponibles ! Vous m'avez compris ?

Le dénommé Scott acquiesça rapidement avec de sortir de la salle d'opération.

Pendant ce temps, le désordre cardiaque du patient n'avait pas faibli.

\- Il tachycarde, analysa Rodrigues de là où il était. Comment est-ce possible ? La blessure à l'apex n'est pas assez importante pour avoir généré une réentrée intraventriculaire…

\- Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… souffla Draco.

\- Une cardiopathie sous-jacente… acheva Rodrigues à sa place.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Draco murmura une série de sorts. Des graphiques semblables à un ECG et diverses images du muscle cardiaque apparurent devant lui. Il soupira fortement quand l'une d'elle retint son attention.

\- Dysplasie ventriculaire, énonça-t-il.

\- Comment… comment ais-je pu louper ça, souffla Rodrigues très bas.

Avant que Draco n'intervienne pour poser les actes chirurgicaux, c'est Rodrigues qui avait réalisé tous les examens préopératoires et notamment, les imageries médicales.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

A ce moment, plusieurs médicomages entrèrent dans la salle d'opération, prêts à relayer leurs collègues pour les sorts de stase. Quand tout le monde fut en place, Rodrigues revint se placer en face de Draco et tous les deux pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le muscle cardiaque de Harry. A l'unisson, ils formulèrent un sort d'électrochoc.

Ils durent répéter l'opération à trois reprises avant que le cœur du brun ne reprenne un rythme normal.

Draco soupira de soulagement.

\- Je suis désolé, Docteur, commença Rodrigues.

\- C'est bon… coupa le blond. Le protocole d'intervention d'urgence ne commandait pas de faire un bilan des éventuelles cardiopathies… Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Manuel hocha doucement la tête, reconnaissant. Son patron était connu pour son caractère de chien et ses colères homériques. Il avait un ego surdimensionné et une tonne de défauts mais il était juste. Et jamais il n'accusait à tort.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui aurait dû le savoir, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il vivait avec lui depuis presque 20 ans, il le connaissait depuis toujours… Et il n'avait rien vu. Or, en y réfléchissant, il était évident que deux avada kedavra n'avaient pas pu laisser son organisme intact.

A sa décharge, Harry n'avait jamais montré la moindre faiblesse cardiaque auparavant.

Draco secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser ces pensées inopportunes. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre en conjectures. Il avait un cœur à réparer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Ça voudrait dire que depuis dix ans, Seamus Finnigan se planque quelque part ? questionna Forbes à la cantonade. Et il resurgit maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ? Et où était-il pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Et surtout pourquoi s'en prendre à Harry ? demanda Ernie.

\- La vengeance ? suggéra Forbes. Parce qu'Harry l'a forcé à participer à une opération qui a mal tourné ?

\- S'il voulait se venger, pourquoi se faire passer pour mort ? contra Ernie.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux.

\- Un traître.

C'était Blaise qui venait de parler.

\- Quoi ? demanda Forbes.

\- La seule explication plausible est que Seamus soit un traître, expliqua le métis. O'Donnell est sans doute parvenu à le convaincre d'intégrer son gang. Le fiasco de la mission d'infiltration lui permettait de disparaître de la circulation…

\- Ça se tient, dit Forbes.

\- C'est… je ne peux pas y croire. Pas Seamus, souffla Ernie.

\- Tu as une autre explication ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non, admit difficilement Ernie.

Le Ministre soupira. Il ne se réjouissait pas qu'un de ses Aurors soit un traître. Et peut-être un meurtrier.

\- Vous croyez qu'Harry ou Malefoy ont pu le reconnaître ? demanda Forbes à Blaise.

\- Pas Draco. S'il avait reconnu Seamus, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, il me l'aurait dit. Quant à Harry, nous ne le saurons pas de sitôt…

Personne ne commenta le propos. L'état de Harry était grave et sa survie était dans les mains de Draco.

\- Bon, dit Blaise avec fermeté. Nous n'allons pas rester comme ça à conjecturer sans rien faire. Des pistes ?

\- Je comptais descendre au laboratoire des Aurors scientifiques, dit Ernie. Peut-être ont-ils trouvé quelque chose sur la scène de crime.

\- OK. Moi, je vais aller au département de contrôle des baguettes récupérer la baguette de Finnigan, dit Forbes. On pourra peut-être en tirer quelque chose.

\- Je vous accompagne, dit Blaise.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Aspiration, commanda Draco.

Rodrigues passa sa baguette à l'endroit voulu.

Le blond venait de placer dans le cœur de Harry un petit implant magique qui prendrait le relais en cas de faiblesse cardiaque. A nouveau, il s'agissait d'un artefact créé par Draco sur base des défibrillateurs automatiques que les moldus utilisaient, à la différence que son implant fonctionnait grâce à la magie et non au moyen d'un boîtier électrique munis de piles qui était normalement placé sous la peau, en dessous de la clavicule.

Il testa l'artefact et ce qu'il vit sembla le satisfaire.

-Bien, commenta-t-il sommairement. Nous pouvons passer au foie et à la rate. Où en est-on avec la stase ? Certains d'entre vous veulent-ils être remplacés ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les autres médicomages.

Le patient est stable. Ses constantes s'améliorent. Nous devrions tous pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'intervention, dit l'un d'entre eux, un nommé Gordon.

Draco hocha la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Docteur Malefoy, vous semblez épuisé, dit Rodrigues. Voulez-vous que…

\- Nous continuons, le coupa Draco d'un ton sans appel.

Nouveau mouvement de baguette. Nouvelles images holographiques. Nouveau miracle à réaliser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au Ministère, Zabini et Forbes se rendirent au département de contrôle des baguettes magiques.

\- M.. Mon.. Monsieur le Ministre, bafouilla l'employée à l'accueil, une jeune femme nommée Mary, abasourdie de voir le Ministre en personne devant son comptoir.

\- Nous devons accéder au coffre 605 dit le métis.

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, dit l'employée d'un ton obséquieux.

Les deux hommes suivirent la jeune femme au travers d'un dédale de couloirs dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de petits casiers numérotés.

Arrivée devant le numéro 605, Mary fit un mouvement complexe de sa baguette et tira sur une petite poignée. Le casier s'ouvrit à la manière d'un tiroir, très profond.

\- Mais il est vide ! s'exclama Blaise en se penchant par dessus.

\- Heu… oui, en effet, confirma platement Mary.

\- Qui l'a vidé ? demanda Forbes.

\- Je ne saurais vous le dire, Monsieur. Il faut que je consulte le registre.

\- Hé bien faites ! la pressa le Ministre.

Ils regagnèrent tous les trois le comptoir d'accueil. Mary sortit d'une armoire un grand registre relié de cuir.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente au terme desquelles Blaise crut qu'il allait bouffer sa baguette, une exclamation retentit.

\- J'ai trouvé !

\- Pas trop tôt… grommela le métis.

\- Ce coffre a été vidé le 30 décembre 2012. A la demande de Harry Potter, Procureur Sorcier.

\- C'est impossible ! cria Forbes

\- C'est ce qu'indique ce document pourtant, dit l'employée en tendant un bout de papier portant la signature de Harry.

\- C'est un faux, déclara Blaise placidement.

\- Quoi ? dirent en cœur Mary et Mark Forbes.

Blaise prit le document et pointa du doigt la signature au bas du parchemin.

\- « Harry Potter ». Depuis son mariage avec Draco en 2002, Harry a pris le nom de Malefoy. Il signe tous les documents au nom de Harry J. Malefoy. Pas Harry Potter.

\- Mais… qui… ? s'interrogea Forbes.

\- Quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver au Bureau du Procureur et qui ne savait pas encore qu'Harry avait pris le nom de son mari. Y a-t-il un accusé de réception dans le dossier ? demanda Blaise en se tournant vers Mary.

\- En effet. Le voici.

Le métis eut un sourire carnassier en voyant le nom et la signature au bas du document.

\- Mark, demandez à un Auror de se rendre à Azkaban immédiatement et de me ramener Fellowes.

\- Bien Monsieur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Retirez les écarteurs. Je vais suturer.

\- Voulez-vous que je le fasse ? demanda Rodrigues.

\- Non.

La réparation du foie et de la rate n'avait pas présenté de difficulté majeure et Draco en était soulagé. Il allait maintenant refermer.

Alors que d'ordinaire, il laissait cette tâche à ses assistants, pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre que lui suturer la plaie de Harry. Il voulait que ce soit absolument parfait, invisible.

D'un mouvement d'une incroyable légèreté, le blond fit courir sa baguette le long des bords de la plaie. Un fil presque invisible allait et venait, refermant soigneusement l'ouverture que Draco avait dû pratiquer.

Après quelques minutes à effectuer un vrai travail de dentellière, Draco s'arrêta, satisfait.

S'il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte qu'Harry oublie son agression, au moins il pouvait effacer les traces de la chirurgie.

Un dernier sort de désinfection fut lancé avant que Rodrigues ne place un pansement protecteur sur la cicatrice.

\- Levez les sorts de stase, demanda Draco.

Les médicomages baissèrent leur baguette et ne purent retenir des soupirs de soulagement.

L'instant était critique. C'était maintenant que l'on saurait si la chirurgie de Draco avait été efficace.

Le blond et son assistant patientaient dans une ambiance tendue. Harry avait repris des couleurs et son état semblait stable.

Draco agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et divers graphiques apparurent dans les airs.

\- Ses constantes sont bonnes, commenta Rodrigues. Vous avez réussi, Docteur Malefoy !

\- J'aurai réussi quand il se réveillera, dit Draco, un peu sombre.

Harry fut placé dans une chambre de réveil.

Une nouvelle attente commençait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ernie venait de réapparaître dans le bureau du Ministre, un rapport à la main.

\- Les Aurors scientifiques ont retrouvé l'arme du crime. Un couteau moldu que l'agresseur a dû jeter avant de transplaner. C'est bien le sang de Harry qui est dessus. On y a trouvé également des traces d'une potion appelée _vulnerabilis perpetualis_. Il s'agit d'un poison qui empêche la cicatrisation.

\- Par Salazar ! Il faut prévenir Draco ! dit Blaise.

\- C'est déjà fait, confirma McMillan. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Apparemment Malefoy avait déjà identifié le poison.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de fierté pour son ami.

\- Par contre, continua l'Auror, l'analyse d'empreintes n'a rien donné. L'agresseur devait porter des gants.

\- Et sur les lieux ? Des traces ? demanda Forbes.

\- Rien. Ils analysent pour le moment les vêtements que Harry portait, à la recherche de cheveux ou de traces épithéliales.

\- Espérons qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, dit Forbes sombrement.

\- Je venais également vous avertir que Fellowes est arrivé.

\- Allons-y, dit Blaise. Je veux entendre ce que cette pourriture a à dire.

Les trois hommes descendirent au Bureau des Aurors, dans un local adjacent à la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Le véritasérum a été administré il y a trois minutes. Nous pouvons commencer.

Blaise et Forbes hochèrent la tête et suivirent McMillan dans la petite pièce. L'Auror prit place en face du suspect, tandis que le Ministre et l'adjoint du Procureur se tenaient en retrait.

\- Hugh Fellowes, commença Ernie. Reconnaissez-vous ce document ? demanda-t-il en tendant le parchemin portant la signature de Harry.

\- Oui.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Un document que j'ai établi au nom de Harry Potter pour pouvoir retirer la baguette contenue dans le coffre 605.

\- Est-ce la signature de Monsieur Potter ?

\- Non. C'est moi qui ai signé ce document en imitant la signature de Harry Potter.

\- A qui appartenait la baguette contenue dans le coffre 605.

\- A Seamus Finnigan.

\- Qui vous a demandé de la récupérer ?

\- Liam O'Donnell.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Seamus Finnigan est-il toujours vivant ?

\- Non. Il est mort en intervention en 2008.

McMillan jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise et Forbes. Manifestement, Fellowes ne savait rien à propos de Finnigan. Il tenta une autre approche.

\- Lors des réunions avec O'Donnell, qui avez-vous rencontré ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Sullivan, O'Connor, Flaherty, Reagan, Connolly, Mallory et Galway.

\- C'est tout ? Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre ?

Le véritasérum obligea Fellowes à se concentrer.

\- Quand on se réunissait au Pilgrim, il… il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… mais il ne participait jamais aux réunions.

\- Que faisait-il là ?

\- Je… je crois que… c'était le copain du proprio du pub. Il venait nous servir les consommations. C'était le seul qu'O'Donnell acceptait. Il avait confiance en lui.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. O'Donnell l'appelait tout le temps le Lutin.

\- En référence à son physique ? A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- A première vue assez ordinaire. Petit, châtain. Mais il avait d'incroyables yeux bleus.

McMillan claqua la langue. Il se leva brusquement pour aller vers Blaise et Forbes.

\- Ce n'est pas Finnigan. Il était certes petit mais brun avec des yeux bleu-vert. On tirera plus rien. Je vais le renvoyer à Azkaban.

L'Auror allait raccompagner Fellowes quand Blaise les interpella.

\- Attendez ! dit-il. Fellowes, comment s'appelait le propriétaire du pub ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils comme il se concentrait.

\- heu… Parker… Stan Parker, je crois.

\- Merci. Ce sera tout, dit Blaise en souriant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco regardait Harry. Il semblait endormi, paisible.

 _Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir_ , se dit le blond.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une infirmière.

\- Docteur Malefoy, vos enfants sont là.

\- J'arrive.

D'un pas pressé, il parcourut le couloir qui menait à la salle d'attente. En ouvrant la porte, il vit James, Severus, Scorpius et Lily qui attendaient avec Hermione.

Sitôt qu'ils virent leur père, les enfants se précipitèrent sur lui. Il les entoura tous les quatre du mieux qu'il put.

\- Père ? Comment va papa ? demanda James.

\- Il va mourir ? couina Lily.

\- Tais-toi Lil', dit brusquement Scorpius. Papa ne va pas mourir ! Hein Père ?

\- Chut, les enfants. Calmez-vous, tempéra Draco. Venez, allons plus loin.

Draco fit signe à Hermione de les suivre dans une petite pièce vide. Ils y seraient plus tranquilles que dans la salle d'attente bondée et surchauffée.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée, commença Draco. Ce fut long, il y a eu quelques complications mais rien que je n'ai pu résoudre.

\- Tu vois, Père est le meilleur. Je le savais ! dit Scorpius avec fierté en donnant un coup de coude à Severus.

\- On peut le voir ? demanda James.

\- Oui. Mais je dois vous dire avant qu'il est toujours… endormi. L'opération a été longue et il risque de ne pas se réveiller tout de suite.

Les enfants acquiescèrent en silence et suivirent leur père jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Celle-ci était baignée dans une douce lumière magique qui donnait à l'endroit un effet apaisant.

A la vue de son père, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, Lily ne put retenir ses pleurs. Elle voulut se précipiter sur lui mais Draco la retint.

\- Doucement ma chérie. Papa a une cicatrice sur le torse qu'il ne faut pas toucher. Sois prudente.

La petite fille s'approcha à pas mesurés et prit délicatement la main de son père dans la sienne. Les garçons s'étaient approchés à leur tour.

\- Il a mal ? demanda Severus qui parlait pour la première fois.

\- Non. Il a des potions contre la douleur.

\- Mais… s'il va bien et qu'il ne souffre pas, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

\- Son organisme a subi un très grand choc. Il se réveillera quand il sera prêt.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a reçu des coups de couteau ? demanda James.

\- Oui, murmura Draco. Quatre.

James laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Qui a fait ça ? questionna Scorpius, le regard noir.

\- On ne sait pas encore. Les Aurors sont en train d'enquêter.

\- C'est à cause de son travail ?

\- On le pense, oui. Ecoutez, les enfants, ne pensez pas à tout ça. Papa va s'en sortir.

\- Tu le promets ? demanda Scorpius en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus clairs.

C'est le genre de promesse qu'un père ne devrait jamais faire à ses enfants mais devant le regard perdu de son fils, Draco ne put se retenir.

\- Je te le promets Scorpius. Je te le promets.

Draco laissa ses enfants près de leur père et sortit avec Hermione.

\- Il va vraiment bien ? demanda la brune dont les yeux rougis témoignaient de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait déjà versées.

\- Sur un strict plan médical, oui. L'opération a été un succès.

\- Tu as parlé de complications…

\- Oui… en opérant la blessure au cœur, il a fait une fibrillation. J'ai découvert qu'il… qu'il souffrait d'une dysplasie ventriculaire arythmogène.

\- Quoi ? Mais… ça n'a rien à voir avec l'agression…

\- Rien en effet. Il aurait pu avoir une attaque cardiaque à tout moment.

\- Merlin ! souffla Hermione. Depuis quand souffre-t-il de cela ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Depuis toujours peut-être. Mais sûrement depuis le deuxième avada qu'il a reçu…

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues d'Hermione.

\- Et… et tu… tu as réussi à le soigner ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai placé un implant. Un défibrillateur magique qui stimulera son cœur en cas d'attaque.

\- Ça… ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas guéri…

\- On ne guérit pas de ça, Hermy. Mais on parvient à vivre avec. Longtemps, ajouta-t-il comme il voyait les doux yeux noisette se remplir de larmes.

\- Oh Draco ! dit-elle en s'affaissant contre le torse du blond.

\- Ça va aller… ça va aller, répéta-t-il en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Après quelques instants, elle se redressa et sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

\- Je suis désolée Draco… je suis là à me répandre et à me lamenter alors que toi, tu as passé des heures à l'opérer… à opérer ton mari… Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je le suis, sourit tristement le blond. Mais ça en valait la peine. Je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Merlin ! Ça dut être tellement dur pour toi…

\- Tu n'as pas idée… Quand… quand j'ai vu son cœur qui… qui battait si faiblement… qui semblait à bout de course… j'ai cru…

Draco s'interrompit, incapable d'en dire plus. Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui le tint serré contre elle tandis que son ami pleurait silencieusement.

\- Je vais retourner près des enfants, finit-il par dire en s'écartant.

\- D'accord. Moi je vais aller donner des nouvelles à Blaise. Je sais qu'il est inquiet.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ? demanda Forbes à Blaise une fois sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Parce que nous avons peut-être une piste…

\- Le propriétaire du pub ?

\- Oui. Stan Parker. C'est le nom du propriétaire de la baguette que l'agresseur a déposée en arrivant au Ministère…

\- Merlin oui… souffla Forbes.

\- D'après les registres, il serait décédé. Nous devons vérifier cela immédiatement. Peut-être que les circonstances de son décès ont quelque chose à voir avec l'agression de Harry.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre le retour de McMillan pour se rendre au département des registres sorciers de l'état civil.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Forbes tandis qu'ils patientaient. Si Finnigan est toujours vivant, pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à voir son fils ?

\- Qui vous dit qu'il ne le fait pas ? répondit Blaise.

\- Vous croyez que Ginny Weasley est au courant ?

\- Oh, elle peut très bien ne rien savoir. Si comme je le pense, Finnigan a changé d'apparence, il peut se trouver incognito dans l'entourage de son fils.

\- Un professeur ?

\- Professeur, moniteur de sport, tout est possible.

Entre temps, McMillan était revenu. Forbes le mit au courant de la théorie de Zabini et ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendre au département de l'état civil.

Ce fut un nouveau choc pour l'employé de l'accueil de voir arriver le Ministre en personne. Le pauvre bougre en perdit ses moyens, renversant sa tasse de thé et trébuchant sur ses propres pieds.

\- Pfff… soupira Blaise. Ils me prennent tous pour une icône ou quoi ? J'ai vraiment intérêt à me montrer plus souvent…

Quand l'employé eut suffisamment repris ses esprits, il disparut dans un rayonnage à la recherche du registre des décès du mois de septembre 2019.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise regardait autour de lui. Son regard se fixa sur un registre récent dans lequel l'employé était manifestement en train de travailler.

 _Divorces. Janvier 2020._

Par réflexe, il chercha les noms de Draco et Harry.

Ils ne s'y trouvaient pas. Ce n'était pas normal étant donné que le parchemin du divorce s'était bel et bien consumé, signe que l'acte avait été enregistré.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car l'employé revenait avec un document à la main.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. Stan Parker, 35 ans. Divorcé, un enfant. Décédé le 11 septembre 2019 à Sainte-Mangouste, des suites d'une complication chirurgicale.

\- Une complication chirurgicale ? répéta Blaise d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, apparemment, une opération du cœur qui a mal tourné. Le chirurgien a été mis hors cause. C'était un accident.

Blaise déglutit péniblement.

\- Quel est le nom du chirurgien ?

\- Voyons voir… Draco Malefoy.

Mark Forbes et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu. Après avoir obtenu copie du certificat de décès, ils regagnèrent le bureau de Blaise en compagnie de McMillan.

\- Nous avons le mobile, dit Forbes.

\- Seamus Finnigan tient Malefoy pour responsable de la mort de Stan Parker, son compagnon, dit Ernie.

\- Et tout comme lui, il veut que Draco souffre le martyr en lui prenant l'homme qu'il aime, conclut Blaise. Finnigan ne veut pas se venger de Harry mais bien de Draco.

 **A suivre...**


	12. Chapitre 10

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos review ! Je constate avec bonheur que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et vous a tenu en haleine ! Après l'action et le suspense, place à un peu d'introspection. Ces deux nouveaux chapitres sont beaucoup plus "calmes" et reviennent entre autre, sur le mariage de Harry et Draco qui n'est pas décrit dans Me and the Dragon. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Introspection**

 **23 janvier 2020**

Draco avait raccompagné ses enfants dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital afin qu'ils puissent reprendre la cheminette vers Poudlard. Avant de les quitter, il les avait rassurés une nouvelle fois sur l'état de santé de leur père et leur avait promis de les avertir si le moindre changement survenait d'ici à leur prochaine visite, le samedi suivant.

Epuisé, Draco retourna dans la chambre où Harry avait été installé.

Une horloge murale indiquait 21 heures 30. Dix heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'agression et le blond avait l'impression que c'était il y a cinq minutes à peine qu'il voyait Harry s'écrouler dans le hall du Ministère.

Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, Draco refusait de fermer l'œil. Il approcha un fauteuil au plus près du lit, s'y assit et prit la main de son mari dans la sienne. Du pouce, il traçait de petits cercles apaisants sur la peau tiède de Harry.

Les constantes du brun étaient bonnes. Médicalement parlant, il allait bien. Enfin, aussi bien que le permettaient quatre blessures conséquentes et une faiblesse cardiaque. Le fait qu'il reste inconscient malgré la levée des sorts de stase et de sédation faisait craindre à Draco que son organisme s'était, de lui-même, placé dans un coma magique dont il ne sortirait que de sa propre volonté.

\- Harry, murmura Draco. Tu peux te réveiller maintenant. Tu vas bien. Tes blessures étaient graves mais je les ai soignées. Alors, reviens-moi s'il te plaît. Tu me manques…

Le blond porta la main de Harry à sa bouche et embrassa doucement ses doigts. Avec précaution, il caressa sur l'annulaire le trait plus pâle, la marque de l'alliance qu'il portait jusqu'à ce matin.

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé… si tu savais… je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière… je m'en veux tellement. Comment ai-je pu un jour douter de l'amour que tu avais pour moi ?

Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu avais raison… j'aurais dû te faire confiance… Toi, tu m'as toujours fait confiance…

Il garda le silence un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il releva la tête, et sourit, de ce sourire qu'Harry aimait tant.

\- Tu te souviens de notre escapade à Paris ? Après que tu aies accepté ma demande en mariage… Merlin, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur ce jour-là…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **15 février 2002**

POV Draco

Je retombe lourdement sur ton corps couvert de sueur. Ça n'a jamais été si bon que cette nuit. Peut-être parce que je suis encore transporté de joie à l'idée que tu acceptes de m'épouser.

Je niche ma tête au creux de ton cou et je respire l'odeur de ta peau.

\- Tu sais que j'adore l'odeur de ta peau après l'amour Harry… Je pourrais la respirer encore des millions d'années sans me lasser…

\- Hm… ça veut dire que tu devras me faire l'amour encore des millions d'années…

\- J'y compte bien…

Je t'embrasse tendrement, paresseusement, de ce genre de baiser qui pourrait bien durer toute une vie car on se nourrit du souffle de l'autre. Je m'interromps néanmoins car je veux te regarder, lire dans tes grands yeux que tu ne regrettes pas ta décision.

L'espace d'un instant, je me dis que ça ne peut être vrai. Que c'est trop beau pour durer. Tout est tellement parfait…

Mes yeux doivent refléter l'inquiétude car tu te redresses sur les coudes et tu fixes avec intensité.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Draco ?

\- Je… tu… tu veux vraiment m'épouser ?

Tes yeux s'agrandissent et tu me regardes avec incrédulité.

\- Mais… évidemment ! Je t'ai dit oui ! Oui ! Je veux t'épouser ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

\- C'est que… c'est allé si vite entre nous. Je veux dire… on est ensemble depuis seulement 5 mois et…

\- Tu regrettes de m'avoir demandé en mariage ?

Le ton de ta voix est coléreux mais surtout… déçu. Et tes yeux verts semblent catastrophés.

\- Merlin, non ! Je t'aime Harry. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Sans plus perdre de temps…

\- Et bien alors ?

\- C'est juste que… je me disais que toi, tu aurais voulu plus de temps… qu'on se courtise… qu'on s'apprivoise…

Tu éclates de rire et tu entoures mon cou de tes bras en me faisant rouler sur le dos.

\- Draco… on s'est apprivoisé pendant trois ans… Je suis déjà fou de toi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me courtises. Je veux t'épouser et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

\- Tu… tu as déjà pensé à une date ?

Tu t'allonges sur moi de tout ton long et tu poses la tête au creux de mon épaule.

\- Au mois de mai… j'ai toujours aimé le mois de mai… jusqu'à… la bataille. Et… je voudrais que ce soit de nouveau un mois de bonheur…

\- D'accord. Va pour le mois de mai. Nous pourrions organiser ça à Varena… juste avec Hermione et Blaise…

Tu te redresses alors et tu me regardes, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'adore Varena et je ne doute pas que la région est magnifique au printemps mais…

\- Mais quoi ? j'insiste car tu ne sembles pas vouloir me dire le fond de ta pensée.

\- Pourquoi pas à Londres… avec tous nos amis ?

C'est à mon tour de garder le silence.

\- Draco… ne me dis pas que tu crains la réaction des autres…

Je sens la chaleur se répandre sur mes joues. Evidemment, tu n'es pas dupe.

\- Harry… tu te souviens de la réaction des gens quand tu m'as défendu à mon procès ? Tout le monde ou presque t'a tourné le dos !

\- Ceux qui m'ont tourné le dos sont ceux qui n'en valaient pas la peine !

\- Ils croient que je suis avec toi par intérêt ! Quand ils sauront qu'on est mariés, ils seront persuadés que je t'ai jeté un sort !

Tu te redresses d'un bon et l'espace d'un instant, tu me fais peur car je te vois en colère comme tu ne l'as plus été depuis longtemps.

\- Il est hors de question que je me cache Draco. Notre mariage ne sera pas un mariage à la sauvette comme si j'en avais honte ! Et cette histoire de sort est tout bonnement ridicule ! Tu sais bien que le Ministère vérifie si les fiancés sont sous l'emprise d'un sortilège avant de publier les bans.

\- Les bans… tu comptes… annoncer officiellement notre mariage ?

\- Bon sang ! Mais tu le fais exprès ! Evidemment que je compte annoncer notre mariage ! Et dans tous les journaux sorciers qui plus est !

\- Harry…

\- Quoi ? tu cries. Merde Draco, c'est quoi encore ces objections à la con ! Je vais finir par croire que tu regrettes vraiment de m'avoir demandé en mariage !

C'est à mon tour de me redresser, complètement paniqué. J'ai parfois vraiment l'art de tout gâcher.

\- NON ! NON ! T'épouser sera la meilleure chose que je ferai dans ma vie Harry ! Je suis juste… j'ai peur, c'est tout. Peur qu'un jour, l'avis de ces gens compte plus que le mien… peur que tu te souviennes que j'ai ça tatoué sur le bras, je dis en tendant mon bras gauche vers toi.

Tes yeux s'adoucissent et tu poses doucement ta main sur la Marque.

\- T'ai-je un jour donné à penser que l'avis de ces gens, comme tu dis, comptais plus pour moi que toi ? Que ce que tu es ? Que le bonheur tu m'apportes ?

\- Non, je souffle.

\- Quant à ta Marque… as-tu jamais lu le dégoût dans mes yeux quand je la vois ? Ai-je jamais eu un mouvement de répulsion à l'idée de la toucher ?

\- Non, redis-je.

\- Alors, je te le répète, Draco : je vais t'épouser et le monde entier le saura. Il saura combien je suis enfin heureux.

Je hoche la tête en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de mes mains et la bulle de bonheur qui menace de faire exploser ma poitrine. Mais quand je pense y être arrivé, tu t'approches pour me donner le plus renversant des baisers.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 février 2002**

POV Draco

 _\- Bonjour. Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez décliner votre identité et la raison de votre visite._

\- Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter. Nous nous rendons au département de l'état civil.

Nous sommes tous les deux engoncés dans la cabine téléphonique qui sert d'entrée « visiteur » au Ministère de la Magie. Après qu'Harry nous a annoncés, un cliquetis se fait entendre et deux badges tombent bruyamment dans le réceptacle à monnaie.

 _\- Veuillez vous présenter au bureau d'accueil pour le dépôt de vos baguettes._

La cabine descend ensuite lentement jusqu'au milieu du hall d'entrée où elle s'ouvre en grinçant.

Une hôtesse nous dirige ensuite vers le bureau d'accueil où, comme demandé, nous déposons nos baguettes respectives.

Je n'aime pas me trouver ici. Ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Avec réticence, j'entre à la suite de Harry dans la petite cabine d'ascenseur, bondée de visiteurs et d'employés. A peine la porte refermée, la cabine s'ébranle et file à toute allure dans les conduits pour s'arrêter tellement brusquement que nous sommes projetés contre les parois.

 _\- Niveau 7. Département des jeux et sports magiques._

Un grand baraqué bouscule tout le monde pour pouvoir sortir, sans même s'excuser. Je suis à deux doigts de remettre ce sagouin à sa place quand la porte se referme sous mon nez.

On repart pour s'arrêter deux secondes plus tard dans le même fracas.

 _\- Niveau 6. Département des transports magiques. Descendre ici pour la Régie autonome du transport par cheminée, l'Office des portoloins, le service de régulation des balais._

Personne ne descend.

\- Ça valait bien la peine, grogne un sorcier et je suis bien d'accord avec lui.

L'ascenseur semble décidé à s'arrêter à tous les étages et se succèdent ainsi le niveau 5, département de la coopération magique internationale, le niveau 4, département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, le niveau 3, département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Enfin, la voix désincarnée annonce :

 _\- Niveau 2 – Département de la Justice Magique. Descendre ici pour le Bureau des Aurors, la Cour de Justice Magique, le Bureau du Procureur Sorcier, les services de l'état civil sorcier._

Je laisse sortir un groupe de personnes et je me crispe inconsciemment en me remémorant la dernière fois où je me suis trouvé à cet étage. C'était le jour de mon procès et je n'y étais pas parvenu par l'ascenseur central mais par une sorte de monte-charge relié directement aux cachots. Je serre la main de Harry tellement fort que je pourrais la broyer. Lui ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser ma peau de son pouce en m'attirant doucement hors de la cabine.

Une fois dehors, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir quitté cette cage à lapins.

Nous longeons plusieurs couloirs un peu défraîchis jusqu'à arriver au bureau de l'état civil où nous sommes mis en présence d'un petit sorcier rondouillard.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! s'exclame-t-il en reconnaissant Harry, évidemment. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-il sans même me jeter un regard.

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ignoré, je réponds à la place de Harry.

\- Nous venons pour la publication de bans de mariage.

\- Ah. Bien, bien, réplique le petit employé. Voici les formulaires à remplir. Mais pour que je puisse les enregistrer, il faudra revenir avec l'heureuse élue Monsieur Potter !

\- Heu… l'heureux élu est là, dit Harry en prenant ma main.

Le regard du sorcier va de moi à Harry en passant par nos mains jointes et la panoplie d'expressions qui passe à cet instant sur son visage me fait rouler des yeux. Je peux y voir l'étonnement, l'incrédulité, la colère et la peur.

\- Vous… vous… vous allez l'épouser… lui ?

\- Lui, il a un nom, je réplique aigrement. Draco Malefoy. A moins que ce ne soit trop difficile à retenir pour votre cerveau atrophié ?

Cette fois, le sorcier me regarde bien en face et je sens la haine qui percole littéralement de tout son être.

\- Oui, je vais épouser Draco Malefoy, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Je vous prie donc d'enregistrer notre demande immédiatement.

Le ton est sans réplique et les yeux de mon beau brun lancent des éclairs. L'employé ne se laisse toutefois pas démonter.

\- Vous comprenez que je dois vérifier que…

\- Vous devez vérifier que nous ne sommes pas sous l'emprise d'un sort quelconque, je sais, le coupe Harry. Eh bien, faites !

Le bonhomme se lève et contourne son bureau. Il effectue un mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette et fronce les sourcils. Il refait le même geste à deux reprises avant de soupirer, les lèvres pincées.

\- Il semblerait que vous ne soyez sous l'influence d'un aucun sort ni d'aucune potion Monsieur Potter, dit-il en retournant derrière son bureau.

\- Et mon fiancé ?

Le sorcier lance un regard interrogateur à Harry tout en tiquant sur l'emploi du mot « fiancé ».

\- Vous ne l'avez pas contrôlé. Qui vous dit que je ne lui ai pas jeté un sort ? demande Harry avec aigreur.

\- Allons mon cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire. C'est moi le vilain Mangemort ici. Comment pourrait-on imaginer que le Survivant me jette un sort ?

\- Et bien, ils ont tort, réplique Harry avec un grand sourire. Ils n'ont pas idée de ce que je suis capable de faire pour t'avoir – et te garder – dans mon lit !

Sur ces mots, Harry agrippe les revers de ma veste et m'attire à lui pour me donner un baiser d'une redoutable intensité.

\- Bon, alors ? Ce sort, ça vient ? demanda-t-il ensuite l'air de rien alors que l'employé est manifestement tout près de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Encore éberlué, et certainement dégoûté par ce qu'il vient de voir, le sorcier refait sur moi le même mouvement de baguette qu'il a fait sur Harry. A la différence qu'il ne le fait qu'une seule fois.

\- Je serais vous, je vérifierais à nouveau. Deux fois.

Harry était clairement décidé à ne laisser aucun répit au petit fonctionnaire. N'ayant pas envie de s'attirer le courroux du Survivant, il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

\- Allez dans cette pièce et remplissez ce formulaire, dit-il ensuite en tendant un parchemin.

\- S'il vous plait, répliqua Harry en lui arrachant presque le document des mains.

Le sorcier se contenta de hausser un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

 _Et ce n'est que le début,_ me dis-je à moi-même.

La pièce est petite et meublée d'une table et de quatre chaises. Nous nous asseyons côte à côte afin de remplir correctement le formulaire. Nom, prénoms, date de naissance, lieu de naissance, tout cela est évident.

Viennent ensuite les questions liées à l'organisation du mariage proprement dit. Nous avons arrêté la date : le 4 mai. Quant au lieu, après moultes discussions, nous avons opté pour un compromis : la cérémonie aura lieu ici, au Ministère tandis que la réception se déroulera à Varena, en Italie.

\- Ils demandent l'adresse de notre futur lieu de résidence, dis-je. Grimmaurd ?

Je vois Harry qui se rembrunit légèrement.

\- Tu veux vivre ailleurs ? je demande non sans un certain étonnement. Si c'est à cause de la présence de Blaise et Hermione, ils m'ont dit qu'ils cherchaient à acheter une maison alors…

\- Non, non. C'est pas ça. C'est juste que… cette maison est trop chargée en souvenirs. Quand je suis là-bas, j'ai toujours l'impression de vivre dans le passé. Je voudrais que notre vie à deux soit… libérée de tout ça…

\- Où veux-tu vivre alors ?

\- Je pense que le Manoir est exclu pour les mêmes raisons.

\- En effet !

Nous réfléchissons un instant avant que l'idée ne s'impose à moi.

\- L'hôtel particulier de Belgrave Square ! Tu l'as visité avec moi et je me souviens que tu avais aimé. Surtout le jardin… Il n'y a pratiquement aucun aménagement à faire.

\- Bonne idée ! Oui, excellente idée même ! Et comme ça nous restons à Londres, ce sera plus commode pour nos emplois respectifs. Je note donc _Belgrave Square, Londres._

Nous passons à la question suivante.

 _\- « Nom choisi par les époux. Il peut s'agir du nom de l'un d'entre eux ou des deux noms composés, dans n'importe quel ordre. Une fois déterminé, il ne pourra plus être modifié et il s'agira du nom transmis aux futurs enfants du couple »_ , je lis. Potter-Malefoy ou Malefoy-Potter ? Que préfères-tu ? Moi, ça m'est égal.

\- Malefoy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je choisis de m'appeler Malefoy.

\- Mais… Harry… tu veux vraiment qu'on te jette des sorts dans le dos ou quoi ?

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Personne ne me jettera de sorts !

\- Harry, ça me touche au plus haut point que tu veuilles porter mon nom ! Mais tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi tu t'exposes ! Crois-moi ! Ça risque de nuire à ta carrière de magistrat !

\- Ça ne nuira à rien du tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et de toute façon, dis-moi ce que ça change que je m'appelle Malefoy-Potter ou Malefoy tout court ?

Je décide de ne pas répondre. A la place, je rétorque :

\- Et si moi je voulais m'appeler Potter ?

\- Oh pitié Malefoy ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il soupire fortement et pose sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Ecoute Draco… Toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de s'appeler Potter… Je… j'en ai assez d'être le Survivant… que tout me soit acquis parce que je m'appelle Potter…

\- Tu ne cesseras pas d'être Harry Potter parce que du jour au lendemain tu te feras appeler Harry Malefoy…

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il… je sais… même si je le voudrais… Laisse-moi porter ton nom… s'il te plaît. Juste ton nom.

Comment pourrais-je lui refuser ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Gazette du Sorcier du 4 mars 2002**

 _Annonces officielles_

 _Monsieur Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy et Monsieur Harry James Potter sont heureux d'annoncer leur mariage qui sera célébré le 4 mai 2002 en la Salle des Cérémonies du Ministère de la Magie._

 _Conformément à l'article 229 du Code civil sorcier, l'officier sorcier d'état civil atteste que l'union est consentie librement et volontairement._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 janvier 2020**

\- Tu te souviens du bazar que ça a fait ? Bon sang ! Je revois tous ces hiboux agglutinés devant les fenêtres de Grimmaurd et ceux qui tournoyaient au-dessus de la maison. Brrrr… On se serait cru dans cet horrible film moldu que tu m'avais obligé à regarder, pour parfaire ma culture tu disais… comme si un Malefoy devait parfaire quoi que ce soit, et surtout sa culture... Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, _Les oiseaux._ Bigre, tu sais qu'après ça, il m'a fallu des jours avant que je laisse un piaf s'approcher de moi ? Enfin bref, c'était flippant… Et moi qui refusais d'ouvrir les lettres de peur qu'elles soient piégées ou empoisonnées…

Draco sourit tendrement à ce souvenir.

\- Evidemment, toi tu _voulais_ les ouvrir. Stupide Gryffondor borné ! Elles auraient pu être piégées ! Bon, d'accord, elles ne l'étaient pas… Et ce n'était même pas des lettres de menaces… enfin, pas toutes. Avoue qu'il y a en avaient quelques unes qui étaient salées ! Tu te rappelles celle de ce vieux sorcier qui…

Le blond entreprit de passer en revue le meilleur et le pire des lettres qu'ils avaient reçues après l'annonce de leur mariage. Il tenait toujours la main de Harry serrée entre les siennes et il espérait que son babillage aide le brun à refaire surface, ne fût-ce que pour lui demander de se taire.

\- Au final, la seule beuglante qu'on a reçue a été celle d'Hermione et Blaise. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'on avait _oublié_ de les prévenir ! Merlin ! J'ai cru que Blaise allait me lancer un doloris ! Heureusement, quand tu leur as dit que ça ferait mauvais genre que les témoins assassinent les futurs mariés, ça les a calmés !

Draco soupira tandis qu'il pressait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les doigts de Harry.

\- Harry, je te promets que la première chose que je ferai quand tu te réveilleras sera d'appeler un officier d'état civil et de t'épouser à nouveau. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on fasse une grande fête ? Comme la première fois… C'est vrai que les enfants seraient contents… Tu crois que ce sera mieux que la première fois ? Merlin, ce jour-là tout était tellement parfait…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 mai 2002**

POV Draco

\- Bon sang ! Où reste-t-il ?

\- Calme-toi Draco, me dit Blaise. Tu sais bien qu'Harry n'est pas un modèle de ponctualité.

\- Oui mais c'est le jour de notre mariage… il pourrait faire un effort quand même !

Hermione a l'air soucieux.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est jamais très ponctuel mais là, ça fait une heure quand même… peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour décider de transplaner à Grimmaurd pour voir ce qui le retient.

Arrivé dans le couloir, j'entends des bruits à l'étage. Des soupirs et des gémissements.

Un nœud au ventre, je gravis lentement l'escalier. J'ai l'impression que chaque marche est un peu plus haute que la précédente et j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être à bout de souffle alors que j'arrive sur le palier.

Les soupirs et les gémissements sont encore plus audibles. Ils proviennent de la chambre au bout du couloir. Notre chambre. La porte est légèrement entrouverte et je distingue un rai de lumière provenant de l'intérieur.

J'avance et le bruit de mes pas me paraît assourdissant, tout le comme le grincement du battant que je pousse de la main.

Dans la chambre, Harry est allongé sur le lit, nu. Il halète, en proie à un plaisir sans nom. Un plaisir qui lui est prodigué par une rousse qui le chevauche avec ardeur. J'assiste, impuissant, à leur extase qui semble durer une éternité.

Quand enfin Harry se rend compte de ma présence, il me fait un sourire froid.

\- Oh, Draco… pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu…

\- Harry… comment peux-tu… le jour de notre… mariage…

\- Ah merde, c'est vrai… écoute Draco, ne le prends pas mal mais j'ai changé d'avis. Dans le fond, c'est toi qui a raison… Toi et moi, ça ne peut pas fonctionner. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi on est ensemble. Ils ne comprendront jamais… alors à quoi bon ? C'est dommage parce que tu baisais bien… mais bon, Ginny ne se débrouille pas trop mal… Allez sans rancune ?

Il se lève et me tend la main.

\- Tu n'espères quand même pas qu'on reste… amis ? je m'entends dire sur un ton trop aigu parfaitement indigne de moi.

\- Oh allez, Malefoy ! Ne prends pas tout au tragique ! On a passé du bon temps et sans doute qu'on en passera encore, me dit-il avec un œil brillant de désir. Mais tu comprends que pour la société sorcière, il vaut mieux que je sois marié à quelqu'un de plus… recommandable.

\- Recommandable ?

Et là, il se met à rire, d'un rire de dément identique à celui de Voldemort quand il lançait des doloris à la cantonade ou pire, quand il s'est retiré de moi après m'avoir violé.

Je recule, voulant quitter cette pièce à tout prix et fuir le regard fou de Harry. Je m'encours dans le couloir mais quand je veux prendre l'escalier, celui-ci a disparu et je tombe.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Je me redresse dans mon lit comme un ressort, le corps trempé de sueur et le cœur battant. Convulsivement, ma main tâtonne la place à côté de moi. Elle est vide évidemment. Je me maudis. Au nom des traditions, j'ai insisté pour qu'Harry reste à Grimmaurd cette nuit tandis que moi je logerais déjà à Belgrave Square.

Autant dire que je ne suis pas parvenu à me rendormir.

Au matin, Blaise qui venait m'aider à me préparer, me jette un regard consterné.

\- Merlin Draco ! Tu sais que le jour de ton mariage, tu n'es pas censé ressembler à un évadé d'Azkaban ?

\- Ta gueule Blaise. J'ai pas dormi. Cauchemar.

\- Hmhm… angoissé à l'idée de perdre ta liberté ? me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Voyant le regard noir que je lui lance, il n'insiste pas. A la place, il prend sa baguette.

\- Allez, viens par ici ! Que j'arrange tout ça. Heureusement que ma mère était une obsédée des sorts de soin du visage…

\- Ta mère t'a enseigné des sorts de maquillage ? je demande, perplexe.

\- Elle était persuadée que ça me servirait un jour… elle n'avait pas tort.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise a réalisé un vrai miracle. J'ai retrouvé ma peau laiteuse et les cernes sous mes yeux ont disparu.

J'enfile ma tenue sorcière de cérémonie : une redingote en soie ivoire, fermée au col par une broche en forme de dragon, sur un pantalon de la même couleur et des bottes hautes. Par dessus, je porte une robe ouverte en velours, ivoire également mais entièrement rebrodé de fils d'argent et dont les manches s'évasent presque jusqu'au sol.

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me fait dire que je suis plus que présentable.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 mai 2002**

POV Draco

\- Bon sang ! Où reste-t-il ?

\- Calme-toi Draco, me dit Blaise. Tu sais bien qu'Harry n'est pas un modèle de ponctualité.

\- Oui mais c'est le jour de notre mariage… il pourrait faire un effort quand même !

Je retiens un cri de stupeur quand je m'entends prononcer ces mots. Les mêmes que dans mon cauchemar. Je regarde Hermione et je m'attends à la voir inquiète mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle arbore un sourire doux et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Draco, je me doute que tu es stressé mais Harry a à peine dix minutes de retard. Et quand je l'ai quitté à Grimmaurd, il allait parfaitement bien, si ce n'est qu'il essayait, en vain me semble-t-il, de dompter sa tignasse. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il en retard. Il veut être parfait.

Même déguisé en troll, il serait parfait, je murmure, bêtement rassuré que la conversation prenne cette tournure.

A ce moment, la double porte de la Salle des Cérémonie s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître mon futur mari. Il y a peu de choses que je porte au crédit de mon père mais en ce moment précis, je le remercie pour m'avoir appris à maîtriser mes émotions. Sans quoi, je serais certainement en train de baver lamentablement devant cette apparition.

Harry porte une double robe de cérémonie. La première est droite, à col mao, et entièrement boutonnée sur toute sa longueur. Elle a la couleur d'une nuit de pleine lune. Par dessus, il porte une robe ouverte à col montant en soie de couleur lapis-lazuli d'une telle fluidité qu'elle semble faite à base d'eau. Elle s'évase légèrement à hauteur des hanches pour tomber au sol en replis souples.

Sa tenue est certes magnifique et met admirablement en valeur son corps parfait mais ce qui retient mon attention en ce moment, ce n'est pas son allure. Ce sont ses yeux. Ils débordent littéralement de bonheur.

A cet instant, j'ai une certitude : Harry veut de moi. Vraiment.

Et ça me rend heureux au delà de toute mesure.

Comme il s'approche de moi, je remarque pour la première fois la broche qu'il porte pour fermer le col de sa robe : un fin entrelacs de fils d'argent qui forment le M du blason des Malefoy. Je caresse l'objet d'un doigt hésitant.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? me demande-t-il.

\- T'en vouloir ? De quoi ?

\- D'avoir utilisé le blason de ta famille. Je me disais que… comme j'allais dorénavant en faire partie, je…

\- Tu as bien fait. Cet objet est magnifique.

Il me sourit, manifestement soulagé et je le vois extirper d'une poche une deuxième broche, identique.

\- Je l'ai faite faire pour toi… enfin, si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr ! dis-je en défaisant immédiatement le fermoir en forme de dragon.

Il attache la broche à mon col et me regarde avec tendresse.

\- Tu es ma famille Draco.

Cette phrase, plus que tout ce qu'il pourra me dire plus tard, me va droit au cœur. Car je sais le manque que cela représente pour lui. Voldemort lui a enlevé ses parents. Ma tante lui a enlevé son parrain. Et indirectement, je lui ai enlevé les Weasley, sa famille d'adoption.

Alors, qu'il me considère moi comme sa famille, est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse me donner.

\- Tu es la mienne Harry.

Le sorcier officiant pour la cérémonie de mariage nous demande alors de nous placer devant lui. Il est debout à côté d'un pupitre sur lequel repose l'acte de mariage, encore vierge.

A nos côtés, comme je le souhaitais, seuls Hermione et Blaise, nos témoins, sont présents. La foule des invités, ce sera pour plus tard.

\- Nous sommes réunis ce jour pour célébrer le mariage de Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy et de Harry James Potter, commence le sorcier.

Le sorcier pose sa baguette sur mon cœur et demande :

\- Monsieur Malefoy, acceptez-vous, volontairement et librement, de prendre Harry James Potter pour époux ?

\- J'accepte, volontairement et librement, de prendre Harry James Potter pour époux.

\- Monsieur Blaise Victor Zabini, en qualité de témoin de Monsieur Malefoy, confirmez-vous que cette union est libre et volontairement consentie ?

\- Je le confirme, répondit Blaise solennellement.

A ce moment, un filament lumineux sort de la baguette du sorcier et va percuter le parchemin qui se trouve sur le pupitre.

\- Monsieur Potter, reprend le sorcier en posant sa baguette sur le cœur de Harry, acceptez-vous, volontairement et librement, de prendre Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy pour époux ?

\- J'accepte, volontairement et librement, de prendre Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy pour époux.

\- Mademoiselle Hermione Jean Granger, en qualité de témoin de Monsieur Potter, confirmez-vous que cette union est libre et volontairement consentie ?

\- Je le confirme, répondit Hermione à son tour.

A nouveau, un filament lumineux s'échappe de la baguette et se pose sur le parchemin.

\- Messieurs, je vous prie d'échanger vos vœux.

Je prends les mains de Harry entre les miennes et je m'éclaircis la voix.

\- Harry, même si, à une époque, j'ai eu une drôle de façon de te le montrer, tu as toujours été la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, ma vie, c'est toi. Tu m'as sauvé. Je ne parle pas de la salle sur demande. Je ne parle pas d'Azkaban. Je parle de mon âme que tu as sauvée quand j'avais onze ans. Parce que depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois, tu as toujours été là, quelque part, non loin de moi, à me montrer combien tu te souciais des autres, à me rappeler ce qu'était le Bien alors que moi je n'étais entouré que par le Mal, tu m'as aidé à garder, malgré moi, mon humanité. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Tu m'as d'abord donné l'espoir. L'espoir de lendemains heureux, l'espoir d'un futur avec toi. Puis tu m'as donné le bonheur. Le bonheur de m'éveiller dans tes bras chaque matin, le bonheur de te regarder manger un muffin aux myrtilles comme si c'était la nourriture des dieux, le bonheur de nous promener main dans la main comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Aujourd'hui, tu me donnes l'envie. L'envie de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps, de partager le quotidien, les petites et les grandes choses de la vie. Harry, tu es ma vie et je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'aimer quelqu'un.

Un petit reniflement m'indique qu'Hermione a craqué la première et je vois aux yeux de Harry qu'il n'en est pas loin non plus. Mais il se reprend et après avoir pris une lente inspiration, il me dit :

\- Draco. Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps que j'ai parfois l'impression de tout savoir de toi. Mais pourtant, chaque jour qui passe, je découvre quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui me fait t'aimer encore un peu plus que la veille. J'ai découvert un homme profondément honnête et bon. Un homme sensible, attentionné et doux. Un homme amoureux. Oui, Draco. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je le vois dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. Je le sens dans tes mains quand tu me touches, dans tes doigts quand tu joues au piano tous les mots que tu ne parviens parfois pas à dire. Je t'aime pour tout cela. Mais pour bien d'autres choses aussi. Je t'aime parce que tu es fier, de ce que tu es et de ce que tu fais. Je t'aime parce que tu es brillant et redoutablement intelligent. Je t'aime parce que pour toi, je suis Harry, juste Harry. J'aime ton humour acerbe. J'aime ton sens du devoir. Et je l'aime, elle.

A ces mots, il détache sa main de la mienne pour la poser sur mon avant-bras gauche. Il ne soulève pas la manche. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a en-dessous. J'écarquille les yeux car je ne parviens pas à croire ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Oui, Draco. Ça peut te surprendre mais je l'aime. Car contrairement à ce que les autres pensent, elle n'est pas la marque de ta soumission. Elle est la marque de ta souffrance, de ton sacrifice pour la personne que tu aimais plus que tout au monde. Et elle te rend encore plus précieux à mes yeux. Je t'aime Draco Malefoy. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

L'émotion a gagné toutes les personnes présentes et même le sorcier officiant a les yeux un peu brillants. Il sursaute d'ailleurs légèrement se rendant compte que la cérémonie n'est pas finie.

\- Hm… bien. Procédons maintenant à l'échange des alliances.

Blaise me tend un petit écrin dans lequel repose un anneau d'or blanc très simple. Je le passe à l'annulaire de Harry en disant, d'une voix un peu étranglée :

\- Harry, je te donne cet anneau, gage de mon amour et de ma fidélité. _Mon amour, ma vie, mon ami,_ j'ajoute en prononçant les mots qui sont gravés à l'intérieur.

A son tour, Harry se tourne vers Hermione pour prendre un anneau identique qu'il passe à mon doigt d'un geste un peu tremblant.

\- Draco, je te donne cet anneau, gage de mon amour et de ma fidélité. _Tu as pris mon cœur, je te confie ma vie_.

Par Salazar, cette cérémonie se terminera-t-elle sans que je mette à pleurer comme un poufsouffle ? Probablement pas.

\- En tant que représentant officiel du Ministère de la Magie, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, dans le respect des lois sorcières, conclut le Sorcier officiant.

Il agita sa baguette et le parchemin se para d'une douce lueur bleutée avant de disparaître.

\- Messieurs, je vous adresse mes sincères félicitations et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Et enfin, je suis autorisé à faire ce que je souhaite faire depuis le début de cette cérémonie, embrasser Harry. Harry James Malefoy, mon mari.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 mai 2002**

Sitôt après la cérémonie, nous avons pris tous les quatre un portoloin pour Varena. Tous nos invités sont déjà réunis dans le jardin de notre maison qui borde le Lac de Côme.

Le temps est magnifique, comme s'il était au diapason du bonheur qui est le nôtre. La douce lumière de printemps fait scintiller le Lac et la végétation embaume.

Avant de nous mêler à la foule, Harry et moi prenons quelques minutes de repos dans notre chambre. Je suis appuyé contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, Harry contre moi, mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- C'était une cérémonie magnifique, je souffle.

\- Oui, ça l'était, répondit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement. Et là, je n'ai qu'une envie, être seul avec toi et te faire toutes sortes de choses très très cochonnes…

\- Hé ! Ça c'était mon programme… dont tu n'as pas voulu. Dois-je te rappeler qui a voulu inviter la moitié du monde sorcier ?

Mon beau brun se renfrogne mais je lui rends le sourire d'un baiser.

\- Allez, ne râle pas. Quelques heures de patience tout au plus…

\- Tu as raison… et puis il y a pas mal de personnes que j'ai envie de revoir.

Nous regardons à l'extérieur, vers le patio où nos invités discutent gaiement en mangeant des petits fours et en buvant du champagne.

Nous avons invité tous nos amis, essentiellement de la faculté de droit et de médecine. Mais il y a également les « anciens » : Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, les sœurs Patil, Pansy Parkinson, venue en voisine puisqu'elle étudie le stylisme à Milan, Théodore Nott et Astoria Greengrass, revenus d'Allemagne.

De loin, je vois également Kingsley Shackelbolt et son épouse mais également d'autres membres du Ministère qu'Harry a voulu inviter pour une raison qui m'échappe.

Par politesse, Harry a également envoyé une invitation aux Weasley, sauf Ginny. Seul George a répondu positivement et est présent avec sa femme, Angelina Johnson. Arthur et Molly ont décliné l'invitation mais nous ont écrit un courrier où ils s'excusent une nouvelle fois pour le comportement de Ginny et Ron et où ils nous souhaitent beaucoup de bonheur.

Je reconnais avec plaisir un petit groupe de personnes : Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave, Madame Pomfresh. Même si je suis content qu'ils soient là, mon cœur se serre car pour moi, il manque une personne. Severus, mon parrain.

\- Je sais qu'il te manque, me dit Harry. Mais il est là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Severus… Il est là.

\- Je… comment ?

\- Regarde, me dit-il en me montrant le coin opposé du patio.

Sur trois chevalets, reposent trois grandes peintures.

Le tableau de Severus qui est dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard…

\- Oui. J'ai demandé à Minerva de l'amener avec elle.

\- Et… et les deux autres ?

\- Il y a le tableau de Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. Il… il t'a manipulé ! Il t'a volé ton appartenance à Serpentard ! Il…

\- Justement. Je l'ai fait amener pour qu'il voie que j'ai fini par faire mes propres choix. Que je suis enfin avec qui je dois être. Que je suis ce que je dois être. Harry James Malefoy.

Je serre mon mari un peu plus fort contre moi.

\- Et le troisième ? C'est qui ?

\- C'est… ta mère. J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison du Manoir Malefoy de l'apporter ici.

Je regarde Harry avec des yeux ronds. Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

\- Merlin Harry, je t'aime tellement.

\- Par contre, me coupe-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire venir le portrait de ton père. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas ! Encore l'aurais-tu fait qu'il aurait refusé de se montrer.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit.

Alors que nous sommes toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre, une triste pensée me vient.

\- Harry… tu… tu n'as pas de tableau de tes parents…

\- Non. Juste une photo, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Je le serre encore plus fort contre moi.

\- Eux aussi, ils sont là, je lui dis tout bas. D'une autre manière mais ils sont là.

Je le sens qui hoche la tête et je l'embrasse sur le front.

\- Allons-y maintenant. Sinon, le Ministère va ouvrir une enquête contre moi pour enlèvement.

Ma tentative d'humour est récompensée par une bourrade un peu rude dans mes côtes et un sourire resplendissant.

Alors que nous arrivons dans le patio, la voix profonde de Blaise s'élève et il dit bien fort :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez comme il se doit Draco et Harry Malefoy.

Si quelques hoquets de stupeur résonnent à l'annonce que Harry porte exclusivement mon nom, les applaudissements et les cris de joie retentissent rapidement. Des mains se tendent et les félicitations pleuvent.

Harry et moi sommes mariés. Et ceux qui comptent pour nous l'acceptent avec bonheur.

C'est finalement l'essentiel.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 janvier 2020**

Vaincu par la fatigue, Draco a fini par s'endormir, le front posé contre le bras de Harry, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

S'il était resté éveillé cinq minutes de plus, il aurait remarqué la reprise de l'activité cérébrale et les mouvements des yeux du brun derrière ses paupières closes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Où suis-je ? J'ai l'impression d'être enveloppé de coton. C'est doux, c'est chaud mais c'est dérangeant.

Je voudrais bouger mais je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas.

Tout est blanc autour de moi.

Merlin ! Se peut-il que je sois mort ? Encore ? Que je sois de nouveau dans cette espèce de gare où j'ai atterri après avoir été frappé par Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Si c'est le cas, aurais-je encore le choix de revenir ? Ou bien est-ce vraiment fini cette fois ?

Cette pensée me brise le cœur. Je ne veux pas partir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que je viens de retrouver Draco.

Draco.

Où est-il ? Il me manque. Je voudrais tant qu'il soit là.

Une douce chaleur se répand depuis ma main, jusque dans mon cœur. J'entends une voix. J'entends sa voix. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit mais je sais qu'il est là.

Il est là. Tout ira bien.

 _Tu as pris mon cœur, je te confie ma vie_.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

… _reviens-moi s'il te plaît. Tu me manques…_

… _je m'en veux tellement. … l'amour que tu avais pour moi ?_

… _Toi, tu m'as toujours fait confiance…_

… _Merlin, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur ce jour-là…_

… _comme si un Malefoy devait parfaire quoi que ce soit, et surtout sa culture..._

… _ne l'étaient pas… Et ce n'était même pas des lettres de menaces… enfin, pas toutes. Avoue qu'il y a en avaient quelques unes qui étaient salées ! Tu te rappelles celle de ce vieux sorcier qui…_

 _Au final, la seule beuglante qu'on a reçue a été celle d'Hermione et Blaise. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'on avait oublié de les prévenir ! Merlin ! J'ai cru que Blaise allait me lancer un doloris ! Heureusement, quand tu leur as dit que ça ferait mauvais genre que les témoins assassinent les futurs mariés, ça les a calmés !_

 _Harry, je te promets que la première chose que je ferai quand tu te réveilleras sera d'appeler un officier d'état civil et de t'épouser à nouveau. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on fasse une grande fête ? Comme la première fois… C'est vrai que les enfants seraient contents… Tu crois que ce sera mieux que la première fois ? Merlin, ce jour-là tout était tellement parfait…_

M'épouser à nouveau ?


	13. Chapitre 11

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Seras-tu là ?**

 **24 janvier 2020**

Draco était engourdi. Il sentait confusément que quelqu'un lui touchait l'épaule.

\- … Draco… hé Draco…

Il fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux et pour se rappeler où il était.

Le Ministère. Harry. L'agression. Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry.

Il se redressa brusquement, s'occasionnant une forte douleur au cou, vu la position dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit.

\- Harry… Il est réveillé ? Comment va-t-il ? dit-il en se jetant sur sa baguette pour lancer de nouveaux sorts de diagnostic.

\- Calme-toi Draco… Harry est toujours inconscient mais son état s'améliore. Des signes d'activité cérébrale ont été relevés, dit Blaise.

Draco se tourna vers lui. Il vit Hermione à ses côtés.

\- Comment…

\- Ton assistant est passé il y a quelques minutes. C'est lui qui a vérifié.

Le blond soupira et se massa la nuque en grimaçant.

\- Rentre chez toi, Draco. Prends quelques heures de repos dans un vrai lit et une bonne douche, commença Blaise.

\- Non. Je reste ici. Je dois être là si…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Draco… sois raisonnable, intervint Hermione. Si l'état de Harry nécessite ton intervention, il faut que tu aies les idées claires. Comme tu es là, tu ne lui serais d'aucun secours.

\- Mais… s'il se réveille… si…

\- Je vais rester ici le temps que tu rentres chez toi. S'il y a quoique ce soit, je te préviens immédiatement et j'appelle ton assistant en attendant que tu arrives.

Draco tergiversait.

\- Hermione, je n'ai pas sommeil…

\- Peut-être mais rentre au moins prendre une douche et un bon café. Pas le jus de chaussettes qu'on sert dans cet hôpital.

\- De toute façon, j'ai besoin de te parler, dit Blaise fermement. De l'enquête. Et je ne peux pas faire ça ici.

Ce dernier argument fit céder le blond.

\- D'accord. Mais je veux être averti dans la seconde du moindre changement. Et je serai de retour dans deux heures au plus tard. Avant de partir, je vais donner des consignes strictes à Manuel. Et aux infirmières. Et…

\- Draco ! Ton staff est au courant de tout. Ils sont très efficaces, crois-moi. Tu les as bien dressés, plaisanta Hermione.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avant de quitter la chambre, il retourna vers le lit et se pencha pour embrasser Harry.

\- Je reviens vite. Promis, murmura-t-il.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Arrivé dans son appartement de Knightsbridge, Draco se dirigea vers sa cuisine, Blaise à sa suite. Il allait commencer à préparer du café quand son ami l'arrêta.

\- Draco... tu portes encore ta tenue de chirurgien. Va te changer et prendre une douche. Je prépare le petit-déjeuner.

Le blond baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que Blaise disait vrai. Il ne s'était pas changé en partant de l'hôpital.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre où il enleva le pantalon et la tunique en coton bleu qu'il portait depuis le matin et les jeta en boule dans le panier à linge, en même temps que son sous-vêtement. En entrant dans la salle de bain, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés et sa peau chiffonnée. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne par la sueur.

Merlin oui, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

En entrant dans la cabine, il remarqua que la peau de son torse portait encore les traces rouges du sang de Harry qui avait transpercé sa chemise quand il l'avait porté dans ses bras.

Pendant une seconde, il eut l'idée fugace et morbide de ne pas nettoyer ce sang. De le garder sur lui. Comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait de Harry.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment pas bien Malefoy, jura-t-il entre ses dents en se giflant mentalement.

Il ouvrit les robinets au maximum et se plaça résolument sous le jet. Il laissa l'eau brûlante le soulager de ses courbatures et emporter avec elle les traces de l'agression et l'odeur des potions qui lui collait à la peau à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une opération.

Il se savonna énergiquement et se lava les cheveux à deux reprises avant de terminer, comme à son habitude, par un puissant jet d'eau froide.

Après s'être rapidement séché et avoir enfilé un boxer propre, un jeans et un pull en cachemire à col roulé, il dut admettre qu'il se sentait bien mieux.

Draco rejoignit Blaise à la cuisine où le métis l'attendait devant deux tasses de café et une assiette de toasts à la confiture.

\- Je sais que tu es un adepte du thé mais je pense que ce matin, ton organisme a besoin de caféine ! lui dit Blaise.

\- Oh, si tu savais ! Ça fait bien longtemps qu'Harry m'a contaminé et que je me suis mis au café. Je suis même devenu accro à ses _mokka macchiato_ parfum caramel de chez Starbuck.

\- Pfff… quelle déchéance, soupira Blaise avec grandiloquence.

Draco pouffa et but une gorgée de café avant de mordre à peine dans un toast. Il pensait ne pas avoir faim mais apparemment son estomac n'était pas de cet avis et finalement, il en avala trois consécutivement.

\- Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Draco, pressé de retourner voir Harry.

\- Les Aurors ont une piste.

\- Le gang des Irlandais certainement, dit Draco.

\- En partie.

Devant l'air interrogateur du blond, Blaise lui exposa les derniers développements de l'enquête. Bien sûr, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Seamus Finnigan serait vivant ? demanda Draco, incrédule. C'est impossible ! Harry m'a dit à l'époque que son corps avait été retrouvé et formellement identifié !

\- Le corps qui a été retrouvé était certainement un individu sous polynectar. Tu sais comme moi que celui qui meurt sous l'influence du polynectar garde l'apparence qu'il a prise… Nous ne serons jamais qui c'est.

\- Mais… si l'agresseur était Finnigan, je l'aurais reconnu !

\- Justement… c'est de cela dont je voulais te parler… Tu te souviens de quoi il avait l'air ?

Draco réfléchit.

\- Pfff… il semblait assez… commun. Petit, châtain, bouclé, yeux bruns, je pense. Rien à voir avec la tignasse auburn et les yeux verts de Finnigan !

\- Tu l'avais déjà vu quelque part ?

\- Difficile à dire… je vois tellement de monde. Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, il avait un physique assez commun. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Je suis censé le connaître ?

Blaise regarda Draco prudemment.

\- Blaise ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ecoute Draco… les aurors et moi sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance de Finnigan…

\- Pour avoir été forcé par Harry à participer à une mission foireuse. Oui, ça tombe sous le sens…

\- Non. Il ne cherchait pas à se venger de Harry.

\- Mais de qui alors ?

\- De toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Finnigan et moi, on se connaissait à peine !

\- Draco, tu te rappelles de ce patient que tu as perdu le 11 septembre dernier ?

Le blond se tendit. Il n'avait oublié aucun des patients qui était mort sur sa table d'opération.

\- Stan Parker. 35 ans. Un enfant. Décédé suite à une insuffisance cardiaque. Il souffrait d'une cardiomyopathie provoquée par une sclérodermie non décelée. Quel est le rapport avec Finnigan ?

\- Finnigan était le compagnon de Parker.

Draco fixa Blaise avec stupeur.

\- Alors… l'homme à qui j'ai annoncé le décès de Parker… c'était Finnigan ?

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oui… oui… je tiens à annoncer ce genre de chose moi-même… donc oui, je lui ai parlé. Maintenant que j'y repense, la description est presque la même, sauf les yeux. Petit, châtain, yeux très bleus. Je me souviens vraiment de ses yeux.

\- Comment a-t-il réagi ? Il était en colère contre toi ? Il t'a menacé ?

\- Non… il… il était effondré évidemment mais il ne m'a pas menacé.

\- Draco, les Aurors auront besoin d'accéder au dossier médical de Parker. Il pourrait révéler des détails utiles. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Avec un mandat, il n'y aura aucun problème. Qui remplace Harry au Bureau du Procureur ? Forbes ?

\- Oui… il donnera aux Aurors tout ce qu'ils veulent. Il veut vraiment retrouver le coupable.

\- C'est un mec bien. Hétéro jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Pas étonnant que tu l'apprécies alors… sourit le métis.

Draco sourit à son tour et termina sa tasse de café.

\- J'aimerais retourner auprès de Harry maintenant, dit-il.

\- Je comprends. Moi je vais aller au Ministère pour savoir où ils en sont. Allons-y.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour à Sainte-Mangouste, Draco se fit faire un compte-rendu détaillé de l'état de santé de Harry par son assistant, avant de refaire lui-même tous les tests et tous les sorts de diagnostic.

Manuel Rodrigues ne s'en sentit pas offusqué outre mesure. Il connaissait son patron et il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un manque de confiance de sa part, juste le besoin de contrôler les événements.

Il demanda au moins cinq fois à Hermione si elle avait noté quelque chose, un mouvement des paupières, une respiration plus profonde ou toute autre chose qui indiquait que le brun refaisait surface. Mais à chaque fois, Hermione secouait négativement la tête.

\- Je vais devoir retourner à mon cabinet, Draco. J'ai une audience ce matin. Ça ira ? lui demanda-t-elle, contrite.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci d'être là Hermy, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant.

\- Evidemment.

Alors qu'Hermione regagnait le hall d'entrée, Draco retourna s'asseoir auprès de Harry et pour la dixième fois ce matin, il passa en revue les différents résultats d'analyses. Un graphique lui montrait que l'activité cérébrale de Harry avait connu un pic dans la nuit, vers deux heures du matin. Mais depuis, plus rien.

\- Allez, Harry ! Je sais que tu m'entends… réveille-toi… Les enfants ont besoin de toi, murmura Draco. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Docteur Malefoy ? l'interpella une infirmière.

Draco se tourna vers l'inopportune qui osait le déranger.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il sèchement.

\- Nous venons d'admettre une femme de cinquante ans, présentant un dysfonctionnement de la valve mitrale. Le docteur Anderson souhaite votre avis.

En cet instant, le blond se maudit d'être aussi doué qu'il l'était. En soupirant ostensiblement, il se leva.

\- Dites à Anderson que j'arrive.

Et il quitta le chevet de Harry.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

J'ai enfin quitté cet endroit bizarre, blanc et vide où je me trouvais jusqu'alors. Je suis maintenant quelque part où il fait beau. Le soleil brille, le ciel est limpide. Partout où je pose les yeux, je vois des montagnes, des collines verdoyantes et des étendues d'eau transparentes.

Je reconnais ce paysage. Je suis déjà venu ici.

La Nouvelle-Zélande.

C'est ici que Draco et moi avons passé notre voyage de noces. J'avais été subjugué par la beauté des paysages de ce pays après avoir vu le premier volet du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , un film moldu tourné principalement dans cette région.

Draco avait été très hostile au départ, persuadé que la population de ce pays se composait exclusivement de grands blonds aux yeux clairs, sveltes, aux cheveux longs et fins, capables de marcher sur la neige sans s'y enfoncer et de faire des pirouettes improbables sur un cheval.

J'avais bien rigolé de son ignorance, oubliant que même s'il s'était grandement ouvert à la civilisation moldue, beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore. J'avais fini par le convaincre que nous avions plus de chances de croiser sur place des nains et des hobbits que des elfes et qu'en fait d'elfe, grand, blond et totalement sexy, j'étais amplement servi.

A ma grande joie, il avait cédé et c'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvés dans une petite ville appelée Paradise, près du Lac Rotorua et qui avait, en effet, tout du paradis.

Nous y avions passé un mois entier. Au début, sans rien voir du paysage aux alentours car nous ne quittions pratiquement jamais le lit.

Par Merlin, je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse faire des choses aussi outrageusement indécentes et aussi incroyablement jouissives. Jusqu'à ce jour-là, un mercredi – je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier – j'étais intimement convaincu qu'aucun être humain, même sorcier, ne pouvait avoir six orgasmes consécutifs sans être sous l'emprise d'une potion.

Je me trompais.

Quand nous avons fini par nous dire qu'il serait dommage de parcourir la moitié de la planète sans profiter un peu de l'ambiance locale, une semaine avait déjà passé.

Les trois autres semaines, nous les avions passées à visiter, à nous aimer, à nous promener et à nous aimer encore.

Ce fut un voyage magnifique dont la fin arriva beaucoup trop vite.

La dernière nuit que nous avons passée sur place restera gravée dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur à tout jamais.

Nous logions dans une grande maison au bord du lac, totalement isolée du reste du monde. La nuit était claire, l'air doux et nous nous promenions sur la rive, main dans la main.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco s'était penché vers moi.

\- Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain de minuit ?

Son souffle à mon oreille m'avait fait frissonner. Pour toute réponse, je m'étais mis à l'embrasser avec volupté, perdant mes mains dans sa chevelure et sous ses fins vêtements.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que nous soyons nus tous les deux. L'eau était encore un peu tiède grâce au soleil qui avait chauffé la surface toute la journée. Nous nous y étions plongés avec délice jusqu'à la taille.

Où nous étions, les montagnes nous faisaient face et leurs sommets enneigés étaient éclairés par la lune, pleine, immense, tellement proche qu'il nous semblait que nous aurions pu la toucher du doigt.

Draco s'était placé derrière moi, embrassant mon cou et mes épaules, caressant mes bras, mon torse, mon ventre avant que ses mains ne disparaissent sous la surface de l'eau. Quand il avait enroulé ses doigts autour de mon membre tendu, j'avais rejeté la tête en arrière, déjà haletant.

Il avait alors pressé son bassin davantage contre moi et j'avais pu sentir son sexe dur et chaud se loger entre mes fesses. J'avais fait quelques mouvements pour accroître le frottement bienfaiteur et ceux-ci avaient arraché une supplique à mon ange blond.

\- Harry, je te veux tellement… tout le temps…

\- Je te veux aussi, Draco… viens.

Sans plus se faire prier, il m'avait pénétré lentement et profondément. Il était resté immobile quelques instants, me faisant prendre pleinement conscience de son imposante présence à l'intérieur de moi. C'était doux, extrêmement sensuel et j'avais eu la pensée fugace mais intense que je pourrais passer ma vie comme ça, en étant simplement rempli de lui. Puis il s'était mis à bouger, toujours très lentement. Chacun de ses mouvements était mesuré et provoquait un petit déplacement d'eau qui clapotait doucement contre nos corps. Moi qui aimais pourtant qu'il me besogne avec ardeur, je ne voulais pas qu'il accélère la cadence. Il avait dû le sentir car à aucun moment, il ne modifia son rythme.

D'un bras, il avait entouré ma taille, me surélevant légèrement, tandis qu'il caressait mon sexe de son autre main.

Le plaisir était monté lentement, paresseusement mais inexorablement, comme une vague immense prête à tout engloutir sur son passage, m'arrachant tantôt un grondement sourd, tantôt un gémissement. Le souffle de Draco tout contre mon cou s'était fait un peu rauque et irrégulier.

Une chaleur intense s'était répandue dans mon corps et la soudaine fraîcheur de l'eau n'avait pas suffit pas à l'apaiser. J'avais une conscience aiguë de chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de mon corps.

Les sensations étaient venues de partout : la main douce de Draco sur mon membre, la brûlure de son corps contre le mien, la chaleur de son sexe en moi, l'air frais sur ma peau et l'eau qui me portait. C'était tellement intense que j'avais eu du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Ouvre les yeux Harry, m'avait cependant soufflé Draco. Ouvre les yeux maintenant…

A ce moment, ses coups de rein s'étaient fait non pas plus rapides mais encore plus profonds. J'avais ouvert les yeux comme il me l'avait demandé et mon champ de vision s'était résumé à la lune, aux étoiles et au ciel, comme si nous avions quitté la Terre.

L'orgasme était alors survenu presque de nulle part, me traversant comme une onde de choc. Il avait duré tellement longtemps que mon corps avait été secoué de spasmes et que j'étais resté tremblant encore plusieurs secondes après qu'il eut reflué. Sa puissance avait été telle que je n'avais pu émettre le moindre son.

J'avais senti Draco se tendre, ses bras se refermer plus fort autour de moi et finalement je l'avais entendu expirer longuement, après que les convulsions de son corps se soient calmées.

Nous n'avions jamais ressenti un plaisir pareil. Tellement profond qu'il semblait être né dans les entrailles de la Terre.

Après cela, aucun de nous deux n'avait éprouvé le besoin de parler. Nous nous étions blottis plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre et nous étions restés silencieux, contemplant l'immensité du ciel et ressentant l'immensité de notre amour.

Alors que les dernières brumes de ce souvenir s'évaporent lentement, je prends conscience d'une chose : j'ai les yeux grands ouverts.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco sortait de la salle d'examen où il avait rencontré la patiente du Docteur Anderson, quand il rencontra Blaise.

\- Ah Draco, je te cherchais !

\- Du nouveau avec l'enquête ? demanda le blond.

\- Pas pour le moment. Mais les Aurors ont besoin de toi. McMillan voudrait que tu ailles faire ta déposition dès maintenant. Sitôt que ce sera fait, il pourra demander un mandat pour obtenir le dossier médical de Stan Parker.

\- Maintenant ? Mais Harry…

\- Draco, ça ne prendra pas très longtemps…

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Harry.

\- Bon très bien, dit-il en soupirant. Allons-y maintenant.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le hall pour prendre une cheminée vers le Ministère.

Le rugissement des flammes vertes étouffa la voix de l'infirmière qui l'appelait pour lui dire qu'Harry Potter était enfin réveillé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans sa chambre, Harry regardait autour de lui, un peu perdu.

Deux infirmières entrèrent, suivies d'un médicomage que le brun ne connaissait pas. Il était grand, de type hispanique et ses yeux marron le fixèrent avec bienveillance.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Monsieur Potter. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Heu… ça peut aller… Draco…

\- Le Docteur Malefoy n'est pas là. Je suis Manuel Rodrigues, son assistant. Je vais vous examiner.

De sa baguette, Rodrigues lança divers sorts et ce qu'il vit sembla le satisfaire.

\- Tout semble au point, dit-il. Vous avez mal à la tête ?

\- Non.

\- Des nausées ?

\- Non.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry dut faire un effort de concentration.

\- Heu… je crois. J'étais au Ministère, avec Draco. Un homme m'a appelé, il s'est approché. Je me souviens d'avoir ressenti une terrible douleur dans le cœur et je suis tombé.

\- C'est cela. Vous avez été agressé au Ministère. Vous avez reçu quatre coups de couteau qui ont occasionné une blessure au foie, à la rate, au cœur et à la veine cave. Mais rassurez-vous, vous avez été opéré et tout s'est bien passé. Vous êtes hors de danger mais vous avez eu de la chance.

Le brun était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quatre coups de couteau ? Puis une pensée terrible lui vint :

\- Et Draco ? Il a été blessé ? Il va bien ?

\- Le Docteur Malefoy va parfaitement bien. Il n'était pas visé par l'agresseur.

Harry aurait voulu savoir quand il pourrait voir son mari mais le médicomage ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous risquez d'avoir un peu mal à l'endroit de l'intervention. Je vais vous laisser cette fiole de potion antidouleur. N'hésitez pas à la prendre si vous avez trop mal. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Oui, de mon mari.

Rodrigues sembla un peu surpris par la demande.

\- Heu… je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

\- Draco n'est pas là ?

\- Il n'est pas à l'hôpital pour le moment mais il devrait revenir bientôt.

Harry était peu étonné et pour tout dire désappointé que Draco ne soit pas là. Puis il se fustigea de son attitude puérile. Le blond était peut-être retenu par un autre patient.

\- Une infirmière va venir vous apporter un repas et faire un prélèvement sanguin. A bientôt Monsieur Potter.

\- Malefoy.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière arriva comme convenu, un plateau repas lévitant à côté d'elle, un dossier et un kit de prélèvement dans les mains.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez mieux. Je vais…

\- Mon nom est Malefoy, coupa Harry.

\- Heu…

La jeune femme ouvrit le dossier qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Désolée dit-elle. La fiche d'enregistrement n'indiquait pas que vous aviez gardé le nom de votre ex-mari.

\- Quoi ? Mon… ex-mari ?

\- Heu oui… dit l'infirmière clairement inquiète. Il est indiqué ici que vous êtes divorcé.

\- Mais non… c'est impossible… Draco ne voulait pas… Il n'a pas pu…

Devant l'air totalement abasourdi du brun, l'infirmière lui tendit la fiche d'enregistrement.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Monsieur Potter. Regardez vous-même.

Il prit le document et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine et soignée de Draco. A la question « état civil », le blond avait lisiblement indiqué _divorcé_.

Aussitôt, il eut la sensation qu'un étau se resserrait autour de son cœur.

Il l'avait fait. Draco avait signé le parchemin. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire dans le hall du Ministère, il avait accepté le divorce.

Harry était anéanti. Il rendit le parchemin à l'infirmière et repoussa le plateau repas. Il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme n'insista pas, se contentant d'effectuer le prélèvement de sang et essaya d'ignorer les larmes qui inondaient les joues du patient.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Au Quartier des Aurors, Draco venait de signer sa déposition.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Malefoy, dit l'Auror Crall. Je vous assure que nous ferons tout pour mettre la main sur Finnigan.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Draco. Je tiendrai le dossier de Stan Parker à votre disposition à mon secrétariat. Il vous suffira de remettre à ma secrétaire une copie du mandat.

\- Je viendrai le chercher personnellement cet après-midi.

\- Bien. Au revoir.

Avant de repartir, il monta rapidement au bureau de Blaise pour l'informer que sa déposition avait été dûment enregistrée. Sur place, il trouva Hermione qui apportait à son mari un sandwich et une salade.

\- Ah Draco, je suis contente que tu sois là, dit la brune. J'ai oublié de te donner ça ce matin.

Elle mit dans la main du blond son alliance et celle de Harry.

\- Je… je les ai récupérées quand tu les as laissées sur le comptoir des infirmières hier. Je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas vraiment les abandonner là…

\- Tu… tu as bien fait… Merci Hermione, dit Draco douloureusement conscient de ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pour pouvoir soigner Harry.

L'échange entre Hermione et Draco rappela à Blaise ce qu'il avait vu la veille dans le registre des divorces. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas vu.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser tous les deux, dit-il en se levant et en traversant son bureau à grandes enjambées, mais je viens de me rappeler une chose importante. Je vous laisse. Vous me tenez au courant pour Harry ! cria-t-il alors qu'il était presque au milieu du couloir.

\- Où va-t-il comme ça ? questionna Draco.

\- Aucune idée…

\- Bon, peu importe, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je retourne voir Harry et cette fois, personne ne me délogera de son chevet tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé !

Et le blond quitta le bureau sans plus attendre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Blaise entra en trombe au service de l'état civil sorcier.

\- Mademoiselle ? appela le métis en voyant passer une jeune femme, les bras chargés de parchemins.

Celle-ci sursauta en voyant son interlocuteur, laissant tomber son chargement. Blaise roula des yeux.

\- M… Monsieur le Ministre ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une information. Lorsqu'un acte, de divorce par exemple, est signé et consumé, il vous parvient immédiatement. Non ?

\- En effet, Monsieur.

\- Je vous demande cela parce que hier matin, des amis à moi ont signé un acte de divorce et je ne l'ai pas vu dans le registre.

\- Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : l'acte n'était pas valable.

\- Pas valable ? Comment cela ?

\- Oh, il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons. Donnez-moi le nom des parties, je vais vérifier.

\- Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter.

\- Ah oui, en effet. Il y a un problème avec cet acte.

\- Lequel ?

\- Vice de consentement. Aucune des deux parties ne _voulait_ vraiment divorcer, donc la Magie a détecté un vice de consentement. Le parchemin est en attente d'une clarification sur l'intention réelle des parties.

\- Cela… cela veut dire… qu'ils ne sont pas divorcés ?

\- Pas aux yeux de la loi sorcière, non, confirma la jeune femme.

\- Je vous remercie. Au revoir mademoiselle.

Blaise était partagé. Draco et Harry n'étaient pas divorcés, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Mais cela voulait dire que Draco avait opéré son mari alors qu'il était soumis à un empêchement légitime.

Cela voulait surtout dire qu'il avait commis une faute grave de déontologie. Une faute qui était automatiquement sanctionnée par une radiation de l'Ordre des Médicomages.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco était à peine sorti de la cheminée de Sainte-Mangouste qu'une infirmière l'interpellait.

\- Docteur Malefoy ! Monsieur Potter est réveillé !

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

\- Mais qu'attendiez-vous pour me prévenir ! tonna le blond. J'avais exigé d'être averti à la seconde !

\- Je… vous… je…

\- CA SUFFIT ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE VOS PITOYABLES EXPLICATIONS !

Il se mit à courir comme un fou dans les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre de Harry.

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte, le cœur battant davantage à cause de l'émotion que de sa course effrénée.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il.

Le brun était adossé à une pile de coussins. Quand il entendit la voix de Draco, il se tourna vers lui et son cœur rata un battement. Puis il se souvint du parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains il y a encore quelques minutes, et il détourna les yeux.

Draco ne comprenait pas. Harry se détournait de lui.

\- Harry… Merlin, tu es réveillé, dit-il en s'approchant et en s'asseyant au bord du lit. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Il voulut prendre la main de son mari mais celui-ci la retira, le regard toujours résolument éloigné du blond.

\- Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Comme le brun ne répondait pas, Draco posa ses doigts sur sa joue pour le forcer à tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Harry… regarde-moi. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux au contact de ces doigts si familiers mais se reprit bien vite. D'un geste brusque, il ôta la main de Draco de sa joue.

\- Ce qu'il y a ? dit-il sèchement. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a !

\- Je… non… je ne comprends pas …

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Draco ? siffla le brun. Comment ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Quand je pense que j'ai cru tous les mots que tu as prononcés, poursuivit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Des mensonges… seulement des mensonges. Va-t'en Draco.

\- QUOI ?

\- OH NE FAIS PAS SEMBLANT ! éructa le brun. TU AS SIGNE CE PUTAIN DE PAPIER ! TU AS ACCEPTE LE DIVORCE ALORS QUE TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE TU M'AIMAIS ! ET JE T'AI CRU !

\- Harry, écoute… Si je l'ai fait c'est uniquement pour…

\- TAIS-TOI ! JE SAIS TRES BIEN POUQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ! TU NE VOULAIS PAS AVOIR A T'OCCUPER DE MOI SI JE DEVENAIS UN LEGUME ! TU NE VOULAIS PLUS ETRE MARIE A UN BOULET ! MAIS MAINTENANT QUE JE SUIS SAIN ET SAUF TU VEUX FAIRE MARCHE ARRIERE ? ET BIEN, ECOUTE CA MALEFOY : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Draco recula, sonné.

\- C'est… c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

Harry fixa le blond d'un regard polaire.

\- Dégage de cette chambre Malefoy. Je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de t'en coller une mais je peux te jeter un sort. Donc, tu dégages. On a plus rien à se dire.

Les yeux de Draco se résumaient à deux fentes.

\- Tu es un connard égocentrique Potter. Quand je pense que j'ai risqué ma carrière, que…

Il ferma très fort les paupières et serra les lèvres, incapable de continuer.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda brusquement Harry.

\- Rien Potter. Rien du tout. Va te faire foutre. Putain de Survivant.

Draco quitta la chambre de Harry pour rejoindre son bureau. Dans un tiroir à dossiers, il prit une farde au nom de Stan Parker et la posa brutalement sur le bureau de sa secrétaire.

\- Un Auror passera bientôt pour récupérer ce dossier. Vous le lui donnerez. Envoyez un hibou à Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini pour les prévenir que Potter est réveillé. Moi, je rentre chez moi.

\- Mais… et s'il y a des urgences ?

\- ET BIEN DEMERDEZ-VOUS SANS MOI !

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Il monta au dernier étage du bâtiment, sur les toits, là où se situaient les zones de transplanage.

Avant de transplaner, il regarda la ville en contre-bas. On était côté moldu et les rues grouillaient de monde. Les voitures, les bus à étages, les taxis défilaient sur la chaussée. Les piétons avançaient, pressés, sur les trottoirs. Tous ces gens avaient une vie se dit Draco. Ils avaient une famille à aller rejoindre, un repas à préparer pour l'un d'entre eux, des cadeaux à acheter.

Et lui ? Que lui restait-il ?

Il se demanda quelle hauteur pouvait faire ce bâtiment. Et combien de temps un corps mettrait pour arriver en bas.

Contrairement aux moldus, il n'avait pas besoin de se jeter dans le vide pour connaître l'incomparable sensation de voler. Il savait combien s'était grisant, il connaissait le sentiment de puissance et de liberté que seul le vol en balai pouvait donner. Mais il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de tomber. De lâcher prise. D'abandonner.

Peut-être avait-il envie de savoir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans sa chambre, Harry n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : un peu de tranquillité. Mais c'était manifestement trop lui demander car Draco était à peine parti depuis dix minutes que son assistant arrivait.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il ne sortant sa baguette et en lançant un énième sort d'analyse.

 _Mal. Affreusement mal._

\- Je me sens fatigué.

\- Hm, c'est normal. Vous avez mal ?

\- Un peu mais rien d'insupportable.

 _Tu parles._

\- Bien. Je vois que vous n'avez pas mangé. Vous n'avez pas d'appétit ?

\- Heu… non, pas vraiment.

\- Si vous n'avez rien mangé d'ici ce soir, on devra vous donner une potion nourrissante.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Bon, poursuivit Rodrigues. Il faut que je vous explique exactement ce qui s'est passé et l'étendue de l'intervention qui a été pratiquée. Premièrement, vous avez…

\- Docteur Rodrigues ! l'interrompit une infirmière. Nous avons besoin d'un maximum de médicomages pour un sort de stase ! Tentative de suicide. Un homme s'est jeté d'un toit.

Rodrigues n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sortit en trombe de la chambre, percutant au passage quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse.

Harry l'entendit s'excuser avant de repartir en courant. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour ce pauvre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait manifestement décidé d'en finir. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait perdu pour que plus rien ne le raccroche à la vie.

Quant il rouvrit les yeux, il eut un petit sursaut au cœur. Draco se tenait droit, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas censé aider tes collègues ? Ils ont besoin de monde apparemment.

\- Je suis chirurgien en chef Potter. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne me demande plus d'aider aux sorts de stase. Quant au reste, pour une fois, ils le feront sans moi.

\- Je te repose la question : que fais-tu là ? Je croyais avoir été clair. Je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Tu as été parfaitement clair, crois-moi. Quant à savoir ce que je fais là : je tire la leçon de mes erreurs passées. Il est hors de question que je m'en aille avant que tu n'aies écouté ce que j'ai à dire. Car j'en ai plein le dos de tes attitudes de gamin borné et capricieux !

Harry expira bruyamment et fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, invitant silencieusement Draco à s'exprimer.

\- Je les pensais, dit le blond. Tous les mots que j'ai prononcés l'autre jour dans l'atrium, je les pensais ! Je ne voulais pas divorcer ! Je voulais me battre pour toi mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait de cette façon…

\- Pourtant il ne s'est pas signé tout seul ce parchemin…

\- Non. Mais que tu puisses penser que j'ai fait ça parce que j'avais peur pour moi… peur de devoir m'occuper de toi… Merlin, Harry ! Je sais que c'est difficile entre nous pour le moment, qu'on n'est plus toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes mais… bon sang, me connais-tu si mal que ça ? Me juges-tu si mal que ça pour penser qu'alors que je suis médecin, que je suis ton mari et qu'on vient de te planter quatre coups de couteau, je sois égoïste au point de penser à divorcer pour… pour ne pas avoir à m'occuper de toi ? Pour te tourner le dos ? Pour t'abandonner ?

Les mots de Draco étaient durs mais vrais. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire quelque chose comme ça. Et Harry fut soudainement honteux de l'avoir pensé.

\- Je… je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. J'étais en colère et j'ai dit des choses volontairement blessantes que je ne pensais pas. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu…

Le blond soupira brièvement.

\- Harry, t'a-t-on dit qui t'a opéré ?

\- Non mais qui que ce soit, il a fait des miracles. Je ne sens pratiquement rien et d'après ce que m'a dit Rodrigues, je n'aurai pas de cicatrices ou très peu. C'est lui ? C'est Rodrigues qui m'a opéré ?

\- Non ce n'est pas Rodrigues. C'est moi.

Harry fixa Draco sans comprendre.

\- Toi ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas… tu… Merlin ! souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'opérer si nous étions mariés. C'est pour ça que j'ai signé le parchemin. Uniquement pour ça. Pour pouvoir te sauver. L'opération a duré sept heures. Sept heures ininterrompues durant lesquelles j'ai tenu ton cœur dans mes mains Harry. Au sens propre du terme. J'ai senti sa chaleur. J'ai senti ses battements, tellement faibles par moment… Alors oui, j'ai signé ce papier. Mais ce n'était pas par lâcheté.

Une vague de honte et de tristesse submergea le brun.

\- Voilà. Tu sais tout maintenant. Je vais te laisser.

Draco avait déjà atteint la porte quand Harry le rappela.

\- Draco ! Draco… s'il te plaît. Attends.

Le blond se retourna pour fixer un Harry complètement défait, la mine basse.

\- Draco, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Ça va te sembler idiot et dérisoire comme explication mais… mais quand je me suis réveillé, la première personne que je voulais voir c'était toi. Et tu n'étais pas là. J'étais … contrarié et triste. Et puis, cette infirmière a dit… a dit que nous étions divorcés… J'étais anéanti et furieux aussi. Furieux car tu n'avais même pas le courage de me l'annoncer toi-même…

Draco se rapprocha du lit.

\- Après l'opération, je suis resté près de toi, dit-il. Toute la nuit. Je voulais être là à ton réveil… je voulais être la première personne que tu verrais en ouvrant les yeux. Comme tu étais toujours dans le coma ce matin, Blaise et Hermione m'ont convaincu de rentrer chez moi pour au moins prendre une douche. Je suis revenu directement après mais j'ai été appelé pour un patient et ensuite j'ai dû aller faire ma déposition chez les Aurors. Quand je suis enfin arrivé ici, on m'annonçait que tu étais réveillé depuis une heure. Je voulais vraiment être là Harry, pour t'expliquer pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

\- Je te crois, dit le brun en tendant la main pour prendre celle de Draco. Je te crois.

Harry sourit timidement.

\- Quand… quand j'étais dans le coma, j'entendais ta voix. Tu me parlais. De nous. De nos fiançailles. De notre mariage. C'était merveilleux. Et si… réel.

\- Ça l'était, dit Draco en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit. Je t'ai parlé une bonne partie de la nuit mais j'ai fini par m'endormir… Si ça n'avait pas été le cas et si on m'avait laissé tranquille ce matin, j'aurais continué en te parlant de notre voyage de noces. De notre emménagement à Belgrave Square. De l'adoption des enfants… J'étais bien déterminé à te raconter toute notre vie ! dit Draco dans un petit rire. Pour que tu comprennes à quel point elle en vaut la peine et que ça te donne envie de refaire surface.

Le brun rigola franchement avant de faire une grimace douloureuse.

\- Et ça a marché ! A un certain moment, dans ma tête, j'étais en Nouvelle-Zélande… Je me suis rappelé toutes les choses magnifiques que nous avons vues là-bas. Et surtout, je me suis rappelé de notre dernière nuit. Je l'ai revécue. Tout était exactement comme cette nuit-là… C'est après ça que je me suis réveillé…

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était ému et une bulle d'espoir prenait lentement mais sûrement vie au fond de lui. D'un doigt hésitant, il caressa la joue de Harry. Celui-ci posa sa main par-dessus, non pas pour interrompre le geste mais amener la paume de Draco à sa bouche et y poser un baiser.

\- Je t'aime Draco. Tellement fort que ça me rend idiot.

\- Je sais, répondit le blond en souriant de cette formule que lui-même avait utilisée il y a plusieurs années. Dois-je en déduire que…

\- HARRY !

Ils furent interrompus par une tornade brune qui se jeta au cou de Harry en pleurant.

\- Merlin Harry ! J'ai eu si peur ! Je suis si contente que tu sois vivant !

\- Je le suis aussi Hermy ! Mais justement, laisse-moi respirer ! plaisanta le brun.

\- Pardon, dit Hermione en s'écartant.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais son sourire resplendissant.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, dit Blaise en s'approchant à son tour. On peut dire que tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse !

\- Ouais… apparemment, dit Harry. Mais je suis là. Survivant. Encore et toujours.

\- Grâce à Draco, dit Hermione. Sans lui… Merlin…

\- Je sais. Je sais le sacrifice qu'il a fait. Je lui dois la vie et je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier, affirma Harry en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et fit un petit sourire entendu.

\- Oh, il y a un moyen très simple… Laisse-moi appeler un officier d'état civil dès à présent…

\- Oui, souffla le brun. Mille fois oui. Fais-le !

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Blaise.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ? interrogea Draco, perplexe.

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas divorcés.

\- QUOI ? dirent en cœur les deux concernés.

\- Je suis passé au service de l'état civil ce matin pour vérifier que l'acte avait été correctement enregistré. Il ne l'a pas été. La Magie a détecté un vice de consentement. Au moment où vous avez signé, aucun de vous deux n'avait la volonté réelle de divorcer. Le parchemin est en attente de clarification de vos intentions respectives.

Un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage de Harry.

\- Pour ce qui me concerne, mes intentions sont limpides. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de divorcer. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Draco.

\- Aucune chance. Je te collerai aux basques mieux qu'une gomme de limace.

A ce moment, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser intense et passionné. Un baiser qui avait un goût d'avenir.

En s'écartant, il porta la main à la poche de son jeans.

\- Je suppose que je peux te rendre ceci, dit-il en montrant à Harry les alliances qu'ils avaient enlevées la veille.

\- Oui, murmura le brun en tendant la main gauche, invitant Draco à passer l'anneau à son doigt.

Ce que fit le blond.

\- Mon amour, ma vie, mon ami.

Harry prit l'alliance de Draco et l'imita.

\- Tu as pris mon cœur, je te confie ma vie.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, sous les yeux attendris et humides d'Hermione.

\- Il faut que tu reposes maintenant Harry, dit Draco en s'écartant à regret. L'intervention a été très lourde. Tu as encore besoin de récupérer.

\- Rodrigues voulait me parler de ça tout à l'heure… Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- On parlera de tout ça un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, ton médecin t'ordonne de te reposer, le tança gentiment Draco.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était effectivement épuisé et absolument pas en état d'écouter et de comprendre un compte-rendu médical.

\- Tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ? demanda-t-il à Draco timidement.

\- Je serai là. Je serai toujours là.

Le brun soupira et s'installa plus confortablement contre les coussins. Il glissa presque immédiatement dans le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise regardait ses deux amis. Il était heureux pour eux et il s'en voulait d'être celui qui allait briser une partie de ce bonheur.

Il avait croisé Curtis Richards en arrivant à Sainte-Mangouste. Le directeur de l'hôpital avait lui aussi contacté le service de l'état civil pour obtenir la confirmation que Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy étaient bel et bien divorcés. La réponse l'avait évidemment rendu furieux.

Il avait d'ores et déjà indiqué au Ministre que Draco serait convoqué devant l'Ordre des médicomages demain à la première heure et que ses heures en qualité de médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste étaient désormais comptées.

Il soupira.

\- Draco ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

 **A suivre...**


	14. Chapitre 12

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Voici donc les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic ainsi que l'épilogue.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Une longue histoire**

 **24 janvier 2020**

Ethan Crall traversait le couloir principal du quartier des Aurors. Il venait d'obtenir le mandat qui lui permettrait de consulter le dossier médical de Stan Parker. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin pouvoir progresser.

En chemin, il fut interpellé par Ernie McMillan.

\- Ethan ! Viens ! Mike est rentré !

Michael Parrish était dans le bureau de McMillan, reprenant progressivement sa physionomie maintenant que les effets du polynectar se dissipaient. Il avait été chargé de se rendre incognito au Pilgrim, observer les faits et gestes de celui qu'ils supposaient être Finnigan.

\- Vas-y Mike, on t'écoute, dit Ernie.

\- Bon. Quand je suis arrivé, c'était une femme qui tenait le bar. Une petite blonde d'une vingtaine d'années, assez joviale. Ce ne fut pas difficile d'engager la conversation avec elle. Ainsi, j'ai appris qu'elle était la sœur de Stan Parker et qu'elle s'occupait de l'établissement pour dépanner _Neil_. Il doit certainement s'agir de Finnigan.

\- On sait où il est ? questionna Crall.

\- Justement, c'est là que ça se complique. Elle ne l'a plus vu depuis mercredi soir. D'après elle, Neil lui aurait dit début de la semaine, vouloir quitter le pays un petit moment mais qu'avant, il avait des _choses à faire_.

\- Comme tuer Harry Potter par exemple, dit Ernie avec dédain.

\- Manifestement. Toujours d'après la sœur, il emmènerait Tommy, le fils de Stan, avec lui.

\- Et qu'en dit la mère du gamin ?

\- Rien. Elle et Stan sont divorcés depuis la naissance du petit. Elle l'a pour ainsi dire abandonné et elle a disparu dans la nature sitôt après le divorce. Mais j'ai appris pas mal de choses intéressantes sur le gamin.

\- Du genre ? demanda Crall.

\- Du genre qu'il fréquente la même école primaire que le fils de Ginny Weasley. Et qu'Albus Weasley est son meilleur ami. Ils vont entrer tous les deux à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Albus déjeune tous les mercredis midi au pub et reste l'après-midi pour jouer avec Tommy. C'est d'ailleurs Neil qui va chercher les deux enfants à l'école et qui ramène Albus à Ginny…

\- D'où se connaissent-il ces deux-là ? s'interrogea Ernie.

\- Ils auraient lié connaissance à la sortie de l'école…

\- Ok, dit Ernie. Il faudra impérativement entendre Ginny Weasley. Pour qu'elle nous donne plus détails sur ce Neil et surtout pour la mettre en garde. Qui dit que Finnigan n'a pas l'intention de partir avec Tommy et Albus ?

Les deux autres Aurors hochèrent la tête.

\- Fais-la venir le plus vite possible, dit Crall. Moi, je file à Sainte-Mangouste chercher le dossier médical de Stan Parker.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pour plus de tranquillité, Draco avait fait entrer Blaise et Hermione dans une petite salle non loin de la chambre de Harry.

Blaise prit les devants.

\- Draco, écoute. Je…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je l'ai su à la seconde où tu m'as dit que le parchemin du divorce n'avait pas été enregistré. Tu as vu Richards ?

\- Oui.

\- Il t'a dit quand ?

\- Demain. Tu devrais recevoir la convocation dans les prochaines heures.

Draco soupira.

\- Nous pouvons demander un report Draco, intervint Hermione. Pour que tu puisses préparer ton argumentation…

\- Non. Il n'y a pas d'argumentation à préparer.

\- Mais Draco, tu risques…

\- La radiation de l'Ordre. Je sais. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à leur dire que la stricte vérité. S'ils ne sont pas prêts à l'entendre, tant pis. Jamais je ne regretterai ce que j'ai fait. Ma carrière a moins d'importance que la vie de Harry.

\- Draco, reprit Hermione. Tu es le meilleur médicomage que le monde sorcier a connu. Tu as reçu l'Ordre de Merlin pour tes prouesses en chirurgie cardiaque. Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer ça !

\- Je te remercie, dit-il en souriant. Mais je n'ai pas que des amis au sein de l'Ordre. Bien au contraire. C'est une institution extrêmement conservatrice et tous n'apprécient pas mes « méthodes ».

Hermione claqua la langue, dépitée par tant d'obscurantisme.

\- Blaise, dit-elle, ne peux-tu pas…

\- Non, répondit celui-ci. Merlin sait que je ferais tout pour aider Draco mais je ne peux pas intervenir devant l'Ordre. Si je le faisais, Draco serait perçu comme un protégé et il perdrait sa crédibilité et le respect de ceux qui le soutiennent.

\- Blaise a raison, confirma Draco. Je me débrouillerai, ne vous en faites pas. Et puis, de toute façon, dit-il en riant, riche comme je suis, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de travailler. Alors, qu'est-ce que je risque ?

Mais ses amis ne furent pas dupes. Ils savaient que Draco tenait à son métier, qu'il en était fier et que jamais il ne pourrait se complaire dans une vie de rentier.

Avant de sortir du local et de rejoindre son mari, Draco se retourna.

\- Pas un mot de tout ceci à Harry, dit-il, le regard déterminé.

Blaise et Hermione hochèrent la tête. C'était le combat de Draco et de lui seul.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Deux heures plus tard, au quartier des Aurors, Ethan Crall terminait la lecture du dossier médical de Stan Parker. Et il n'était pas déçu.

D'un pas vif, il se rendit dans le bureau d'Ernie, en emmenant Michael Parrish au passage.

\- Neil Doyle, annonça-t-il d'emblée. C'est sous ce nom qu'il a signé la fiche de renseignements de Stan Parker.

\- D'autres infos ? demanda Ernie.

\- Apparemment, Stan était domicilié à l'adresse du Pilgrim, dont il était propriétaire. On a déjà vérifié, il y était enregistré seul. Mais d'après ce que je vois dans le dossier, les médicomages ambulanciers sont intervenus dans une habitation du village sorcier de Tinworth.

\- Parfait, dit Ernie. Ethan, vérifie immédiatement qui est propriétaire de cette habitation.

L'Auror acquiesça et quitta immédiatement le bureau.

\- Auror McMillan, l'interrompit un employé. Ginny Weasley est arrivée.

\- Installez-là dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°3. Nous arrivons.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ginny Weasley était très nerveuse. Personne ne lui avait dit pourquoi elle était convoquée d'urgence chez les aurors. Ses démêlés avec la justice remontaient à bien des années maintenant mais elle gardait un souvenir épouvantable des interrogatoires qu'elle avait subis à l'époque.

Quand Ernie entra, accompagné de Michael Parrish, elle ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer.

\- Ernie ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Calme-toi Ginny, répondit ce dernier posément. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser dans le cadre d'une affaire criminelle.

\- Quoi ? Mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë. J'ai payé pour mes crimes passés ! Je…

\- GINNY ! CALME-TOI, redit l'Auror. Tu n'es suspectée de rien. Nous avons juste besoin d'informations que tu es susceptible de détenir. Alors, maintenant assieds-toi et réponds à nos questions.

La rousse obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

\- Bien, commença Ernie. Connais-tu un nommé Neil Doyle ?

\- Heu oui, dit Ginny. C'est un ami.

\- Comment l'as-tu connu ?

\- Il… il est, ou plutôt était, le compagnon du père de Tommy Parker, le meilleur ami de mon fils.

\- Stan Parker, c'est ça ? Qui est décédé en septembre dernier ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions puisque apparemment tu connais les réponses ?

\- Quelles sont ses relations avec toi et Albus ? continua Ernie.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, on est amis. Il s'occupe d'Albus quand Dean ou moi sommes au travail.

\- Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Mercredi. Albus reste manger au pub tous les mercredis midi avec Tommy puis ils passent l'après-midi ensemble. Je suis allée le chercher vers … 16 heures je crois.

\- Comment était-il ?

\- Comme d'habitude... Quoi que… il semblait… un peu nerveux. Et triste. Mais c'est compréhensible, compte tenu de la mort de Stan. Il l'aimait comme un fou.

\- A-t-il jamais évoqué la possibilité de partir ? De quitter le pays ?

\- Peu après le décès de Stan, il a en effet évoqué l'idée de prendre des vacances… loin… pour prendre un peu de recul.

Les deux aurors notaient scrupuleusement les réponses de Ginny au moyen d'une plume ensorcelée.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? C'est quoi le problème avec Neil ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard, dit Parrish. Monsieur Doyle a-t-il jamais tenu des propos menaçants contre le médecin qui a opéré Stan Parker ?

\- Contre Draco Malefoy ? dit Ginny avec étonnement. Il était énervé, en colère oui, mais pas menaçant… Après le décès, il était comme… tétanisé. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler la nouvelle. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire qu'il souhaitait que Malefoy connaisse ne fût-ce qu'un quart de la souffrance qu'il ressentait… Mais bon, il venait de perdre son compagnon ! C'est normal de réagir ainsi, non ?

\- Vous a-t-il donné l'impression de connaître Draco Malefoy ? Autrement qu'en qualité de médecin, je veux dire.

\- C'est marrant que vous disiez ça, dit Ginny pensive. Un jour où il était particulièrement en colère, il a dit quelque chose comme « de toute façon, il a toujours été une fouine arrogante et prétentieuse ». J'ai été surprise car c'est comme ça que la plupart des Gryffondors surnommaient Malefoy quand on était à Poudlard. Mais Neil n'a pas été à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas le savoir… Quand je le lui ai fait remarquer, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et a changé de sujet.

Ginny fixait avec attention les deux aurors, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre afin de déceler leurs expressions.

\- Allez-vous finir par me dire ce qui se passe ? C'est en rapport avec Malefoy, c'est ça ?

McMillan et Parrish se consultèrent du regard. McMillan fit un signe de tête et son collègue prit la parole.

\- Jeudi matin, à 10 heures 30, Harry Malefoy a été frappé de quatre coups de couteau alors qu'il était dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie en compagnie de Draco Malefoy.

\- QUOI ?

La rousse était maintenant livide.

\- Harry a été… Merlin ! Il… est… Il…

\- Monsieur Malefoy est vivant, précisa Parrish.

\- Oh Merlin merci ! soupira Ginny. Mais… qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Neil ? Vous… vous le suspectez ?

\- A vrai dire, Ginny, reprit Ernie, pour des raisons confidentielles, Harry et Draco étaient sous protection d'Aurors et soumis à un sort d'identification. Nous avons donc l'identité de celui qui a commis les faits.

\- Et c'est Neil ?

Ernie respira un grand coup.

\- Nous le pensons. Neil qui est en réalité… Seamus Finnigan.

Ginny éclata d'un rire hystérique.

\- Bon sang Ernie ! Dois-je te rappeler que Seamus est mort ? Dean et moi l'avons formellement identifié ! Nous avons vu son corps ! Froid et raide comme le mort qu'il était ! criait maintenant la rousse.

\- Le corps que tu as vu était celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il… il a utilisé du polynectar ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru mais non. Apparemment, le test avait été fait à l'époque et s'était révélé négatif.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Nous ne savons pas encore comment il s'y est pris. Quelque chose de plus élaboré…

\- Mais alors ? Comment êtes-vous sûrs qu'il ne s'agit pas de Seamus ?

\- Disons que nous en aurons la certitude si nous parvenons à intercepter celui qui se fait appeler Neil Doyle.

Ginny était comme prostrée.

\- Je sais que la nouvelle est choquante pour toi Ginny mais nous sommes convaincus de notre hypothèse : Seamus est vivant et il vit sous les traits d'un homme appelé Neil Doyle.

\- Mais… mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ? Pourquoi se faire passer pour mort ? Pourquoi tenter d'assassiner Harry quoi … dix ans après ?

La rousse était en proie à la plus grande confusion, la tête entre les mains, elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

\- La raison la plus probable est la vengeance, dit Parrish. Non pas contre Harry Malefoy mais contre Draco Malefoy, pour lui avoir enlevé l'homme qu'il aimait. On peut supposer qu'il a voulu lui faire subir la même chose.

\- C'est impossible, dit Ginny en secouant la tête. Seamus aimait beaucoup Harry. Ils étaient amis. Il n'aurait pas…

Elle se tut, consciente de la limite de son raisonnement. Ernie le comprit et enfonça le clou :

\- Ginny… tu sais comme moi ce que l'amour peut amener à faire… Toi aussi, tu aimais Harry plus que tout…

Si les propos de l'auror lui firent mal, elle ne répliqua pas. Il avait malheureusement raison.

\- Miss Weasley, reprit Parrish. Nous devons absolument retrouver Neil Doyle. Avez-vous une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

\- Je… au Pilgrim sans doute… c'est là qu'il habitait avec Stan.

\- Il n'y est pas. Etes-vous déjà allée à Tinworth ?

\- Tinworth ? Non, pas du tout.

\- Neil Doyle vous a-t-il parlé de cet endroit ?

\- Neil, non… mais Seamus oui… Ses grands-parents avaient une maison là-bas. Il en a hérité à leur décès.

Ernie nota l'information et prit une courte inspiration.

\- Ginny… où se trouve Albus en ce moment ?

\- A l'école… Il sort à 16 heures… C'est… Oh Merlin ! C'est Neil qui devait aller le chercher !

\- De quelle école s'agit-il ?

\- Saint Andrews. C'est une école primaire moldue dans le quartier d'Islington.

\- Mike, prend Ethan avec toi et va voir Pritchard. Constituez une équipe d'intervention prête à partir pour Islington !

Parrish quitta immédiatement le local.

\- Ernie ! Tu crois que Seamus va vouloir s'en prendre à … Merlin… C'est son fils ! Pendant tout ce temps, Albus était avec son père et je n'en savais rien !

\- Seamus ne fera pas de mal à Albus, j'en suis convaincu ! Mais il est vrai que nous craignons qu'il quitte le pays avec lui et le petit Tommy…

\- Oh Merlin ! s'effondra la rousse. Protège mon fils, Ernie, je t'en prie. Dean… Dean tient à lui comme le sien, il ne s'en relèverait pas…

\- Je te promets qu'on va te rendre ton fils Ginny, dit Ernie avec aplomb.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry émergeait lentement du sommeil. Il se sentait encore un peu engourdi et courbaturé mais il ressentait surtout une douce chaleur au cœur qui le rendait heureux.

Une main caressait tendrement la sienne et il sourit.

\- Tu es là, dit-il les yeux encore fermés.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que je t'avais promis ? murmura Draco. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien. Mieux que ça même. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Le rire de Draco fut un plaisir pour les oreilles de Harry.

\- Laisse-moi tout de même vérifier, dit le blond en sortant sa baguette.

Après quelques mouvements compliqués et l'apparition de nouveaux graphiques, Draco hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Tout cela me semble parfait. J'ai fait du très bon travail, se congratula-t-il.

\- Modeste avec ça, pouffa le brun.

\- Non, réaliste.

Ils plaisantèrent encore un peu avant que Draco ne s'asseye sur le bord du lit, prenant les deux mains de Harry dans les siennes.

\- Hm… dit ce dernier. Ça sent la discussion sérieuse…

\- En effet, confirma Draco. Harry, tes blessures étaient graves et elles ont nécessité une intervention assez complexe.

Le blond entreprit alors d'expliquer à Harry les différentes blessures qu'il a subies et les techniques utilisées pour le soigner.

\- Alors que je traitais la blessure à l'apex, ton cœur a eu une fibrillation. Il battait de manière anarchique et trop rapide. Cette complication n'était cependant pas due à la blessure mais à … une maladie cardiaque.

\- Une maladie cardiaque ? Mais comment… je veux dire… je n'ai jamais…

\- Elle n'avait pas été décelée en effet. Il s'agit d'une dysplasie ventriculaire. C'est une maladie qu'on diagnostique habituellement chez les jeunes adultes et chez les athlètes. Raison pour laquelle je pense que tu en souffres depuis plusieurs années sans le savoir.

\- A quoi est-ce dû ?

\- Le plus souvent, il y a une cause génétique. Mais dans ton cas, je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une conséquence des deux avada kedavra auxquels tu as survécu…

Harry médita ces paroles quelques instants avant de poser l'inévitable question.

\- Est-ce que … ça se guérit ?

\- Non. Mais ça se gère très bien. Tu as dorénavant dans le cœur un petit implant qui va stimuler le muscle cardiaque en cas trouble arythmique. C'est un implant magique que j'ai créé il y a déjà quelques années et qui donnent de très bons résultats. Moyennant quelques restrictions, tu vivras très bien et très très longtemps !

\- Des restrictions ?

\- Pas de sport et d'efforts trop intenses.

\- Oh…

Un voile d'inquiétude passa sur les yeux du brun.

\- Quand tu dis efforts intenses, tu veux dire que… hm…

Draco rigola franchement devant l'embarras de son mari.

\- Disons que nous devrons le faire plus souvent à ma manière qu'à la tienne !

\- Pfff… quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'être…

\- Un troll des montagnes ! Mais oui !

Harry donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Draco en représailles. Celui-ci se massa le bras en grimaçant exagérément.

\- Sérieusement Draco… Je vais vraiment bien ?

\- Oui Harry, tu vas bien. Tu continueras à aller bien encore très longtemps. Parce que j'ai fait un putain de bon boulot ! Et tant que je serai avec toi, j'assurerai le service après vente !

\- C'est un vil chantage de serpentard, ça !

\- Ça l'est ! Maintenant tu es forcé de rester marié avec moi…

\- Pfff…. Quelle plaie, sourit le brun en attirant Draco dans le but évident de l'embrasser.

\- J'ai dit pas d'effort intense.

\- La ferme Malefoy et embrasse-moi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Encore en train de vous bécoter ? Je vous préviens, si vous commencez à vous peloter, je vous jette un seau d'eau !

\- Jaloux de notre vie sexuelle intense et débordante, Zabini ? dit Draco en s'écartant.

\- Pas le moins du monde… Sache que j'ai fait l'amour à me femme pas plus tard que ce matin et c'était absolument fantastique !

\- N'en rajoute pas, grogna le blond, frustré.

\- Alors, c'est qui le jaloux maintenant ? conclut Blaise avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est moche de te moquer d'un pauvre homme qui en est réduit à sa main droite depuis 24 jours !

\- Draco… souffla Harry.

\- Ben quoi ? réagit le blond en haussant les épaules. Bon, de toute façon, il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en consultant l'horloge murale de la chambre.

\- Tu pars ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le brun.

Draco sourit devant son air paniqué.

\- Pas très loin, rassure-toi. Je vais attendre nos enfants devant la cheminée du hall d'entrée. Ils arrivent à quatre heures.

\- Oh… nos enfants viennent ici ? résuma Harry, aux anges.

\- Oui. Ils sont déjà venus une première fois hier mais tu étais encore inconscient. Ils devaient revenir samedi d'office mais ils m'ont fait promettre de les faire venir dès que tu serais réveillé. C'est pourquoi ils arrivent aujourd'hui, après les cours.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de les voir. Ça va ? Ils n'étaient pas trop inquiets ?

\- Si, tu t'en doutes. Lily a beaucoup pleuré de te voir… comme ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur cacher ton état. Au final, ils ont été très forts. Nous pouvons être fiers de nos enfants, Harry.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et embrassa Harry sur le front.

\- Draco, dit Blaise, pendant que tu vas chercher tes enfants, je vais rester ici pour expliquer… la situation à Harry. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. Il doit savoir.

Comme Draco s'en allait, Harry intervint :

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Les Aurors ont probablement identifié celui qui a tenté de t'assassiner.

Dit comme ça, Harry prit vraiment la mesure de ce qui s'était passé.

Blaise lui raconta en détails le déroulement des événements et les conclusions auxquelles les aurors et lui étaient rapidement arrivés. Le brun était bouche bée. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à ce qu'il entendait.

\- C'est impossible, Blaise…

\- Pourtant ça l'est. Plusieurs aurors sont actuellement prêts à intervenir devant l'école d'Albus Weasley.

\- Albus ? Il va s'en prendre à son … fils ?

\- Nous savons qu'il veut quitter le pays. Encore plus après ce qu'il t'a fait. Et nous pensons qu'il voudra partir avec le petit Tommy Parker mais aussi avec Albus.

\- Bon sang, quelle histoire… Ginny est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu penses bien que ça été un sacré choc pour elle aussi. Mais elle a bien réagi et c'est elle qui nous a donné les détails qui nous manquaient pour confronter Finnigan.

Harry secouait lentement la tête, incrédule.

\- Quand je pense que je m'en suis voulu à mort pendant tout ce temps… que j'ai failli perdre Draco à cause de toute cette culpabilité qui me ronge ! Et lui ? Il était vivant ! Et non content de ça, il veut m'assassiner pour faire souffrir mon mari ! Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez souffert comme ça…

Une irrépressible vague de colère montait en lui.

\- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas devant moi à cet instant, sans quoi, il serait vraiment mort !

\- Harry, calme-toi, intervient Blaise. Ton cœur…

\- Me calmer ? Tu as vu où son égoïsme nous a mené Blaise ?

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal. Comme tu l'as dit, Draco a assez souffert comme ça sans encore aggraver ton état de santé…

\- Hm… tu as raison, admit en Harry en se replaçant contre les oreillers. Il a été formidable… Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il a fait… à tout ce qu'il a risqué…

 _Et tu ne sais pas tout,_ se dit le métis amèrement.

\- Tu le connais. Il n'a pas baissé les bras une seconde. Il était certain de pouvoir te sauver.

\- Et moi comme un idiot, j'ai voulu le quitter une deuxième fois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non…

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, c'est par une infirmière que j'ai appris que nous étions divorcés. J'étais tellement en colère, triste, anéanti que je lui ai dit de partir… que je ne voulais plus le voir.

\- Et ? questionna Blaise.

\- Il est parti. Puis il est revenu. Il m'a obligé à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et … je me suis senti très con. Et très honteux surtout.

\- Wahou. Draco a vraiment tiré des leçons de votre séparation ! Tu te rends compte qu'en temps normal, il serait vraiment parti ? Ou il aurait fait une connerie du genre de celle qu'il a faite quand il appris pour Albus ? Ou pire encore ?

Le ton de Blaise était coléreux et légèrement agressif.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça, coupa Blaise. Bon, je vais rentrer au Ministère. Je te tiendrai informé des développements de l'enquête.

Et il partit à grandes enjambées.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? questionna le brun sans personne pour lui répondre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Tu l'as repéré ? demanda Crall.

\- Non. Apparemment, il n'est pas encore là, dit Parrish.

\- S'il vient… Peut-être a-t-il déjà filé…

\- En abandonnant Tommy ? Et son fils ? Non. Il va se pointer en dernière minute.

Les deux aurors étaient soumis à un sort de désillusion et se tenaient non loin de la sortie de l'école Saint Andrews. Ils avaient pris soin de revêtir des vêtements moldus afin de ne pas attirer l'attention quand ils se mettraient à découvert.

La cloche signalant la fin des cours retentit tout d'un coup. Les parents, jusque là disséminés sur les trottoirs se rassemblèrent un peu plus près des grilles. Alors qu'un préposé venait les ouvrir, Crall donna un coup de coude à son collègue.

\- Le voilà ! A droite ! Il vient de sortir d'une voiture !

\- C'est bien lui ! Allons-y !

Cachés derrière un arbre, ils mirent fin au sort de désillusion et s'approchèrent à pas lents de la foule des parents amassés devant l'école. Ils se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor, ayant l'air de deux pères, devisant gaiement avant de récupérer leur progéniture.

Ils arrivèrent dos à Finnigan et l'encadrèrent, les mains dans les poches, les doigts serrés sur leur baguette.

\- C'est fini Seamus, murmura Crall. Tu es repéré et encerclé. Ne fais pas d'histoire et suis-nous.

Finnigan se crispa et eut le réflexe de regarder à gauche et à droite pour trouver une issue.

\- Fais pas le con, dit Parrish en se rapprochant encore de l'irlandais. Tu n'iras pas loin. Tu sais qu'on n'hésitera pas à se servir de nos baguettes. Même en présence de moldus.

Seamus soupira, vaincu.

\- Qui va s'occuper de Tommy et d'Albus ? demanda-t-il seulement.

\- Ginny Weasley va arriver. Elle prendra soin du fils de Stan, tu peux en être sûr.

Le petit brun acquiesça et suivit les Aurors sans discuter. Il n'avait plus le courage ni l'envie de lutter. Au fond de lui, il savait que ça se terminerait comme ça.

Devant l'école Saint Andrews, à Islington, personne n'avait rien remarqué.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- PERE !

A quatre heures sonnantes, les enfants Malefoy surgirent de la cheminée en se jetant dans les bras de Draco.

\- Il va bien ? Il est réveillé ? demanda immédiatement James.

\- Oui, il va bien. Il s'est réveillé ce matin.

\- On peut le voir ? questionna Lily en sautillant.

\- Bien sûr. Il vous attend. Mais ne lui sautez pas dessus !

Comme la veille, Draco les conduisit vers la chambre occupée par Harry, à la différence qu'ils avaient tous les cinq le cœur beaucoup plus léger en parcourant les couloirs.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina à la vue de ses enfants et il tendit les bras pour les accueillir tout contre lui.

\- Merlin, les enfants ! Vous m'avez manqué, dit-il en les embrassant les uns après les autres.

\- Toi aussi, papa ! dirent Lily et James.

\- On a eu peur pour toi, rajouta Severus.

\- Pourtant je leur ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, fanfaronna Scorpius. Je savais que Père te soignerait !

Il crânait mais Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'œil humide et quand il le prit contre lui, il sentit les poings de son fils se serrer avec force sur sa chemise d'hôpital.

\- Tu as le bonjour de Neville, dit James en posant un panier sur la petite table à côté du lit. Il te souhaite bon rétablissement et espère que ceci va t'aider.

James souleva le couvercle du panier et une bonne odeur de pâtisserie envahit la pièce.

\- Comme nous voulions partir directement après les cours, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre le thé au Château, dit Severus. Alors Neville a demandé aux elfes de nous préparer un panier pour nous six.

En disant cela, il sortit une corbeille remplie de scones tièdes, de mini sandwiches et de petits gâteaux en tous genres. Deux bouteilles hermétiques, l'une de thé, l'autre de chocolat chaud, accompagnaient le tout.

\- Merlin, je me meurs de faim, dit Harry, les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

\- Tu as faim ? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma Draco. Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt, je t'aurais fait amener un repas !

\- Et me priver du délicieux afternoon tea de Poudlard ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un repas approprié pour un convalescent…

\- Draco… la ferme, dit Harry en s'emparant d'autorité d'un scone aux raisins qu'il mordit à pleines dents, s'arrachant un soupir de contentement.

Les enfants se mirent à rire et Draco renonça à ses principes diététiques. Il fit apparaître des assiettes et des mugs et fit même le service. Ils se régalèrent, Draco et Harry bénissant silencieusement Neville pour cette initiative.

Après ce repas improvisé, Harry exigea qu'on lui raconte les derniers potins de Poudlard et les enfants ne se firent pas prier. La verve de Scorpius provoqua de grands éclats de rire, arrachant parfois une grimace à Harry quand les muscles derrière ses récentes cicatrices étaient trop sollicités.

Mais peu lui importait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant et aussi heureux. C'est pourquoi, il profita d'un moment d'accalmie dans la conversation pour annoncer :

\- Les enfants, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à propos de votre père et moi…

Immédiatement, les enfants se crispèrent, craignant qu'on leur annonce encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Pour couper court à l'angoisse qui se répandait sur leurs visages, Draco s'approcha de Harry et lui prit la main.

\- Papa et moi nous ne divorçons plus. Je vais profiter du week-end pour me réinstaller à Belgrave Square, dit-il en souriant.

James poussa un véritable rugissement de joie tandis que Lily se mettait à pleurer, incapable de contenir tant d'émotions. Severus, plus mesuré comme toujours, se contentait de sourire comme un bienheureux.

Seul Scorpius était circonspect et un peu sur la défensive. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda alternativement Harry et Draco.

\- Vous avez décidé ça quand ? Après que papa ait été agressé ? Dans l'euphorie du moment, parce que papa est vivant, vous vous dites que finalement la vie est trop courte pour la gâcher ? Et que se passera-t-il quand la vie reprendra son cours normal ? Hein ?

Sa voix partait dangereusement dans les aigus, signe qu'il était nerveux et terrifié par la perspective que la réconciliation de ses parents soit un leurre. Draco se dit une nouvelle fois que son fils lui ressemblait prodigieusement: ses grands airs, sa morgue et son sourire suffisant cachaient un profond sentiment d'insécurité et une peur de l'abandon. Le cœur de Draco se serra car il avait toujours voulu et tout fait pour que ses enfants ne ressentent jamais un tel sentiment.

Harry remarqua le trouble de son mari et en comprit immédiatement la raison. C'est pourquoi, il parla le premier, conscient que l'explication devait venir de lui. Lui qui était à l'origine de la demande de séparation.

\- Je comprends que tu te poses la question Scorpius. Mais sache que nous avions décidé cela avant que je ne sois agressé. Nous avions rendez-vous chez l'avocat jeudi matin pour signer le parchemin de divorce. Et tu dois savoir que j'ai signé le document… mais pas ton père. Il n'a pas voulu. Nous avons eu une discussion dont je ne donnerai pas les détails… c'est entre Draco et moi. Le plus important, c'est qu'à la fin, j'ai admis qu'en réalité, je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu de ce divorce. Mais j'étais trop obstiné pour faire marche arrière. Si… si je n'avais pas été agressé au Ministère, Draco serait déjà revenu dans notre maison. Là où il aurait toujours dû se trouver, ajouta-t-il en regardant son mari dans les yeux.

Cet échange entre les deux hommes finit de convaincre Scorpius qui sourit à son tour.

\- Pfff… j'ai toujours su que ce divorce c'était n'importe quoi ! Je l'ai dit aux autres d'ailleurs… Je savais que Père arriverait à te convaincre ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Nous sommes des Malefoy… On ne renonce jamais.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'arrogance de son fils mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire, tout comme Draco. Ceci dit Scorpius avait raison.

\- C'est vrai, dit Harry. Nous sommes des Malefoy.

Il sentit Draco serrer sa main un peu plus fort. Avec son mari et ses enfants autour de lui, il se sentait invincible.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Vous l'avez interpellé ? demanda immédiatement Blaise en arrivant au quartier des Aurors.

\- Oui Monsieur, dit Ethan Crall. Il s'est rendu sans difficultés. Nous n'avons dû faire usage ni de la force ni de nos baguettes.

\- Bien, dit Blaise. Les enfants ont pu être récupérés ?

\- Oui. Miss Weasley est venue les chercher tous les deux peu de temps après que nous ayons emmené Finnigan. Elle va garder Tommy avec elle le temps d'éclaircir cette histoire.

\- L'interrogatoire a commencé ?

\- On a administré le véritasérum il y a cinq minutes. L'Auror McMillan vous attendait.

\- Prévenez-le qu'il peut commencer. Je serai dans la pièce annexe.

L'Auror hocha la tête et partit tandis que Blaise prenait place dans un petit local adjacent à la salle d'interrogatoire. Derrière la glace sans tain, il pouvait voir l'homme qui se faisait appeler Neil Doyle, assis sur une chaise, la mine basse mais le visage serein.

McMillan entra, suivi de Michael Parrish. Ernie s'assit devant Seamus et Parrish à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Déclinez votre identité réelle, attaqua Ernie.

\- Seamus Brian Fergus Finnigan, né le 6 octobre 1980 à Dublin.

\- Confirmez-vous que depuis votre prétendu décès le 15 juin 2008, vous vivez sous le nom de Neil Doyle ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Qui est la personne qui a été retrouvée morte le 15 juin 2008 ?

\- Je ne connais pas son nom.

\- Comment cette personne est-elle morte sous ton apparence ? Nous savons qu'il ne s'agit pas de polynectar.

\- Non en effet. Il s'agit d'un sort de métamorphose.

\- Impossible, contra Ernie. Les sorts disparaissent au décès de la personne qui y est soumise ! Seul le polynectar permet de…

\- Tu aurais dû être plus attentif au cours de Métamorphose avancé, Ernie. Le Professeur Ballard nous a parlé d'un sortilège de métamorphomagie par objet.

Ernie fit appel à sa mémoire. C'était très loin mais il s'en rappelait…

\- Ballard nous avait expliqué que ce sort était d'une grande complexité et que…

\- Il faut croire que j'étais plus doué que je n'en avais l'air, dit Seamus. Toujours est-il que j'ai jeté le sort sur ma plaquette d'identification d'Auror. Le type l'a mise autour de son cou et a pris immédiatement mon apparence. Comme tu t'en souviens, ce sort reste actif tant que celui qui l'a lancé reste en vie. Raison pour laquelle, il a conservé mon apparence même étant mort. J'avais évidemment pris soin de lancer un autre sort empêchant que la plaquette d'identification soit ôtée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après, le temps pouvait faire son œuvre… la décomposition du corps aurait fini par le rendre de toute façon impossible à identifier.

Ernie soupira.

\- Seamus… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'être fait passé pour mort pendant tout ce temps ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps et une pleine réserve de véritasérum… alors, je t'écoute.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Seamus

Après la guerre, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

On avait tous combattu Voldemort. On était devenus des héros de guerre. J'avais cru que la vie serait facile. Mais il n'en a rien été.

J'avais pris la décision de me réinscrire à Poudlard pour obtenir mon diplôme et intégrer l'Académie des Aurors. C'était en tout cas notre projet avant la guerre, à Harry, Ron, Dean et moi. Ça nous galvanisait.

Mais après la bataille, Harry a choisi de défendre Draco Malefoy et sa mère. Au début, personne n'a compris pourquoi il faisait ça. Quand Malefoy a été acquitté, Ron était furieux. Il accusait Harry de l'avoir trahi. De nous avoir tous trahis.

Quand Harry est revenu à Poudlard et qu'il a intégré la Maison Serpentard, quand il s'est avéré qu'il était devenu ami avec Malefoy, Ron est devenu fou. Il a embarqué Ginny dans son délire et ils ont… fait ce qu'ils ont fait et ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban.

A la fin de l'année, Harry avait définitivement renoncé à devenir Auror. Il est parti avec Malefoy à l'Université sorcière de Cambridge.

Dean Thomas, lui, n'avait pas renoncé à son rêve et il est parvenu à me convaincre d'entrer à l'Académie des Aurors avec lui. J'ai accepté pour ne pas me retrouver seul mais le cœur n'y était plus.

La vérité, c'est qu'après la guerre, après tous ces morts, j'aspirais à une vie calme. Mon rêve, c'était d'ouvrir un pub quelque part, à Londres ou à Pré-au-Lard. Mais Dean me disait que je pourrais toujours le faire après… Alors, je l'ai suivi.

Nous avons tous les deux obtenus notre diplôme d'Auror et nous sommes entrés en 2001 au Ministère. Quelques mois plus tard, Dean et moi étions invités au mariage de Harry avec Draco Malefoy.

J'ai été plus que surpris. Je savais qu'ils étaient amis mais pas qu'ils étaient en couple. Je n'ai jamais apprécié Malefoy et contrairement à Harry, je ne lui ai jamais pardonné son attitude pendant nos années d'école. J'étais donc très méfiant quant à ses supposés sentiments pour Harry. Mais j'ai bien été obligé d'admettre que je me trompais. La manière dont Malefoy regardait Harry, avec cette adoration mêlée de crainte, ne pouvait pas être un jeu d'acteur. Il était clairement amoureux de lui.

Un peu plus tard, Harry est entré à son tour au Ministère comme assistant du Procureur Sorcier. Au début, je me disais que les choses étaient redevenues comme avant : Harry, Dean et moi, luttant contre les forces du mal.

Mais c'était un leurre. Plus rien n'était comme avant. D'abord parce Ron croupissait à Azkaban. Ensuite parce qu'Harry n'était pas des nôtres. Il était derrière son bureau, à prendre des décisions alors que nous étions sur le terrain. Il remettait en cause certaines de nos méthodes, trop musclées, pas assez « légales » à son goût.

Enfin bref, le fossé s'est creusé. Lentement mais sûrement.

En mai 2007, Harry m'a désigné pour une mission d'infiltration au sein d'un gang d'irlandais qui trafiquait de la drogue et des potions depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne me sentais pas prêt pour cette mission et Dean était d'accord avec moi. Il y a eu une discussion assez houleuse avec Harry au terme de laquelle il a demandé l'intervention du Procureur Sorcier et même de Kingsley Shackelbolt, le Ministre de l'époque. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dû m'incliner et deux semaines plus tard, j'intégrais la bande de Liam O'Donnell sous le nom de Finley Milton.

Contre toute attente, je devins proche de Liam O'Donnell. Il se prit d'affection pour moi et me traitait un peu comme un fils. Même si je désapprouvais son mode de vie, je l'appréciais sur le plan humain. Il m'écoutait, me comprenait. Finalement, je me trouvais plus heureux au sein du gang que je ne l'avais été jusqu'à présent.

Puis, fin février 2008, j'ai appris que Ginny Weasley était enceinte de moi.

Ginny et moi étions devenus amis quelques mois après sa sortie d'Azkaban. J'essayais de lui faire prendre conscience de l'intérêt que Dean Thomas lui portait mais elle restait hermétique. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Harry. Même après son mariage avec Malefoy, elle ne désespérait pas de le récupérer parce que selon elle, Harry voulait à tout prix une famille nombreuse et que Malefoy serait incapable de la lui donner.

Elle accusa le coup après qu'ils aient adopté leur premier enfant, disant que c'était une manière pour Malefoy d'amadouer Harry mais qu'il refuserait certainement d'en adopter d'autres. L'avenir lui donna tort puisqu'ils accueillirent ensuite des jumeaux.

Mais le coup de grâce fut d'entendre de la bouche même de Draco Malefoy qu'il espérait qu'Harry accepte qu'ils adoptent un quatrième enfant car, après trois garçons, lui souhaitait avoir une petite fille.

Elle sut à ce moment qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Harry avait construit la famille dont il rêvait. Il l'avait construite avec Draco Malefoy et pas avec elle.

Elle connut un gros passage à vide et un soir, où nous avions trop bu tous les deux et où j'essayais tant bien que mal de la consoler, les choses ont dérapé. On a fait l'amour. Une seule fois. Mais cela a suffit pour qu'elle tombe enceinte.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle en soi. J'étais même plutôt content et elle aussi. De commun accord, nous avons décidé de garder le bébé même si nous ne serions jamais un couple, compte tenu de mon orientation sexuelle. Mais peu importe, j'avais envie d'avoir cet enfant.

La situation devint plus délicate pour moi quand Harry décida que la mission d'infiltration avait donné de suffisamment bons résultats pour se terminer. Il avait décidé que l'intervention sur le gang se déroulerait trois mois plus tard, le 15 juin.

Je pris conscience à ce moment là que je ne voulais pas retourner à ma vie d'avant. Cette vie me déprimait, me dégoûtait. Même la perspective d'avoir un enfant ne me réconfortait plus. Au contraire. Qu'allais-je pouvoir donner à cet enfant ? Un père homosexuel, absent, dépressif ?

Il me fallut moins de 24 heures pour me décider. J'expliquai tout à O'Donnell. Ma véritable identité, ma mission et les plans de Harry et des Aurors pour leur tomber dessus. Je conclu en lui disant qu'il pouvait me tuer s'il le voulait car de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de survivre à l'assaut du 15 juin.

O'Donnell me dit alors que si je comptais de toute façon mourir, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ? J'étais abasourdi par sa proposition et je pris deux jours pour y réfléchir et pour accepter.

Grâce au sort de métamorphomagie, quelqu'un a pris mon apparence. Qui, je ne l'ai jamais su. Et ce quelqu'un est mort à ma place, le 15 juin 2008.

Moi, je venais d'arriver au Mexique, chez un ami de Liam qui devait veiller à ma transformation physique. Il était évidemment impossible pour moi de prendre continuellement du polynectar. J'ai donc subi une modification définitive de mon apparence au moyen de sorts, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Au final, on a modifié la forme de ma mâchoire, celle de mon nez et la couleur de mes yeux. J'ai les lèvres plus fines également et les dents plus droites. J'ai aussi pris quelques kilos.

Après 8 mois passés au Mexique, je suis rentré en Angleterre sous le nom de Neil Doyle. La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est de me rendre au Ministère pour tester ma nouvelle apparence. J'ai croisé à peu près tout le monde : Dean, Ethan, Michael, Graham, Harry. J'ai même bousculé Malefoy. Malgré le regard noir qu'il m'a lancé, il ne m'a pas reconnu.

Je me suis alors arrangé pour croiser Ginny. Elle non plus ne m'a pas reconnu. Elle avait avec elle un petit garçon de quelques mois que j'ai supposé être mon fils. Je me suis promis à ce moment-là de faire tout mon possible pour être proche de cet enfant.

Je suis ensuite retourné auprès de O'Donnell. Il a tenu parole et il m'a permis de commencer une nouvelle vie. Il m'a présenté à Stan Parker, le propriétaire du Pilgrim, le pub dans lequel sa bande tenait désormais ses réunions. Stan était seul avec un petit enfant de l'âge de mon fils et il avait besoin d'une aide pour tenir le pub. J'ai accepté immédiatement.

Avec Stan, ça a pratiquement été un coup de foudre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux avec quelqu'un. Et puis, il y avait Tommy, son petit garçon qui m'aidait à supporter l'absence de mon propre fils.

Quand Tommy eut l'âge d'entrer à l'école, je me suis arrangé pour savoir dans quelle école Ginny allait inscrire Albus et je suis parvenu à convaincre Stan d'y inscrire Tommy également. Je me suis de nouveau lié d'amitié avec Ginny et par chance, Albus et Tommy sont devenus inséparables.

A partir de cet instant et jusqu'au 11 septembre 2019, mon bonheur a été complet. J'étais en couple avec un homme merveilleux, j'avais Tommy, j'étais en contact quotidien avec mon fils, j'avais mon pub et j'avais un père en la personne de Liam O'Donnell. Ma vie se déroulait sans accroc. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours inquiet pour Liam mais il semblait s'en sortir à chaque fois et il refusait me mêler à ses « affaires ».

Puis tout a basculé. Stan est mort.

Quand Malefoy est venu m'annoncer son décès, je ne voulais pas y croire. Il semblait sincèrement désolé pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ce soir-là, lui, il retrouverait son mari. Moi, on m'avait enlevé Stan.

Je sais que Malefoy n'est pas responsable de sa mort, qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie et qu'il a sans doute fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver mais je ne pouvais pas être rationnel. J'avais besoin d'un coupable. J'avais besoin de savoir que quelqu'un souffrirait autant que moi.

C'est comme ça que mon projet a pris naissance. J'allais enlever à Draco l'homme de sa vie. J'allais le punir pour m'avoir pris Stan mais aussi pour avoir pris Harry, pour l'avoir changé, pour l'avoir éloigné des idéaux qui étaient les siens avant la guerre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Avoir pris Harry ? questionna Ernie avec incrédulité. Tu étais amoureux d'Harry ?

\- Non… enfin, si. Un peu. Mais comme on peut aimer une idole, quelqu'un qui restera à jamais inaccessible.

\- Tu sauras que ta vendetta n'a pas marché, asséna l'auror. Harry Malefoy est vivant et bien vivant.

Seamus sourit tristement.

\- Je suis content finalement. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu vivre avec l'idée d'avoir tué Harry…

Un grand fracas se fit alors entendre et un Blaise fou furieux fit irruption dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- CONTENT ? TU ES CONTENT ? MAIS PAUVRE CON QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? TU ES…

\- Blaise, calme-toi, intervint Ernie qui pour une fois avait laissé tomber les politesses envers le Ministre.

Le métis inspira et expira brièvement.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'Harry a traversé après ton soi-disant décès ? reprit-il. Tu as une idée de la culpabilité avec laquelle il vit depuis lors ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu as fait subir à Ginny Weasley ? Non, bien sûr ! Tu sais quoi, on en a rien à foutre de ton mal être, de tes états d'âme à la con ! Tu as été un putain d'égoïste Finnigan ! Et tu peux me croire, tu prendras la place de Ron Weasley à Azkaban !

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Seamus resta impassible.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? A propos de Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Ernie. Harry s'en voulait tellement qu'il a présenté sa démission. Kingsley Shacklebolt n'a pas accepté et a pris tout sur lui. C'est lui qui a démissionné, laissant sa place à John Dawlish, le pire Ministre qu'on ait connu depuis Pius Thicknesse. Heureusement, il a été battu aux élections par Zabini. La même année, Harry était renouvelé dans son mandat de Procureur Sorcier. C'est le meilleur tandem dont on pouvait rêver. Et si c'est arrivé, ce n'est pas grâce à toi !

Comme l'irlandais ne disait plus rien, Ernie reprit :

\- Seamus ? Tu as conscience que tu as tenté d'assassiner le Procureur Sorcier ? Que tu risques de prendre la peine maximale pour ça ? Que tu ne sortiras probablement pas d'Azkaban ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Tout cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Tu te rends bien compte que ça ne t'a pas rendu Stan Parker. Au contraire. Tu vas maintenant être privé de Tommy et d'Albus.

\- Je sais. Mais sur le moment, c'était… nécessaire.

Ernie eut un reniflement de dédain tandis que Parrish claquait la langue, exaspéré.

\- Si tu aimais tant que ça O'Donnell, intervint Parrish, pourquoi l'avoir impliqué en frappant Harry Malefoy ? Des témoins t'ont entendu dire « O'Donnell te salue bien ».

\- Ce ne fut pas facile. Mais après y avoir longuement réfléchi, c'était le mobile le plus évident. Je savais que la vie de Harry était menacée par le gang. Je savais qu'ils avaient envoyé Fellowes pour tenter d'enlever un des enfants ou Malefoy. Et même si je n'avais rien dit, la piste du gang des irlandais aurait été la première à être suivie. Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution.

McMillan et Parrish se consultèrent du regard. Ils avaient reçu l'aval de Forbes, l'adjoint de Harry, quelques heures auparavant.

\- Nous avons un marché à te proposer Seamus, dit Ernie.

\- Lequel ?

\- Actuellement, tu n'es plus sous véritasérum. Si tu nous donnes spontanément les informations dont nous avons besoin pour interpeller O'Donnell, le Bureau du Procureur acceptera de demander une peine réduite. Si tu refuses, nous te redonnons une dose de potion de vérité. Et toi, tu es certain de ne jamais revoir ton fils ou même Tommy.

Seamus ferma les yeux quelques instants.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? soupira Ernie.

\- Grâce à O'Donnell, j'ai vécu les dix plus belles années de ma vie. Il aurait pu me tuer quand il a su qui j'étais mais il ne l'a pas fait. Alors, je ne le trahirai pas. Pas volontairement.

\- Alors O'Donnell a plus de valeur pour toi que ta liberté ? Que ton fils ?

\- La seule personne qui avait de la valeur pour moi, je l'ai déjà perdue.

Les deux aurors secouèrent la tête, dépités. Parrish alla chercher une nouvelle fiole de véritasérum et l'administra à Finnigan. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous les renseignements nécessaires pour faire tomber O'Donnell définitivement.


	15. Chapitre 13

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Un nouveau départ**

 **25 janvier 2020**

Draco se réveilla en se demandant où il était. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le décor et l'atmosphère familière de Sainte-Mangouste.

Il prit ensuite conscience d'un poids sur sa poitrine, de cheveux doux qui lui chatouillaient le cou et de jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Autant de sensations agréables qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis longtemps.

Harry. Dans ses bras, couché contre lui.

Pour des raisons de sécurité, il avait été décidé que les enfants rentreraient loger chez Blaise et Hermione, Draco voulant rester au chevet de Harry. La chambre d'hôpital était assez grande pour que le blond transforme une chaise en lit confortable, ce qu'il fit d'un simple geste.

Mais à peine était-il installé qu'Harry lui faisait son regard de chien battu pour qu'il vienne s'allonger près de lui. Draco eut beau lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de partager le même lit, qu'il risquait de lui faire mal en bougeant la nuit, rien n'y fit.

Draco céda devant les suppliques du brun et s'installa tout contre lui.

Harry glissa lentement dans le sommeil, le visage serein et confiant, les bras fermement enroulés autour de la taille de Draco. Le blond lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et posa de doux baisers dans ses cheveux avant de s'endormir également.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale indiqua à Draco qu'il était à peine 8 heures du matin. Cela lui laissait largement le temps de rentrer à son appartement, de prendre une douche et de s'habiller en conséquence de ce qui l'attendait ce matin.

A dix heures, il devait comparaître devant l'Ordre des Médicomages au grand complet.

Il soupira lourdement à cette perspective. Puis il regarda Harry qui dormait encore profondément. Il passa délicatement la main sur la joue rendue râpeuse par une barbe de deux jours. Il était si beau. Si parfait. Et il était exactement là où il devait être : dans ses bras. Vivant.

Rien, même pas la mort de sa carrière de médicomage ne pourrait lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Et tant pis si l'Ordre n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

Précautionneusement, il se dégagea de la prise de son mari et se leva. Il remit ses vêtements de la veille, laissa une petite note à Harry et quitta silencieusement la chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry ronchonnait.

Il se souvenait s'être endormi au chaud au creux des bras de Draco et il se réveillait avec pour seule compagnie un petit bout de parchemin.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je suis rentré à l'appartement pour me changer car j'ai une réunion importante ce matin. Je passerai te voir avant si j'en ai encore le temps. Sinon, je serai de retour pour l'heure du déjeuner. Tu me manques déjà._

 _Repose-toi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _D._

 _PS : arrête de ronchonner. J'en ai pour la matinée tout au plus »._

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière remarque.

Il s'étira ensuite paresseusement, remarquant que les cicatrices tiraillaient un peu moins que la veille. Merci aux potions de régénération et surtout au merveilleux travail de Draco. La chose qu'il espérait maintenant plus que tout était de pouvoir prendre une douche. Les sorts de nettoyage sont bien pratiques mais ils ne remplaceront jamais les bienfaits de l'eau et de savon. Il se promit d'en parler à son mari quand il le verrait.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy ! dit gaiement l'infirmière de service. Bien dormi ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu et en posant un plateau de petit-déjeuner devant lui.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était au courant que Draco et lui avaient passé la nuit dans le même lit. Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

\- J'ai excessivement bien dormi ! répondit-il sur un ton un peu provoquant qui fit rosir les joues de l'infirmière.

\- Tant mieux ! J'avais prévu un petit-déjeuner pour le docteur Malefoy mais je vois qu'il est déjà parti.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Tsss… si c'est pas malheureux de lui faire subir ça… Après tout ce qu'il a fait ! C'est le meilleur chirurgien de l'hôpital et on lui cherche injustement des ennuis ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'a vraiment bon caractère mais il est doué, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? En tout cas, j'espère que ces vieux croûtons de l'Ordre vont faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens !

Harry était submergé par le discours volubile de l'infirmière auquel il ne comprenait rien.

\- Excusez-moi mais… de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Mais de son audience disciplinaire devant l'Ordre des Médicomages ! Elle a lieu ce matin !

\- Quoi ? Une audience…. disciplinaire ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce qu'il vous a opéré alors que vous étiez mariés pardi !

Harry était tétanisé. Il n'avait pas réalisé que l'irrecevabilité de leur acte de divorce allait entraîner une procédure disciplinaire dans le chef de Draco.

L'infirmière qui avait continué à s'activer dans la chambre remarqua la soudaine pâleur du patient.

\- Allons, allons Monsieur Malefoy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle plus doucement. Je suis sûre que le docteur Malefoy trouvera les bons arguments.

\- Oui… oui, vous avez raison.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry à ses réflexions.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco revint à Sainte-Mangouste à 9h45 par transplanage afin de ne pas salir ses vêtements dans le réseau de cheminées.

Il avait choisi de porter un costume noir à fines rayures, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate gris perle. Par dessus, il avait enfilé une robe de sorcier, noire également. Quand il s'était regardé dans le miroir, il s'était dit qu'il ne manquait plus que la canne à pommeau d'argent pour qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

Sauf les cheveux. Draco ne s'était jamais résolu à les porter si longs.

Il avait encore le temps de passe voir Harry et se hâta dans les couloirs. Arrivé dans la chambre, il nota immédiatement l'air grave de son mari.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit le blond en l'embrassant, espérant dissiper l'ombre soucieuse sur le front de Harry. Je suis désolé d'être parti si vite ce matin mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu avais l'air…

\- Pas de ça, Draco, répondit Harry avec un soupir. Je sais très bien que tu babilles quand tu essayes de noyer le poisson.

\- Mais que…

\- Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

\- Te parler de quoi ? demanda Draco qui commençait à avoir le ventre noué.

\- De ta convocation devant l'Ordre des Médicomages…

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord du lit.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Une infirmière en a parlé ce matin.

\- Maudites pipelettes ! jura le blond entre ses dents.

\- Là n'est pas la question Draco ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Le ton de Harry n'était pas vraiment agressif, seulement blessé.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça. Tu dois te concentrer sur toi, sur ta guérison… pas sur mes problèmes administratifs avec l'Ordre…

\- Tes problèmes administratifs ? Mais… tu risques…

\- Je sais ce que je risque. Je suis prêt à l'assumer, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre. Ce qui est fait est fait et je ne regrette rien, dit Draco en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Le brun soupira et prit les mains de son mari dans les siennes. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient littéralement.

\- Draco… tu es un brillant chirurgien. Le plus brillant de tous. Et tu es aussi un orateur hors pair. Je sais que tu trouveras les arguments pour te défendre. Et si l'Ordre n'est pas prêt à les entendre, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis avec toi. Jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu… tu ne vas pas…

\- Non. Sauf si tu me le demandes. Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu me dis de ne pas intervenir, je ne le ferai pas. Personne ne pourra mieux défendre ta cause que toi.

Draco ferma les yeux.

\- Merci Harry, souffla-t-il. Merci. C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'avais besoin de ta confiance.

\- Tu l'as. Pour toujours.

Le blond plongea sur les lèvres de son mari et lui donna un baiser renversant.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Draco. Vas-y maintenant. Ça ferait mauvais genre d'être en retard…

\- Tu as raison. A plus tard.

Comme Draco passait la porte, Harry le rappela.

\- Draco ! Tu es absolument… magnifique.

Le blond eut cet air supérieur qui disait « pas la peine d'énoncer des évidences » mais quelque chose au fond de ses yeux brilla plus fort que d'habitude. Il partit en souriant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le Conseil de l'Ordre des Médicomages était réuni au grand complet dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre au premier étage. Cinquante hommes et femmes, pour la plupart d'un âge respectable, portant la même robe bleu clair.

Le Conseil était présidé par Aloïsius Brown, un médicomage presque centenaire et ultra conservateur. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas particulièrement partisan des méthodes de Draco.

\- Docteur Malefoy, commença-t-il de sa voix aigrelette. Asseyez-vous.

Draco obtempéra et prit place dans un siège placé devant l'assemblée.

\- Docteur Malefoy, il est revenu au Conseil que ce jeudi 23 janvier, vous avez pratiqué une intervention chirurgicale sur la personne de Harry Malefoy, né Potter. Est-ce bien exact ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Est-il exact que le nommé Harry Malefoy, né Potter est votre mari ?

\- Oui, c'est le cas.

\- Vous ne niez donc pas avoir pratiqué une intervention chirurgicale sur un patient à l'égard duquel vous rencontriez un empêchement légitime ?

\- Au moment de l'opération, je pensais être divorcé d'Harry Potter.

\- Mais vous ne l'étiez pas.

\- Je ne l'ai su qu'après l'intervention.

Brown tritura quelques papiers avant de dire :

\- Nous avons ici le témoignage de Curtis Richards, Directeur de cet établissement, qui précise que vous auriez signé le parchemin du divorce seulement quelques minutes avant l'intervention.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Et vous vous promenez toujours avec un parchemin de divorce sur vous, au cas où ? questionna le vieux médicomage d'un ton moqueur.

Draco se força à rester calme.

\- Non… Mon mari avait signé ce parchemin plutôt dans la matinée. Pas moi. Parce que je ne voulais pas de ce divorce. J'ai quitté le cabinet de mon avocat avec le parchemin en main, bien décidé à trouver Harry et à le faire changer d'avis. Ce que je suis parvenu à faire. Puis Harry a été agressé et je l'ai amené ici. J'avais toujours le parchemin sur moi en arrivant.

\- Donc… pour résumer… vous nous dites que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de divorcer. Mais vous avez signé le parchemin quand même…

\- Oui parce que c'était la seule solution pour que je sois autorisé à opérer Harry.

\- Et comme votre intention n'était pas en adéquation avec votre acte, un vice de consentement a été décelé et le divorce n'a pas été enregistré.

\- C'est bien cela.

Brown recommença à chipoter dans ses papiers.

\- Si je peux résumer autrement les faits, reprit-il, vous avez délibéré trompé votre directeur pour passer outre son interdiction et opérer votre mari.

\- NON ! Quand j'ai signé le parchemin, il s'est consumé ! J'étais persuadé d'être bel et bien divorcé !

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous à tout prix opérer Monsieur Potter ?

\- Parce que… parce que j'étais persuadé de pouvoir le sauver.

\- Et vous pensiez que vos confrères en étaient incapables ?

\- Honnêtement ? siffla Draco. Oui.

Un bruissement de protestations parcourut l'assemblée, jusque là religieusement silencieuse.

\- Et en quoi vous estimiez-vous plus qualifié que le Docteur Pook pour procéder à cette intervention ?

\- Je pratique les techniques de médecine moldue.

\- Hmhm… et en quoi est-ce une plus-value ?

 _Nous y voilà_ , pensa Draco _. Ce n'est pas mon état civil avec Harry qui est remis en cause mais mes méthodes de travail_.

\- Les blessures occasionnées à Harry Potter l'ont été avec une arme moldue. Lui-même est un sang-mêlé. Je pense que mes recherches ont suffisamment démontré qu'une combinaison des pratiques médicales moldues avec la médicomagie donne de meilleurs résultats chez les sang-mêlés.

\- Vos recherches n'ont jamais été avalisées par ce Conseil…

\- Mais elles l'ont été par le département de la Santé du Ministère !

\- Bien sûr. Ministère dirigé par Monsieur Zabini, votre ami d'enfance.

\- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE…

Dans l'emportement, Draco s'était levé. Il fulminait.

\- Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire Docteur Malefoy ! rugit le président du Conseil. Asseyez-vous ! Les membres du Conseil ont-ils des questions à poser ou les tenants et aboutissants de cette regrettable affaire sont-ils suffisamment clairs ?

Personne ne semblait vouloir réagir jusqu'à ce qu'une femme assez âgée, à l'air revêche, lève la main. Draco la connaissait. Il s'agissait de Maggie Smith, connue pour avoir perfectionné le sort de stase. Sous ses airs sévères, elle était une des rares personnes de l'assemblée à avoir un esprit progressiste.

Brown parut surpris mais lui donna néanmoins la parole.

\- Docteur Smith ?

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix claire. Docteur Malefoy, quelle intervention avez-vous pratiquée sur Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet, intervint Brown.

\- Ça l'est, répliqua Maggie Smith, les lèvres pincées. Nous devons avant tout déterminer si par son attitude, le Docteur Malefoy a mis son patient en danger. Je souhaite donc qu'il nous explique exactement l'intervention qu'il a pratiquée.

Dépité, le Président du Conseil fit un signe à Draco, l'invitant à répondre.

Avec un sourire en coin, Draco exposa avec clarté et précision les différentes phases de l'intervention jusqu'à la découverte de la cardiopathie de Harry ayant amené à la pose de l'implant.

\- Donc, si nous vous suivons, résuma le Docteur Smith, si vous n'aviez pas pratiqué la technique moldue de laparotomie, vous n'auriez pas décelé la maladie cardiaque ?

\- Peut-être que si. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'aurais pas pu la soigner si je n'avais pas posé l'implant cardiaque que je viens de vous décrire.

\- Je crois savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous poser cet implant. Un artefact que vous avez créé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Smith.

\- En effet. Il donne d'excellents résultats. J'ai un taux de réussite de 95%.

Maggie Smith haussa un sourcil appréciateur.

\- Le médicomage Pook connaît-il cette technique ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Non.

\- Ce sera tout. Je vous remercie.

Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre et Brown réclama le silence.

\- Docteur Malefoy, vous avez la parole en dernier lieu pour votre défense.

Draco se leva et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Merci confrère. Je ne nie pas les faits qui me sont reprochés. Mais j'insiste pour dire qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai volontairement voulu tromper qui que ce soit. Je pensais vraiment être divorcé de Harry au moment où je l'ai opéré. Ceci dit, je me dois également d'être honnête avec le Conseil. Jamais je n'aurais laissé un confrère, Pook ou qui que ce soit d'autre, opérer mon mari. Jamais. Parce que je suis le meilleur. Parce que personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pu lui sauver la vie ce jour-là. Vous me trouvez arrogant, prétentieux, méprisant ? Vous avez raison. C'est ce que je suis. C'est ce que j'ai toujours été. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que j'ai sauvé plus de vies dans cet hôpital que n'importe quel autre médecin. Sachant cela, j'aurais dû renoncer à sauver la vie de mon mari ? De l'homme que j'aime par dessus tout ? Grâce à qui je suis devenu ce que je suis ? Ce n'était pas une option. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Vous pouvez me sanctionner parce que j'ai violé les règles de déontologie. Vous pouvez même me sanctionner parce que vous n'approuvez pas mes méthodes. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me sanctionner pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un homme.

L'assemblée était silencieuse.

\- Bien, si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, nous procédons au vote sur la sanction. Que ceux qui sont favorables à la radiation lèvent la main.

Draco ne baissa pas les yeux durant le vote. Il regarda chacun de ceux qui levaient la main. Il eut un sourire pour Maggie Smith et neuf autres de ses confrères qui gardèrent leurs mains baissées.

\- Quarante votes pour. Dix votes contre.

Draco Malefoy était radié de l'Ordre des Médicomages.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans sa chambre, Harry lisait un livre policier moldu mais après avoir relu cinq fois la même page, il dut admettre qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ce matin. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas des nouvelles de Draco.

Au même moment, un coup frappé à la porte attira son attention. Sur le seuil se trouvaient Ginny Weasley et Dean Thomas.

\- Bonjour Harry ? On ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Entrez, dit-il, heureux de les voir. Comment vas-tu Dean ?

\- Moi, je suis en super forme. C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça !

\- Comme tu peux le voir, ça va !

\- C'est… c'est vrai que tu as reçu quatre coups de couteau ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui… je l'ai échappé belle. Encore une fois, dit Harry en riant.

\- Merlin… quand je pense que… que c'est Seamus qui a fait ça, reprit la rousse, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Blaise m'a raconté qu'il était encore vivant.

Un éclat de colère pure passa sur le visage de Dean qui serra les poings.

\- S'il n'était pas déjà à Azkaban, je crois que je le tuerais de mes mains ! siffla-t-il. Mon meilleur ami ! Quand je pense qu'il s'est vendu à O'Donnell, je…

Dean ne put continuer plus longtemps. Il était trop en colère.

\- Je sais Dean. Je sais, soupira Harry.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, dit le métis. Pendant toutes ces années, je t'en ai voulu pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé, je t'ai rendu responsable de sa mort… alors que ce fils de pute se cachait chez O'Donnell !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé Dean. A ta place, j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne savais pas.

Harry se tourna alors vers Ginny.

\- Et toi Ginny ? Tu vas bien ? Je me doute que ça été un choc pour toi…

\- C'est rien de le dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… tristesse, colère, écœurement.

\- Ça va avec le petit… Tommy, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est un garçon adorable. Il ne sait encore rien pour Neil… enfin Seamus. Il croit qu'il est parti en voyage quelques temps.

Le regard de la rousse se perdit quelque peu.

\- Comment expliquer à un enfant dont le père est mort que l'autre personne qu'il considérait comme un père est en prison…

\- Personne ne devrait avoir à faire ça, dit doucement Harry. Et Albus ? Tu comptes lui dire ?

Un sourire illumina le visage Ginny.

\- A vrai dire, non. Pour une bonne raison. Tu es le premier à le savoir Harry : Dean et moi allons nous marier et il compte adopter Albus. Albus qui va avoir une petite sœur.

\- Hé ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Merlin, je suis vraiment content pour vous deux ! Félicitations !

\- Merci Harry, dit Dean. Nous sommes bien décidés à prendre un nouveau départ et laisser… tout ça dernière nous.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison !

\- Heu… et toi ? questionna Dean. Comment ça se passe avec Draco ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Nous prenons aussi un nouveau départ. Ensemble.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Dean avec un enthousiasme qui surprit Harry.

\- Et oui… on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

\- D'une certaine manière, ça toujours été le cas, non ?

\- Oui, c'est un fait, admit Harry.

\- Une chose est sûre, intervint Ginny, Draco est devenu la nouvelle idole de Dean. Et la mienne !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Bah, fit Dean en haussant les épaules. C'est un peu difficile de ne pas idolâtrer le mec qui t'a sauvé la vie…

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! C'est lui m'a opéré… Il a fait des miracles.

\- A ce propos, j'ai entendu dire qu'il devait passer en commission disciplinaire pour ça ? C'est vrai ? demanda le métis.

\- Hélas oui, confirma le brun. Il y est en ce moment même.

\- Ils ne peuvent quand même pas le renvoyer ? questionna Ginny.

\- C'est encore pire, répondit Harry. Il peut le radier de l'Ordre. Il pourrait ne plus pouvoir exercer du tout.

\- Oh Merlin ! souffla la rousse.

A ce moment, Blaise, Hermione et les quatre enfants de Harry apparurent à la porte. Ils se précipitèrent sur leur père avant de saluer poliment Ginny et Dean.

Blaise fit une chaleureuse accolade à Dean, tandis qu'Hermione saluait Ginny avec un peu plus de mesure. L'atmosphère finit toutefois par se détendre quand ils discutèrent de leurs enfants respectifs, de la prochaine rentrée d'Albus à Poudlard, du mariage et de la grossesse de Ginny.

\- Et bien ! C'est le dernier salon à la mode ici !

\- Père ! s'exclama Lily qui passa des bras de Harry à ceux de Draco en un temps record, bien vite rejointe par ses frères.

\- Salut vous tous. Vous avez été sages chez Blaise ?

\- Ils ont été impeccables, confirma Hermione.

\- Tiens, Thomas ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en scrutant Dean comme pour déceler une éventuelle faiblesse.

\- Parfaitement bien ! Grâce à toi !

A plusieurs reprises, Harry avait tenté de croiser le regard de son mari mais celui-ci se défilait. C'était mauvais signe. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, il l'interpella.

\- Draco…

Le blond fit non avec la tête, presque imperceptiblement et le cœur de Harry se comprima.

Après quelques minutes de discussion à propos de tout et de rien, Harry demanda à ses enfants s'ils voulaient aller boire un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria.

\- C'est bon, 'pa, dit James. On a compris ! Discussion d'adultes ! Venez vous autres, dit-il comme un caporal qui rassemble ses troupes.

\- Merci mon grand, dit Harry en faisant un sourire contrit à son fils aîné.

\- Je vais les accompagner, dit Hermione, ce que Harry approuva.

\- Ça t'ennuie si je viens avec toi ? questionna timidement Ginny.

\- Non, pas du tout ! affirma la brune.

Elles quittèrent la chambre en compagnie des enfants, sachant très bien de quoi Harry, Dean et Blaise allaient parler.

\- Du nouveau sur l'enquête Blaise ? demanda Draco avant que quiconque ait le temps de le questionner.

\- Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit hier. Seamus nous a donné pas mal d'informations sur O'Donnell et ses planques.

\- Quand l'intervention est-elle prévue ? demanda Dean.

\- McMillan et Pritchard sont en train de monter l'opération. C'est une question d'heures.

Dean serra les dents. Blaise et Harry comprenaient qu'il avait envie d'y être, que c'était normalement à lui, en qualité de Chef de Aurors, de diriger cette opération. Mais son état de santé ne lui permettait pas encore de retourner au travail. Certes, son organisme avait parfaitement accepté la greffe mais il restait encore fragile et devait faire très attention.

\- Et avec Mark Forbes, ça se passe comment ? demanda Harry.

\- Parfaitement bien. C'est un mec bien. Loyal.

Harry comprit ce que Blaise voulait lui dire : jamais Forbes ne profiterait de l'occasion pour lui voler sa place.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de l'enquête mais le sujet s'épuisa.

\- Alors Draco ? finit par demander Harry. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Si Blaise fut surpris qu'Harry soit au courant, il n'en montra rien.

\- Ils ont voté à quarante contre dix. Je suis radié.

\- QUOI ? dirent les trois hommes presque à l'unisson.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je m'y attendais. Depuis le temps que le vieux Brown cherchait quelque chose à me reprocher.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Harry. Ils n'ont pas le droit… tu as… tu as voulu agir pour le mieux. Tu as agi pour le mieux ! Je suis vivant !

\- C'est un scandale, s'offusqua Dean. De quel droit …

\- Si seulement je pouvais… fulminait Blaise.

Draco leva les mains.

\- Stop ! Je vous remercie pour votre soutien mais personne ne peut rien y faire. Ils ont pris leur décision. Et elle n'est pas susceptible de recours. Donc, je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver une occupation divertissante pour lord retraité et désœuvré, dit-il en souriant.

Harry n'était pas dupe. Derrière le rire et le sarcasme, il savait que Draco était profondément blessé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui comprit parfaitement.

\- Ben moi, j'ai bien besoin d'un café, dit Blaise. Dean, tu viens avec moi ? Je voudrais ton avis sur quelque chose à propos de l'enquête.

Dean acquiesça et après avoir salué amicalement Draco, il suivit Blaise dans le couloir.

Quand ils furent seuls, Harry n'eut pas besoin de parler. Draco vint vers lui et s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Après quelques secondes, le brun sentit des larmes brûlantes transpercer sa blouse tandis qu'il caressait doucement le dos de son mari, secoué par des sanglots silencieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A la cafétéria de Sainte-Mangouste, tandis que les enfants Malefoy discutaient entre eux, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise et Dean commentaient la nouvelle de la radiation de Draco.

\- C'est honteux, s'offusqua Hermione. Comment peuvent-ils faire ça à leur meilleur médicomage ?

\- C'est une bande de couilles molles et de culs fripés, râla Blaise. Tout ça parce que Draco a osé dépoussiérer leurs méthodes moyenâgeuses ! En plus, ce Brown a une tête de vieux pervers.

\- En cherchant bien, on pourrait trouver quelque chose pour le discréditer, proposa Dean.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, intervint Ginny. On ne va discréditer personne. Au contraire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Gazette du Sorcier – Edition spéciale du 26 janvier 2020**

 _ **« Draco Malefoy, Ordre de Merlin Première classe, radié de l'Ordre des Médicomages**_

 _ **pour avoir sauvé la vie du Survivant !**_

 _Par notre correspondante Demelza Robins._

 _C'est l'incompréhension totale dans le monde sorcier. Draco Malefoy, médicomage et chirurgien réputé vient d'être radié de l'Ordre des Médicomages. La raison de cette sanction, la plus sévère qu'on puisse lui infliger, est dénuée de sens : il est reproché au Docteur Malefoy d'avoir opéré et accessoirement sauvé la vie de Harry Potter, à qui, pour rappel il est marié depuis 2002. La déontologie empêche en effet un médicomage de soigner un parent direct ou un conjoint._

 _Rappelons que Harry Potter a été victime jeudi dernier d'une tentative d'assassinat, un forcené lui ayant asséné quatre coups de couteau. Il ne doit sa survie qu'à la présence à ses côtés de Draco Malefoy qui l'a stabilisé avant de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste et de l'opérer en urgence._

 _Nombreux sont ceux qui sont offusqués de la manière dont le docteur Malefoy est traité par ses pairs. Il convient en effet de rappeler que Draco Malefoy a mis au point plusieurs techniques de soin, révolutionnaires dans le domaine de la médicomagie cardiaque. Il est à l'origine de la création, à Sainte-Mangouste, d'un centre de chirurgie pédiatrique. Il a d'ailleurs été récompensé pour ses prouesses médicales par l'attribution de l'Ordre de Merlin Première classe._

 _Plusieurs de ses patients ont d'ores et déjà fait savoir qu'ils déposeraient une pétition visant à la réintégration immédiate du Docteur Malefoy._

 _Sur le même sujet :_

 _La prodigieuse ascension de Draco Malefoy dans le monde médical : page 5_

 _Draco Malefoy révolutionne la médicomagie : page 6_

 _Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, de la haine à l'amour : page 7 »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **27 janvier 2020**

\- Draco… je n'en peux plus des sorts de nettoyage… dis-moi que je vais bientôt pouvoir prendre une douche !

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Si Draco ne pouvait désormais plus exercer, il était néanmoins admis à rester auprès de son mari le temps de son hospitalisation. C'est Manuel Rodrigues qui avait repris le dossier de Harry et il fermait les yeux sur les menus soins que le blond lui apportait de temps à autre.

Draco défit précautionneusement le pansement qui recouvrait encore une bonne partie du torse et du ventre de Harry. Il examina scrupuleusement la plaie et après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, il conclut :

\- hm… ça va. C'est bon. Tu peux prendre une douche, à condition de poser un sort d'imperméabilisation sur le pansement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! Merci Merlin !

Harry se mit prestement debout et chancela tout aussi vite.

\- Salazar ! Fais un peu attention, râla Draco en le rattrapant de justesse. Tu es encore faible ! Je vais t'accompagner dans la douche… sans quoi, tu risques bien de glisser et de te retrouver avec un bras cassé !

\- Bonne idée… faisons cela !

\- Potter ! Pas d'idées lubriques ! On y va pour te laver et rien d'autre !

Le brun ne répondit pas et suivit docilement Draco dans la petite pièce d'eau attenante à la chambre. Le blond aida son mari à retirer sa blouse d'hôpital et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil appréciateur sur le corps nu devant lui. La vue des cuisses fermes, des fesses rondes et du dos musclé de Harry amena un brusque afflux de sang dans son entre-jambe. Il parvint néanmoins à se concentrer suffisamment pour lancer le sort d'imperméabilisation. Il régla ensuite la température de l'eau et se dévêtit à son tour.

La cabine de douche était assez étroite et Draco se retrouva bien vite collé contre le dos de Harry.

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes au brun pour sentir le sexe de Draco durcir contre ses fesses.

\- Me laver et rien d'autre ? suggéra Harry avec une pointe de luxure dans la voix en se pressant un peu plus contre le torse de son mari.

\- La ferme Potter, souffla Draco de moins en moins maître de lui.

Pour se donner contenance, il s'empara d'une bouteille de shampoing et entreprit de laver les cheveux de Harry. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec un total abandon, s'appuyant complètement contre Draco.

Après le shampoing, il prit le gel douche et commença à savonner le dos de Harry, massant ses épaules, dénouant progressivement ses muscles. Le brun se mit à gémir doucement sous ce traitement, mettant le blond au supplice.

Draco, toujours de dos, passa ensuite ses mains sur les bras, le torse, en évitant le pansement, le ventre. Harry gémissait de plus belle et bientôt, il ne put empêcher sa main savonneuse de descendre vers le lit de boucles brunes au milieu du duquel se dressait un membre dur et vigoureux. Il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe chaud au moment même où sa bouche se perdait dans le cou et sur la clavicule de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry haletait, demandant plus. Il se tourna vers Draco, happant ses lèvres dans un baiser intense et vorace qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Draco tomba à genoux et prit en bouche la virilité de Harry, arrachant à ce dernier une longue plainte rauque et libératrice. Depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, combien de ses rêves n'avaient pas été alimentés par cette image ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas joui dans sa main en imaginant que c'était la bouche de Draco ?

\- Tu m'as manqué Draco, souffla Harry entre deux halètements.

\- Moi ou ma prodigieuse façon de te sucer ? le provoqua Draco avant de reprendre sa tâche.

\- Toi, ta prodigieuse façon de me sucer et ta prodigieuse façon de me baiser…

Draco gémit autour du membre de Harry, provoquant une vibration qui parcourut l'entièreté de son corps alors que le blond introduisait un doigt, puis deux dans son intimité. Il jouit avec force en se mordant le poing pour ne pas crier.

Draco le retourna ensuite dos à lui, en le soutenant par la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe alors qu'il s'introduisait doucement en lui. La sensation d'être à l'intérieur de cet antre étroit l'excita tellement qu'il lui fallut à peine une dizaine de va-et-vient pour qu'il se libère à son tour.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, pleinement satisfait du plaisir bref mais intense qu'ils venaient de se donner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une fois revêtu d'une blouse propre et d'un peignoir, Harry se sentit vraiment mieux. Draco avait revêtu un simple jean et un pull mais qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un top model. Il terminait de sécher ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette quand un grand remue-ménage se fit entendre dans les couloirs.

\- Mais que se passet-t-il ici ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry.

Manuel Rodrigues fit irruption dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Docteur Malefoy ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Venez vite !

Harry et Draco suivirent Rodrigues jusqu'à la mezzanine qui surplombait l'entrée de l'hôpital. Dans le hall d'accueil, les infirmières étaient débordées par une bonne centaine de lettres volantes rouge vif qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

\- Mais… mais ce sont des beuglantes, souffla Harry.

Il avait à peine dit cela que plusieurs d'entre elles explosèrent, résonnant dans tout l'hôpital.

\- VOUS ETES UNE BANDE DE CHACALS ! REINTEGREZ IMMEDIATEMENT LE DOCTEUR MALEFOY !

\- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME FASSE ENCORE SOIGNER DANS UN HOPITAL QUI NE RESPECTE PAS SES MEDECINS !

\- JE REVOQUE IMMEDIATEMENT TOUTES LES DONATIONS FAITES EN FAVEUR DE L'HOPITAL TANT QUE LE DOCTEUR MALEFOY N'EST PAS REINTEGRE !

\- ESPECES DE ** VOUS N'ETES QUE DES **

Quand le ballet des beuglantes fut calmé, Harry et Draco remarquèrent enfin que le hall d'entrée était noir de monde. Il s'agissait des patients, anciens et actuels de Draco, menés par Nelly, la secrétaire de Harry, et son fils Jason. Ils brandissaient des pancartes et scandaient tous le même message : « rendez-nous le docteur Malefoy ! ».

Draco était sous le choc. Ce qui se passait était invraisemblable. C'était Harry qui rameutait les foules d'habitude. C'était Harry le héros, pas lui. Pas Draco Malefoy, l'ex mangemort, fils du bras droit de Voldemort.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Ils sont là pour toi Draco. Ils sont tous là pour toi.

\- Oui, fut tout ce qu'il put dire d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Tous les donateurs privés sont en train de retirer leurs subventions à l'hôpital, indiqua Rodrigues avant un grand sourire. A ce train-là, c'est la faillite après demain…

Le soir même, la Direction de Sainte-Mangouste annonçait que le Conseil de l'Ordre des Médicomages avait revu le dossier de Draco. A la lumière d'éléments nouveaux, il leur était alors apparu qu'une suspension du droit d'exercer de trois mois était suffisante au regard de l'infraction commise par le Docteur Malefoy.

On ne sut jamais vraiment ce qu'étaient ces « éléments nouveaux » mais Harry soupçonnait que la beuglante du Président de Ligue de Quidditch Chinoise affirmant haut et fort que l'équipe d'Angleterre serait persona non grata lors de la prochaine Coupe du Monde, devait y être pour quelque chose…

Le lendemain, on apprenait encore que le Conseil d'Administration de l'Hôpital avait mis fin aux fonctions de Directeur de Curtis Richards et qu'Aloïsius Brown avait été invité à prendre une retraite bien méritée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **4 avril 2020**

\- Je crois que je pourrais vivre ici pour le restant de mes jours…

\- Tu le veux vraiment ? questionna Draco. Nous avons les moyens… On rentrerait en Angleterre pour les vacances ou on ferait venir les enfants ici, directement…

Harry soupira en nichant sa bouche et son nez dans les cheveux de son mari, respirant sa douce odeur d'oranges amères.

\- Non, dit-il en souriant. Mais c'est bien de savoir que nous pourrions le faire.

Draco se repositionna plus confortablement contre le torse de Harry et caressa ses jambes nues, pliées de part et d'autre de ses hanches. A cette simple caresse, le blond sentit le désir de son mari tressauter contre le bas de son dos.

\- Tu n'es jamais fatigué, toi… murmura Draco.

\- Jamais de toi… Et puis, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. C'est toi qui m'a si bien rafistolé. Mon cœur se porte encore mieux qu'avant, dit-il en attrapant les lèvres de Draco pour un baiser passionné.

Le baiser ne tarda pas à prendre le chemin d'un corps à corps troublant et langoureux, seulement éclairé par la pleine lune et qui s'acheva avec les premiers rayons du soleil. L'aube les trouva, repus et heureux, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de profiter des mois de suspension de Draco pour retourner en Nouvelle-Zélande et ils avaient loué la même maison isolée que lors de leur lune de miel.

C'était en quelque sorte un second voyage de noces. Ils en avaient besoin. Après la tempête, les tourments, la peur de s'être perdus à jamais, ils devaient se retrouver, loin de tout, de tout le monde, même de leurs enfants.

L'état de santé de Harry s'était considérablement amélioré mais il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Blaise de lui octroyer trois mois de convalescence et il prépara ce voyage en un temps record.

Toutes les mesures de sécurité et de protection qui les entouraient Draco, les enfants et lui, avaient été levées quelques jours auparavant. L'assaut dans la planque de Liam O'Donnell avait été donné par les aurors le 27 janvier au matin. Il s'était soldé par la capture de l'irlandais et des deux seuls acolytes qui lui restaient.

O'Donnell s'était rendu presque immédiatement, sans doute conscient que la partie était finie pour lui. En arrivant au Ministère, il fut soumis à tous les sorts et contre-sorts imaginables afin d'obtenir la certitude qu'il était bien Liam O'Donnell et non une autre personne sous un sortilège ou une potion quelconque. L'affaire Seamus Finnigan avait rendu tout le monde méfiant.

Il fut amené Azkaban le jour même et on prévoyait son procès pour le mois de juin, en même temps que celui de Seamus. Il fut décidé que, compte tenu de l'implication personnelle de Harry dans cette affaire, il laisse la main à Mark Forbes.

Pour l'heure, Harry était très loin de ces préoccupations. Il leur restait encore une semaine à passer sur place avant de rentrer en Angleterre pour le retour de leurs enfants de Poudlard durant les vacances de printemps et il comptait en profiter.

Ces deux mois avaient été parfaits. Ils s'étaient parlé, avaient ouvert leur cœur et dit parfois des choses difficiles mais nécessaires.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Flash-back**

POV Harry

Ce matin, le ciel était limpide et nous avons décidé d'aller nous promener dans les collines environnantes. Draco avait emporté un panier de pique-nique, débordant de victuailles délicieuses que nous avons englouties en un temps record.

Nous sommes maintenant assis dans l'herbe, Draco contre un arbre et moi entre ses jambes. Ses mains entourent ma taille et ma tête dodeline doucement sur son épaule.

La douce chaleur de ce début d'après-midi m'invite à la sieste. Pourtant, je ne veux pas m'endormir. J'ai besoin de parler à Draco de quelque chose. Quelque chose que je remise dans mon esprit depuis trop longtemps.

\- Draco ?

\- Hm ?

\- Quand… A l'hôpital, quand j'ai appris que tu avais finalement accepté le divorce et que je t'ai demandé de partir…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es parti… puis tu es revenu…

\- En effet. Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Quand j'ai raconté ça à Blaise…. Il m'a dit que tu avais vraiment tiré les leçons de notre séparation car en d'autres temps, tu ne serais jamais revenu. Ou tu aurais fait quelque chose de pire. Il… il a parut en colère. Que voulait-il dire ?

Je sens Draco se tendre contre moi et je regrette soudain d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Finalement, il soupire et pose un baiser dans mon cou.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère et ne pas paniquer ?

\- Heu… dit comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr, je réponds.

\- J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps… encore quelque chose que je t'ai caché, à tort.

\- Là, c'est moi qui suis tendu. Merlin, que va-t-il me dire ?

\- Depuis mon adolescence… j'ai… j'ai des pensées suicidaires.

Je me crispe complètement et lui resserre ses bras autour de moi, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie. Qu'il puisse penser cela me brise le cœur et je recouvre ses bras avec les miens pour lui montrer que je ne bougerai pas de là.

Mon geste semble le soulager car il continue.

\- Ce sont des pensées, jamais des actes. Il m'arrive… quand les émotions sont trop fortes, que ma colère et mon désespoir sont trop grands… il m'arrive de me perdre… Je visualise des choses… Je me demande ce que ça ferait si je me noyais dans la baignoire dans laquelle j'essaye de faire partir les traces de souillure de Voldemort, ou si je me pendais avec le drap puant qui recouvre ma paillasse à Azkaban…

\- Merlin… Draco… pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Parce que… après qu'on se soit trouvé toi et moi, ces pensées m'ont quitté. Pendant plusieurs années. Jusqu'à dernièrement. La peur que tu me quittes est revenue, la peur de ne pas être la hauteur, … tout ça m'a ramené des années en arrière quand j'étais un gosse de riche, perdu, essayant à tout prix de se faire aimer par un père complètement fou…

\- Tu as eu ces… pensées… ce jour-là, à l'hôpital ?

Draco prit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Après que tu m'aies demandé de partir, j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi. Plutôt que de prendre la cheminée, je suis monté sur la zone de transplanage. En chemin, j'ai croisé des médicomages ambulanciers qui arrivaient avec un homme qui s'était jeté d'un toit… J'ai pensé à cet homme et aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire… ça. Depuis le toit de l'hôpital, je voyais tous ces gens en bas. Je ne les connaissais pas mais je les enviais car ils semblaient avoir une vie, un but. Moi, je ne savais plus ce qui me restait. Alors, oui, j'y ai pensé… à faire comme ce type. A tomber. A tout abandonner.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? je demande dans un souffle.

\- Parce que tu étais là. Même si tu m'avais demandé de partir, même si tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, tu étais toujours là. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne quitterais jamais un monde dans lequel il me resterait une chance d'être près de toi. Même de loin.

Cet aveu me bouleverse et je me retourne soudainement pour le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Draco, promets-moi, jure-moi que la prochaine fois que tu… te perds, tu m'en parleras. Promets-le moi.

\- Je te le promets.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **9 avril 2020**

POV Draco

Nous quittons la Nouvelle-Zélande demain et je me demande si nous y reviendrons un jour. Curieusement, j'ai le sentiment que non. Tout simplement parce que nous n'en aurons plus besoin.

Je crois que le pire est derrière nous.

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas naïf, je connais mon caractère et celui de Harry. Nous nous disputerons encore. Des mots durs seront échangés, des objets voleront. J'aurai encore des passages à vide.

Mais Harry sera là. Il sera là pour moi comme je serai là pour lui. Nous nous le sommes promis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Flash-back**

POV Draco

En quelques mouvements de bras et de jambes, je rejoins la rive du lac où je viens de me baigner avec bonheur. L'eau est délicieusement fraîche et me permet de mieux supporter la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi.

Harry n'a pas souhaité m'accompagner, préférant paresser au soleil sur la terrasse de notre maison.

Alors que je m'approche, je vois à son visage qu'il est en pleine réflexion. Je m'allonge à côté de lui sur la chaise longue et lui mordille le cou, dans l'espoir de le dérider quelque peu. Il me prend alors les épaules et me serre contre lui.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

Il me regarde avec une telle intensité que je prends peur.

\- Merlin, Harry… qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je t'aime Draco. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais… mais là tu me fais peur. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as dire !

Il me sourit et je me détends un peu.

\- Désolé… c'est juste que j'ai réfléchi…

\- Tu as quoi ? dis-je en me redressant, un bel étonnement sur le visage.

\- Oh ça va ! râle-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux… je disais donc que j'ai réfléchi… à nous…

\- Oh.

C'est plus fort que moi, je me raidis entre ses bras.

\- Nous nous sommes fait du mal… à cause de certaines incompréhensions entre nous.

\- Oui… en effet, dis-je, ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

\- Le fait qu'on soit passé si près de la rupture m'a fait comprendre certaines choses. J'ai compris que le sentiment d'insécurité que tu ressens ne disparaîtra pas du jour au lendemain car tu vis avec cela depuis ton enfance. J'ai compris que tu as moins confiance en toi que tu ne veux bien le montrer. J'ai compris que le simple fait que je te dise que je t'aime et que je ne te quitterai jamais ne suffira pas toujours à te rassurer…

J'acquiesce silencieusement, en attente de la conclusion qu'il tire de tout cela.

\- Alors voilà… Je me dis que si moi je n'arrive pas à te rassurer, peut-être que la magie le pourra.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je voudrais contracter une Union Magique avec toi. Aucune séparation possible. Nous serions liés. Maintenant et pour toujours.

Je me redresse pour le regarder. Ses yeux débordent de cette certitude que j'ai toujours admirée.

\- Harry… ce que tu me dis là me touche à un point que tu ne peux imaginer.

Je prends une petite inspiration nerveuse car ce que je m'apprête à lui dire pourrait tout changer.

\- Mais… je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si nous restons ensemble, je ne veux pas que ce soit parce qu'un lien magique nous le commande. Je veux que ce soit parce que nous le voulons, tous les deux, librement.

Je lis dans ses yeux l'étonnement mais pas la colère, ni la déception.

\- Je sais que les sorciers voient les liens magiques comme le sommet du romantisme, la quintessence de l'amour… Mais… pas moi. J'y vois surtout quelque chose qui t'enlève ton libre arbitre, qui te force à aimer quelqu'un. On ne devrait jamais être forcé à aimer. Je t'aime et ça me rend heureux, tout simplement parce que je l'ai choisi, parce que je suis libre de le faire. Et je voudrais qu'il en soit de même pour toi. Si pour te garder, je dois faire en sorte de te faire retomber amoureux de moi à chaque lever du soleil, je le ferai. Et je te jure que je préfère ça à la perspective que tu m'aimes pour l'éternité uniquement parce que la magie l'aura décidé.

\- Draco…

Son beau regard vert s'embue de larmes mais son sourire me rassure sur ses sentiments.

\- Draco… je ne sais pas quoi dire… ce que tu dis est tellement vrai. Comment ai-je pu envisager cette idée ? Pardonne-moi…

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Au contraire…

\- Je voulais juste que tu sois rassuré… que tu sois convaincu que je t'aime. Pour toujours.

\- Je suis convaincu Harry… même si c'est vrai que certains jours, je ne le serai peut-être plus. Ces jours-là, je compte sur toi pour me le dire et me convaincre à nouveau. La différence, c'est que cette fois, je t'écouterai.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 avril 2020**

Sur le quai 9 ¾, c'est l'affluence. Des parents pressés empoignent les valises et les mains des enfants pour rejoindre, tantôt les cheminées, tantôt les zones de transplanage.

Un peu plus loin, dans la vapeur blanche qui se dissipe lentement, deux hommes serrent leurs enfants dans leur bras en se regardant tendrement.

Ils vont bientôt rejoindre leur maison, leur foyer.

Mais ils ne sont pas pressés.

Ils ont franchi la route, ils ont franchi la colline.

Ils ont toute la vie devant eux.

 _You, it's you and me_

 _And if I only could_

 _I'd make a deal with God_

 _And I'd get him to swap our places_

 _Be running up that road_

 _Be running up that hill._


	16. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+ 18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **5 juin 2075**

Le Lac de Côme scintillait sous le soleil de ce mois de juin. Sous la pergola, la chaleur était supportable grâce à la végétation dense qui courrait le long des treilles et qui ombrageait agréablement la terrasse.

Dans un large fauteuil en osier, un vieil homme soupira. Il venait de fêter ses 95 ans, entouré de toute sa famille. C'était un âge respectable même si l'espérance de vie d'un sorcier atteignait facilement 120 ans.

Tous ses enfants, petits-enfants et même son arrière petit-fils étaient présents. Ils continuaient à faire la fête dans le grand jardin de la villa tandis que lui était venu prendre quelques minutes de repos, au calme, à l'ombre des cyprès.

 _L'âge me rend nostalgique_ , se dit Draco. Car une fois encore, il repensait à sa vie. Une vie merveilleuse. Grâce à ses enfants et grâce à Harry.

Après des carrières bien remplies et gratifiantes, Harry et lui avaient décidé de prendre leur retraite en même temps. Ils s'installèrent définitivement en Italie, dans leur villa en bordure du Lac de Côme. Leurs enfants étant adultes et parfaitement établis, rien ne les retenait plus vraiment à Londres.

Draco songea avec émotion à ses enfants et à combien Harry et lui pouvaient être fiers d'eux.

James était devenu professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Il avait épousé, contre toute attente, Roxanne Weasley, la fille de George Weasley et Angelina Johnson. Roxanne avait été joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch avant de devenir journaliste sportive.

Ils étaient parents d'Arthur, Andrew et Elisabeth.

Il y a un an, à la grande fierté de Draco, James avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard tandis qu'Arthur et son épouse, Mary, donnaient naissance à la nouvelle génération Malefoy, en la personne d'un petit Harry Draco Malefoy.

Severus avait bien évidemment épousé Valérie. Ils avaient deux enfants : Victoria et Anthony. Ils étaient tous les deux professeurs à l'Université Sorcière d'Oxford. Valérie enseignait les runes anciennes et Severus l'astronomie.

Lily était devenue Auror. Harry avait été fort inquiet de ce choix de carrière, craignant en permanence pour la sécurité de sa précieuse petite fille. Mais Lily avait persévéré et elle s'était révélée excellente dans cette fonction. Un an après son entrée en service, elle épousa l'un de ses collègues, qui avait accessoirement été son camarade d'école, Thomas McLaggen. Harry et Draco faillirent bien faire une apoplexie à cette nouvelle mais une fois encore, la petite rousse leur tint tête et épousa son bel Auror.

Ils étaient les parents comblés d'un petit Edward.

Restait Scorpius.

Fidèle à lui-même, Scorpius n'avait pas cessé de multiplier les conquêtes. Après Poudlard, il avait décidé de faire des études de stylisme et était parti à Milan où Pansy Parkinson lui servit de mentor. Il ne tarda pas à devenir le créateur le plus adulé du monde sorcier, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son ego déjà surdimensionné. Toutes les femmes rêvaient d'être vues à son bras.

Alors qu'il avait juré que personne ne lui passerait jamais la corde au cou, il avait épousé une jeune mannequin, très belle, très blonde, mais très ennuyeuse, dont il divorça après seulement six mois de mariage.

A 35 ans, riche, beau et seul, il avait fini par accepter la réalité qu'il tentait de voiler tant bien que mal et s'était déclaré à la seule personne qu'il aimerait jamais : Alexandre Zabini.

A l'instar de son parrain, Alexandre était devenu chirurgien médicomage et avait repris les travaux et les recherches de Draco en matière de cardiologie. Il vivait depuis trois ans avec Richard, un charmant avocat que Blaise et Hermione appréciaient beaucoup, quand Scorpius vint lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

A la minute où Scorpius lui fit cette déclaration, Alexandre quitta Richard. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son ami d'enfance et n'avait jamais pu oublier le seul et unique baiser qu'ils avaient partagé quand ils avaient 14 ans.

Harry et Draco avaient été très affectés par cette nouvelle car ils craignaient qu'Alexandre soit un énième passe-temps dans la vie mouvementée de leur fils. Ils ne lui avaient d'ailleurs pas caché leur façon de penser.

Pour autant, Alexandre et Scorpius s'étaient établis ensemble et ne s'étaient plus quitté depuis.

Oui, Draco était fier de ses enfants et de leur réussite, même s'ils lui manquaient parfois énormément, tout comme Blaise et Hermione.

Blaise avait été réélu Ministre de la Magie jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne également sa retraite. Avec Hermione, ils étaient alors retournés vivre Square Grimmaurd tout en voyageant aux quatre coins du monde.

Régulièrement, ils venaient passer quelques jours en Italie en compagnie de Harry et Draco.

La vie s'était donc écoulée ainsi, heureuse et parfaite, jusqu'il y a trois ans.

Harry avait très bien vécu jusque là avec son implant cardiaque car, sous la surveillance de Draco, il faisait attention à son mode de vie et à son alimentation. Malheureusement, l'artefact magique avait eu ses limites et n'était plus aussi performant qu'avant.

Draco et Alexandre avaient étudié la possibilité de le remplacer mais compte tenu de l'âge de Harry, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

L'année suivante, Harry faisait un infarctus.

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira en repensant à ces moments difficiles.

Alors qu'il s'assoupissait, il sentit une présence près de lui et entendit l'osier grincer quand quelqu'un s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du sien.

\- Tu es en retard Potter, dit-il, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Je peux repartir si tu veux.

\- N'y pense même pas…

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Ça fait deux ans que je le suis.

Draco ouvrit alors les yeux pour contempler Harry, l'amour de sa vie. Il regardait le Lac, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé tout ce temps ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes avant d'avoir vu un Malefoy devenir Directeur de Poudlard ni avant d'avoir vu notre arrière-petit-fils. Je voulais que tu voies ce qu'est devenue la très noble et très respectée Maison des Malefoy. Grâce à toi.

\- Grâce à nous.

Harry lui sourit tendrement.

\- Grâce à nous.

Il se leva et tendit la main vers Draco.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, on y va.

Ils firent quelques pas avant qu'Harry ne se retourne et contemple la terrasse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna Draco.

\- Je te regarde, dit Harry. Même vieux, tu es d'une beauté époustouflante.

\- Evidemment ! Les Malefoy savent vieillir dignement. Toi aussi, tu es resté beau jusqu'au dernier jour. Mais je nous préfère maintenant…

Ils unirent leurs mains et se contemplèrent dans l'insolente beauté de leurs 20 ans.

\- Viens, souffla Harry en embrassant la peau douce de son mari. Il y a des tonnes de choses extrêmement lubriques et très cochonnes que j'ai envie de te faire…

\- Je croyais que les anges n'avaient pas de sexe ?

\- Oh si ! En tout cas, moi j'en ai un et je sais m'en servir… Et puis qui te dit que je suis un ange ?

Main dans la main, épaule contre épaule, ils avancèrent en riant sur le sentier qui menait au jardin des roses avant de disparaître au détour d'un buisson.

Sur la terrasse, un vieil homme terminait sa vie, un sourire aux lèvres. Heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé celui qu'il aimait.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et à ceux qu'ils l'ont d'ores et déjà placée dans leurs favoris.**

 **Merci aussi pour vos review, vos commentaires chaleureux et constructifs, votre enthousiasme à mon égard.**

 **Merci à Dilandra, KS, elo-didie, Haruhi-kyouya, Leenaren, Melusine Oriki, brigitte26, JBE,ptitcoeurfragile, Memory of Slytherin, basroum, Akuryouxxakuma, babou, cleodream, Neiflheim, Kaori, Danse et Quatre saisons, Alenor Ritsuka, Story's life, Mimix-Xera, Onrora, NenalOca, Usule,**

 **Un merci spécial à Mamilys,**

 **Un merci encore plus spécial à ma très chère 77Hildegard pour sa dernière review qui m'a fait mourir de rire,**

 **Merci à ma moitié (qui a lu la version "K"), pour ses corrections, ses commentaires toujours justes et qui me supporte tous les jours de la semaine quand j'écris et surtout quand je publie (et c'est pas peu dire...),**

 **Et puis merci à ma bêta Victoria, qui inlassablement, lit et relit, corrige, conseille, et me soutient en toutes circonstances.**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Rose**


End file.
